Love me?
by SHC FOREFER
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah seorang jurnalis yang di tugaskan mewancarai seorang pembuat games yang di gemari gadis - gadis di seluruh Korea bahkan dunia. Awal pertemuan mereka membuat Sakura terkejut karena pria yang di wawancarinya ternyata mirip dengan mantan yang selama ini Sakura ingin lupakan. Mampukah Sakura mengatasinya? Nikmati saja fic ini.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer Naruto tentu saja milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Saya pinjam tokoh game MM milik Cheritz.

Pairing Han Jumin x Haruno Sakura. Saya peringatkan banyak typo bertebaran.

Selamat menikmati saja ya...

 **-Sakura Pov-**

Kringgggggggg!

Abaikan.

Kringgggggggg!

Tutup tubuh dengan selimut.

Kringgggggggg!

Tutup kedua telinga dengan bantal.

Kringggggggggggggggggggg!

ARGHHHHHHHHHHH SIAL!

"ALARMM SIALANNNNN!" Dengan mata yang masih menahan kantuk yang luar biasa, aku mengambil alarm dan membuangnya ke lantai kamar.

Klotak!

Rasakan! Aku tidak peduli meskipun pecah berkeping-keping. Akhirnya… Sunyi….Tak ada lagi bunyi. Aman.

Oh terima kasih TUHAN akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari bunyi alarm sialan itu dan melanjutkan mimpi dimana aku bisa memiliki uang banyak. Meskipun itu hanya mimpi. Tapi tak apa, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Sekejap aku memejamkan mata yang masih sangat mengantuk. Terkutuklah kau Ino pig. Ini semua gara - gara dia memaksaku mendengarkan kisah cintanya yang baru dengan seorang seniman yang bernama Sai, padahal hubungan mereka masih belum seminggu, orang kalau sudah terkena sindrom cinta pasti lupa waktu.

Cinta? Buat apa ngurusin yang begituan? Cinta cuma membuat seseorang gila. Persetan dengan cinta. Cinta membuatku muak. Daripada mengurus hal-hal berbau cinta, mending bekerja mencari uang yang banyak biar jadi orang kaya. Emang orang mau makan pakai cinta? Masa mau membeli baju pakai cinta, makan pakai cinta, beli barang bermerek pakai cinta. Beli itu pakai duit bukan pakai cinta. Kalau semua bisa di beli dengan cinta, aku pastikan setiap orang yang berjualan akan bangkrut.

Mengenai tentang bekerja, aku bekerja,

Tunggu...

Mana ponselku?

Kringgggggggggg..

Sialan, suara alarm itu lagi. Bukannya sudah aku lempar? Kenapa masih saja berbunyi?

Dengan rasa kesal yang luar biasa, aku meraihnya. Ada perasaan aneh saat aku meraih benda yang berbunyi ini. Bukannya alarmku sudah kubanting? Dalam keadaan mata setengah watt, aku mencoba melihat benda yang ada di tanganku. Emeraldku terbuka lebar, mataku tiba - tiba melek 1000 persen. Mana mungkin alarm ku masih utuh? Benda apa yang ku lempar tadi?

Jantungku berdekup kencang, seolah ada sebuah benda beton yang melingkar di leherku. Aku mencoba mengarahkan pada benda yang kulempar tadi. Dan, aku ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini saat menyadari benda yang ku lempar tadi.

Dengan kecepatan halilintar aku melesat untuk memungut benda itu.

"Huwaaaaaaa ponselku! Hiks!"

Bodoh! Bodoh kau Sakura! Dengan tangan yang lemas aku memungut ponselku yang keadaanya mengenaskan. Hiks! Padahal aku cuma punya satu ponsel. Jadi yang tadi ku lempar itu ponselku. Pasti tadi Ino yang menelepon. Tunggu dulu, jam berapa sekarang?

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ke meja nakas untuk melihat waktu.

Tik, tok, tik, tok...

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? JAM 8!"

Tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Cuci muka, gosok-gosok, sikat gigi. Sudah! Tinggal pakaian, halah pilih asal aja yang penting sopan dan cocok. Ok Semua sudah beres tinggal make up! Ah bodo amatlah meskipun tanpa make up Sakura haruno tetaplah wanita cantik di seluruh jepang.

Hening

Kata ibuku yang di alam baka sana.

Sudah siap semua, tunggu dulu bercermin siapa tau ada beleknya. Kan jadi ilfeel masa cantik - cantik ada beleknya?

Sempurna, sekarang lariii.

Menuju parkiran basement.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku ada janji menginterview seseorang, seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh di korea selatan. Namanya Han Jumin, dia adalah orang yang menciptakan sebuah game Mystic Messengger yang di gilai cewek di seluruh Korea bahkan dunia. Game ini cocok banget buat para jombloers atau yang punya kekasih tapi di abaikan. Entalah aku tidak tahu cara kerja aplikasi game ini karena aku sendiri belum pernah memainkan game ini, meskipun aku seorang jomblo. Mana sempat aku memainkan game ini, hari - hariku di penuhi kegiatan. Baru kalau ada game yang bisa ngeluarin uang aku download dah.

By the way, soal Korea? Yep! Aku tinggal di Korea sudah lebih setahun lalu, aku bekerja sebagai seorang jurnalis di sebuah tabloid di Korea. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin merantau di negeri orang tapi ada suatu alasan yang membuatku menerima tawaran bekerja di korea karena masalah.

Cinta.

Duh kenapa cinta lagi? Ada gak sih yang tidak berhubungan dengan Cinta? Duit misalnya? Aku ingin mengumpulkan duit dan melupakan masalah cinta yang membuatku sial! Sial dan sial! Sudahlah lupakan masalah cinta lebih baik cerita tentang pekerjaanku saja.

Pekerjaan jurnalis tu, sering mewancari orang - orang terkenal. Orang terkenal bukan hanya artis saja, tapi seperti tokoh politik, presiden bahkan orang yang berpengaruh di korea. Orang miskin juga bisa terkenal asalkan bisa menciptakan sebuah alat yang luar biasa. Contohnya, menciptakan daun yang bisa berubah jadi uang. Memang ada alat seperti itu? Kenapa ceritanya malah ngelantur gini, oke kembali ke cerita.

Semua sudah pernah aku wawancari, cuma satu yang belum pernah aku wawancari seumur hidup...Orang mati. Hahaha. Ah guyonan apa lagi ini? Di bilang kembali ke cerita.

(Hei author seblak jangan ngelantur gini ceritanya, entar di tinggal pembaca Lu, ngulur waktu aja.)

Baiklah author minta maaf, ok kita kembali ke cerita.

Yang terpenting sekarang fokus pada orang yang aku wawancarai. Kalau gagal mewancari Han Jumin, tamatlah riwayatku. Dengar-dengar Han jumin adalah seorang pria yang perfeksionis dan tepat waktu. Telat 1 detik saja dia tidak akan menerima sesi wawancara. Bagaimana dengan aku yang telat lebih dari 30 menit. Hell No! mungkin aku akan pulang ke Jepang. Awas kau Ino, kalau sampai aku di pecat kau harus tanggung jawab.

Sebenarnya aku penasaran sama game ini. Masalahnya game ini menggunakan nama asli dia, perusahannya juga di cantumkan. Sifat dia juga di ceritakan dalam game ini, kekayaan juga bahkan nama temen asli dia dicantumkan. Banyak misteri yang terdapat dalam game ini. Apa dia menciptakan game ini untuk mencari jodoh buat dia? Mencari - cari gadis mana yg cocok menjadi kekasihnya? Woahhh, hebat seperti kontes saja, gila..benar - benar gila.

Dan ini adalah kesempatanku untu mengorek lebih jelas karena Han Jumin adalah orang yang sangat susah untuk di wawancarai secara langsung. Bisa dibilang ini adalah keberuntunganku yang juga menjadi hari kesialanku karena terlambat.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, aku mengijak pedal gas. Mobil tua ini terseok - seok. Biarlah urusan rusak belakangan, aku bisa kas bon di kantor, itupun kalau aku masih bekerja.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil tua _forceku_ tiba di perusahaan Han Jumin. Tambahan dia juga seorang presdir sebuah perusahaan C &R. Gila! Kaya sekali dia. Lebih kaya dri mantanku. Mantan? Eits jangan kaget, gini - gini aku pernah punya mantan orang kaya. Tapi itu dulu, jangan ingat dia lagi. Lupakan! Aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Kita fokuskan aja perhatian kita pada gedung di depanku ini. Satu kata buat menggambarkanya. Woahhhh! Hebat. Gedung ini berbeda dari gedung lain, biasanya gedung lain berbentuk seperti kubus, tapi gedung ini berbeda, berbentuk seperi bundaran mirip stadion bola, namun lebih lebih elegan dan berkelas. Yang membedakan mungkin tidak ada lapangan bola di dalamnya, tapi siapa tahu! Sudahlah lupakan bentuk gedung ini, mau berbentuk kerucut, trapesium, persegi atau yang lainya yang penting tidak roboh. Aku masih terpaku memandang gedung yang berdiri megah di hadapanku, Ini pasti yang punya orang kaya, yaiyalah masa orang miskin. Ada-ada saja!

Sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung, aku memastikan semua barang yang aku butuhkan tidak ada yang ketinggalan. Ok! Semua sudah lengkap, _let's go!_ Sekali lagi aku memastikan waktu di jam tanganku. Gila hampir satu jam. Dengan langkah seperti di kejar masa aku menuju perataran gedung lobi. Busyet! Emeraldku melonjak lagi, gedungnya benar-benar mewah. Lama-lama mataku sakit melihat keindahan kedung ini. Lihatlah, aku disambut pintu kaca besar yang memutar, kacanya bening sampai pori sekecilpun bisa terlihat. Sebelum masuk, aku sempatkan diri bercermin, menelisik penampilanku terlebih dahulu. lumayan lah. Rambut yang digelung asal-asalan dengan poni menyamping, baju yang lumayan rapi dengan setelan celana jeans dan kaos dipadu sweater berwarna hijau, tak lupa tanda pengenal yang mengantung di leher. Ok semua pas, kemudian aku masuk ke dalam gedung lobi. Di dalamnya lagi lebih terpana. Lobi dalam perusahaan ini sangat luas, temboknya di domisi cat warna cream, terdapat beberapa lukisan antik yg tertempel di dinding tersebut. Pasti harga lukisannya mahal, Emeralku mengedar. Bermaksud mencari resepsionis. Tapi.. Aneh! Ini kuburan? Apa perusahaan? Orangnya pada kemana? Jangan-jangan berubah jadi zombie seperti film-film yang aku lihat. Aku mencoba mencari seseorang namun nihil. Masa cuma aku doang sih pengunjungnya, apa aku salah masuk? Aku cek sekali lagi, bener kok di belakang resepsionis terpampang tulisan dengan jelas C &R. Aku tidak salah masuk.

Dalam kebingungan, aku melihat beberapa orang bersetelan jas berjalan menuju resepsionis, nampak seorang security mengawal mereka. Ada yang aneh, kelihatan sedang mencari - cari sesuatu.

Tanpa ragu aku menghampiri mereka.

"Ehemmm! Permisi," sapaku sopan.

Mereka hanya mendongak sebentar melihatku. Lalu kembali ke aktivitas semula. Bahkan lebih parah, Mereka mengacak pot bunga sambil memanggil nama "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth? Siapa dia? namanya seperti putri kerajaan jaman dahulu. Apa Elizabeth adalah rekarnasi dari putri raja Louis yang berubah jadi makhluk yang tinggal di pot bunga? tanyaku bingung. Kembali aku mencoba bertanya pada mereka.

"Maaf, boleh saya bertanya? Dimana ruang asisten nona Kang? Saya ada janji bertemu dengan beliau," ucapku yang masih tidak mengurangi rasa sopan.

"Kamu, tidak melihat kami sedang sibuk nona? Jika kami tidak menemukan Elizabeth 3rd kami bisa di pecat!" Jawab salah satu dari mereka dengan wajah kesal dan sinis. Aku ingin sekali menendang bokong orang ini, kurang ajar sekali dia, ditanya baik - baik malah jawabanya tidak memuaskan.

"Eli, di mana kau ayo keluar! Aku punya sosis paling enak ck..ck...ck Eli sayang...keluarlah.!"

"hei, Kim. jangan memanggilnya begitu. kalau sampai presdir Han mendengar, kau bisa dipecat," protes salah satu temenya. orang yang di panggil Kim mendengesus kesal. lalu ia memanggil nama 'Eli' dengan lengkap.

Aku benar - benar _sweat drop_ mendengarnya, Orang - ini pada gila. Aku memutar bola mata bosan. Terserah mereka mau cari Eli, Aki, Eno, Eni, aku tidak peduli. Daripada diam di sini terus lebih baik aku pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini, mencari keberadaan nona Kang. Dan sialnya aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, tahu sendirilah hp hancur. Dobel sial!

Aku berjalan menuju lift, menerka nerka di mana ruang nona Kang berada. Nona Kang adalah asisten Han Jumin. Jadi...aku simpulkan ruangan dia dan Han Jumin pasti lantai paling atas. Jari lentikku tanpa ragu memencet nomor 30 karena hanya itu nomer yang paling tinggi.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Segerombolan orang keluar dari dalam lift dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Semuanya nampak terlihat cemas dan pucat. Mereka sama saja dengan beberapa orang yang kutemui tadi. Malah ini errrrr...lebih gila. Masa ada yang membawa daging, ikan, burger bahkan ada yang bawa wine sambil berteriak nama Elizabeth 3rd. nama itu lagi? Satu pertanyaan dalam benakku, 'dia' itu siapaaa?

Arghhhhhh! lama-lama aku bisa gila disini. Dengan langkah segera aku masuk ke dalam lift dan cepat pergi dari tempat gila ini.

Ting! Pintu lift tertutup. Nunggu beberapa menit akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dalam lift dan di sambut dengan pemandangan aneh, tempat apa ini? Di hadapanku ini banyak sekali barang-barang yang tidak terpakai alias bekas. Ada sofa, komputer, meja, kursi, AC. Beneran ini barang bekas? Sepertinya bukan, barang-barang ini masih kelihatan bagus. Aku tertarik dengan sofa berwarna beludru. Tidak apa-apa kan aku mencoba duduk. Wah, beneran masih bagus. Kalau aku selesai wawancara aku mau minta ini pada nona Kang, lumayan buat penganti kursi sofaku yang udah bulukan. Tunggu dulu? Aku melupakan sesuatu, gawat wawancara? Aku harus segera menemui nona Kang. Saat aku bangkit tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang begitu familiar di bawah kaki.

"Meong~~~meong~~~"

Kucing?

Masa ada kucing? Kalau memang beneran kucing bisa gawat. Aku paling takut dengan makhluk satu itu. Tapi masa ada kucing di tempat seperti ini.

"Meong...meong..."

Suaranya terdengar lagi dengan jelas, benar suara kucing. Aku masih berdiam diri di tempat. Ada sesuatu benda yang menyentuh kakiku. Geli-geli gimana gitu.

"Hehehe...ge...li..."

Meong! Meong! Suara kucing lagi dan tunggu sepertinya suaranya terdengar semakin nyaring. Perasaanku tidak enak. Dengan memberanikan diri aku melihat ke bawah, aku ingin pingsan seketika saat melihat sosok putih dengan warna mata biru melihatku dengan wajah memelas.

"OMO! KUCINGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Aku berteriak lari ketakutan di dalam gudang ini. Kucing itu terus mengejarku dan mengeong tiada henti.

"Tolonggggggg !seseorang tolonggghh akuuuu."

Saat aku berlari menuju pintu lift dan ingin memencet tombol.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka lebih dulu. Nampak seorang petugas cleaning service menatapku curiga.

"Tolong aku...hosh..hosh...ada ku...cing."

"Apa? Kucing? Dimana?" Tanya cleaning service dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi

"Di situ." Aku menunjuk ke bawah, kucing putih itu menggosokkan kepalnya pada kakiku. Meskipun memakai sepatu tapi masih terasa geli. "Hush! Hush! Sana pergi!"

"Elizabeth!" Teriak cleaning service dengan wajah berbunga-bunga seperti menemukan suatu harta karun yang sangat berharga.

Aku bingung. Jadi, ini yang namanya Elizabeth? Kucing? Cuma gara-gara kucing semua orang di perusahaan ini pada kalang kabut? Apakah bumi sudah berbentuk bulat? gila! benar - benar gila.

Kembali aku memperhatikan cleaning service yang mencoba mengambil kucing putih itu tapi apa yang kulihat, kucing itu menolak untuk di ambil. Malah dia menggeram marah.

"Jangan begitu Elizabeth, presdir pasti sangat senang kau ditemukan. Hayo ikut aku, aku punya sosis untukmu," bujuk cleaning service itu. Dan ajaibnya kucing itu masih tidak mau malah ingin mencakar tangannya.

Meong~~meong.

Aku melihatnya, wajahnya begitu memelas padaku, tatapan matanya sangat manja. OMO! Kenapa kucing ini tertarik padaku.

"Hei nona, bagaiman kalau kau menggendong, Elizabeth?"

"Uapaaaa? Kamu tidak tahu aku takut sama kucing?!"

Meong...

Kembali kucing sialan ini mengeluarkan suara memelasnya. Emang aku ibumu? Tatapku kesal pada kucing putih itu.

"Ayolah nona, presdir Han pasti senang dan kita akan mendapatkan hadiah. Kita bagi dua, bagaimana?" Cleaning service itu mencoba merayuku. "Hadiahnya besar lho, 1 juta won." Tambahnya dengan memainkan kedua alisnya ke atas.

"Sa...tu...ju...ta...won?" Aku ingin Pingsan mendengarnya. Hanya demi kucing rela mengeluarka uang sebanyak itu. Yang benar saja! Tapi tunggu dulu, dia menyebut presdir Han? Jadi aku bisa bertemu denganya dong. Asik sambil menyelam minum air.

"Oke aku setuju, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Gendong Elizabeth, dan kita akan segera pergi ke ruangan presdir Han."

Seketika duniaku seakan runtuh.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini aku mengalami 20 menit dalam hidupku yang membuatku ingin tenggelam dalam peredaran tata surya. Seorang Haruno Sakura menggendong kucing, hanya demi bertemu dengan presdir terkaya seantero korea selatan. Benar - benar kacau hidupku.

Wajahku sudah pucat tak karuan, hidung memerah. Bukannya apa, aku alergi terhadap bulu kucing. Tapi demi bertemu dengan manusia super kaya dan hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan aku rela menggendong kucing ini.

Dengan uang itu aku bisa berobat dan membeli hp baru. Yeahhh bertahan sakura. Sekarang aku berdiri mematung di ruangan presdir Han. Shanaroooo! Ruangannya mewah banget. Semua dindingnya dicat warna grey. Tak banyak barang di ruangan ini hanya terdapat satu set kursi sofa, televisi LED berukuran 80 inc yang menempel pada tembok serta Sepasang meja kerja yang terlihat elegan dan mewah. Meja kerja itu membelakangi kaca jendela besar. Tempat ini persis seperti film fifty shades of grey. Apakah aku bernasib seperti Anna? Mengalami cinta BDSM. Hiyy ngeri juga seandainya aku di perlakukan seperti itu, aku tidak mau. Tentang BDSM di game itu diceritakan juga. Aku tahu dari Ino waktu dia main game MM (perhatian, sebelum Ino punya pacar, dia adalah maniak game Mystic Messenger dan gadis blonde itu sangat tergila-gila dengan Han Jumin. Di dalam game itu Ino sampai BDSM-an dengan Han Jumin, gila aja!). Aku sampai merinding membayangkannya. Kenapa aku berpiran mesum begini? Arghhhhh otakku sudah konslet. Daripada berpikiran aneh, mending aku arahkan saja pandangan mataku menelisik ruangan ini. Pemandangan kota Seoul terlihat jelas sekali jika di lihat dari ruangan ini. Satu kata untuk menggambarkanya. INDAH! Aku rela seharian berdiam diri di sini. Kenapa aku norak sekali, pdahal mantanku dulu seorang pengusaha tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku melihat ruang kerjanya. Aneh kan?

"Jadi kalian sudah menemukannya?" Seruan seseorang dari arah belakang membuatku terkejut. Suarnya serak dan berat. Lelaki banget! Kucing yang ada dalam gendonganku langsung meloncat turun. Mengeong menghampiri sosok yang berjalan di belakangku. Ahhhh! Akhirnya aku terbebas juga dari kucing sialan itu.

"Elizabeth 3rd?! Kamu baik - baik saja?"

Aku masih tidak berani melihatnya. Sepertinya dia menggendong kucing itu dan menciumnya. Hiyyy...merinding membayangkanya.

Tap!tap!tap! Langkah kakinya menuju ke tempat meja kerjanya. Kami membungkukkan badan saat presdir Han tepat di hadapan kami. Namun aku masih belum berani melihat wajahnya.

"Siapa yang menemukannya?"

"Saya presdir Han," aku cleaning service ini. Aku mengarahkan pandangan padanya, dan memberi isyrat supaya dia jangan ngaku2. Tapi cleaning service sialan ini nampak tidak peduli.

Shanaroooo! Minta di hajar ni orang.

"Oh jadi kau?"

Aku mencoba memberanikan diri melihat pria bersuara serak dan berat itu yang katanya presdir Han. Woahhhhhh! Bukan kekaguman yang aku dapatkan tapi rasa kesal,kecewa dan segala umpatan keluar dari dalam diriku. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi...

TUHAN!

Pria ini, pria yang menyenderkan pinggulnya dengan memakai setelan jas yang sangat rapi sambil menggendong si kucing sialan ternyata,

mirip mantanku.

Benar apa yang di katakan oranga kalau kita mempunyai saudara kembar yang sama di belahan dunia ini. Shanarooo! Apa-apaan ini? Aku ingin sekali menghilangkan semua tentang mantanku kenapa malah di pertemukan dengan orang mirip dengan dia? Nyuttt! Hatiku terasa sakit jika mengingatnya. Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus kuat. Kau harus kuat Haruno Sakura!

"Hmmmmm...asisten Kang, beri dia 2 juta won."

Aku membulatkan mata tak percaya. Shanarooo! Cleaning service yang berdiri di sampingku ini terseyum lebar. Aku juga ingin tersenyum lebar dan berteriak gembira, kalau di bagi dua wahhhh sisanya masih banyak asekkkk.

Seorang wanita yang dipanggil asisten Kang, menyerahkan sebuah cek yang berisi uang pada cleaning service. Tentu saja cleaning service itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Aku mencolek dia memberi kode supaya uangnya jangan lupa di bagi denganku sesuai perjanjian. Tapi apa? dia cuma melirikku dan dengan santainya pergi begitu saja setelah memberi hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku jadi bingung? Emeraldku terus menatap cleaning service itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu. Tapi, sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang, ia menunjukkan ceknya padaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih melalui isyarat bibir sambil menyeringai senang. Jadi...

Shanarooooo! Aku di tipu. Awas kau cleaning service brengsek aku akan mencarimu. Lihat saja nanti. Aku menahan amarah yang luar biasa.

"Dan kau...siapa nona? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Suara serak nan berat membuatku terkejut. Aku mengarahkan kepalaku padanya. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam seperti menilaiku. aku benci tatapan itu. Tapi aku berusaha mengabaikan jika ini bukan karena tugas, aku sudah pergi dari sini.

Aku berjalan mendekat padanya. "Haruno, Sakura. Orang yang sudah berjanji mewancarai anda."

Aku mengulurkan tangan dengan gugup. Hatiku berdegup kencang, saat melihatnya lebih dekat. Sejenak dia memperhatikanku sebelum tangannya menyambut uluran tanganku. Hemmmm...ramah juga dia. Dingin itulah yang aku rasakan saat menyentuh telapak tangannya walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Asisten Kang, memangnya aku punya janji dengannya?" Tanyanya dengan menunjukkan telunjuknya padaku.

Seorang wanita berpakaian setelan kantor dengan model rambut pendek mirip potongan lelaki mendekat ke arahnya, lalu memeriksa jadwal. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut.

"Emmm...Anda memang ada janji presdir, tapi itu sudah satu setengah jam yang lalu." Jelas asisten Kang. Presdir Han, manggut - mangut seperti menimang sesuatu.

"Ok! Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak tepat waktu, jadi silahkan kau meninggalkan ruanganku nona...Haruno."

"A...pa...?" Aku membulatkan mata tak percaya. Aku tarik ucapanku kalau dia ramah. "Tolong, tuan Han. Ini adalah wawancara yang penting. Aku bisa di pecat."

"Bukan urusanku!" ucapnya ketus.

TUHAN... Aku ingin menendang bokong orang ini.

"Asisten Kang, antar aku ke dokter hewan langganan kita. Elizabeth 3rd harus mendapatkan perawatan yang terbaik." Ucapnya dengan mengelus si Eli dan mendekapnya posesiv. Gila! Seperti kekasihnya saja. Jangan - jangan si Eli istrinya, aku memutuskan memanggil kucing sialan itu dengan 'Eli' saja. Habisnya nama kucingnya susah.

"Nona kang, tolong saya..." Aku mencoba memohon pada nona Kang, tapi dia hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Maafkan saya, nona Haruno. Sebaiknya anda pulang. Presdir Han sangat tepat waktu dan kami harus mengantar Elizabeth 3rd ke dokter hewan," ucap asisten Kang dengan nada menyesal.

Tamatlah riwayatku! Mungkin saatnya aku pulang ke Hokkaido dan membantu ayah bertani.

"Ayo asisten Kang, Elizabeth 3rd tidak bisa menunggu lagi," perintahnya tegas.

Orang kaya yang brengsek itu mengingatkan asisten Kang. Shanarooo! Aku benci orang kaya. Tau gitu aku tidak menolong kucingnya, biarkan saja dia mati di gudang, kelaparan dan menjadi santapan tikus.

Keduanya beranjak dari tempat menuju pintu keluar. Meningalkanku sendirian dengan nasib yang tak pasti. Tamatlah riwayatku, ayah aku pulang ke Jepang.

Meong~~~meong

Dalam kekalutan, aku mendengar suara kucing mengeong di bawahku. Eli? Bukannya dia dalam dekapan presdir Han? Eli masih mengeong di area sekitar kakiku. Aku jadi geli.

"Hush! Hush! Pergi!"

Tapi kucing ini masih saja tidak beranjak malah menatapku dengan mata birunya yang memelas. Seperti...errrr ingin digendong.

"Elizabeth 3rd, jauhi gadis itu?!" ucap Jumin Han yang kini tepat berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya. Matanya yang tajam terus melihat ke arahku. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu lagi.

Tapi si Eli masih tidak mau beranjak, dia masih berputar - putar di sekitar kakiku.

Meong~~~meong.

Kucing itu masih mengeong dengan suara iba. Aku tidak tega saat mendengar si Eli mengeong dengan tatapan memohon. Aku menarik napas gusar mencoba menghilangkan rasa ketakutanku. Entah ada magnet apa, kedua tanganku terulur untuk meraih kucing sialan ini, shanarooo ! Sekali lagi aku harus menahan rasa kematianku.

.

.

.

 **JUMIN POV**

Inilah hari tersialku selama aku hidup. Elizabeth 3rd kucingku tiba - tiba mengilang. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja dan menghilang dari peredaran bumi ini. Seluruh karyawan perusahan aku perintahkan untuk mencari Elizabeth 3rd, jika ada yang menemukannya aku rela menukarkan seluruh hartaku. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah diriku, karena Elizebeth 3rd sangat berharga lebih dari apapun. Semua jadwal rapat penting terpaksa aku cancel dan aku tidak perduli tentang itu. Yang terpenting Elizebeth 3rd di temukan.

"Presdir, Han!"

Aku tersentak dari lamunan dan mengarahkan arah pandanganku pada seseorang yang memanggilku. Ah! Ternyata asisten Kang. Nama aslinya Jaehee Kang ia sudah lama ikut denganku. Semua jadwal dan kegiatanku di atur olehnya. Karena pikiranku sedang kalut, aku sampai tidak mengenal suara Jaehee. Elizabeth 3rd benar - benar membuatku khawatir.

"Ada apa, Jaehee?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku biasa memanggil nama kecilnya saat kami sedang berdua atau hanya bersama orang-orang terdekatku. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Elizabeth 3rd, sudah ditemukan!" ucap Jaehee dengan wajah yang bahagia. Aku membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" balasku tak kalah bahagia, "di mana dia sekarang? Apa Eli baik - baik saja?"

"Ayo ke ruanganmu, Elizabeth 3rd ada di sana."

Tanpa menunggu waktu aku berjalan mendahului Jaehee. Mungkin Jaehee menggelengkan kepala melihat ulahku yang tidak sabaran. Mau bagaimana lagi Elizabeth 3rd sangat penting!

"Elizabeth, kau tidak apa - apa?" tanyaku saat tiba di ruanganku.

Meong...meong...

Aku mendengar suara Elizabeth 3rd, kucing kesayanganku berlari ke arahku dan memandangku dengan tatapan kerinduan. Oh, berpisah sebentar dengan Elizabeth 3rd bagaikan setahun. Dan aku berterima kasih Pada TUHAN karena melihat Elizabeth dalam keadaan baik - baik saja. Elizabeth 3rd mengibaskan ekornya ke sana kemari, tanpa ragu aku meraih dan menaruhnya dalam dekapan lenganku. Memeriksa seluruh anggota tubuhnya takut ada yang terluka. Aman! Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju depan meja kerjaku dan menyandarkan pinggulku pada pinggiran meja.

"Siapa yang menemukan, Elizabeth 3rd?" tanyaku yang entah pada siapa.

"Saya, presdir!" sahut seseorang. Aku mengarahkan atensiku padanya. Ia memberi hormat, Sejenak, aku memperhatikan penampilanya yang ternyata seorang cleaning service. Jadi yang menemukan kucingku dia. Aku berfikir sejenak.

"Oh jadi kau?" Aku menatapnya. "Hmmmmm...asisten Kang, beri dia 2 juta won." ujarku tanpa pikir panjang. Bagiku uang segitu tidak ada apa-apanya di banding Elizabeth 3rd.

Tak berapa lama asisten Kang memberiku sebuah cek lengkap dengan sejumlah uang yang aku sebutkan tadi, lalu memberikan pada clening service tersebut. Ia terlihat berbinar dan mengucapkan terima kasih serta memberi hormat, setelahnya ia langsung pergi dari hadapanku.

Sekali lagi aku memeriksa tubuh Elizabeth 3rd, aku khawatir tubuhnya membawa kuman yang di tularkan cleaning service tadi, aku harus membawa Elizabeth 3rd ke dokter hewan terbaik di seluruh korea selatan. Namun entah kenapa ada yang menganjal dalam ruangan ini, aku merasa ada seorang makhluk lagi. Dan dugaanku benar saat asisten Kang menyentuh pundakku dan memberi petunjuk melalui isyarat mata. Asisten Kang mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada seseorang yang berdiri mematung dengan menghadap pintu keluar ruanganku. Sepertinya dia terlihat kesal saat memandang cleaning service itu keluar ruangan.

Aku memperhatikan gadis ini, mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dan sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisku saat pandanganku jatuh pada warna rambutnya. Pink? Unik, itu beneran warna rambutnya? Apa dia mengecatnya. Perasaan gadis ini tidak asing bagiku. Aku pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana?

"Dan kau...siapa nona? Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyaku curiga.

Gadis itu tersentak dan mengarahkan pandanganya padaku. Deg! Warna matanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang...

Ia tersenyum padaku lalu berjalan menghampiriku mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Haruno Sakura. Orang yang ada janji mewancarai anda." Sesaat aku menatap gadis ini, sebelum menerima uluran tanganya. Mata hijau itu menatapku dengan...entalah ada suatu gambaran yang sangat sulit aku baca pada gadis ini. Biasanya gadis yang berhadapan langsung denganku menatapku dengan pandangan 'menginginkan' seoalah-olah aku siap dijadikan santapan dengan pisau dan garpu yang menusuk seluruh permukaan kulitku. Ngeri juga membayangkan. Namun, gadis ini berbeda.

Ada rasa aneh saat telapak tangan besarku bersentuhan dengannya, sulit untuk digambarkan. Aku merasa sangat nyaman saja. Buru-buru aku segera menyudahi acara bejabatan tangan, aku takut sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan akan terjadi. Tapi...tunggu dulu, gadis ini...errrr siapa namanya tadi? Sakura? Ya Sakura..dia orang jepang? Namanya seperti bunga khas kebanggan negeri matahari terbit. Jika memang Sakura orang jepang, bahasa koreanya lumayan. Jadi semakin penasaran sama dia.

Aku kembali mencerna penjelasannya...dia menyebutkan kata 'wawancara'. Apa dia seorang jurnalis? Kembali aku memperhatikan gadis yang masih berdiri mematung di hadapanku. Sekilas aku membaca lencana yang menggantung pada lehernya yang jenjang 'Seoul Times' itu kan tabloid terkenal, aku mencoba mengingat jika punya janji dengan tabloid tersebut.

"Asisten Kang, memangnya aku punya janji wawancara?" aku memastikan, bertanya pada Jaehee soalnya dia yang tahu semua jadwalku.

"Emmm...Anda memang ada janji presdir, tapi itu sudah satu setengah jam yang lalu." jelas Jaehee. Sakura semakin pucat.

Butuh satu menit aku mengingatnya, sekarang aku ingat, aku sudah berjanji pada tabloit "Seoul times" untuk berwawancara. tapi, ada suatu syarat yang aku ajukan yaitu memilih sendiri dengan siapa aku mau berwawancara. Pihak sana, mengirimkan semua foto jurnalisnya dan pilihanku jatuh pada Sakura. Aku bersedia diwawancara asalkan gadis ini yang mewancaraiku. Pantas saja wajahnya tidak asing bagiku. Namun, sayang aku tidak suka pada orang yang tidak tepat waktu.

"Ok! Aku paling tidak suka orang yang tepat waktu, jadi silahkan kau meninggalkan ruanganku nona...Haruno." Mungkin ia akan pingsan mendengar ucapanku, terbukti wajahnya semakin pucat. Mata hijaunya membulat penuh.

"A...pa...?"Matanya melebar, "Tolong, tuan Han. Ini adalah wawancara yang penting. Aku bisa di pecat." ujarnya dengan memohon.

"Bukan urusanku!" balasku tidak perduli. Benar kan, mau di pecat atau tidak itu urusan dia. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah 'ELIZABETH'. Aku harus segera membawanya ke dokter. Tapi, Sakura belum menyerah ia meminta tolong pada asistenku. Sejenak Jaehee melirik ke arahku meminta pendapat, namun aku tetep pada pendirian.

Jaehee memberi penjelasaan pada Sakura bahwa aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Sakura nampak kelihatan kesal dan putus asa, mau bagaimana terima nasib saja! Buru - buru aku mengajak Jaehee yang masih peduli pada Sakura. Elizabeth 3rd harus segera di tangani. Kami berdua meninggalkan Sakura, namun pada saat langkah kakiku hampir menuju pintu keluar, tiba-tiba Elizabeth 3rd meloncat dari dekapanku dan pergi begitu saja berjalan menuju...

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura.

Tentu saja aku terkejut setengah mati. Aku mengikuti Eli dari belakang begitupun Jaehee, kami berdua melihat apa yang akan Elizabeth 3rd lakukan selanjutnya.

Meong... meong, terdengar Elizabeth mengeong dengan menggosokkan kepalanya pada kaki Sakura. Meminta perhatian darinya. Namun apa? Sakura malah mengusirnya. Kurang ajar! Berani mengusir kucingku. Aku memincingkan mata pada Jaehee, memberitahu dia lewat isyarat supaya Segera mengusir Sakura. Tapi dia mengacuhkanku malah asik memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

"Elizabeth 3rd jangan dekat - dekat dengan gadis itu!" seruku memperingatkan kucingku. Elizabeth 3rd mengacuhkanku. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan memohon. Aku tahu arti tatapan itu, Elizabeth 3rd minta digendong! Sakura tidak mungkin menggendongnya karena gadis itu tidak suka kucingku. Ternyata dugaanku salah, Sakura meraih kucingku dan menggendong dalam dekapannya. Dan anehnya lagi, Elizabeth 3rd begitu nyaman dalam dekapan Sakura. Benar-benar gila! Ini kejadian yang luar biasa, sungguh keajaiban dunia! Elizabeth 3rd-ku tidak mungkin langsung suka pada orang yang baru di kenal. Sama Jaehee saja butuh waktu berbulan-bulan, sedangkan ini? Belum sehari Elizabeth 3rd mengenalnya sudah lengket begini. Apa Sakura punya suatu ilmu hitam? Aku harus hati-hati. Tapi, aku penasaran juga, kenapa Elizabeth sangat menyukai Sakura? Dan dengan berat hati aku memutuskan...

"Baiklah nona saya bersedia di wawancari oleh anda."

"Benarkah?!" tanya Sakura seakan tak percaya dengan mata emerald yang bersinar. Deg! Sekali lagi aku berdenyut saat melihat warna matanya. Aku hanya mengangguk, pertanda setuju. Kemudian mengajaknya duduk di sofa, Elizabeth masih meringkuk dalam dekapan Sakura dan tertidur dengan nyaman. Aneh, ya... Aneh.

Dengan agak tidak nyaman Sakura duduk di atas sofa. Aku memperhatikan dia, hidungnya memerah, apa dia alergi?

"Letakkan saja Elizabeth 3rd dia atas sofa. Dia tidak akan bangun." Sakura melihatku dengan tatapan 'benarkah?' dan anehnya aku mengangukkan kepala pertanda setuju. Ini lebih aneh! Seolah-olah kami terhubung dengan ikatan batin tanpa bicara langsung. Hahaha lucu!

Sakura menuruti perintahku, dengan hati-hati ia memindahkan Elizabeth dari dekapannya dan meletakkan di samping pahanya. Elizabeth hanya mengeliat sebentar lalu melanjutkan tidurnya dengan menyenderkan setengah badannya pada paha Sakura. Hebat juga Sakura memindahkan Elizabeth tanpa membuat terbangun. Wow! Sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Aku memanggil Jaehee untuk menyiapkan segala keperluanku dan setelahnya menyuruh Jaehee pergi dari ruanganku meninggalkan kami berdua. Sejenak kami berdua terdiam, Sakura mengeluarkan semua keperluan untuk sesi wawancara. Mulai dari buku, bulpen dan lain-lain. Aku terus memperhatikan gadis ini, wajahnya berubah seketika saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam tasnya. Apa yang terjadi? Tanyaku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Maaf Tn Han, saya lupa membawa ponsel jadi saya tidak bisa memotret anda." ucapnya gugup. Aku langsung tahu kalau dia sedang berbohong.

"Lupa? Apa tidak punya?"

"Hehe...lu...pa...ya...lupa." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya bertanda dia gugup dan berbohong. Aku terseyum miring.

"Sudahlah lupakan ponselmu, kau bisa mencari fotoku di google."

"Hahaha benar foto anda pasti banyak di google, bodohnya aku." Sakura merutuki kebodohanya dengan menepuk dahinya yang seluas lapangan bola. Pantas gadis ini menutup dahinya dengan poni menyamping.

"Ok. Saya akan memulainya Tuan Han, ini hanya sepuluh pertanyaan..."

"Cepatlah nona, saya tidak punya waktu," perintahku tegas. Memang benar, aku tidak punya cukup banyak waktu. Aku harus mengatur ulang jadwalku yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Dasar tidak sopan! Kalau bukan karena Elizabeth, sudah aku usir dia. Tangan mungil Sakura mengambil sebuah buku dan membolak balik halamanya. Mata hijaunya bergerak lincah membaca isi buku tersebut.

"Ok, nama Han Jumim, usia 27 tahun CEO dari pewaris grup C&R, lajang. .."

Aku bosan mendengar ocehannya. "Saya kira anda tidak perlu membaca biodataku lagi nona, karena di google sudah tersedia."

"Oooooo...tepat sekali Tuan Han, saya cuma mematiskan jika yang di tulis di google itu biodata anda yang asli." ucap Sakura dengan acuh. Dan dia sedikit menahan geli saat menyebut diriku lajang. Terus kenapa kalau aku lajang, ada yang lucu?

"Baiklah Tuan Han, saya akan memulai pertanyaanya," sejenak ia mengambil nafas mencoba tenang. Gadis mana yang tenang-tenang saja jika berhadapan dengan diriku.

"Apa tujuan anda menciptakan game ini dengan nama asli anda dan teman-teman anda. Perusahaan anda juga diikutkan dalam game ini. Apakah anda bertujuan untuk mencari jodoh?" Sakura bertanya dengan antusias. Pertanyaan yang sangat menarik.

"Sebenarnya game ini memang ideku nona, ini berawal dari RFA." Sakura tidak mengerti apa itu RFA terbukti dia mengeryitkan dahi lebarnya. Jadi aku menyimpulkan dia tidak bermain gameku. Jurnalis macam apa dia? Sebelum mewawancari seseorang baca dulu artikelnya atau paling tidak main gamenya. Aku jadi kesal! Lha, kenapa aku jadi kesal sendiri. Bukankah itu hak setiap orang memainkan gameku. Entalah hatiku merasa kesal saja. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Dan soal aku mencari jodoh melalui game itu, boleh juga idemu."

"Woahhhh...seharusnya anda berterima kasih pada saya karena telah memberikan ide itu Tuan Han."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Aku tersenyum miring, awalnya aku sebal saat Sakura melakukan hal yang tidak sopan itu, tapi jika di perhatikan lagi saat dia memutar bola matanya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Terus apakah anda berniat menjalankan ideku Tuan Han?"

"Entalah lihat saja nanti." jawabku dengan ringan. Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan membentuk huruf O, lalu dia melanjutkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Dalam game itu, para pemain game ada yang mendapat happy ending dan sad ending. Seandainya yang chat dengan nama anda mendapatkan happy ending, apakah anda berniat mengajaknya berkencan atau malah menikah?"

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung?"

"Ya!"

"Wah berarti anda PHP in mereka dong?"

"PHP? Apa itu?" aku tidak mengerti apa arti kata itu. Baru kali ini aku mendengar kata seperti itu? Apa itu bahasa latin, arab, india atau jepang? Aku juga bisa 5 bahasa tapi baru kali ini aku mendengar kata PHP.

Sakura tersenyum geli. "Oh iy saya lupa, kalau anda tidak mengerti bahasa GAUL."

Sakura menekankan kata GAUL. Kenapa dia tahu kalau aku tidak bisa bahasa gaul? Jangan-jangan dia memainkan gameku juga, tapi gadis ini tidak mau mengakuinya. Pandai sekali dia berbohong, pura-pura tidak tahu apa itu RFA. Masalahnya semua tentang identitas pribadiku aku cantumkan dalam game. Di google cuma dicantumkan biodataku saja. Aku ingin game yang ku buat benar - benar spesial.

"Kenapa kau tahu tentangku nona, jangan-jangan kau bermain game juga ya?" tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf Tuan Han, meskipun saya seorang JONES. Tapi saya tidak tertarik dengan game anda."

JONES? Kata apa lagi itu.

"Kalau anda tidak mengerti artinya. Silahkan tanya di google." jawab Sakura mendahului ku sebelum aku bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Kurang ajar sekali gadis ini. Berani mempermainkanku. Aku mendengus nafas kesal, lalu dia melihat buku yang berada di atas pangkuanya. Membaca sejenak, aku masih menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya. Tatapan mataku masih awas memandangi gadis ini.

"Di dalam RFA itu, ada nama Rika. Benarkah anda menyukainya sampai anda membuatkan game ini untuknya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar pernyataanya.

"Begitulah," jawabku hati - hati.

Sakura mangut - mangut mencerna jawabanku. Kami saling tanya jawab mengenai game, Sakura terkejut kala mengetahui si Elizabeth juga aku ikutkan dalam permainan. Berarti dia tidak berbohong kalau belum mencoba permainan game ku. Tibalah saat pertanyaan terakhir, yang membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Saya mendengar isu dari pemain game buatan anda, benarkah anda itu seorang emmmmm...gay?" Sakura bertanya sedikit ragu, gadis ini benar-benar lucu dan mengemaskan. Timbulah dalam pikiranku untuk sedikit menggodanya. Dengan tersenyum miring, aku mencondongkan badanku di hadapan Sakura, wajah kami begitu dekat hanya terpaut bebera inci saja. Refleks Sakura memundurkan wajahnya, ada rona tipis yang tertangkap mata greyku. Wangi tubuh Sakura menguar terasa manis di indra penciumanku. Pantas saja Elzabethi sangat menyukainya. Aku bahkan hampir terbuai. Menarik sekali.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu aku gay atau tidak, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan Sa...ku...ra..." Aku mendekatkan bibirku pada telinga kanannya lalu mengoda dengan meniup daun telinga gadis ini. Berhasil daun telinganya memerah sempurna. Kena kau gadis pintar! Aku menjauhkan tubuhku ke posisi semula dan ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat reaksi Sakura. Sejenak gadis itu kelihatan tegang namun setelahnya kembali tenang.

"Wah saya sungguh tersanjung dengan ajakan anda berkencan Tuan Han. Kenapa anda tidak berkencan dengan gadis yang bermain di game yang anda buat?"

Gadis cerdas, berani dia mengolokku.

"Kalau aku tertarik denganmu, bagaimana?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Whoahhhh mungkin saya akan menjadi penyebab utama kematian para gadis yang bermain game anda terutama penggemar anda hahahaha..."

Hentikan tertawa seperti itu aku sebal mendengarnya. Gadis macam apa dia tertawa seperti itu benar-benar tidak sopan! Sakura menghentikan acara tertawanya saat aku menatapnya tajam.

"Ah maaf tidak lucu ya...hehehe" Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku yakin tidak gatal.

Hening...

Kami sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ehemmm! Baiklah Tuan Han, semua pertanyaan sudah anda jawab. Sebaiknya saya bersiap untuk pulang." Ujar Sakura membuka percakapan. Aku mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang membereskan semua keperluan wawancara ke dalam tas. Setelah beres semua ia bangkit dari sofa dengan hati -hati menyingkirkan kepala Elizabeth terlebih dahulu dari pahanya, supaya kucingku tidak terbangun. Sakura menepuk-nepuk seluruh anggota tubuhnya takut ada bulu kucing yang menempel pada bajunya.

"Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada anda Tuan Han, karena memberi saya waktu." dia membungkukkan badan. Sekali lagi aku cuma mengangguk, lalu ikut berdiri. Membenahi setelan jasku.

"Berterima kasilah pada kucingku nona, berkat dia anda tertolong."

Lagi-lagi Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Tanpa aku duga ia mencondongkan badanya pada Elizabeth,

"Terima kasih ya Eli, berkat kau aku tidak jadi di pecat. Besok aku traktir kau Sosis yang besar." Janji Sakura dengan menahan senyum geli. Apaa?! berani sekali dia memanggil kucingku dengan sebutan 'Eli' aku ingin menghajar gadis ini. Sebentar, Sosis? Apa itu sosis? Apa sejenis makanan? Ku dengar Sakura tadi menyebutkan kata 'traktir' berarti berhubungan dengan makanan, kan? Jika memang itu sejenis makanan, kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya, apakah makanan murah? Enak saja Eliku diberi makanan seperti itu. Memang kucingku kucing kampung?

"Saya, permisi dulu Tuan Han," Pamit Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku tentang sosis.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan pintu lift," tawarku. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Aku juga heran, kenapa melakukan hal ini.

"Tidak perlu Tuan Han. Saya bisa sendiri," tolak Sakura dengan halus. Tapi aku memaksanya dan akhirnya ia mengalah juga. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan dengan diam menuju pintu lift. Pegawaiku nampak melihat ke arah kami, mungkin mereka heran melihat aku yang baru kali ini mengantar tamu sampai pintu lift apalagi tamu yang tidak penting seperti Sakura.

Sakura merasa tidak nyaman saat pegawaiku memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya terutama pegawai perempuan. Aku memberi mereka tatapan _death glare_ , tentu saja mereka membungkuk minta maaf dan memilih pergi. Tak butuh waktu lama kami berdua tiba di depan pintu lift. Jari lentik Sakura memencet angka satu.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, sebelum Sakura masuk lift, sekali lagi dia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dengan senyum yang kali ini terlihat sangat manis. Aku membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Lalu ia pun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam lift.

"Berobatlah, kau alergi terhadap bulu kucing." ucapku sebelum pintu lift tertutup sempurna. Aku menangkap wajah Sakura yang terkejut, mata hijaunya menatapku dengan lebar. Warna mata Sakura benar-benar menyejukkan. Pintu lift tertutup sempurna bersamaan dengan tatapan mata hijau Sakura. Sejenak aku diam terpaku menatap pintu lift di hadapanku ini, mencoba menelaah apa yang barusan aku lakukan. Kenapa saat aku menatap mata hijau Sakura ada perasaan aneh yang tergelincir dalam dada. Aku merasakan perasaan yang sama saat aku menatap 'dia' cinta pertamaku. Aku menarik napas panjang, lelah dengan semua ini. Kapan aku bisa melupakan masa laluku? Dengan langkah gontai aku kembali ke ruanganku. Di sana aku disambut Jaehee yang berdiri di samping meja dengan segelas wine merah. Aku berjalan melewatinya memilih duduk di samping Elizabeth yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Kau tertarik denganya?" Tanya Jaehee penuh selidik, kini ia berdiri di sampingku dengan menyodorkan segelas wine kesukaanku. Dengan tersenyum miring aku menerima wine yang dibawakan Jaehee. Rasa hangat menyesap di tenggorakan saat wine ini mengalir dalam tenggorokanku.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau terlihat jelas tertarik padanya."

Tebakan Jaehee begitu cepat dan tepat. Namun aku sedikit menyangkal, mungkin aku tertarik dengan Sakura karena dia mempunyai warna mata yang sama dengan gadis yang aku cintai. Belum mengenal lebih jauh tentangnya. Kembali aku meneguk wine.

"Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan." Aku berusaha memberi alasan yang masuk di akal untuk menyangkalnya. Mungkin Jaehee mencibirku karena aku tidak pandai berbohong.

"Aku paling mengenalmu presdir Han, jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Bangkitlah dan lupakan masa lalu. Kau pantas jatuh cinta lagi dan membentuk hubungan baru, apa kau masih menunggu yang tak pasti?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pernyataan Jaehee yang terdengar klise.

"Entalah Jaehee, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Bagus presdir Han, aku selalu mendukungmu." Jaehee menepuk pundakku bertanda memberi semangat aku tersenyum. "Ya sudah, aku harus pergi dulu ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan, presdir Han."

"Sudah aku bilang, kalau tidak ada orang panggil namaku saja." Jaehee tertawa mendengar protesku. Lalu dia melangkahkan kaki pergi keluar ruanganku. Namun, sebelum mencapai pintu keluar dia menghentikan langkah dan berbalik badan ke arahku.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu di atas meja kerjamu kau pasti senang," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Aku menatapnya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisku, dia cuma menghendikkan bahu sambil berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu. Aku penasaran hadiah apa yang di maksud Jaehee. Dengan rasa penasaran aku berdiri menuju meja kerjaku namun sebelumnya aku sempatkan diri untuk mengelus Elizabeth, mendekatkan wajahku padanya melihat dari dekat nampak Elizabeth tertidur dengan nyenyak. Samar-samar indra penciumku mencium wangi yang sangat familiar, manis! Ini kan wangi Sakura yang menempel pada bulu Elizabeth. Mungkin selamanya aku tidak mandikan Elizabeth sebelum Sakura kembali memeluknya. Itupun kalau aku bertemu dengan Sakura kembali. Ah! Apa yang ku pikirkan? Sudahlah, lalu aku melanjutkan niatku pergi ke meja kerjaku melihat hadiah apa yang di maksud Jaehee. Di sana terdapat sebuah dokumen berwarna hitam, dengan rasa penasaran aku mengambilnya dan membuka isinya. Sesaat aku terkejut saat mengetahui isi dokumen tersebut namun setelahnya aku menyeringai Kerja yang bagus Jaehee. Mungkin Saatnya aku membuka lembaran kehidupan baru...

Sakura...

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/n : Maaf kalau ada kata asing yang tidak di cetak miring soalnya ngetik pakai hp. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini padahal saya tidak bermain game MM entah kesurupan setan apa saya membuat fic ini :D. Dan terima kasih buat yang ngedit anakku tercinta love u nak. Kalau ada nama yg salah harap maklum ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto and cherizt**

 **Pairing Jumin Han x Haruno Sakura**

 **Hati – hati terhadap typo yang bertebaran, miss typo, kata tidak baku dan EYD yang berantakan.**

 **Selamat menikmati saja :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

 **Sakura pov**

Hari semakin siang, matahari mulai merangkak naik. Cahayanya tidak terlalu menyengat karena masih memasuki awal musim semi. Bicara soal musim semi, aku teringat dengan kampung halamanku, tepatnya di kota Sapparo Jepang. Jangan tanya waktu musim semi di sana, semua bunga bermekaran dengan indah, terutama bunga sakura yang terlihat cantik sekali. Di Korea Selatan juga tumbuh bunga sakura tepatnya di kota Jinhae provinsi Gyeongsangnamdo tapi, masih kalah dengan sakura yang tumbuh di negara tempat asalnya yaitu Jepang. Bagiku bunga sakura yang tumbuh di negara lain adalah palsu. Yang asli memang tidak terkalahkan. Wangi aroma bunga sakura yang khas membuat siapa saja terbuai, makanya aku sangat bersyukur lahir di musim semi sebab itulah almarhumah ibuku menamaiku dengan 'Haruno Sakura' yang artinya bunga sakura di ladang musim semi. Cantik kan namaku seperti orangnya hahahaha...( author : iya cantik, tapi masih jomblo :D) Hush! Diam kau kau author seblak, sudah sana cepat selesaikan cerita ini!

Sudah lupakan author seblak itu, lebih baik cerita kampung halamanku saja. Di Sapparo itu suasananya mirip seperti negara barat, jalannya di buat teratur menggelilingi taman kota. Kalau kita berada di Sapparo kalian tidak akan menyangka kalau kalian mengunjungi jepang. Gedung–gedungnya dibangun menyerupai negara barat. Tapi jangan tanya ketika memasuki musim dingin. Brrrrrr, cuacanya sangat mengigit. Pokoknya kalau kalian berkunjung ke Sapparo di saat musim dingin harus sedia jaket berlapis – lapis. Mending kalau ke Sapparo waktu awal musim semi, banyak sekali festival di selenggarakan tak terkecuali festival 'Hanami'. Huwahhhhhhh! Sangat menyenangkan. Nanti, kalau aku mempunyai bayi perempuan aku beri nama Hanami dan aku berharap bayiku lahir pada saat bulan maret. Aisssssshhh! Lamunan macam apa ini? Menikah saja belum, malah memikirkan anak. Bodoh kau Sakura! SUDAHLAH LUPAKAN! yang jelas, setelah artikel sialan ini selesai, aku harus pulang ke Jepang. Ayah sudah mewanti – wanti menyuruhku pulang. Terakhir aku pulang ketika tahun kemarin tepatnya liburan musim panas, bukan di katakan liburan sih, cuma ada tugas di kota asalku. jadi, sambil menyelam minum air, begitulah. Itupun aku hanya dua hari, masih belum cukup 'hiks'.

Natal kemarin aku tidak sempat pulang, karena ada tugas mendadak untuk meliput tokoh penting merayakan natal bersama. Sial! Hidupku benar – benar sial. Beginilah nasib jadi seorang perantau di negara orang, mau pulang saja susahnya minta ampun. Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, aku mau mengambil cuti bulan ini, tapi ada tugas mendadak untuk mewancari Han Jumin seorang CEO yang menciptakan sebuah game yang begitu populer. Aku heran sama si Jumin, sudah kaya ngapain masih menciptakan sebuah game? Dasar manusia tidak pernah merasa puas. Aku ingin sekali menolak tugas ini, tapi si bos menyuruhku dengan ancaman, 'terima atau pecat'. Dan aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima tugas sialan ini. Aku sempat bertanya, kenapa bukan Ino saja yang pergi? Lagian juga aku tidak bermain game buatan dia. Pikiran manusia emang susah sekali di tebak.

BTW, bicara soal Han Jumin, ada yang aneh dari dia waktu aku menyebut nama 'Rika'. Ia seperti terkesan hati – hati waktu menjawab. Mungkinkah rumor itu benar? Kalau Jumin Han mencintai Rika? Dan tak bisa lepas dari pesona Rika? Trus si Eli...za... tahulah siapa nama kucing itu, kucing saja namanya ribet amat. Aku memanggilnya si Eli saja, Kenapa tidak di namain Le Min Ho saja hahahaha. Ada hubungan apa antara Eli dan Rika? Mungkinkah Eli itu jelmaan dari Rika? Aduh kenapa otak aku jadi berspekulasi bodoh begini? Habisnya waktu di tanya hal itu, Han Jumin selalu menolak, malah aku di suruh main Game miliknya. Sorry saja, aku bukan Jones akut. Tapi, si Jumin ini ternyata orang yang perhatian juga. Terbukti dia tahu kalau aku alergi terhadap bulu kucing malah menyuruhku untuk berobat, jantungku tadi sempat berdetak cepat. Aihhhhhh! Jangan terpancing Sakura! Siapa tau itu hanya kedok untuk merayu seorang gadis, biasa lelaki tampan dan kaya memang gitu, tidak ada yang tulus. Cuihhhh! Aku benci sama orang kaya dan tampan, sok banget mereka, mentang – mentang sempurna seenaknya saja mengobral perhatian. AKU TIDAK AKAN TERGODA, SHANAROOO!

TINNNNNNNNN! TINNNNNN!

Suara klakon mobil di belakang membuyarkan semua lamunanku yang terkesan absrud. " _Omo_! Ternyata lampu sudah berganti warna hijau." Dengan jantung yang masih berdetak karena terkejut, aku menginjak pedal gas. Mobil _force_ tuaku melaju terseok–seok. Dasar mobil tidak berguna! Kalau punya uang aku akan mengganti mobilku dengan mobil sport dan itu hanya terjadi...

DI ALAM MIMPI.

.

.

.

Tak lama kami berdua (aku dan mobil tuaku) tiba di perataran pakir tempatku bekerja 'Seoul Times.' Sebenarnya jarak antara tempatku berkeja dengan perusahaan Han Jumin hanya terpaut setengah jam saja jika di tempuh dengan kendaraan pribadi. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, jangan tanya ini salah siapa!

Brukkkk! Dengan rasa kesal aku menutup pintu mobil, saat diriku sudah ada di luar. Tak lupa aku membawa hasil dari wawancaraku dengan Han Jumin, merasa tak ada yang ketinggalan aku berjalan menuju lobi gedung. Gedung tempatku bekerja ini hanya terdiri dari 3 tingkat. Tingkat pertama itu untuk bagian percetakan, tingkat ke dua bagian koran dan yang ke tiga untuk tabloid. Nah aku di tingkat ke tiga. Semua memiliki kepala editor masing–masing. Kebetulan kepala editorku itu orang asli Jepang. Meskipun sama – sama punya darah Jepang tapi cerewetnya melebihi nenekku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju lobi dalam, emeraldku mengedar memperhatikan sekitar. Sepi. Ini persis yang yang aku alami ketika masuk di perusahaan Han Jumin. Jangan-jangan virus Eli pindah ke tempatku bekerja. Sudahlah mungkin mereka sibuk. Aku melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke depan pintu lift. Jari lentikku hampir menekan angka tiga saat terdengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Sakura!"

Kuarahkan kepalaku pada orang itu. Nampak seorang yang sangat kukenal berlari dengan terengah–engah. Aku berdecak kesal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman senasib dan seperjuangku yang sangat bawel, Ino Yamanaka. Ino Yamanaka juga berkebangsaan Jepang kami berdua adalah teman semenjak masih smp sampai saat ini. Kami bahkan mencari kerja bersama, dan anehnya kami di terima di penerbitan yang sama. Hanya saja Ino di tempatkan di bagian design grafis. Dia kan masuk jurusan ITE.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal saat melihatku? Kau punya dendam kesumat padaku?" Cerocos Ino saat kami sudah masuk ke dalam lift.

Ting! Pintu lift tertutup, aku masih mengacuhkan Ino.

"Eh, bagaimana hasil wawancaramu, lancar?" Akhirnya Ino mengalihkan pertanyaannya. Mungkin ia menyadari aurora gelap yang aku keluarkan.

"Ya begitulah," jawabku sekenanya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?! Dari tadi hanya menjawab singkat. Aku kan tidak mengerti..." Blablabla.

Ino mengoceh seperti rangkaian kereta api. Aku jadi kesal mendengarnya. Saat aku ingin membalas ocehannya, pintu lift sudah terbuka. Dengan segera aku keluar dari dalam lift begitupun Ino yang masih saja mengoceh sampai masuk ke ruangan kerjaku.

Ruang kerjaku tidak begitu luas, dan aku tidak sendirian bekerja di sini. Istilahnya ruangan ini khusus untuk para jurnalis.

Jurnalis bagian tabloid semuanya ada lima orang, satu lagi tambahan yaitu karyawan magang. Aku sangat betah kerja di tempat ini, orang – orangnya sangat baik meskipun aku seorang WNA. Mereka ramah dan sangat welcome.

"Hentikan ocehanmu Pig," Selaku. Ino memutar bola mata bosan. Lalu ia duduk di atas meja kerjaku. Pandangan matanya yang berwarna hijau susu masih menunggu jawaban dariku. Aku menghempaskan diri di atas kursi kerja. Lengan aku lipat di depan dada seperti seoarang pengacara yang sedang menangani kasus kliennya. Bedanya klien yang di depanku ini seorang yang gila, masa klien duduk di atas meja?

"Wawancaraku lancar Pig, hanya saja aku hampir gagal. Itu semua karena ulahmu." Ujarku kemudian, dengan menunjuk Ino.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa mesti aku yang disalahkan?"

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Menghirup nafas sebanyak–banyaknya. Menghadapi Ino perlu ketenangan maksimal. " kau tahu, gara–gara kamu bercerita sampai larut tentang kekasihmu, aku hampir saja gagal. Untung ada si Eli yang menyelamatkanku."

"Hei, forehead! tadi pagi beberapa kali aku menelponmu, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya. Jangan salahkan aku!" Protes Ino kesal. Ino terdiam sejenak, memandangku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Ya jelas tidak di angkat, ponselku sudah hancur akibat tadi pagi aku banting. Mana tidak punya uang buat beli, seandainya cleaning service sialan itu membagi hasil uangnya, aku pasti membeli ponsel baru. Mana belum berobat lagi! Sial!

"Tunggu, siapa 'Eli'? Ada hubungan apa kamu denganya," tambah Ino.

"Sudahlah kau tidak usah memikirkan si Eli, dia tidak penting," jawabku tak acuh. Ino hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sebenarnya sih, aku harus berterima kasih pada Eli. Karena berkat Eli aku tidak jadi di pecat. Sudahlah lupakan, bukannya aku sudah berjanji pada Eli untuk mentraktirnya sosis? Kalau bertemu lagi aku janji akan membelikan sosis yang sangat besar. Hahahaha... Aku sudah gila.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya ino membuyarkan lamunanku.

Kriyukkkkkkkk! Nah, perutku yang menjawab. Aku nyengir ke arah Ino. Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. Lalu ia mengambil bungkusan yang di letakkan di atas meja kerjaku. Sejak kapan Ino meletakkan bungkusan di atas meja? Kok aku tidak tahu.

"Nih, makanlah aku sudah membawakan makan siangnmu." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum menyerahkan bungkusan makanan. Oh TUHAN aku sangat mencintai sahabatku ini, meskipun cerewetnya melebihi almarhumah ibuku tapi Ino sangat di andalkan. Aku berdiri dan menghamburkan tubuhku memeluk Ino.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Kau memang pantas diandalkan saat aku butuh," seruku dengan riang. Ino melepaskan rengkuhanku.

"Aaaishhhh! Ya anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maaf dariku, Sakura."Sekarang aku yang gantian memutar bola mata bosan. Ino terkekeh.

Aku meraih bungkusan makanan yang dipegang Ino dan membukanya. Woahhhhhhh onigiri! Tak lupa berbagai macam lauk menjadi pendampingnya. Tanpa ampun aku melahap makanan ini.

"Kauahh buathh sendiriahhhh?"

"Jangan bicara waktu mulutmu penuh. Habiskan dulu makananmu!" perintah Ino. Ia sedikit geli saat aku bertanya dengan mulut penuh.

Aku memutar bola mata bosan. Onigiri adalah makanan kesukaanku sebagai makan siang, tapi kalau ngemil aku menyukai kue dango. Aduhhhh, aku sangat merindukan jajanan khas jepang, meskipun di sini ada tapi tidak seenak yang ada di Jepang. TUHAN aku jadi semakin ingin pulang.

Tak berapa lama onigiri sudah kandas masuk dalam perutku. Kenyang banget, aku bangkit dari tempat duduk untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Ino mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Sakura, aku hubungi ponsel kamu kenapa selalu tidak tersambung." Tanya Ino dengan penasaran, ia menyenderkan setengah badannya pada sisi dispenser.

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti aku ceritakan." Jawabku dengan meletakkan gelas ke tempat asal setelah selesai memakainya. Ino hanya berdecih.

"Terus, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Han Jumin yang asli? Bagaimana sikapnya, apakah baik?" tanya Ino antusias. Aku bosan mendengar ocehannya, entah karena kesal atau apa, aku menggerakkan bibirku dengan sengaja menirukan pergerakan bibir Ino. Ino yang melihat ulahku memukul lenganku dengan gemas. Aku sedikit mengaduh. Ya kalau sudah begini, dengan terpaksa aku menyeritakan tentang Han Jumin.

"Dia..."

"Tampan kan? Aku tidak perlu meragukan ketampanannya..." Blablabla potong Ino cepat sambil terus mengoceh tiada henti. Aku memandangnya kesal, menantikan Ino selesai bicara.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?!" Tanyaku saat Ino selesai dengan ocehan yang tidak jelas. Ino langsung terdiam, ia memandangku dengan kesal. Kami terdiam beberapa saat sampai aku tiba–tiba teringat sesuatu, Ino kan memainkan game si Jumin, pasti dia tahu tentang segala hal tentang game itu. "Ino, kau tahu tentang, Rika?" tanyaku ragu. Ino sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"Kalau dalam game, Rika itu wanita yang dicintai Jumin. Tapi aku tidak tahu, ia hidup atau tidak. Soalnya waktu aku main game, si Rika tidak muncul." Ino terdiam sejenak. "Memang kenapa dengan Rika?" tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran. Kedua lengannya ia lipat seperti mengintrogasi seseorang.

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Entalah, sepertinya Jumin enggan menjawab pertanyanku tentang Rika."

"Makanya kau coba main gamenya, seandainya aku yang ditunjuk dengan senang hati aku melaksanakan perintah si bos. Kau sangat beruntung Sakura."

"Ya begitulah, **malah sangat beruntung.** " Jawabku sambil berdecih. Lalu aku kembali ke tempat dudukku semula. Ino masih setia mengikutiku seperti seekor anak anjing.

Jam istrirahat masih panjang dan aku baru menyadari kalau sekarng waktu jam makan siang saat Ino membawakanku makanan. Pantas saja tadi lobi terlihat sepi, aku kira sedang mencari Eli. Aduhhhhhh kenapa Eli lagi? Otakku mulai tidak waras.

Krietttttt.

Terdengar pintu ruanganku terbuka. Aku mengarahkan atensiku pada seseorang yang akan masuk.

"Haiiiii gadis - gadis Jepang, Tadaima." Sapa seorang pemuda yang muncul dari balik pintu. Aku memutar bola mata bosan saat mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Dengan tenang ia menuju meja kerjanya, lalu menarik kursi kerjanya mendekat tepat di sampingku. Kudengar Ino berdecih.

"Hei, Jiho kau jangan dekat–dekat dengan Sakura," protes Ino.

"Memang kenapa denagn _neechan-_ ku ini, tidak ada larangan kok. Benar kan, _nee-chan_? Lagipula juga _nee-chan_ masih sendiri, jadi aku ada kesempatan hehee." Jiho menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda, kedua alisnya ia naikkan ke atas. Aku terkekeh melihat ulahnya, sudah biasa dia menggodaku. Sedangkan Ino berdecih kesal.

"Hentikan, godaanmu Jiho. Meskipun aku hanya berbeda dua tahun darimu tapi kau harus menghormatiku." Kali ini Jiho yang terkekeh mendengarkan protesku.

"Aw, kau menyakiti perasaanku _nee-chan_." Balas Jiho dengan suara yang di buat seperti orang terluka. Sebelah dadanya ia pegang. Sontak aku dan Ino tertawa bersama.

Jiho adalah orang asli korea, nama aslinya Shin Jiho dia lebih muda dua tahun dariku dan satu ruangan denganku. Jiho adalah jurnalis yang masih magang, usianya masih 19 tahun. Biasanya ia ditugaskan meliput bersamaku. Tapi entah kenapa waktu aku mewancari Han Jumin dia tidak di perbolehkan ikut. Sempat ia kecewa saat aku pergi sendirian mewancarai Han Jumin, apa dia termasuk fans Jumin? Wah kalau memang benar, keasliannya patut di pertanyakan.

" _Nee- chan_ , bagaimana hasil wawancaramu dengan si Jumin, lancarkah?" tanya Jiho antusias.

"Ya begitulah," jawabku sekenanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu, Jiho? Jangan–jangan kau fans Han Jumin." Woah, ternyata Ino sepemikiran denganku. Jiho terkekeh.

"Bukan begitu, _nee-chan_." Jiho terdiam sejenak. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu." Aku hanya penasaran saja, benarkah dia itu... 'homo'?" tanya Jiho curiga.

Aku menjentikkan jariku saat Jiho bertanya tentang masalah itu. "Kalian tahu, waktu aku tanya dia 'homo,' jawabanya apa?" Jiho dan Ino menatapku bersamaan, pandangan keduanya begitu serius seolah–olah menunggu undian sebuah lotre. Kelihatan mereka berdua sangat penasaran banget tentang jawaban Han Jumin.

"Baca aja artikelku hahahaha...l."

Kuduanya berdecih sebal. Terutama Ino, dia sampai memukul lenganku saking kesalnya. Aku masih terkekeh melihat mimik mereka berdua yang sangat serius. Kemudian Ino berpamitan untuk pergi keruangnya karena jam istirahat sudah habis. Semua karyawan di haruskan bekerja kembali. Di ruang ini hanya ada aku dan Jiho, aku jadi heran kemana mereka.

"HEi, Jiho. Teman kita pada kemana?" Tanyaku pada Jiho untuk memastikan. Jiho yang kembali mengerjakan artikelnya berhenti sejenak. Ia mengarahkan pandangan kepadaku.

"Mereka lagi ada tugas. Lee Sia dan Li ditugaskan untuk mewancarai Song Jong Ki untuk memastikan keterlibatanya bermain film di Train Of Busan 2." Jelas Jiho. Lalu kembali ia menjatuhkan pandanganya pada layar komputer di hadapannya. Aku hanya ber 'o' ria. Mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tapi tunggu, apa aku tidak salah dengar waktu Jiho menyebut nama yang tidak asing, nama yang selalu ku impikan untuk menjadi suami masa depanku. Song...Jong...Ki...TITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! UAPAAAAA?

BRAKKKKKK! Aku mengebrak meja kerjaku dengan keras. Jiho hampir terlempar dari kursi saking terkejutnya. Ia memandangku dengan horor.

"Ke ...ke...napa, _nee- chan_? Ada yang salah dengan penjelasanku?" tanya Jiho ketakutan, mungkin di kira aku kerasukan jin. Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku pada meja kerja dan membenturkannya, benar–benar kesal, ini semua salah si 'wajah ular' kenapa malah aku yang di tugaskan untuk mewancari CEO sialan itu. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang di tugaskan mewancari Jong Ki. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Padahal aku kan ingin foto bareng bersamanya hiks, dunia memang kejam!

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Tidak mungkin Jiho, kenapa Lee Sia yang pergi huhuhuhu, kenapa bukan aku, Jiho? Padahal kau tahu aku sangat menyukai Jong Ki. dasar wajah ular huhuhuhu. Awas kau wajah ular, aku akan balas dendam..."

"Siapa yang kau sebut wajah ular, Sakura?"

"Kau bodoh Jiho, siapa lagi kalau bukan Orochi..." Aku tidak melanjutkan kata–kata, saat Jiho menyentuh pundakku. Aku mengankat kepala dan memoloti Jiho seolah–olah aku ingin menelannya. Jiho mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di sampingku. Aku bertanya padanya dengan isyarat mata. Tapi, Jiho masih tetap menunjuk ke arah sampingku. Dengan terpaksa aku mengarahkan pandangan ke samping, emeraldku melotot tak percaya saat melihat siapa sosok yang di tunjuk Jiho. Susah payah aku menelan salivaku, TUHAN hilangkan saja aku dari bumi ini.

Nampak di hadapanku, tepatnya berdiri di seberang meja kerja. 'Dia' menatapku dengan tajam. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai bebas. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, seperti seorang guru yang menangkap basah muridnya yang sedang mencontek. Aku menampilkan senyum padanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa kikuk. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam seperti pisau yang siap menguliti tubuhku.

"Kau, ikut ke ruanganku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Perintahnya kemudian. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung pergi dari hadapan kami berdua. Aku sedikit bernafas lega. Lalu aku menatap Jiho dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku kalau 'dia' ada di ruang ini?" protesku pada Jiho.

"Hah! Kenapa _nee-chan_ menyalahkanku? Salah _nee-chan_ sendiri, kenapa..."

"Hentikan ocehanmu Jiho," potongku. Jiho langsung menghentikan ocehannya, menatapku dengan rasa penuh tanya. "Apapun alasanya kau tetap salah. Titik!" Jiho melongo mendengar pernyataanku yang terkesan egois. Bodoh amatlah tanggapan Jiho. Hari ini benar-benar hari tersialku. Apesssss!

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" sahut suara dari dalam. Aku mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Mencoba supaya tenang. Dengan kekuatan yang aku kumpulkan, aku membuka pintu di depanku. Perlahan pintu ini terbuka, dan aku disambut seseorang yang duduk di hadapan laptopnya. Matanya tidak sedikpun bergeming untuk melihatku.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke meja kerjanya. Ruangan ini, di atas meja terdapat keterangan tag bertuliskan. 'Editor In Chief ' atau di sebut kepala redaksi. TUHAN kenapa dia sampai memanggilku ke ruangnya, apa aku akan di pecat? apa Karena tadi aku sempat menyebutkan namanya? tapi kan belum sampai lengkap. KAMISAMA selamatkan aku, kalau aku sampai di pecat, aku tidak bisa mentraktir 'Eli'. Aduhhhhh, kenapa di saat yang kritis begini aku sempat memikirkan si Eli? Kucing sialan!

Jantungku begitu deg–degan, aku seperti memasuki ruang pawang ular. Bayangkan saja, dindingnya di cat warna hitam, di setiap sudut ruangnya terdapat hiasan bermacam–macam jenis ular. Ada ular cobra, ananconda yang sedang melilit buaya untung bukan manusia, pokoknya sangat banyak susah untuk di jelaskan. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian, ada jenis ular berwarna putih, anehnya ular itu ada semacam rambut di kepalanya , tak lupa memakai anting. Ini aneh, apa ular itu spesial? Atau jangan – jangan ularnya itu 'gay'? Baru kali ini aku melihat panjangan ular itu di ruangannya. Beberapa kali aku dipanggil ke sini, hiasan ular putih itu belum ada.

"Sakura!" panggilannya mengejutkanku. Buru–buru aku mengarahkan atensiku padanya.

"Ya... Orochimaru—sama." Aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan khas orang jepang karena dia orang Jepang. Meskipun pemimpin kami orang Jepang, tapi Orochimaru tidak pilih-pilih pada semua pegawai baik itu yang Korea ataupun yang Jepang, semuanya sama, jika melakukan kesalahan pasti dimarahi. Contoh pemimpin yang adil.

"Bagaimana hasil wawancaramu dengan Presdir Han?" Tanyanya yang masih tidak beranjak dari posisi semula, fokus pada laptop di hadapannya.

"Lancar, Orochimaru- sama," jawabku mantap. Orochimaru menghentikan kegiatannya, ia beralih memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit aku artikan.

"Waktu makan siang, aku mendapat telepon langsung dari Presdir Han, katanya kau terlambat. Benarkah itu, Sakura?" Wajahku langsung pucat seketika. Dasar Presdir mulut comber, belum sehari sudah mengadu. Aku ingin membantah, tapi...

"Maafkan saya , Orochimaru-sama. Lain kali saya tidak akan mengulaingnya lagi." Akhirnya aku berkata yang sebenarnya, daripada entar ribet urusannya. Lebih baik berkata jujur, bukannya jujur adalah perbuatan yang mulia.

Orochimaru hanya mengaggukkan kepala, kedua sikunya ia letakkan di atas meja untuk menopang dagu lancip miliknya yang terlihat mengkilap dan licin. Tatapan matanya masih setia melihat ke arahku. Aku akui wajahnya lebih halus dari wanita tulen. Aku heran, dia perawatan dimana? Terutama bagian rambutnya kelihatan bagus dan halus. Kalau melihat dari arah belakang mirip seperti wanita. Padahal zonkkkkkk. Dan yang aku dengar–dengar dia punya anak lelaki, kan dia belum menikah? jangan–jangan ia memang seorang wanita transgender.

"Hemmmm... Ok! Tidak masalah, aku tidak akan memecatmu." Hebat Orochimaru seperti bisa membaca pikiranku,Kalau takut di pecat. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Tapi...kau harus menyelesaikan artikelmu dalam 2 hari. Soalnya itu artikel buat edisi minggu depan, kau mengerti?"

Uapaaaaaa? Deadline 2 hari? Wajahku semakin pucat rasanya ingin pingsan. 2 hari? 2 hari? 2 hari? Kata – kata itu kini menghantui diriku.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi dari ruanganku," perintahnya kemudian. Tunggu aku belum sempat menjawabnya dia sudah mengusirku. Ini sama persis saat aku menerima tugas mewancarai Han Jumin. Aku mencoba bernegoisasi padanya dengan tatapan mata yang 'memohon'. Tapi apa? Dia malah menunjuk pintu keluar. Pertanda harapanku pupus. Dengan wajah lesu aku keluar dari ruangnya.

Brakkkkkkk! Sedikit aku membanting pintu. Bodoh amatlah, biar dia tahu kekesalan hatiku. Aku membalikkan badan menghadap pintu ruang Orochimaru, lebih tepatnya saling berhadapan. Lalu aku menunjuk-nunjuk benda mati di hadapanku, mencaci maki dengan kata-kata kasar, seolah pintu itu adalah perwujudan dari Orochimaru. Kemudian aku menendangnya, belum puas aku mencoba memukulnya. Namun, saat tanganku hampir menyentuh pintu di depanku, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan munculah sosok yang sangat menyebalkan di balik pintu itu. Otomatis aku menarik tanganku dan menyembunyikannta di balik pinggang.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat sana kerja!" perintahnya dingin. Aku menampilkan cengiran, lalu minta maaf dan segera pergi dari hadapanya, bisa-bisa aku dipatok.

Aku manarik napas. Tarik, buang, tarik buang. KAMI SAMA kuatkan hambamu ini. Ayo Sakura kamu bisa! Harus selesai dalam dua hari, HARUS! Seandainya artikel ini mengenai Song Jong Ki, dengan senang hati aku mengerjakannya. Tapi ini... Sudahlah terima nasib saja hiks!

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

Akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke Jepang setelah artikelku selesai. Artikelku sudah di terbitkan di majalah mingguan 'SEOUL TIMES'. alam seminggu ini aku sangat sibuk sampai kurang tidur, begadang setiap hari demi menyelesaikan artikel sialan ini. Dan akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega. Bayangkan dalam waktu sesingkat itu aku di paksa untuk menyelesaikannya. Sial! Tapi Kini aku bisa mengambil cuti dan pulang ke rumah.

Rencana awalnya artikel mengenai Han Jumin akan di terbitkan untuk edisi bulan depan. Namun, entah karena ada alasan apa, salah satu artikel majalah untuk minggu depan ada yang di cancel, terpaksa artikelku yang menggantikan. Makanya aku ngebut buatnya selama dua hari. Bayangkan dua hari! Untung aku tidak gila dan pingsan. Sudahlah mungkin ada baiknya juga artikel ku dipercepat penerbitannya, dengan begini liburanku juga dipercepat, ada hikmahnya juga ternyata hehehe.

Aku sangat merindukan ayahku, nenek, Karin dan juga Suigetsu suami Karin. Kami adalah satu keluarga meskipun Karin bukan anggota asli keluarga kami, tapi kami sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga. Karin adalah putri dari sahabat ibu. Saat ibu Karin meninggal, ibu dan ayahku merawatnya. Hubungan kami sangat erat, aku sering curhat pada Karin tentang semua hal tak terkecuali masalah cinta. Curhat dengan Karin begitu nyaman tapi terkadang dia ngeselin juga, persis seperti Ino. Tapi mereka berdua baik.

"Kau yakin akan pulang, Sakura?" Tanya Ino membuka percakapan. Sejenak aku mengalihkan atensi pada Ino yang sedang membantu memasukkan barang barangku di dalam koper. Saat ini kami berdua sedang berada di apartemenku dan sedang mengemasi pakaianku.

Dengan mantap aku menganggukkan kepala, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku memasukkan pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Yahhhh, aku sendirian." Tambah Ino cemberut. Aku terkekeh melihat sikapnya yang merajuk.

"blBukannya kau senang, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan kekasihmu itu yang bernama S...Si..Si..."

"Sai, Sakura!" potong Ino cepat.

"Halah iya itu, memangnya dia kemana?" tanyaku penasaran. Ino melirikku dengan tajam.

"Dia pergi ke perancis selama seminggu untuk mengadakan pameran." Jelas ino yang masih nampak cemberut.

"Woahhhhhh hebat dong, kenapa kamu tidak ikut dia saja?"

"Haishhhhhh, kau ini! Memangnya dia jalan–jalan? Dia kerja Sakura!" Aku tertawa melihat sikap Ino, baru kali ini kulihat Ino sangat serius dengan pacar barunya. Syukurlah, akhirnya ia menemukan tambatan hati. Dulunya waktu Ino masih jomblo ia sangat tergila-gila main game MM, tiap hari tidak lepas dari ponsel, baik itu di tempat bekerja ataupun sedang mengobrol denganku, bahkan aku sering di acuhkan. Aku kesal padanya, setiap hari yang di omongin tentang game sialan itu. Ino beberapa kali membujukku untuk bermain game itu, sempat penasaran juga sih, tapi... Setelah aku pikir-pikir ogah main game itu, lagian juga aku bukan jones akut. Aku sampai heran pada Ino, ponselnya selalu ia bawa kemanapun dia pergi, bahkan sampai BAB, takut si Jumin menghubunginya, kata dia. _What_? Sumpah benar – benar gila. Yang aku heran, kadang Ino menangis, tertawa sendiri saat main game itu. Aku kira dulu dia beneran gila, game MM benar–benar virus seperti Zombie. Sampai nih ya, dia mengoleksi gambar-gambar hentai 2D milik Jumin sama reader, entalah aku tidak tahu siapa itu reader, _camen reader_ kali hahhaha, aneh - aneh saja. Astagaaaaa, benar–benar gila. Kalau sampai ada kejadian seseorang masuk RSJ (rumah sakit jiwa) gara–gara Han Jumin, aku akan menuntut dia. Sekalian memasukkan si Jumin ke RSJ untuk menemani penggemarnya yang gila gara–gara 'dia'. Ya ampun, sudah beberapa kali aku mengucapkan kata 'gila'? Jangan–jangan virus gila sudah terdektesi tubuhku.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Sakura? Ada yang lucu dari penjelasanku?" Pertanyaan Ino membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan waktu sebelum kau mempunyai kekasih dan bermain game MM." Ino mengerutkan kening. "Kau tahu, dulu kau sangat tergila–gila sama game sialan itu dan sering mengacuhkanku."

"Ck, itu dulu Sakura. Sudahlah lupakan..." Ino mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, mencoba mengusir ingatannya tentang masa lalu yang suram. "Eh, tunggu! Aku belum sempat baca artikelmu tentang Han Jumin." Ino sediit terkejut saat menyadarinya.

Belum sempat aku berucap gadis itu langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Nampak dia mencari–cari majalah yang baru saja terbit di atas meja kerjaku.

Akhirnya Ino menemukan majalah yang di carinya, membuka lembar demi lembar mencari artikel yang aku buat. Jujur aja Ino memang belum sempat membaca, karena dia juga di kejar deadline, penerbitannya juga sangat mepet dan singkat. Designnya bukan Ino yang mengerjakan tapi teman Ino, maka dari itu dia belum sempat membacanya.

Jari–jemari Ino membolak-balik halaman demi halaman, mata hijau susunya bergulir mengikuti setiap halaman yang ia buka. Jari lentiknya terhenti saat menemukan halaman yang dicarinya. Bola matanya bergerak membaca artikel yang aku buat. Aku memperhatikanya, tak beberapa kemudian..

"Sakura, ini beneran kau yang membuat?" Tanya Ino sedikit ragu. Aku meyakinkan dia dengan anggukan kepala mantap.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menghampiri Ino, merebut majalah yang dia pegang, membaca sekali lagi. Bener kok, tidak ada yang salah. Semua yang aku tulis sesuai hasil dari wawancara.

Terdengar Ino mengehela napas gusar. "Iya sih, tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja..."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ucapan Ino terpotong karena mendengar suara pintu apartemenku diketok dari luar. Kami sejenak saling pandang menimang–nimang siapa yang membuka pintu. Dan akhirnya Ino mengalah juga, mungkin tidak tahan dengan aura tatapan mataku. Kembali aku membaca artikelku saat Ino berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Tidak lama kemudian, Ino kembali ke tempatku dengan wajah begitu pucat.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanyaku heran.

"Jangan banyak bertanya sebaiknya kau ikut aku, Sakura." Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku Ino menarik pergelangan tanganku dengan sedikit menyeret paksa menuju ke depan pintu.

Aku nampak terkejut saat ini, di depan pintu apartemenku berdiri dua pria setengah baya, memakai setelan jas dan celana panjang berbahan katun, penampilan keduanya mirip agen. Tapi bukan agen telur, melainkan agen–agen FBI seperti di film–film. Mereka memberi hormat padaku.

"Maaf, apa anda nona, Haruno Sakura?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Benar, ada apa, _ahjussi_?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Kami dari kepolisian," jelasnya. Kemudia paman ini mengeluarkan sebuah tanda pengenal dan menyerahkannya padaku. Sekilas aku membaca dengan seksama. Apa? Polisi? Ada apa mereka ke apartemenku? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan kriminal. "Kami berdua diperintahkan untuk membawa anda ke kantor polisi nona Haruno." Kembali paman ini mengeluarkan selembar amplop dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, aku terkejut saat membacanya yang ternyata surat perintah penangkapan.

"Memangnya apa salah saya _, ahjussi_?" Tanyaku yang masih dalam keadaan bingung.

"Sebaiknya anda ikut kami ke kantor polisi dulu, anda bisa menjelaskannya ke penyidik. Kami hanya di perintahkan untuk menangkap anda nona Haruno," tegas polisi itu.

"Tapi saya merasa tidak bersalah!" Aku mulai tidak sabar, terbukti aku menaikkan suara satu oktaf.

"Maaf nona, kami hanya menjalankan perintah. Sebaiknya anda jangan menolak." Mereka berdua masih bersikukuh tidak mau mengalah. Aku jadi sebal, aku tarik ucapanku kalau mereka berdua mirip agen FBI. Mereka berdua malah mirip AGEN TELUR yang cerewet waktu bernego dengan pembeli. Tapi aku tidak mau kalah. Aku masih ngotot meminta penjelasan alasan dari penangkapanku ini. Sampai tetangga apartemenku keluar melihat keributan kami. Daripada tambah malu, akhirnya aku mengalah dan ikut ke kantor polisi. Ino menemaniku. Ingin sekali aku memutilasi kedua polisi ini dan membuang mayatnya ke sungai biar dimakan buaya. Aku harus menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Tidak ada angin, badai, banjir, gunung meletus tiba-tiba aku di tangkap. Aku berjanji siapa saja yang melaporkanku, akan aku cincang tubuhnya. Tunggu saja!

 **Jumin Han Pov**

Seminggu ini aku dibuat kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal?! Ayahku menyuruhku untuk menikah. Belum lagi memikirkan pekerjaan, rapat penting dengan client dan satu lagi tentang Elizabeth 3rd. Beberapa hari ini ia tidak mau makan. Aku sudah membawanya ke dokter hewan langganan, malah tidak ada yang aneh. Makanan pun sudah diberi vitamin penambah nafsu makan tapi masih saja Elizabeth 3rd tidak mau makan. Ada apa gerangan? TUHAN kalau begini aku tidak bisa konsentrasi bekerja. Apa Elizabeth merindukan Sakura? Aduh! Kenapa nama jurnalis menjengkelkan itu yang aku ingat? Jujur saja aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Waktu Jaehee memberikan info tentang Sakura entah kenapa ada suatu dorongan untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh. Tatapan mata hijaunya benar–benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang wanita yang sangat kucinta. Ayolah Jumin, kau jangan mengingat dia lagi, sekarang waktunya kau bangkit. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Mungkin inilah saatnya aku membuka hati untuk wanita lain, tapi entah kenapa aku masih belum yakin. Sejujurnya aku mulai tertarik dengan Sakura waktu pertama kali melihat fotonya, gadis itu terasa berbeda. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Kesempatan itu datang saat gadis itu datang ke perusahaanku dan bertatapan langsung. Aku semakin tertarik dengannya. Harum tubuhnya terasa manis seperti wangi bunga sakura. Tapi bagaimana cara aku lebih dekat dengannya, masa aku langsung menghubungi dia? Tidak, tidak! aku bukan lelaki seperti itu, harga diriku mau di taruh dimana? Sudahlah mungkin ini belum waktunya.

Beberapa tahun ini aku memang tidak dekat dengan seorang wanita. Mungkin sebab itulah yang menjadikan alasan ayah untuk menjodohkanku dengan kerabat dari istri keduanya, yang bernama Sarah Choi. Ayahku selalu saja menuruti perintah istri keduanya, itulah yang aku tidak suka dari ayah. Dari dulu sifatnya tidak berubah yang seorang _womanizer_ makanya ibuku pergi meninggalkanya dan menetap di Jepang bersama nenek. Sebenarnya ibuku adalah orang Jepang, ini adalah rahasia terbesarku yang tidak aku cantumkan dalam game. Aku tidak mau semua orang mengetahui seluk beluk keluargaku lebih detail, cukup sebagian saja. Karena aku sangat mencintai ibuku. Biasanya aku sempatkan sebulan sekali menjenguk ibu di Tokyo, itupun kalau aku tidak sibuk. Seoul–Tokyo hanya memerlukan waktu 2 jam lebih 15 menit jika di tempuh menggunakan penerbangan komersil, tapi aku pergi ke Tokyo memakai jet pribadiku alasannya lebih cepat dan tanpa harus menunggu lama di bandara.

Aku ingin tinggal bersama ibu, namun apa daya, kalau aku meninggalkan Korea dan meninggalkan ayah, aku jamin perusahaan yang selama ini ayah bangun akan jatuh ke tangan istri keduanya. Cih! Itu tidak akan terjadi selama aku masih hidup aku akan menjaga ini semua. Terkadang aku lelah dengan semua ini, setiap hari aku dihadapkan dengan berbagai dokumen, rapat, serta pertemuan penting dengan client. Belum lagi ayahku yang terus memaksaku untuk menikah, seandainya saja 'dia' tidak meninggalkanku, aku pasti sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia. Tapi ternyata suratan takdir berkata lain, semua hanya seperti ilusi. Belum tentu orang yang merasa sempurna bisa mendapatkan segala–galanya. Contohnya seperti aku, aku hanyalah seorang pecundang jika berhadapan dengan 'dia'...

Cinta pertamaku. Aku ingin bangkit dan melupakan semuanya, menata hidupku kembali yang sempat berantakan.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku. "Masuk!" perintahku.

Tak berapa lama munculah sosok seorang wanita yang sangat aku kenal, yang tak lain adalah asistenku. Jaehee Kang. Ia tersenyum padaku sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat meja kerjaku. Terlihat dia membawa setumpuk dokumen yang harus aku tanda tangani.

"Kau sudah baca artikel hasil wawancarmu di majalah 'Seoul times'?" Tanya Jaehee dengan meletakkan setumpuk dokumen padaku di atas meja. Lalu ia menyerahkan majalah yang di sebutkannya barusan.

Aku mengeryitkan dahi. "Secepat itu?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Padahal baru seminggu lalu aku bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Ya, kau bisa membacanya sendiri." Jaehee menunjuk majalah itu, pertanda aku di suruh membaca hasil wawancaraku sendiri.

Dengan rasa penasaran aku mengambil majalah 'Seoul Times', membuka halaman demi halaman. Tak lama halaman yang aku cari akhirnya ketemu. Aku sedikit tersenyum saat melihat fotoku yang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam, berdiri, sambil membenahi kancing lengan. Ini kan fotoku yang ada di google? Dasar jurnalis tidak bermodal. Gerutuku. Kembali aku memfokuskan membaca artikel Sakura. Aku ingin tertawa saat membaca bagian wawancara, tapi aku salut sama dia tidak ada yang di kurangi ataupun dilebihkan, sesuai apa yang aku katakan. Biasanya media selalu melebih–lebihkan berita biar terkesan wah! Padahal tidak sesuai fakta yang ada. Ternyata Sakura, gadis yang jujur juga.

Mata grey ku menyipit tak percaya saat membaca sebuah tulisan nama yang tidak aku sukai. Di sana tertampang tulisan dengan nama kucingku. Bukannya aku tidak suka Elizabeth 3rd di masukkan artikelnya. Hanya saja cara penulisannya salah dan kurang lengkap. Masa Elizabeth 3rd hanya di tulis 'Elisabeth'? Sudah salah, kurang lengkap lagi. Dasar jurnalis bodoh, hal sekecil ini harus di perhatikan! Aku paling tidak suka nama kucingku di singkat-singkat. Memang siapa dia?!

Brakkkk! Dengan kesal aku melempar majalah sialan itu di atas meja dengan sedikit membanting. Jaehee sedikit terkejut, ia menatapku dengan heran.

"Kenapa, ada yang salah?" tanya Jaehee penasaran. Aku memijit pangkal hidungku.

"Kau baca saja bagian waktu Sakura menuliskan nama kucingku." Jaehee mengeryitkan dahi bingung. Lalu ia mengambil majalah itu, membaca halaman yang aku maksud. Ia terkekeh saat membaca nama Elizabeth 3rd, "Ada yang lucu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sudahlah lupakan masalah sepele ini, mungkin Sakura tidak sengaja dan di kejar deadline." Jaeehe berusaha membelanya. Lalu ia meletakkan kembai majalah itu di atas meja.

"Kau mengenalku, kan? Aku paling tidak suka nama kucingku di singkat, apalagi cara penulisannya salah." Protesku pada Jaehee dengan kesal. Jaehee tersenyum.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan melayangkan protes ke majalah 'Seoul Times' biar mereka tahu rasa, terutama untuk jurnalisnya." Sejenak aku terdiam menahan kekesalan. Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk merancanakan sesuatu. Mungkin rencana ini akan berhasil, seandainya berhasil aku bisa membatalkan acara perjodohan bodohku. Gotcha! Sekali mendayung 30 pulau terlampaui. Aku menyeringai tipis memikirkan rencanaku.

"Ada apa? Kau mempunyai rencana?" tanya Jaehee yang begitu tepat sekali membaca pikiranku. Aku tersenyum padanya, lalu menyuruhnya mendekat padaku dan membisikkan rencanaku padanya.

Jaehee tersenyum saat aku selesai mengutarakan rencanaku. "Bagus juga rencanamu, kapan kau akan melaporkannya?"

"Sekarang juga, lebih cepat lebih baik. Dan kau... akan pergi ke kantor polisi."

Jaehee berdecih. "Ok! Kau bisa mengandalkanku," jawabnya mantap.

Sejenak aku melirik waktu di pergelangan tangan kiriku. " 15 menit lagi aku menemui client penting dari Jepang. Jadi, kau sendiri yang pergi ke kantor polisi. Bawa ini sebagai bukti." Aku menunjuk majalah 'Seoul Times" yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Jaehee mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian dia mengambil majalah itu, dan kemidian pergi setelah memberi hormat padaku. Aku terkekeh melihat ulahnya yang terkesan formal. Namun hanya beberapa langkah Jaehee kembali berbalik arah menghadapku.

"Kau yakin akan pergi sendiri menemui client?" pernyataan Jaehee terdengar mengejek.

Aku berdecih. "Kau ini, seperti baru mengenalku! Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan. Sekarang kau jalankan saja tugasmu. Cepat pergi." Aku sedikit menghardiknya. Jaeehe terkekeh, dia tahu kalau aku hanya bercanda.

"Ok! _Good luck_ , Mr Han." Lalu Jaehee pun membalikkan badannya menuju pintu keluar ruangan. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya ulahnya, sudah biasa kami begini. Jaehee sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri.

Aku menghela napas lega, akhirnya aku sedikit meringankan bebanku ini dan aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura tanpa harus menjatuhkan harga diriku. Elizabeth 3rd pasti senang saat bertemu dengan gadis itu. Satu masalah telah terlaksana tinggal menunggu hasil.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 5 sore, aku mendapat kabar dari Jaehee bahwa rencana berjalan lancar. Ia menyuruhku untuk bertemu langsung dengan Sakura di kantor polisi. Aku akui kinerja asistenku tidak di ragukan lagi meskipun ia seorang wanita, belum 24 jam Jaehee berhasil menjalankan perintahku. Babak pertama baru saja di mulai. Ini masih awal. Kita lihat kelanjutannya.

Dengan langkah mantap, aku menuju parkiran basement kantor ditemani dengan supir. Aku menyuruh sopir untuk mengantarku ke kantor polisi. Mesin mobil dihidupkan saat aku berada di dalam. Tak lama, mobil yang aku tumpangi tiba di parkiran kantor polisi. Supirku membuka pintu belakang penumpang. Aku keluar dari dalam mobil, dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kantor polisi. Disana aku disambut Jaehee. Tanpa banyak kata, kami berdua di temani seorang sipir berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

Kami bertiga berhenti tepat di depan pintu kaca ruangan. Jaehee mohon undur diri padaku saat aku mau memasuki rungan ini. Karena tugas dia sudah selesai, kini aku hanya di temani dengan seorang sipir. Sipir itu membuka pintu ruangan ini, menyuruhku untuk masuk. Mataku mengedar menelisik ruangan ini. Ruangan ini tidak begitu luas dan tidak banyak barang, hanya terdapat meja berbentuk persegi dan 2 pasang kursi saling berhadapan di seberang meja. Sipir itu mempersilahkan diriku untuk duduk. Sedikit ragu aku untuk duduk karena kursi yang aku akan duduki terasa kotor, terutama bagian meja, sedikit berdebu. Aku meniup debu yang menempel pada meja.

"Saya akan memanggil nona Haruno, Tn Han. Tunggulah sebentar." Aku menganggukkan kepala, kemudian sipir itu pergi menuju ke sebuah pintu yang terdapat dalam ruangan ini. Mungkin pintu itu menghubungkan dengan ruangan khusus buat narapidana. Sambil menunggu, aku menghidupkan gadgetku, kembali melihat jadwal kerja untuk esok hari.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang dimasuki si sipir tadi terbuka. Aku mendongakkan kepala melihat siapa sosok yang muncul di balik pintu. Nampak sipir itu muncul bersama dengan seorang gadis yang sangat aku kenal. Mata kami saling bertemu, Sakura memandangku dengan tatapan ingin membunuh dan memutilasi diriku. Aku tidak takut, aku membalasnya dengan senyum yang mungkin lebih disebut menyeringai. Aku rasa Sakura sudah tahu kalau aku yang menjebloskan dia ke penjara, Jaehee pasti sudah menjelaskan padanya.

Sakura duduk di hadapanku dengan memalingkan muka ke samping. Sedangkan si sipir pergi dari ruangan ini karena aku yang memintanya. Aku ingin bicara 4 mata dengan Sakura.

Aku terus memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di hadapanku ini, ingin sekali aku tertawa melihat penampilannya yang sangat kacau. Rambut pinknya di ikat asal-asalan, wajahnya terlihat kusut mirip benang. Dan tak lupa bajunya terlihat acak–acakan.

Hening.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyanya membuka keheningan. Mukanya masih menghadap ke samping.

"Kau pasti tahu alasanmu berada di tempat ini, nona Haruno."

Akhirnya Sakura memutar kepalanya menghadap padaku. Emeraldnya masih memancarkan aura kebencian.

"Oh, TUHAN! Manusia macam apa kau, hanya masalah nama kau melaporkanku ke polisi? Kita bisa membicarankanya secara kekeluargaan!" Ucap Sakura dengan menahan geraman amarah.

Aku malah tersenyum saat melihatnya marah, malah terkesan lucu. "Huh! Kau tidak akan meyangka, kan? Bahwa hal sepele bisa menyeretmu dalam penjara. Aku bisa memenjarakanmu seumur hudup, Sakura." Aku sedikit menakutinya

"Aku tidak takut akan ancamanmu, Tn Han. Aku akan menyewa seorang pengacara?" jawabnya dengan sombong. Hemmm... menarik sekali dia. Berani sekali gadis ini menentangku. Kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa bertahan, Sakura.

"Terserah kau, nona Haruno. Itupun kalau kau mampu menyewa seorang _lawyer_. Tapi, apa kau tahu berapa jasa menyewa seorang _lawyer_? Aku yakin dengan gajimu yang hanya seorang jurnalis tidak akan mampu," ejekku.

"Cih! Kau jangan merendahkanku tuan kaya sok sombong! Jangankan satu pengacara, sepuluh pengacara terkenal di Seoul akan aku sewa. Dan aku akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara, lihat saja!" tantang Sakura dengan angkuh. Aku pura-pura terkejut. Ok! Kita buktikan saja. Sejenak atensiku beralih pada gadget mencari–cari sesuatu. Saat aku menemukan yang aku cari, aku menyerahkan gedgetku pada Sakura, gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"Bacalah!" perintahku. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sakura menerima gadget yang kuberikan padanya, emeraldnya beralih pada gadget. Beberapa menit kemudian, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat seketika. Aku menyeringai.

"Bagaimana, kau sanggup menyewa seorang _lawyer_ , nona Haruno?"

Emerald itu sedikit bergetar menatapku. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"A..a...ku sanggup!" jawab Sakura yang mulai gugup. Cih! Keras kepala sekali dia, padahal aku tahu tahu kalau Sakura tidak sanggup menyewa _lawyer_. Harga dirinya masih saja di perlihatkan.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

"Ok! Kita lihat saja, sampai mana harga dirimu itu nona, Haruno. Kita bertemu di pengadilan," tantangku tegas. Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk, mengambil gadget yang masih dipegang Sakura. Gadis itu nampak terkejut saat aku beranjak pergi dari ruangan ini, pada saat aku hampir menyentuh handle pintu.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH! Apa maumu, brengsek?!" teriak Sakura.

Aku tersenyum miring. Akhirnya dia kalah juga. Dengan penuh rasa kemenangan, aku membalikkan badan, melangkahkan kaki menuju ke tempat Sakura duduk. Gadis itu baru saja mengacak rambut pinknya. Terbukti terlihat berantakan sekali, mirip hantu Sadako. Sakura mendongakkan kepala saat aku tiba di hadapannya, lalu aku mensejajarkan tinggiku dengan gadis yang masih duduk di atas kursi. kedua lenganku memegang pinggiran meja dan kursi, mengungkung dirinya. Mata emeraldnya memancarkan sinar yang begitu menyejukkan meski ia terlihat marah. Wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa centi, napas Sakura memburu. Harum wangi tubuhnya begitu menguar memenuhi indra penciuman. Agak lama aku menatap emerald Sakura, gadis itu sedikit menarik kepalanya sedikit menjauh dari wajahku. Kembali aku tersenyum miring.

"Menikah denganku!"

TBC :D

a/n :

tokoh Shin Jiho dan Lee Sia, saya ambil di komik webtoon judulnya UNTOUCHTABLE :V terima kasih buat yang fav atau fol apalagi yang sampai repiu. saya tidak menyangka ternyata ada yang suka sama fic saya yang absrud ini hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto milik Om Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Jumin Han milik Cheriz**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sakura pov**

Pernikahan adalah suatu peristiwa penting yang akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup, biasanya orang akan merasa bahagia menjalani hari indah tersebut, terutama bagi kaum Hawa. Wanita mana yang tidak merasa senang jika impiannya yang selama ini diidam – idamkan akan menjadi kenyataan. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan pasti merasa bahagia seperti dalam dongeng Cinderlela karena berhasil bersanding dengan seorang pangeran tampan dan yang terpenting saling mencintai.

Pipppppppp! Ralat! Pernyataan di atas dikhususkan bagi kisah cinta untuk pasangan yang saling mencintai dan hidupnya seperti dongeng, huh! Klise kan? berbeda terbalik denganku, tidak usah diceritakan kalian pasti tau ceritaku di chapter dua, kan? Kalau ditulis lagi kasihan author seblak itu, entar keriting jarinya. Hei, author kemana aja? Berbulan – bulan kau menelantarkan fic ini! Entar kamu dikutuk jadi Eli kedua hahahaha.

(autor: diam kau Sakura! jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku, urusi aja pernikahan konyolmu itu)

Hahhhhhhhhh! Pudung seketika.

Ok! Kita lanjutan, sebentar dulu,

Pernikahan?

Yep! Kini aku telah menikah dengan seorang Presdir paling kaya, tampan seantero Korea dan pemilik game yang digilai para gadis. Tunggu? Tampan? Oh, mulutuku ini sepertinya harus disumpal pakai kain pel karena menyebut CEO sialan itu tampan. No, no,no pantang bagi seorang Haruno Sakura menyebut dia 'Tampan' tarik kata – kataku kembali dan buang di tengah laut yang luas biar dimakan ikan Hiu, sekalian CEO keparat itu biar mati!

Ah iya, bercerita tentang pernikahan, aku sudah sah menjadi istri Han Jumin tepatnya kemarin, tanggal 6 april, pukul 10 lebih 2 menit waktu Jepang. Jepang? Ya begitulah kami melaksanakan acara pernikahan di kampung halamanku, Sapparo. Ayah dan keluargaku sangat terkejut waktu aku datang dan memberi tahu bahwa aku akan menikah dan keluargaku tidak mempercayai berita dadakan ini. Ya jelas mereka tida percaya, bagaimana seorang Haruno Sakura yang tidak pernah memperkenalkan seorang pacar pada keluarganya tiba – tiba menikah? sangat sulit untuk mempercayainya. Aku saja sampai saat ini belum percaya apalagi keluargaku. Bahkan Karin sampai menyebutku gila karena kelamaan menjadi JONES. Baru mereka percaya saat malamnya Jumin datang ke rumah dan meminta izin pada ayah. Ayah dan nenek sampai menangis terharu, sedikit terbesit rasa bersalah dalam hati karena pernikahan ini adalah suatu keterpaksaan bukan karena cinta, cinta? Jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta pada manusia tidak berperasaan itu. Tidak akan! Kami berdua, ralat! Tepatnya Jumin mengadakan upacara pernikahan dengan tradisi adat Jepang dan lebih herannya lagi itu permintaan Jumin sendiri. Aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa dia lebih memilih yang tradisional, ya...mungkin dia lebih nyaman. Tapi sudahlah buat apa memikirkannya toh ini juga pernikahan karena kucing. Catat, karena KUCING! Gila kan?! Jika Kucing di Jepang dianggap sebagai pembawa berkah, tapi bagiku tidak, justru kesialan yang aku terima. Apes! Dan anehnya kenapa dia tidak menikah dengan gadis yang bermain game dia, yang aku dengar dari pemain game MM katanya ada yang sampai menikah tapi tidak sampai punya anak. Mungkin sebelum punya anak Jumin menceraikan mereka, hahahaha gila banget kan?!

"Sayang cepat habiskan sarapanya, setelah ini kita akan ke Tokyo." Terdengar suara interuksi seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Apa sayang? Ciuh! Ingin sekali aku menendang bokong pria yang duduk tepat di hadapanku ini. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Tapi, tunggu dulu ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya, seperti menahan sesuatu. Sekali lagi aku memperhatikan dengan seksama, gerangan apa yang membuat CEO sialan ini tidak nyaman, dan...aku ingin tertawa terbahak – bahak saat dia bersusah payah menelan sarapannya. Ah! Aku lupa kalau Tuan sok kaya ini sangat tidak menyukai makanan kampung. Kesempatan untuk membalasnya.

"ah, kau benar sayang. Sebentar lagi kita akan ke tempat ibumu, maka dari itu habiskan sarapannya. Dari tadi aku perhatikan sepertinya kau tidak menyukainya."

"UHUK!"

Hahaha rasakan, tersedak dia. Biar mampus sekalian.

"ah! Benarkah?" sahut nenekku. "apa masakanku tidak enak? Maafkan Jumin – _san"_

"tidak kok Nek, masakan nenek sangat enak." Jawab Jumin dengan menampilkan senyum manisnya. Huh! Dasar modus. Tapi aku tidak mau kalah.

"kalau begitu boleh aku menambahkan nasi gorengnya?" mata Jumin melotot sempurna. Tapi aku tidak perduli, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambil satu centong penuh nasi goreng dan meletakkan di atas piringnya. "dihabiskan ya, sayang. Kasihan nenek yang capek – capek memasaknya." Terlihat Jumin menatapku horor. Apa perduliku, boudoh amatlah! Dengan tenang aku memasukkan nasi gorengku ke dalam mulut.

"jangan begitu, Sakura kasihan suamimu," protes nenek.

"benar kata nenek," protes orang kedua yang tak lain adalah ayahku. Aku hanya meliriknya.

"benar kata ayah," kali ini Siugetsu yang protes. Abaikan! Lagian pendapat dia tidak penting.

"benar kata Sui, Sakura. Mana mungkin suamimu yang ganteng ini menghabiskan nasi sebanyak itu," aku tau siapa pemilik suara ini, selalu saja memuji Han Jumin semenjak CEO sialan itu datang kerumah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan,

Karin.

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada wanita yang duduk di sebelah Jumin, memperingati dia lewat tatapan tajamku, tapi perempuan itu mengabaikan tatapan mautku, malah beralih pada Jumin dengan menatapnya penuh damba. Dasar istri durhaka, memuji lelaki lain di depan suaminya. Tapi aku lihat Suigetsu cuek aja. Mungkin dia sadar diri kalau wajahnya pas – pas dan aneh. Mau melawan Karin entar dia malah ngamuk. Jadi turuti aja lah, kata orang kalau tidak dituruti entar anaknya ileran. Apa hubungan coba? Benar – benar pasangan gila. Aku alihkan pandanganku pada Han Jumin dan ia tesenyum menyeringai. Cih! dasar sombong, jangan merasa menang dulu. " kasihan makanannya, kalau tidak dihabiskan. Entar ayamnya mati, upssss!" godaku tersenyum geli.

"kau pikir suamimu Kerbau? Dan apa hubunganya dengan ayam? Memang suamimu memelihara ayam" celetuk Karin tanpa dosa.

Tak ayal aku tertawa terbahak. Bagaimana tidak tertawa sudah disebut Kerbau ditambah punya ayam lagi, hahahahaha lucu! Untung tidak ku sebut Kucing pasti si Jumin pingsan seketika karena menyumpahi Kucing kesayangannya mati. Jika si Eli mati beneran, mungkin dia bunuh diri mengikuti si Eli kemudian menjadi deadline utama di Seoul dengan judul **CEO kaya, pencipta game telah tewas bunuh diri secara mengenaskan.** whahahaha Rasakan! Tak bisa dibayangkan akhir kisah hidup CEO yang mengenaskan, kasihan! Aku semakin tertawa terbahak, sampai dua menit kemudian...

Hening,

semua orang di ruang makan ini, pandanganya tertuju padaku. Terutama pria di hadapanku ini, mata grenya terlihat memincing dan seolah – olah ingin menguliti diriku. Tapi aku tidak takut, aku membalasnya dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam. "kenapa kalian memandangku?" tanyaku heran.

"memang ada yang lucu, Sakura?" kembali Karin membuka percakapan. Pandangku langsung tertuju padanya.

"tidak, hanya saja aku merasa geli, saat kau menyebut Kerbau dan ayam, Karin." Ucapaku yang masih menahan geli, Karin melongo. Ia terlihat bingung. "sudahlah lupakan!" tambahku akhirnya. Lalu kami melanjutkan acara makan pagi dengan tenang terkecuali pria di hadapanku ini. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, hahaha rasakan!

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sebelas siang kami berpamitan untuk segera pergi ke Tokyo menemui ibunya Jumin. Aku baru tahu jika ibu Han Jumin adalah orang Jepang, pantas saja bahasa Jepang dia lancar. Jujur saja aku belum bertemu langsung dengannya, Beliau tidak bisa datang di hari pernikahan karena sedang sibuk dan si Jumin memberinya kabar tepat di hari itu juga. Sebagai gantinya beliau mengundangku untuk pergi ke rumahnya di Tokyo tak lupa aku membawa oleh – oleh untuk beliau, oleh – oleh ini asli buatan nenekku yang tak lain adalah biscuit Cocobi. Biskuit Cocobi buatan nenekku sangat terkenal bahkan sampai masuk dunia anime. Kalian pasti tau anime apa, tak perlu aku jelaskan hehehe. Kenapa malah promosi? Lupakan biskuit Cocobi, kembali ke cerita.

Aku dengar ibu Jumin seorang pengusaha juga, woahhhh benar – benar keturunan orang kaya. Ayahnya juga tak kalah kaya, tapi aku heran kenapa pas hari pernikahan kami ayahnya tidak datang? Atau paling tidak dikasih tahu. Jujur saja aku belum bertemu dengan ayahnya. Saat aku bertanya tentang ayahnya, Jumin beralasan kalau ayahnya pergi ke luar Negeri dan setelahnya memperingatkan aku untuk tidak bertanya lebih banyak tentang ayahnya. Benar – benar aneh. Mungkin si Jumin menyembunyikan pernikahan ini dari ayahnya dan juga publik, terbukti sebelum melakukan acara pernikaham dia melarangku untuk memberitahu tahu teman – temanku tak terkecuali Ino. Sampai detik ini Ino tidak tahu jika aku telah menikah, aduh bagaimana aku menjelaskan padanya jika dia mengetahui semua ini? Apalagi aku harus pindah ke apartement Jumin, Ino pasti curiga. Sudahlah jangan pikirkan dulu, terserah nanti ajalah, biasanya ide itu datangnya mendadak, yang terpenting sekarang aku harus fokus pada pernikahan ini. Sebenarnya aku berharap pernikahan ini adalah kontrak, tapi Jumin sampai saat ini masih belum mengajukan surat kontrak, seperti drama Korea, si cowoknya sebelum menikah membuat surat kontrak terlebih dahulu berapa lama pernikahan ini akan berlangsung, terus membuat perjanjian – perjanjian yang harus dipatuhi oleh mereka berdua selama menjalani pernikahan kontrak. Lebih jelasnya tonton aja drama Korea Full House.

Citttttt!

Suara decitan ban mobil membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku memperhatikan sekitar yang tanpa terasa kami telah tiba di bandara Chitose, Sapparo. Kami berdua turun dari mobil, tak perlu membawa barang bawaan karena sudah ada yang membawanya sampai masuk ke bagasi pesawat. Jumin masih tidak berbicara setelah kejadian tadi pagi, dia muntah – muntah karena kebanyakan makan. Kasihan juga, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Tidak tega juga melihatnya.

Bandara Chitose terlihat ramai, karena masih memasuki liburan musim semi jadi banyak wisatan baik itu yang dosmetik maupun luar mengunjungi Sapparo, maklumlah Sappro adalah kota terbesar di prefektur Hokaido. Di Sapparo memang terkenal karena tempat wisatanya. Ingin sekali lebih lama di tempat kota kelahiranku ini menikmati hari liburku tapi apa daya si Jumin sialan ini tidak mengizinkan. Masa hanya tiga hari aku berada di rumah. Hari pertama datang memberitahu ayah kalau aku akan menikah, malamnya Jumin datang ke rumah berbicara pada ayah untuk meminta izin menikah denganku, keesokan paginya menyiapkan pernikahan terus hari ketiga melaksanakan pernikahan. Ya Tuhan cepat sekali, semua keperluan sudah dilengkapi oleh si Jumin, keluargaku hanya menyiapkan hal – hal kecil saja, tak perlu diragukan lagi kemapuan orang kaya, semuanya bisa diatasi dengan mudah. Aku menghela nafas lelah, memikirkan hal ini. Tidak percaya sama sekali jika sekarang aku telah resmi menyandang istri Han Jumin. Padahal baru beberapa minggu yang lalu aku sama sekali tidak mengenal orang ini, takdir itu memang susah sekali untuk ditebak.

"hentikan desahan nafas bodohmu itu." Jangan ditanya siapa pemilik suara itu. Acuhkan saja.

"beberapa menit lagi kita akan berangkat," tambahnya. Acuhkan!

"persiapkan dirimu," acuhkan!

"aku tidak mau saat bertemu dengan ibuku, kau bertindak bodoh." Acuhkan!

"kau tuli ya, Sakura?"

Dengan geram aku langsung mengalihkan tatapanku padanya,"arhgggggg! Apa sih, kau cerewet sekali seperti pedagang telur saja. Bisa tidak mulutmu tidak cerewet?!" terlihat wajah Jumin memerah, mungkin kesal dan malu jadi perhatian orang di ruang v – vip ini. Beruntung hanya ada beberapa orang, ya tahu sendirilah ruang v- vip ruangan orang berduit.

Terlihat Jumin ingin membalas ucapanku. Namun sesuatu bergetar dari balik saku mantel mahalnya. Ia menyelipkan tanganya dan mengambil sesuatu yang bergetar itu yang tak lain adalah ponsel miliknya. Sesaat ia melihat siapa gerangan yang menghubunginya sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

"ada apa?" tanyanya. "ok! Kami akan segera ke sana." Ucap Jumin. Kemudian dia menyudahi pembicaraanya dan memasukkan kembali posel pintarnya ke tempat semula. "kita akan berangkat, pesawatnya sudah siap." Lanjutnya kemudian. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti dia saat berjalan menuju terminal keberangkatan. Tapi aneh kok tidak ada pemberitahuan jika pesawat kami akan berangkat? mungkin sudah diumumkan hanya akunya aja yang tidak mendengarkan?

Tiba di pesawat, lebih heran lagi karena penumpangnya hanya aku dan Han Jumin ada lagi tambahan kru pesawat. Dua pramugari dan dua pilot udah itu saja. Sekali lagi aku melihat dalaman pesawat yang berbeda dengan pesawat biasa aku tumpangi, jika pesawat biasa lebih besar dan banyak tempat duduk tapi kalau sekarang tempat duduknya sedikit dan lebih terlihat wah, mirip seperti rumah saja. Ada kursi sofa berbentuk panjang lengkap dengan beberapa bantal tak lupa ada lampu tidurnya. Benar - benar interiornya sangat mewah, baru kali ini aku melihat pesawat seperti ini.

"ini pesawat jet pribadiku, penumpangnya hanya kita." Jelas jumin memecah lamunanku. Aku hanya ber O ria saja, oh jadi pesawat pribadi...apa? pesawat pribadi? Gila benar – benar kaya dia. Pantas saja angkuh sekali. Tapi, tunggu, kenapa dia bisa tahu pikiranku? Jangan – jangan memang benar Han Jumin mempunyai indra ke enam. "kau itu jurnalis bodoh ya, masa tidak tahu pesawat Jet Pribadi," oloknya.

Aku berdecih,"aku memang tidak tahu pesawat Jet pribadi, tahunya pesawat jet tempur." Sekalian untuk membom pesawat Jet Pribadi mu biar hancur, lanjutku dalam hati. Hahaha rasakan!

"jangan harap kau ingin menghancurkan pesawat jet pribadiku dengan pesawat jet tempur bodohmu, yang ada justru pesawat jet tempurmu jatuh duluan sebelum berhasil menembaki pesawatku," ejeknya dengan menyeringai.

Lagi – lagi ia bisa membaca pikiranku, ingin sekali membalasnya, namun seruan pramugari membuatku mengurangakan niat. Pramugari itu menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jumin dan segera memasang _Seatbelt_ tapi aku mengacuhkan dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi sofa panjang. Tidak sudi aku duduk berhadapan denganya. pramugari itu memaksaku tapi aku tetap tidak mau.

"biarkan saja, Ayumi. Jangan dipaksa," ucap Jumin, terlihat pramugari yang ber name tag Ayumi tersipu. Huh! Pesona orang tampan memang selalu no satu. Ayumi memberi hormat terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke belakang. Aku masih saja cuek. Tak lama terdengar suara interuksi dari pilot bahwa pesawat akan Take Off, Jumin segera memasang sabuk pengamannya. Aku masih tidak perduli, tidak masalah kan memakainya, karena pesawat ini berbeda dari pesawat komersil jadi aku pikir tidak akan terjadi apa – apa waktu Take Off. Aku menyandarkan punggunggu pada pinggir kursi, kedua kaki aku selonjorkan supaya nyaman. Terdengar suara mesin pesawat menderu, aku masih santai. Perlahan – lahan pesawat mulai berjalan, lama – lama bertambah kecepatanya bersiap untuk Take Off. Woah hebat! tidak ada getaran seperti pesawat yang biasa aku tumpangi. Hebat! Akan tetapi,

Nyuttttttttttttt, tiba – tiba perutku seperti ditekan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam perutku, tanpa menunggu waktu aku langsung berlari menuju toilet setelah pesawat benar – benar mengudara. Disini aku menumpahkan isi perutku.

Hoekkkkkk! Sialan, aku kira baik – baik saja waktu pesawat ini Take Off tapi sama saja, memang sih tidak terguncang cuma perut terasa seperti ditekan. Sial! Setelah mengeluarkan isi perut, aku langsung keluar menuju ke tempat semula. Jumin masih terdiam sambil membaca majalah.

"ini tehnya, nyonya," ujar pramugari menawarkan segelas teh hangat saat aku sudah terduduk. Aku menerimanya, sembari mengucap terima kasih. Lalu ia pun pergi ke belakang.

"dasar bodoh," decih seseorang. Aku mengacuhkannya, males mau meladeni. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Terserah tu orang mau ngatain diriku apa, lebih baik rebahan di atas sofa empuk ini kapan lagi menikmati ini semua. Rasa lelah begitu menyergap tubuhku. Bayangkan saja, aku belum sempat beristirahat menikmati liburan. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke luar jendela hanya awan musim semi yang terlihat, nampak seberkas garis cakrawala mengintip di balik awan, membentuk sebuah warna – warni pelangi, satu kata untuk melukiskannya 'indah'. Lama aku memandangi pemandang indah itu sampai mataku terasa lelah, perlahan aku memajamkan kelopak mata yang semakin berat, samar – samar aku melihat Jumin menuju ke arahku, membungkungkak badan. Ia tersenyum padaku, bukan senyum mengejek melainkan sebuah senyum tulus, baru kali ini aku melihat senyum dia yang begitu indah, mirip seperti pemandangan yang aku lihat barusan. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa berdesir. Dan dalam batas kesadaranku, aku merasakan sebuah benda hangat menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut bersamaan dengan mataku yang tertutup sempurna.

Apakah ini mimpi?

.

"enggggg..." perlahan aku membuka kelopak mata, mengerjap – erjap, mencoba memperhatikan sekitar yang terlihat samar. Aneh? Itulah yang aku lihat saat semua terlihat jelas, apa aku pindah pesawat? Tempat ini terasa asing bagiku. Aku mencoba menegakkan badan, menyenderkan tubuhku pada kepala ranjang. Ranjang? Sekali lagi emerladku memeriksa sekitar. Kamar? Bukankah aku tadi di dalam pesawat? Ya Tuhan aku di mana? Apa pesawatnya dibajak, terus aku diculik dan si Jumin mati? Seperti di film – film yang pernah aku tonton itu. oh Tuhan jika benar demikian aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau hidup dengan penjahat, terus tubuhku dijual di rumah pelacuran. Tidak! tidak ! aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku memilih hidup bersama Jumin.

Kriettttt!

Aku mengarahkan atensiku pada pintu sebelah kanan yang ternyata adalah pintu kamar mandi, jantungku berdetak menantikan siapa gerangan yang muncul dibalik pintu itu. apakah penculik berwajah sangar, memegang senapan laras panjang, bertato dan badannya tinggi besar? Namun, Emeraldku membiliak tak percaya saat sosok itu menampakkan dirinya. Dia...

Han Jumin. Ada rasa lega jika yang keluar bukan sosok penjahat, lega sih tapi... buru – buru aku mengarahkan emeraldku ke arah lain yang penting tidak Tuhan, ya Tuhan, bayangkan dengan santainya dia hanya melilitkan handuk sebatas paha memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhnya. Entah kenapa aliran darahku memanas seketika. Dasar mesum!

"kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Aku terkejut saat sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengaranku, lebih terkejutnya dia sekarang berdiri di hadapanku, menundukkan badan dan mencondongkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajahku. Jarak kami hanya terpaut beberapa inci saja. Harum shampo dan tubuhnya terasa begitu segar, pandangan Jumin masih tak beranjak, memandangku tanpa berkedip seperti memperhatikan lekat – lekat wajahku ini, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. "aaaa..ada apa? kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" aduh! Kenapa aku gugup begini, kelihatan banget geroginya. Jumin hanya menunjuk sudut bibirku dengan telunjuknya. Aku terbengong dan masih belum konek.

"ilermu tuh," ucapnya santai seraya tertawa pergi meninggalkan diriku menuju almari besar, membuka pintunya dan menghilang. Cih! dengan segera aku menghapus bekas tinta kenikmatan yang hampir mengering. Aku menyebutnya dengan tinta kenikmatan karena kalau orang tidurnya nyenyak pasti nikmat dan nikmat itu menghasilakan cairan yang dinamai 'iler'. Ngomong apa sih? Kok bahasanya jadi gini? Membingungkan! Sudahlah lupakan, pokoknya Intinya itulah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar pintu lemari digesrek ke samping dan terlihat Jumin sudah rapi dengan switer berwarna abu – abu dipadu dengan celana training panjang, terlihat lebih santai dan tampan. Apa, tampan? Tarik kembali ucapanku, author seblak itu pasti salah tulis atau lagi typo.

"kau belum mandi?" tanya Jumin heran. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala bertanda malas menjawabnya. Tanpa disuruh dua kali aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Namun, hanya beberapa langkah aku menghentikannya. Ku arahkan arah pandangku pada Jumin yang menatapku dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke atas.

"ini dimana?" itulah yang sejak tadi ingin ku tanyakan.

"mandilah dulu, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Setelah mandi segera temui aku di bawah." Jelasnya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar.

Dasar! Tinggal ngasih tau saja apa susahnya, sih! Dengan rasa jengkel aku melanjutkan perjalananku yang sempat tertunda yaitu menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku mengambil pakaian yang tersimpan di dalam koper, tak lupa perlengkapan _make up_. Memang mau kondangan? Terlalu berlebihan jika memakai make up, udah pakai bedak dan lipglos aja udah cukup kok. Lagian Sakura Haruno sudah cantik, meskipun tidak berdandan.

beberapa menit kemudian,

Beres, tinggal penampilan. Sejenak aku memperhatikan penampilan melalui pantulan cermin besar, kali ini aku memakai kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hijau dipadu celana pendek berwarna putih sebatas lutut, tak lupa sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga Sakura yang bertengger manis di samping poni menyampingku. Yosh! Sempurna, tak perlu menor untuk berdandan, sederhana tapi tetep manis. Ok! Siap, saatnya menuju ke bawah. Tapi, entah kenapa hatiku jadi deg – degan begini? Ini sebenarnya dimana sih? Apa sudah sampai di rumah ibunya si Jumin, kalau memang sudah sampai kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku? Terus siapa yang menggendongku sampai ke kamar ini? Apa CEO sialan itu? jika benar dia, mustahil! mana mungkin Jumin melakukannya? Butuh keajaiban dia melakukannya? Tunggu! Tiba – tiba aku teringat sesuatu, tentang kejadian di pesawat, ku arahkan telunjukku pada bibirku yang berwarna _Peach_ seperti masih terasa membekas, apa si Jumin benar – benar melakukanya? arghhhhhhh! Kenapa pikiranku ngelantur begini?! Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala mencoba untuk menepis semua pikiran – pikiran absrud. Sudahlah, lupakan! sebaiknya aku harus segera menuju ke bawah.

Ku langkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar kamar dan ku geser ke samping karena pintu kamar ini berbentuk _shoji_ Emerladku seketika memebelak tak percaya, rumah ini sangat besar, aku bingung harus berjalan ke arah mana. Kanan apa kiri? Soalnya sejauh mata memandang ke depan yang terbentang hanya sebuah lorong panjang. Mirip seperti rumah pada kerajaan zaman Edo.

Aduh! Aku harus memilih jalan yang mana?

 **Jumin Han pov**

Tuhan, lama sekali gadis itu? kemana dia? Dasar lelet! Entah ini sudah keberapa kali aku berdecak kesal. Ngapain dia? Apa dia tersesat? Dasar gadis bodoh! Rutukku dalam hati. saat ini aku berada di ruang tengah menunggu Sakura, namun sudah hampir setengah jam perempuan itu belum muncul, ku arahkan pandanganku pada wanita yang duduk dengan tenang, sesekali ia menyesap teh hangat kesukaanya.

"kalau kau cemas, susul aja." Aku terpengrangah mendengar perkataan wanita di depanku ini. Memang insting seorang ibu begitu kuat. Bisa tau apa yang aku rasakan. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah lirikin. Terlihat ibu hanya tersenyum.

"ibu tidak menyangka kau akan menikah, tapi ibu berharap pernikahanmu ini tidak untu melarikan diri, kalau sampai nenekmu tahu bisa sakit dia, karena cucu kesayanganya mempermainkan tentang pernikahan." aku terdiam mendengar pernyataan ibu, karena apa yang diucapkannya ada benarnya. Perlahan aku menyandarkan punggungku di kepala sofa dan mengadahkan kepala menatap langit – langit rumah. Mencoba untuk merilexskan semua pikiran yang berseliweran dalam otak.

Hemmmm...Pernikahan, ya? Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali jika aku akan menikah secepat ini. Aku akui mungkin ini adalah caraku untuk melarikan diri dari segala tuntutan ayah, terutama dari seorang wanita yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa aku lupakan. jika difikir ternyata aku lebih kejam dari ayah karena menjadikan Sakura hanya sebatas pelarian saja, namun dalam hati kecilku aku tertarik padanya. Saat menatap warna matannya aku benar – benar tertarik, gadis itu mempunyai warna mata yang sama dengan wanita yang aku cintai. Tapi, entah kenapa hatiku lebih menghangat saat bersama Sakura terutama ketika aku bertemu dengan keluarganya, walaupun mereka hidup secara sederhana namun ada suatu kehangatan yang tercipta. Aku merasa nyaman, berbeda sekali dengan keluargaku. Sejak kecil kebutuhanku selalu terpenuhi, barang – barang mahal semua pernah aku rasakan. Namun, di balik itu semua aku merasa kesepian, ayah dan ibu selalu bertengkar dan ayah jarang sekali berada di rumah. Setiap saat aku melihat ibu menangis melihat kelakuan ayah yang selalu bergonta – ganti teman kencan sampai ibu sudah tidak tahan lagi dan memilih berpisah dengan ayah kemudian menetap di Jepang.

Aku hanya bisa menahan ini semua, merasakan kesepian ini. Terkadang aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini, namun saat diriku berkenalan dengan seorang gadis yang seumuran denganku, kekosongan dan kesepian di hatiku tiba – tiba sirna. Jika melihat senyum ceria dia membuat hatiku menghangat, tatapan matanya terlihat sejuk. Aku sangat menyukai tatapan mata itu, demi apapun juga aku rela melakukan apa saja asalkan tetap bersamanya. Namun, semuanya hancur saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dan dia lebih memilih pria lain. Jika dipikir, memang apa kekuranganku? aku lebih tampan dan kaya dari pria pilihannya. Memang pilihan manusia tidak bisa ditebak. Terkadang apa yang menurut kita sempurna belum tentu di mata orang sempurna, semua punya selera dan pandangan masing – masing. Apa boleh buat, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku hanya bisa berdoa mudah – mudahan dia mendapatkan yang lebih sempurna dariku. Dan aku yakin pasti Tuhan akan mengirimku pengganti yang lebih dari dia, meskipun aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan pilihanku saat ini. Bayangkan saja aku disuruh makan – makanan kampung sampai aku muntah dan bodohnya dia tidak tahu pesawat Jet, dasar kampungan! dan lebih bodohnya adalah diriku, kenapa aku memilihnya? Apa aku sudah ketularan virus bodoh dia? Sialan!

"maaf, lama menunggu," aku tahu suara ini. Dengan segera aku menegakkan punggungku dan mengarahkan atensiku pada sosok yang kini berdiri di sampingku. Terlihat dia sedikit berkeringat. Mungkin dia kesasar, Rasakan! Aku memang sengaja tidak menjemputnya. Mungkin ini disebut balas dendam karena dia mengerjai aku waktu sarapan di rumahnya. Sakura memberi hormat pada ibuku.

"ah, Sakura _– chan_." Ibuku bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju ke tempat Sakura, memeluknya dengan gemas, setelahnya menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di sebelahnya, tatapan mata ibu berbinar saat melihat istriku secara langsung ,"woah kau cantik sekali, warna rambutmu benar – benar unik." Aku sudah tidak terlalu terkejut saat ibu kagum dengan warna rambut Sakura, karena saat aku mengirim foto pernikahan kami Ibu berteriak heboh dan ingin segera bertemu dengan Sakura. Sayang sekali saat ini nenek ada Kyota, lagi mengurus paman yang sedang sakit.

"warna rambut yang norak," sahutku acuh. Tak ayal kedua wanita di hadapanku ini memandang tajam. Terutama Sakura dia terlihat kesal.

"sudahlah Sakura jangan dengarkan suamimu, dia hanya iri karena tidak mempunyai warna rambut sepertimu." Ucap ibuku dengan tersenyum. Aku berdecak kesal.

"ah, iya bibi dia hanya iri. coba rambut dia berwarna pink pasti tidak akan sewot,"

"hahaha kau benar Sakura, tak bisa dibayangkan putraku yang tampan itu berambut pink." Tak ayal keduanya tertawa bersaamaan. Dasar wanita!

"oh iya, Sakura jangan panggil 'bibi' panggil saja ibu saja, sayang." Tambah ibuku. Emerald sakura bergetar, sepertinya dia ingin menangis saat ibuku menyuruhnya untuk memanggil 'ibu' ah lupa! Mungkin dia bahagia karena ibunya telah lama meninggal. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, gadis itu menjatuhkan pelukannya pada ibu sambil beberapa kali mengucapkan terima kasih. Ada sedikit rasa hangat saat melihat keduanya berpelukan.

Setelah berbincang – binang sebentar, kami segera pergi untuk makam malam bersama. Aku pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu ketika kami menyudahi acara makam malam, dan memberi privasi kepada mereka untuk berbincang supaya akrab, sebelum besok pagi aku dan Sakura kembali ke Seoul karena siangnya aku ada meeting penting dengan clien. Dan aku harus memeriksa laporan yang dikirim Jaehee melalui email.

"Jumin, bolehkah malam ini ibu tidur dengan istrimu." Ucap ibu sebelum aku pergi ke kamar. Aku mengankat sebelah alisku, heran saja. "malam ini saja, lagian juga hanya semalam. Tunda dulu malam romantis kalian. Setelah kalian pulang ke Seoul kamu bebas mau melakukan dengan istrimu," goda ibuku sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Aku hanya mengankat bahu acuh.

"hah! Ibu bicara apa?" kali ini Sakura terlihat salah tingkah, wajahnya terlihat memerah. Aku menyeringai melihat reaksi dia, kesempatan untuk mengodanya.

"tidak apa ibu, kalau melakukan di sini takutnya dia menyerit kesakitan. Kamar tamu tidak memakai kedap suara." Emerald Sakura melotok padaku, dan lihatlah wajahnya, lucu sekali. "Tidurlah dengan ibu, dan bersiaplah saat tiba di Penthouseku, sayang." Tambahku mengerling nakal pada Sakura, Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Ku ingin tertawa terbahak melihat Sakura tapi keduluan ibu yang berteriak histeris.

"woahhhh! Aku akan segera mempunyai cucu."

Aku tersenyum geli dengan meninggalkan ruang makan. Anak? Aku belum kepikiran sampai ke situ. Sudahlah! Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh yang terpenting aku harus menjalani kehidupan baruku ini bersama Sakura.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh siang kami sudah tiba di Bandara Incheon, jam tujuh pagi kami berdua berangkat dari bandara udara Narita, ibu mengantar kami sampai ke bandara. Dia ingin sekali ikut, tapi pekerjaanya sangat padat, mungkin itu hanya alasan karena dia malas bertemu dengan ayah. hampir sepuluh tahun ibu belum bertemu dengan ayah. Setiap di ajak ke Seoul selalu menolak, padahal aku ingin mengajaknya tinggal di penthouse ku. Tapi, tetap aja ibu tidak mau malah lebih memili tinggal bersama nenek di Jepang. Oh iya waktu aku pulang ke Jepang Sakura belum sempat bertemu dengan nenekku Jadinya hanya Video call an. Kapan – kapan mereka berdua akan pergi ke Seoul mengunjungi kami.

Sebelum naik pesawat, ibu berpesan pada Sakura untuk menjagaku. Hah? Tidak salah? Justru kebalikannya. Tau sendiri kalau gadis ini sangat ceroboh dan menyebalkan. Tapi entah kenapa semenjak tadi pagi sikap Sakura tidak seperti biasanya gadis ini lebih banyak diam. Apa ibu cerita tentang masa laluku? Sudahlah lama – lama dia juga bakal tahu.

Mobil yang aku tumpangi tiba di basment penthouse ku, supir mengeluarkan seluruh barang bawaan kami kemudian memanggil seorang petugas untuk membantu membawa ke atas. Sakura masih terdiam membisu, tapi emeraldnya bergulir ke sana kemari memperhatikan sekitar.

"kenapa kau langsung membawaku ke tempatmu? Bagaimana dengan barang – barangku?" tanyanya saat kami berada di dalam lift.

"jangan kau pikirkan barang rongsokmu itu, tinggalkan saja."

"apa kau bilang? Hei Tuan sok kaya, memang itu barang rongsok tapi itu sangat berharga bagiku. Meskipun ada yang belum lunas." Gerutunya pelan saat menyebut kata 'lunas' mungkin dia malu, dasar tukang kredit, sudah barangnya jelek ngeridit lagi belinya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "apa ada yang lucu saat kau mendengar kata 'kredit'? huh! Jangan munafik, semua orang pasti tak luput dengan namanya hutang. Kau pun juga pasti ngutang di Bank untuk mendapatkan pinjaman dan menambah modal. Lihat saja perusahaan yang pailit karena tidak mampu membayar hutang di Bank, terus mereka bangkrut dan bunuh diri hahaha rasakan!"

Aku ingin sekali tertawa terbahak mendengar uraian Sakura tentang hutang,Kurang ajar sekali dia, meremehkanku. Aku akui dulu juga dapat pinjaman dari Bank tapi sekarag semua hutang lunas. Malah sekarang aku yang menguncurkan dana untuk Bank. Harus diberi pelajaran gadis ini. Dengan tanpa aba – aba aku langsung mengungkung tubuh Sakura dengan ke dua lenganku, dia nampak terkejut.

"mau apa kau?" tanyanya dengan sedikit gemetar, aku menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"kau tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Han Jumin, Sa~ku~ra~ " aku menggodanya dengan membisikkan namanya tepat ke telinganya kemudian sedikit meniupnya. Berhasil, daun telinganya terlihat bersemu. Aku menyeringai puas, sedikit aku menarik wajahku, namun posisi kami masih tetap. Emerald Sakura begitu tajam menatapku, Deg! lagi – lagi jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihat emerald itu, buru – buru aku menarik diri untuk menjauh dan melepas kungkunganku. Jika diteruskan aku takut kejadian di pesawat terulang kembali.

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka dan aku langsung disambut Elizabeth 3rd, oh! Beberapa hari aku tidak bertemu kucingku rasanya seperti setahun, aku langsung memeluknya dan menggendongnya. Sakura masih terpaku di dalam lift, sepertinya dia shock karena lift ini langsung terhubung dengan penthouse ku. Dasar kampungan!

"masuklah Sakura," perintahku. Dengan gugup dia melangkahkan kaki memasuki _penthouse_ ku. Emeraldnya tak henti – hentinya mengedar.

"Tuan, koper anda dan milik Nyonya Han sudah saya taruh di kamar anda. Saya mohon diri." Pamit supirku, aku hanya menganguk tak lupa memberi tips pada petugas yang telah mengantarkan barang bawaan kami. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tengah, tapi tiba – tiba Elizabeth 3rd meloncat dari gendongan dan menuju pada...

Sakura, mengeong sembari kepalanya diusap – usap pada kaki Sakura, terlihat tubuh Sakura menegang,

"Elizabeth 3rd, Sakura sedang capek, sini," Elizabeth 3rd memandangku sejenak, lalu kembali lagi mengeong pada Sakura minta digendong. Namun, Sakura masih terpaku, terlihat hidung dia mulai memerah. Aku tau kalau dia sedang alergi. Aku terus membujuk Elizabeth 3rd supaya jangan manja pada Sakura tapi kucingku tetap tidak mau.

"woahhhhh! Benar – benar pasangan yang romantis." Aku tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Ku arahkan atensiku pada suara itu dan aku berdecak kesal saat mengetahui bukan dia aja yang berada di _penthouse_ ku.

"selamatttttttttt menempuh hidup baru!" teriak mereka bersamaan dibarengi dengan taburan mawar putih dan merah. Gila! Mereka pikir aku mayat. Dan satu lagi,

Dari mana mereka tahu pernikahanku?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC XD**

Maaf telatttttttt ditimpuk pakai dwit hehehe. Kemarin sempat hiatus sebentar karena saya benar – benar butuh ide. Sekali lagi maaf :V saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sempat baca fic gaje saya ini terutama yang mem fol, fav apalagi sampai repiu hiks! Terharu, pokoknya terima kasih banyakkkkkkkkk. Sumpah saat membuat fic ini bener – bener susah karena saya tidak bermain game MM untung ada salah satu anak saya yang main game MM jadi saya bisa tanya – tanya ke dia. Mprettttt makasih banyak ya nak hahaha. Btw nanti di chap selanjutnya bakal tau siapa mereka, yang pasti tokoh MM. Entar si Rika juga muncul.

Maaf kalau ada typo yang bertebaran, harap maklum :V sampai jumpa di chapter empat 😊


	4. Chapter 4

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka dan...

Wow! Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan, jadi lift ini terhubung langsung menuju apartemen si Jumin. Hebat, berarti apartemennya tanpa pintu? persis seperti yang di film Fifty Shades Of Grey. Malah lebih bagus ini, menurutku. Bedanya apartemen Grey tidak ada, KUCINGNYA!

ya ampun panjang umur tuh si Eli, baru saja diomongin tiba - tiba dia muncul, berlari menuju pada Han Jumin dan tentu saja Si Jumin sialan itu menyambut gembira Eli, meraih, dan mendekapnya dalam lenganya. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? dia...

MENCIUMNYA?! Sungguh ini adalah suatu pemandangan ternista yang pernah aku lihat!

"masuklah, Sakura."

Aku tersentak. Saat mendengar perintah Jumin.

Dengan gugup aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam,emerlad ku sekilas menangkap senyum miring Jumin, lebih tepatnya senyum mengejek. Sialan! Dia mengolokku.

"Tuan, koper anda dan milik Nyonya Han, sudah saya taruh di kamar anda, saya pamit undur diri." Jumin mengangguk tegas saat seorang petugas pengantar berpamitan dan dengan ringanya dia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang memberikannya pada petugas itu. wow! Aku sungguh terpana. Aku yakin, pasti petugas itu berteriak kegirangan dalam hatinya. benar – benar rezeki nomplok. Jadi teringat clening service sialan itu. Huh! Aku masih menyimpan dendam padanya. Saat ingatanku terfokus pada kejadian itu, entah kenapa tiba – tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing mengelitik di bawah sana.

"meong~~~~" terdengar sangat familiar, "meong~~~" kembali terdengar.

Bulu kudukku mulai merinding, tubuhku bergetar dan menegang.

Jangan – jangan...

Ku coba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menggerakkan kepala ke bawah. Dan benar saja duniaku kembali kacau takkala menangkap sesosok mahluk putih sedang mengusap – usapkan kepalanya pada kakiku ditambah dengan tatapan pupey eyes. Oh tidak, aku tahu arti tatapannya. Sialan! Pergi sana! Usirku dalam hati, hidungku mulai memerah.

"Elizabeth 3rd, Sakura sedang capek, sini," terdengar seruan Han Jumin memanggil Eli dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Tuh, dengerin apa kata papamu,cepat pergi sana! Gumanku dalam hati. Sejenak Eli mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jumin dan dengan cepat pula kucing sialan ini kembali merengek padaku. Jumin terus membujuknya. Tapi Eli tetap tidak mau. Gila! ini seperti adegan seorang anak balita yang sedang merajuk pada kedua orang tuanya. Oh Tuhan, lenyapkanlah pikiran absrudku ini. Amit – amit aku jadi ibunya Eli.

"woahhhhhhhhhh! Benar – benar pasangan romantis."

Aku terhenyak saat sebuah suara membuyarkan acara rumah – rumahan kami. Jumin dan aku kompak mengarahkan atensi pada suara itu. aku mengeryitkan dahi bingung tak kala melihat ke empat pria yang tanpa aku sadari telah berdiri di hadapan kami. Jumin berdecak kesal, dan aku masih diam terpaku.

Dan...

"selamatttttt menempuh hidup baru!" teriak mereka bersamaan, dibarengi dengan taburan mawar merah dan putih menghujani tubuh kami berdua. Woahhhh aku merasa seperti putri kerajaan. Hebat, darimana mereka mendapatkan taburan bunga mawar ini? Aku yakin harganya pasti mahal, karena ini adalah bunga asli. Kenapa malah fokus ke bunga, sebaiknya aku pusatkan perhatian pada mereka, satu persatu aku mulai memperhatikan mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian,

Aku masih diam membantu.

Siapa mereka?

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto dan Cheritz**

 **Jumin x Sakura**

 **Hati – hati typo bertebaran, eyd, kata tidak baku berantakan :V**

 **Selamat menikmati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Aneh, itulah yang terlintas dalam pikiran saat pertama kali melihat mereka, dan yang aku tahu ternyata teman Han Jumin. Oke langsung saja aku beri gambaran seperti apa penampilan mereka dan perlu diketahui mereka berjenis kelamin pria.

Pria pertama: badannya tinggi dan langsing, berambut panjang warna putih mengkilap, kira – kira tingginya hampir sama dengan Jumin, Cuma lebih tinggian Jumin, beda satu sampai dua cm lah. Dia memakai setelan brazer apa jaket ya? Jadi bingung gini, ah dari pada ribet cari di google ketik nama Zen pasti muncul, karena dia juga diikut sertakan dalam game MM. Sebenarnya nama asli Zen adalah Ryu Hyun. Pekerjan aslinya adalah musical actor. Oh jadi dia aktor pentas, pantas tidak terkenal. Tapi aku akui dia tampan juga.

Pria kedua: badannya biasa aja, tidak tinggi dan juga pendek, ya paslah. Dia memakai kaca mata dan berambut merah. Wow, wajahnya terlihat baby face! Boleh juga dia, seandainya dia yang jadi pasanganku, hah! Pikiran macam apa ini? Lupakan! BTW dia namanya Seven, what? Orang Korea kok namanya mirip orang barat sama kayak si Zen. Sebenarnya nama asliny Seven itu, Saeyoung Choi, nah! Ini baru bener. Nama Seven hanya di gunakan dalam game saja. Tapi katanya route Seven adalah Route terbaper banyak para gadis dibikin menangis, untung belum ada yang sampai bunuh diri. Kalau saja ada yang bunuh diri pasti game MM bakalan gulung tikar. Terus si Jumin jadi bangkrut.

Oke kita lanjut pada pria ke tiga: pria ini mirip dengan Zen karena mempunyai warna rambut putih dan sama panjangnya. Apa mereka bersaudara? Awalnya aku berpikiran seperti itu, tapi ternyata aku salah besar, dia kembarannya si Seven, namanya Saeran Choi. Dari marganya saja sudah sama. Tapi kenapa malah tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Seven? Lebih cakep Seven :V aku tidak tahu dia diikutkan di game apa tidak, sudahlah mau di ikutkan atau tidak bukan urusanku.

Yang terakhir pria ke empat: ini lebih aneh, masa pria itu memakai... Pfttttttthhhhh ijikan aku tertawa ngakak terlebih dahulu HAHAHAHAHAA.

Sudah! Kita lanjut. Masa dia memakai jepit rambut? Astagah, Aneh ya? Temen Jumin memang rada aneh, maklumlah ketuanya juga aneh. oh iya, namanya Yoosung Kim. Dia sepertinya yang paling muda diantara kumpulan pria tua ini. Terutama sama Jumin, Jumin seperti bapaknya hahaha.

Kenapa aku tahu detail tentang mereka, karena Jumin sudah memperkenalkan satu persatu. Selama satu jam kami mengobrol.

"jadi bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" tanya Zen dengan mengerjapkan kedua matanya padaku. astaga pertanyaan macam apa ini!

"kami belum melakukannya.," jawab Jumin santai. Aku terperangah mendengarnya, kuputar kepalaku ke arah pria sialan ini yang seenaknya membuka aib. Kutatap dengan geram mencoba memperingatakan, dia malah tersenyum miring. Bisakah seseorang mengambilkan aku jarum dan benang? Supaya aku bisa menjahit mulutnya.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu biar malam pertama Sakura sama aku saja." goda Zen dengan mengerling nakal ke arahku. Aku berdehem dan berusaha membunyikan wajahku yang pasti meremang. Zen terkikik, "syukurlah kalau kalian belum melakukan, aku kwatir saat melakukan ritual, Jumin malah terbayang wajah Elizabeth 3rd," Tak ayal ketiga pria itu tertawa mendengar lelucon Zen.

Jumin berdengus kesal, "jangan bawa – bawa Elizabeth 3rd," protes Han Jumin yang tak terima kucingnya menjadi bahan olokan.

"lah, memang benar kan? Setiap pergi kemanapun kau selalu membawa Elizabeth 3rd."

"kau benar Zen, mungkin kalau tidak ada si Eli Jumin sudah terjun ke jurang," semua melongo melihat ke arahku, saat tanpa sadar aku menyeletuk tiba – tiba. "ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

Beberapa detik kemudian ketiganya kembali tertawa serentak, minus Jumin dia malah memasang tatapan _Deathglear_ untukku.

"Zen, kasih Sakura hati yang banyak," Seven menyarankan.

"oh tenang saja, jangankan hati, tanpa ragu aku akan memberinya Hourgglasse yang banyak. Dan ternyata bukan hanya kau saja Seven, yang memanggil kucing Jumin Eli, Sakura juga hahahahahah." Timpal Zen.

Aku melongo mendengar perkataan mereka. hati?* hourgglasse?* Apa itu? aku tidak mengerti. Dalam ketidak tahuanku ini, tiba – tiba Jumin bangkit, menyambar lengan mereka lalu menyeret dengan paksa menuju lift. Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat ulah Jumin.

"sebaiknya kalian pulang, kedatangan kalian ke sini mengganggu kami. Pulang!" Hardik Jumin kesal, terrdengar mereka mengerutu.

"Sakura kapan – kapan kita bertemu lagi, aku suka denganmu!" teriak salah satu dari mereka sebelum pintu lift tertutup sempurna.

"dasar bodoh!" guman Jumin, saat dia kembali duduk disebelahku. Aku meliriknya.

"kenapa kau mengusir mereka?"

"mereka terlalu berisik, lagian aku mau istirahat. Setelah ini aku mau pergi ke kantor ada meeting penting setelah makan siang."

Aku hanya menghendikkan bahu, benar – benar orang sibuk. Tapi syukurlah kalau dia akan pergi berati aku bebas. Oh aku ingin segera berendam dengan air hangat dan tiduran, tubuhku rasanya sakit semua. Tapi,

"ngomong – ngomong di mana kamarku? a,a,ku ingin mandi dan berganti pakaian."ucapku agak ragu. Soalnya aku pikir tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu.

"ikuti aku," perintah Jumin sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Woah, kukira dia bakalan marah dan ngomel tapi tanpa kuduga dia dengan senang hati menunjukkan kamarku. Sekilas aku menangkap dia menyeringai, jangan – jangan dia merencanakan sesuatu. Ah sudahlah jangan berfikir yang macam – macam sebaiknya ku ikuti saja langkahnya.

Kami menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai dua, apartemen Jumin sangat mewah hampir mirip dengan punya si Grey. Apa mungkin dia mempunyai kamar penyiksaan? Dengar – dengar di game route Jumin jika mendapat sad ending akan di setubuhi seperti adegan sex Fifty Shades, malah lebih parah. jika benar demikian berati Jumin suka yang sadis – sadis. Kalau dia sampai memaksaku seperti itu, aku akan lari dan lapor sama polisi. Masa ada sex seperti itu, gila! Dan lebih gilanya adalah diriku.

"masuk," perintahnya. Aku tersadar dari lamunan, tanpa aku sadari, kini aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka. Sejenak aku ragu untuk masuk, namun Jumim meyakinkanku dengan menganggukan kepala.

perlahan aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam kamar. Emerladku tak henti – hentinya mengedar, woahhhh kamar ini sangat luas dan mewah. Cat dindingnya didomisili warna putih, tempat tidurnya dialasi dengan bed cover berwarna putih pula.

Di depan tempat tidur ada sebuah kaca besar besar sekali mirip pintu ' _shouji'_ sedangkan di pojokan terdapat kursi sofa panjang lengkap dengan bantalnya. Pokoknya sangat bagus sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata – kata.

Tanpa pikir panjang segera aku meleparkan tubuhku pada kasur empuk yang sudah melambai-lambai ke arahku, gila kasur ini terbuat dari apa, tubuhku sampai terpental – pental ingin rasanya segera menenggelamkan diri. Tapi, tunda dulu sebaiknya pergi mandi dan menata bajuku di dalam almari pakaian.

Tunggu dulu, lemari pakaianya mana? Sejak masuk kamar ini aku tidak melihat adanya lemari. bagaimana aku menata pakaianku? Ah, sebaikanya aku tanya si Jumin, namun sayang emeraldku tidak menemukan sosoknya, mungkin tanpa sepengethuanku dia telah keluar. Sudahlah, cari sendiri saja, bajuku aku biarkan dulu di dalam koper.

Daripada pusing mikirin almari sebaiknya aku pergi mandi, tubuhku rasanya pegal semua, siapa tahu dengan berendam air hangat aku kembali fit karena besok sudah mulai masuk kerja lagi, aku tidak bisa ambil cuti panjang, takut ketahuan.

Dengan malas ku angkat tubuh ini dari atas tempat tidur, tidak rela rasanya beranjak dari tempat tidur nyaman ini, mungkin kalau aku tertidur mimpi buruk tidak akan menghampiriku karena takut pada kasurnya hahahhaa.

Tanpa ragu kulepas semua pakaian yang melekat sambil bersenandung kecil, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku selalu telanjang ketika mau berendam. Lagian juga tidak ada orang yang melihat.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju pintu yang berada di dekat kaca besar yang aku yakini itu pintu kamar mandi. Namun, saat jariku hendak menyentuh kenopnya, tiba – tiba...

CKLEK!

Deg! Hatiku mulai berdetak tak tenang. Ada apa ini? Kenapa pintunya terbuka sendiri? Apa ada hantu?

Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang menunggu siapa gerangan yang muncul. Perlahan pintu terbuka dan menampilakan sosok seseorang, berdiri tinggi menjulang. Pandangan mata kami bertemu.

Masih terpaku.

Dan...

"ARRHGTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" tanpa menunggu waktu segera ku balik badan, kembali menuju tempat tidur, menarik selimut untuk menutup keseleruhan tubuhku. Sumpah, aku sangat malu tidak menyangka sama sekali jika Han Jumin masih berada di kamar ini, tepatnya kamarku. Sialan! Sangat sangatttt memalukan!

"bodoh!kenapa kau masih di sini?" protesku kesal dengan masih tidak berani melihatnya.

"kau kenapa,Sakura?" dia benar – benar bodoh bertanya seperti itu! rutukku dalam hati. "kau malu? Kenapa mesti malu, aku kan suamimu, lagian cepat atau lambat aku akan melihat seluruh tubuhmu," ucapnya santai.

Apa dia bilang? Dengan penuh keberanian segera ku coba menyibak selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh, namun hanya sampai sebatas bahu. Ku coba bangkit dan menyadarkan punggungku di kepala ranjang. Tak lupa kedua tanganku masih memegang erat ujung selimut supaya tidak merosot. Emeraladku gelagapan saat melihat pemandanganya untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia hanya memakai handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya saja. oh astaga, segera aku palingkan wajahku ke samping karena tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang terlihat menonjol dari balik handuknya. Tidakkkkkkkkk jauhkan pikiran mesummu, Sakura! anggap saja itu kayu. Jantungku tiba – tiba berdetak cepat, jangan – jangan dia mengingkan 'itu' denganku. Tidak, tidak mungkin!

"dengar ya, Tn. Meskipun aku istrimu, jangan coba – coba kau menyentuhku. Ingat, pernikahan ini hanya terpakasa dan tidak didasari cinta." Aku mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku dengan menjawab pernyataanya yang sempat aku abaikan karena melihat 'sesuatu' sekalian mengingatkan tentang status pernikahan kita.

"cinta ya?" jumin berdengus geli, aku merasa kasur ini sedikit bergoyang. Wangi sabun maskulinya terasa semakin mendekat."bagaimana kalau tiba – tiba cinta itu muncul setelah kita menikah? kita tidak akan pernah tahu hubungan kedepannya seperti apa,siapa tahu kau akan jatuh cinta padaku." Dia menambahkan dengan rasa percaya diri.

Aku langsung memutar arah kepalaku sembilan puluh derajat mengarah padanya. Ternyata dia sudah terduduk di sisi ranjang, posisinya kini sangat dekat denganku, pantas wangi sabunya begitu dekat.

"jangan harap aku jatuh cinta padamu, tidak akan mungkin Tn,"

"benarkah?" Jumin menautkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa mungkin kau masih mencintai seseorang di masa lalumu?" aku terhenyak atas pernyataannya. Dan aku hanya bisa diam terpaku, entalah pernyataannya ini benar apa tidak aku tidak tahu, karena aku...

"kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya, Sakura? apa pernyataanku benar adanya?" kembali Jumin mempertegas pernyataanya dan lagi – lagi aku terdiam. Jumin berseringai, sepertinya dia bisa membaca gerak – gerikku, "lupakan dia, lihat aku, sekarang kau mempunyai diriku, apa aku kurang tampan?" dia mulai menggodaku dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajahku. Aku berusaha bersikap tenang. Tapi jika dia semakin mendekat, aku...akan teringat 'dia' wajah Jumin memang ada miripnya dengan mantanku. Jantungku mulai berdetak cepat kala wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci, dekat semakin dekat, nafasnya yang hangat mulai menggelitik. Tuhan tolong aku...reflek aku memejamkan kedua mata dengan erat, bukannya takut, tapi...

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

Tak ada reaksi, yang kudengar malah suara cekikikan. Ku coba sedikit demi sedikit membuka kelopak mataku, benar kan dia sedang terkikik geli. Aku berdengus kesal,

"kau pikir aku akan menciummu? Tenang saja Sakura aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Jumin sembari menjauhkan wajahnya.

"syukur kalau kau tidak akan melakukanya, dan kuharap kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku."

Jumin kembali berseringai, " jangan terlalu yakin dulu, bagaimana kalau kau yang jatuh cinta duluan terhadapku?" aku berdecih, "ah iya aku lupa, mana mungkin kau jatuh cinta padaku, karena kau tidak bisa melupakan seseorang di masa lalumu. Benarkan?" aku memutar bola mata pernyataan yang hampir menyurus ke arah Sarkatis.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Apa kau yakin sudah melupakan orang dimasa lalumu. Dan jika dia muncul kembali di hadapanmu bagaimana?" kali ini Jumin yang terhenyak mendengar pernyataanku, "bagaimana, apa kau Yakin bisa jatuh cinta padaku, Tn Han?" masih tak ada jawaban. Sekarang aku jadi tahu bahwa dia juga mempunyai seseorang di masa lalunya.

Jumin memandangku dengan menghembuskan nafas kasar, "oke kita bertaruh, seandainya orang di masa lalu kita muncul, kau atau aku yang akan menjadi pecundang. Dan kalau diantara kita masih mencintainya, akhiri pernikahan ini." Jawab Jumin tegas. Ya kalau memang seperti itu aku setuju saja daripada menyakiti salah satu pihak. Akan tetapi,

"oke aku terima tantanganmu, tapi bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita, maksudku kau dan aku jatuh pada...kau tahulah maksudku." Aku berucap hati – hati, memang benar kan? Seandainya aku jatuh cinta padanya atau dia yang jatuh cinta padaku, tapi tidak mendapat balasan, bagaimana? akankah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? sangat – sangat menyakitkan.

Jumin terdiam sejenak,"mau tak mau harus siap untuk sakit hati yang kedua kalinya."

"jadi ini pernikahan kontrak?"

Jumin terkekeh, "tidak ada pernikahan kontrak, Sakura. kau benar – benar istriku untuk saat ini, dan satu lagi, ini bukan kamarmu tapi kamar kita berdua, jangan samakan pernikahan kita seperti drama Korea,"

"apa?! aku tidak mau!" tolakku tegas.

"tidak ada penolakan!" ucapnya final, "lagian aku sudah berjanji padamu tidak akan bersentuhan fisik, " sekali lagi dia menegaskan janjinya. Aku masih ingin protes tapi dia tidak memberiku izin lewat isyarat tangannya, dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kaca besar yang berbentuk _shouji_ , ternyata di dalamnya adalah ruang untuk menyimpan baju, sepatu dan segala keperluan Jumin. Sungguh keren.

selang beberapa menit, Jumin muncul dari balik pintu kaca almari dengan penampilan pakaian kerja yang rapi. Tanpa sepata katapun dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, menganggap aku tidak ada. Astaga keterlaluan sekali. Tapi entah kenapa saat melihat punggung lebarnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar, aku merasa...

Kosong. Kenapa malah timbul hal aneh begini?

.

.

.

"enghhhhhhhh, jam berapa ini?" gumanku yang masih dalam keadaan mata merem – melek. Ku ulurkan sebelah lenganku ke meja nakas, mencari – cari sesuatu yaitu jam weker. Aneh, kenapa jam weker ku tidak berbunyi nyaring seperti biasanya, dengan keadaan mengantuk ku raih jam weker untuk melihat waktu.

Hahhhhhhh! Setengah delapan? Astaga!

Segera aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, melempar selimut asal. Namun, Emeraldku terpaku ketika melihat sekitar.

Tunggu,

loading dulu,

tittttttttttttt...

Lah,Ini dimana? ini bukan kamarku, kan?

Masih terbengong untuk beberapa saat, sebelum nyawaku kembali terkumpul utuh.

"astagah, ini kan kamarnya papa nya si Eli," gumanku seraya bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku langsung mengambil pakaian kerja yang sebelumnya telah aku tata di di dalam almari kaca dan berdandan sedikit supaya rapi. Ok beres, saatnya pergi bekerja, di kantor nanti aku harus bersikap seolah – olah tidak ada apa – apa seperti biasanya saja.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamar. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lantai bawah. Aku mengeryit heran kala tidak menemukan sosok seseorang satupun. Aku terheran kenapa apartemen si Jumin sepi sekali masa apartemen sebesar ini hanya dia sendiri yang menempati? Atau paling tidak ada pembantu, sejak datang ke sini, aku tak melihat adanya pembantu.

Kriukkkkkkk, perutku lapar. Aku baru ingat jika tak sempat makan. Ingin buat sarapan tapi entar jadinya malah semakin terlambatn. Ah, sebaiknya makan di kantin saja, pikirku.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tengah, kenapa aku merasa aneh ya, saat melihat ruang ini di terangi cahaya lampu. Apa Jumin lupa mematikan lampu? Hari sudah pagi tapi lampu ruangan masih menyala. Si Jumin memang rada gesrek otaknya, hari sudah pagi lampu masih menyala. Mending buka saja gorden besar itu, supaya sinar matahari masuk ke ruangan, kan sayang listriknya. Sekarang tagihan listrik naik. Tapi buat si Jumin kayaknya tidak perduli meskipun tagihannya naik, orang kaya mah bebas. Ku balikkan badan mengarah ke samping, berjalan menuju gorden besar, kemudian menyibaknya. Woahhhh aku terpukau pada pemandangan malam kota Seoul, sangat indah jika dilihat dari sini. sebentar, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal dari kata - kataku.

Malam?

" astaga! kau benar – benar bodoh, Sakura!" gumanku mengetuk jidat.

"siapa kau?!"

tubuhku tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang menyapaku dari belakang, segera kuputar tubuhku ke arah asal suara itu. Aku menatap bingung tak kala melihat dua orang wanita berdiri tepat di hadapanku dengan pandang yang menusuk. Pakaian mereka sangat berkelas.

Wanita pertama berambut coklat, usianya sekitar 30 tahunan namun masih terlihat cantik biasalah perawatan, tahu sendiri orang kaya. Dan yang kedua berambut merah panjang, astaga!yang ini tatapanya lebih kejam padaku. Sial, memangnya aku takut?

"sekali lagi aku bertanya, siapa kau? Kenapa kau berada di sini?!" kembali wanita berambut coklat itu bertanya padaku dengan sediki menghardik.

Aku mencoba bersikap tenang dengan berjalan menghampiri kedua wanita setan ini. Mencoba untuk tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangan. Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya, mungkin kenalan Jumin jadi aku harus bersikap sopan.

"Haruno Sakura –"

"istriku!"

.

.

.

 **Jumin Han Pov**

Sesekali aku mengetuk – ngetuk jari – jemari secara bergantian di atas meja kerja. Mencoba untuk meghilangkan rekaman ingatan tentang kejadian sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor. Sakura benar – benar sangat menyebalkan. Gadis itu membuatku sangat stres, namun di saat bersamaan juga bisa membuatku tertawa.

Dia terlihat lucu kala tertangkap basah sedang telanjang, akan tetapi aku tidak sempat memperhatikan bagian tubuhnya lebih detail. Bagaimana mau memperhatikan, dia sudah kabur duluan. tapi, kalau boleh jujur tubuh dia sangat profesional semuanya terlihat ideal. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui jika gairah kelakianku bangkit, dan untungnya aku masih bisa menekannya. Aku harus menepati janjiku tidak akan menyetuhnya sebelum memastikan perasaanku.

Bicara perasaanku, jujur saja aku mulai tertarik dengan Sakura, namun aku masih belum yakin.

Ucapan Sakura tiba – tiba menyadarkanku tentang cinta pertama yang susah untuk dilupakan. Apa benar aku telah melupakannya? Atau hanya melarikan diri? Bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku sebuah kemungkinan jika wanita itu muncul lagi? siapkah aku untuk menghadapinya? Sejak dia pergi beberapa tahun yang lalu kami masih mencoba untuk saling menghubungi, aku mencoba bersikap tegar tapi lama – lama aku merasa tidak enak juga sama kekasihnya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikut WAMIL selama dua tahun dan tidak sekalipun aku menghubunginya, bahkan setelah pulang dari WAMIL kontak kami terputus. Hari – hariku langsung aku penuhi dengan bekerja. Dan tepat setahun lalu sesuatu yang tidak aku sangka, dia mengirimku sebuah hadiah ulang tahun yang tak lain adalah Elizabeth 3rd. Aku tidak tahu maksud dia memberiku hadiah seekor kucing. Mau tidak mau aku harus merawatnya. Meskipun dia membuatku kecewa masa aku harus menolak pemberianya, anggap saja Elizabeth 3rd sebagai kenangan terakhir darinya.

Sebenarnya aku penasaran juga bagaimana keadaan dia saat ini, apa dia sudah menikah atau masih seperti dulu? Sudahlah lupakan tentang dia, bagaimanapun keadaanya yang penting dia sudah bahagia dengan kehidupanya lebih baik fokuskan pada hidupku sendiri.

Ku sandarkan punggungku pada kursi kebangganku, mengadahkan kepala ke atas melihat langit - langit ruanganku, menghembuskan nafas supaya tenang.

"kau kenapa?"

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan lirikan.

"apa kau sedang memikirkan istrimu atau hal lain?" ia menambahkan sambil memeriksa jadwalku. Aku tersenyum pahit.

"dua – duanya."

"sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan, sebaiknya kau fokuskan yang ada di hadapanmu, jangan pikirkan masa lalu."

"kau ini seperti paranormal saja, kenapa kau tidak menjadi paranormal saja?"

Dia terkekeh, "ide yang bagus, Tn Han. Terima kasih."

Aku berdengus," ya, ya, ya. Aku yakin kau pasti cepat terkenal."

"hahahhahaha, jangan iri kalau aku lebih terkenal darimu," ucapnya dengan menunjukku. Aku hanya menghendikkan bahu acuh. "oh iya, bagaimana dengan Sakura? apa dia betah tinggal denganmu? Aku harap dia baik – baik saja dan sabar menghadapimu."

"justru aku yang harus sabar menghadapinya, benar – benar menyebalkan," protesku geli.

lagi – lagi dia menanggapi dengan tersenyum, " kau kenapa selalu tersenyum? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyaku heran sembari menegakkan punggungku.

Dia terdiam sejenak seraya mengambil dokumen yang sudah aku periksa, lalu dia menatapku dengan tajam, aku mengerutkan kening bingung.

"kau tahu, saat aku menyebut nama istrimu wajahmu terlihat berbinar. Aku mulai yakin kau ada –"

"jangan terlalu yakin, kita lihat saja kedepannya bagaimana," Potongku cepat.

"baguslah," Jawabnya singkat. Kami terdiam sejenak, "oh iya, kau tak lupa kan, setelah jam makan siang akan datang client yang sangat penting," lanjutnya.

"aku tidak lupa, yang penting kau siapkan berkas – berkasnya. Siapa nama client kita."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dia orang Jepang, bukan hanya usia yang sama denganmu tapi wajahnya juga. " aku menatapnya heran tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Jaehee, "tak perlu mentapku seperti itu –"

"maksudmu, wajahku mirip dengannya?" aku menunjuk wajahku sendiri, Jaehee mengangguk mantap, "dari mana kau tahu?"

Jaehee mendesah, "kau lupa ya, Tn Han. Sebelum mengatur pertemuan ini, anda menyuruhku untuk bertemu dia terlebih dahulu," jelas Jaehee. aku membentuk mulutku berbentuk huruf O.

Jaehee tersenyum simpul, "tak disangka ternyata Tn Han punya saingan."

"ya, kau benar. Berati aku tidak sendirian menjadi orang Tampan," timpalku. Tak ayal Jaehee tertawa.

.

.

.

"jadi bagaiman?" tanya seorang pria bermata kelam yang duduk di hadapanku dengan wibawa, kakinya ia tumpu. Salah satu tanganya memainkan dagu lancipnya, Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama, apanya yang mirip? Jaehee perlu mengoperasi matanya.

Kami berdua bertemu di ruanganku membicarakan tentang sebuah proyek yang akan dikerjakan di pulau Jeju.

"oke, setuju." Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman sebagai tanda persetujuan. Dengan senang hati ia menerimnya. Lalu masing – masing dari asisten kami memberikan dokumen dan kami pun mendatanginya. Setelah mereka berdua ( Jaehee dan asisten Uchiha) pergi dari ruangnku, kami hanya tinggal kami berdua. Ya mungkin masih ingin ada yang ingin diobrolin, hitung – hitung supaya tambah akrab.

"dengar – dengar, anda juga sedang membuat game Tn Han? Dan game anda sudah sangat terkenal, bukan hanya di Seoul tapi merambat ke luar negeri. Kalau boleh, saya juga ingin diikut sertakan dalam game anda. Wajah saya juga masuk kategori, siapa tahu saya bisa bertemu jodoh," ucapnya penuh percaya diri dan dari kata - katanya terdengar mengolok. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, kau pikir itu lucu?!

Dan ia pun tertawa seolah – olah mebaca pikiranku," bercanda Tn Han, tapi saya akui anda benar – benar hebat,"

"terima kasih atas pujiannya," mungkin nadaku agak terdengar kesal.

"dan saya sangat penasaran," lanjutnya setelah kami terdiam beberapa detik. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya supaya lebih nyaman. Aku masih menantikan apa yang akan ditanyakannya."apa anda pernah berkencan dengan gadis yang memainkan game anda, Tn Han?" astaga dia ini seperti wartawan saja. "oh, maafkan saya terlalu KEPO tentang kehidupan pribadi anda," aku mengeryit bingung, apa itu KEPO? Ingin bertanya padanya, tapi jangan, entar malah diledek. Sebaiknya nanti aku tanyakan pada Jaehee saja. Jika bertanya pada Sakura pasti aku menjadi bahan olokkan, tidak akan!

"tidak apa – apa Tn Uchiha, saya mengerti. Pertanyaan anda sangat wajar tapi perlu anda ketahui saya membuat game hanya untuk kesenangan dan siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu jodoh dengan pemain game khususnya yang perempuan." alasan yang tidak tepat dan bodoh. lagi – lagi dia tersenyum.

"oh bagus, saya harap anda menemukan jodoh dari pemain game anda," lagi – lagi mengolokku. pernyataan ini mengingatkanku pada Sakura saat dia mewawancari diriku.

"ya begitulah, lalu bagaimana dengan anda sendiri?" kali ini aku yang akan bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya, "dan saya yakin pria seperti anda, bohong kalau tidak mempunyai wanita yang berharga."Dia terdiam sejenak, ada sebuah penyesaln yang aku tanggkap dari bola mata berwarna hitam pekat itu,"ah maaf kalau saya terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi anda."

Dia tersenyum, tapi terasa pahit.

"ah tidak apa Tn Han, semua orang pasti mempunyai kisah cinta di masa lalu kita tidak pernah memungkiri hal itu."

"apa anda pernah di khianati ummmm...maksudku –"

"bukan dikhianati tepatnya aku yang mengkhiatianya," ucapnya dengan nada penyesalan. Aku mengeryitkan dahi bingung. " ya begitulah, jika aku dipertemukan kembali denganya, aku ingin minta maaf dan ingin kembali padanya."

Hah?! Enak saja setelah mencampakkan dengan mudahnya ia ingin kembali.

"tapi bagaiman jika ia sudah menikah? Apa anda masih ingin merebutnya kembali?" aku membentuk tanda kutip. Lagi – lagi ia tersenyum miring. Sial menyebalkan sekali melihat tampangntya, jika aku Sakura pasti memutar kedua bola mataku.

"tidak masalah, dan jikapun dia sudah menikah aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya mencintai suaminya. Karena aku sangat mengenalnya, dia itu tipe wanita yang sangat tidak mudah untuk melupakan pria yang menjadi masa lalunya." Woah! Percaya diri sekali dia. Cih! Kalau aku yang jadi mantanya udah aku kubur hidup – hidup pria egois ini. Dan aku berharap mudah – mudahan wanita itu telah menikah dan mencintai pasanganya. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat sendiri tentang pernikahanku.

"dan bagaimana dengan anda sendiri, Tn Han? Saya yakin anda juga mempunyai wanita yang sangat dicintai di masa lalu," lanjutnya. Aku seperti merasa tercubit mendengar penuturannya.

"saya berharap tidak seperti anda , Tn Uchiha."

"hahahhaha baguslah dan saya berdoa anda bisa mendapatkan penggantinya. Kenapa kita malah membicarakan masalah pribadi?" bukannya kau yang memacingnya.

"begitupun juga dengan anda." Jawabku singkat. Dan aku tidak mau memperpanjang obrolan yang tidak tentu arah ini. Sebaiknya berbicara masalah bisnis saja. Tapi aku akui dia mempunyai suatu ketegasan saat bertemu dengan mantannya, tidak seperti aku yang hanya seorang pecundang.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku sedikit pulang terlambat karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Aku ingin memberitahu Sakura dan sayangnya dia tidak mempunyai ponsel. Sebenarnya aku tidak perduli, tapi kasihan juga jika ia belum mempunyai ponsel yang kerepotan juga diriku, jadi dengan terpaksa aku menyempatkan diri pergi membeli ponsel setelah meeting dengan Uchiha. Benar – benar menyusahkan!

"kau belum pulang?" tanya Jaehee terkejut ketika mendapati aku masih berada di ruanganku ditemani dengan tumpukan dokumen. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. "kau itu masih pengantin baru, harusnya pulang cepat," lanjutnya terkikik. Ingin aku membalas ucapanya. Namun, deringan telephon di meja Jaehee menghentikan niatku. Jaehee bergegas mengangkatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya nampak terlihat cemas. Aku menyipitkan mata, " kau kenapa?" tanyaku cemas.

"gawat Jumin,kau harus segera pulang sekarang. Sarah dan wanita itu menuju ke Penthouse – mu."

Tanpa menunggu waktu segera aku bangkit dan bergegas keluar dari ruangkanku menuju tempat parkir.

Aku harus cepat pulang, bisa gawat kalau mereka sampai duluan ke Penthouseku dan bertemu Sakura. Bukannya aku takut, hanya saja aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura pasti gadis itu kebingungan mendapati dua wanita yang tak dikenalnya. aku yakin wanita sialan itu mencerca Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

Rencanananya aku akan membawa Sakura ke rumah setelah ayah pulang dari London sekalian mau memperkenalkan dia sebagai istri sahku supaya ayah berhenti menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan Sarah dan sekalian biar kedua wanita sialan itu tahu jika aku telah memilih Sakura. Namun, rencana ku nampaknya gagal.

Mobil yang aku tumpangi melaju dengan cepat, aku sengaja menyuruh Kim (supirku) mempercepat laju mobil ini. Aku harus segera sampai ke Penthousku tepat waktu dan mencegah dua wanita itu. kenapa mereka tiba - tiba berkunjung ke Penthouseku? bukannya mereka masih berada di London? Apa mereka pulang duluan? Mengingat jadwal kedatangan ayah adalah besok. Apa yang dipikirkan dua wanita jalang itu?

Dalam perjalanan, perasaanku jadi tidak tenang dan benar saja, mereka berdua kini telah sampai di Penthouse ku.

Perlahan ku dekati mereka supaya tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

"siapa kau,?!" terlihat Sakura nampak terkejut saat mengetahui dua wanita yang tak dikenalnya tiba – tiba muncul di hadapannya. Sakura masih terpaku."sekali lagi aku bertanya, siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya wanita brengsek itu dengan ketus yang tak lain istri ayahku. Aku kira Sakura akan menunjukkan rasa marah, namun dugaanku salah. Gadis itu malah tersenyum manis. Ya...aku harus memujinya dia terlihat sangat manis dengan senyumnya, membuat aliran darahku sedikit berdesir. Sakura mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Haruno Sakura – "

"istriku!" sahutku tegas. Tak ayal ketiganya langsung mengarahkan atensinya padaku dengan wajah terkejut terutama kedua wanita sialan itu. istri ayahku berjalan cepat menuju ke tempat aku berdiri.

"apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"apa kau tidak mendengar dengan jelas Nyonya Choi yang terhormat, Haruno Sakura adalah ISTRIKU," kembali aku menekankan dengan jelas. Wanita ini terpaku dan wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan geraman amarah.

"astaga Jumin, kau gila! Sejak kapan kau menikah dengan gadis itu? dan kau pikir ayahmu akan setuju?!"

"kau perlu bukti kalau aku menikah dengan Sakura. oke, setelah ayah pulang aku akan membawanya ke rumah dan menunjukkan surat resminya." Kali ini aku menantangnya.

"kau benar – benar gila dan buta! Buka matamu, gadis kampungan seperti dia kau jadikan istri?!" tunjuknya pada Sakura yang berdiri mematung.

"justru yang kampungan kalian berdua!" sergahku ketus, "sekarang kalian pulang dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyakiti ISTRIKU! Ingat itu!" tanpa memberinya kesempatan membalas ucapanku, segera aku meraih lengan wanita ini dan menyeretnya ke depan lift. Sarah nampak berteriak sembari mengikutiku.

"jangan perlakukan kakakku seperti itu Jumin," teriak Sarah.

Ku hentikan langkah sejenak, dan tanpa banyak kata segera aku meraih lengan Sarah, menyeret kedua wanita jalang ini secara bersamaan menuju lift. Ku pencet tombol berwarna hijau, pintu liftpun terbuka, kuhempaskan tubuh keduanya ke dalam lift. Mereka menyumpahi diriku. Aku tidak perduli.

Pintu lift tertutup. Berisik.

Secepatnya aku harus mengganti kunci kode Penthouseku supaya mereka berdua tidak seenaknya masuk. Hanya orang penting saja yang aku kasih tahu.

Setelah mengganti pasword, aku kembali ke tempat Sakura yang masih berdiam diri di tempat semula.

"jangan Shock begitu Sakura,"

"siapa yang Shock? Aku hanya terkejut saja melihat mereka, memangnya siapa mereka?" tanyanya penasaran.

"kalau kau ingin tahu, besok jam tujuh kau harus berdandan dan berpakaian rapi. Aku akan mengenalkanmu secara resmi pada ayah dan kedua wanita itu." terlihat Sakura tersentak dan tegang, "santai saja, anggap saja sama ketika kau bertemu ibuku."

"tapi..."

"sudahlah tidak perlu kau pikirkan, sekarang buatkan aku makan malam, aku lapar." Perintaku cepat. Tanpa menunggunya protes segera aku langkahkan kaki menuju kamar untuk segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Namun sejenak aku menghentikan langkah, ada yang aneh dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Sakura," dia mengarahkan kepalanya padaku dan bertanya melalui isyarat mata, "kau mau pergi bekerja? Ini kan masih malam? Apa kau sedang mengigau?" wajah Sakura nampak meremang. Aku yakin dia bertindak bodoh lagi.

"kau jangan banyak tanya, sebaiknya kau pergi ke kamar dan segera mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam," ucapnya sambil berlalu. Dasar bodoh! Kadang kala kebodohannya membuatku tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku merasakan suatu kehangatan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

.

Cklek!

Astaga, aku disambut pemandangan yang luar biasa saat memasuki kamarku. Berantakan!

Aku ingin memanggil Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk membereskan isi kamar ini, namun aku terlalu lelah dan lapar. Biarkan saja. sebaiknya aku lekas pergi mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan kaos berwarna putih dipadu celana piyama aku langsung turun ke bawah menuju dapur. Karena terlalu sibuk memasak, Sakura tak menyadari kedatanganku. Harum masakan Sakura sangat lezat. Penasaran masak apa dia, perlahan aku mendekati meja pantry dan menyandarkan pinggulku di pinggiran meja pantry, kedua lengan aku lipat di depan dada sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura. kenapa aku begitu betah memperhatikannya. Apa karena aku baru pertama kali melihat seseorang memasak untukku?

"astaga, lagi – lagi kau membuatku terkejut. Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" Sakura terperanjat saat ia membalikkan badan dengan membawa masakannya yang telah matang ke meja pantry.

"kau tahu, entah kenapa aku merasa aneh saat melihatmu memasak?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening, "aneh? Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihat seseorang memasak?" tanyanya heran, sembari meletakkan makanan di atas meja Pantry.

" ya kau benar, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat orang memasak untukku, semua sudah siap terhidang di atas meja makan. Aku tinggal memakannya."

" kan malah enak, tak perlu capek – capek memasak." Aku berdengus kesal mendengar jawabannya, dia terkekeh. "sudahlah jangan kesal begitu, mungkin dengan melihatku memasak kau akan berhenti memilih – milih , ayo segera makan nanti keburu dingin," perintahnya sambil melambaikan tanganya menyuruhku untuk segera duduk, mengabaikan pandangku yang terlihat kesal.

Namun,

"bisakah kau mengganti menunya selain nasi goreng, Sakura?" protesku saat mengetahui makanan apa yang dimasak Sakura.

"sudahlah jangan cerewet, sebaiknya kau makan saja. kan sudah aku bilang jangan memilih – milih makanan. Lihatlah usahaku membuatkan masakan untukmu, karena kalau masakan dibuat pakai hati, pasti tearasa lezat." Belanya dengan senyum menakutkan.

"tapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan makanan seperti ini," protesku kesal.

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"kalau kau tidak suka, ya sudah jangan di makan, kau pesan saja makanan Afrika atau Prancis," Sakura hendak menyambar makananku, namun dengan cepat aku mencegahnya.

"ya sudah aku makan," Sakura tersenyum, kemudian aku menarik kursi lalu menjatuhkan bokongku di atasnya. Sejenak aku memandangi nasi goreng ini, kelihatan rasanya enak. Mirip seperti buatan nenek Sakura. aku akui nasi goreng buatan neneknya sangat lezat baru kali itu aku merasakan makanan selezat itu. Mungkin benar kata Sakura, sesederhana apapun masakannya yang penting penting cara membutanya dengan hati.

"jangan muntah ya, Tn Han," sindir Sakura sembari memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Aku hanya berdecih membalasnya. bagaiman tidak muntah. Dia sendiri yang memaksaku makan terlalu banyak.

Ku ambil sendok dan mengarahnya ke dalam tumpukan nasi goreng.

Enak, itulah yang aku rasakan ketika aku menyatapnya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali dan sampai nasi goreng ini habis tanpa sisa. Bukan karena lapar tapi masakannya benar – benar lezat.

"bagaimana" tanyanya dengan mempermainkan kedua alisnya turun naik.

"apanya?"

"Racunnya," jawabnya kesal, "ya jelas masakanku."

Aku ber o ria lalu kemudian, "tidak enak," tentu saja aku berbohong. aku ingin sedikit menggodanya. Dia terlihat cemberut dan menggerutu. Lucu sekali.

Dengan kesal dia mengambil piringku dan membawanya ke wastafel. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, kemudian kembali menyadarkan pinggulku tapi kali ini di pinggiran wastafel sembari melihat wajah Sakura yang masih cemberut.

"kalau tidak enak,kenapa kau menghabiskannya," dia masih kesal.

"itu karena aku lapar."

"terserlah, berdebat dengan mu tidak akan selesai sampai si Eli bisa bicara."

"Elizabeth 3rd, Sakura," aku memperingatkan. Dia mengalihakan tatapanya padaku.

"nama kucingmu terlalu susah, apa kau akan mempenjarakan aku lagi?" tantangnya dengan menaruh peralatan makan kami yang telah dicucinya di rak kecil.

Aku menautkan sebelah alisku, " kau mau?"

"mau, asalkan ditemani Eli hahaha."

Dengan gemas aku memukul kepalanya, dia mengaduh kesakitan. Rasakan! Tapi anehnya aku tidak marah sekali, justru merasa terhibur. Dan jujur saja aku ingin seperti ini seterusnya, berada didekat Sakura membuatku terasa nyaman.

"Jumin, apa kau tidak mempunyai pembantu," tanyannya ketika kami duduk di ruang tengah sambil menikmati siaran televisi.

"ada, hanya saja hari ini ia libur, lusa baru masuk. Kerjanya mulai pukul tujuh pagi sampai pukul empat sore " Terdengar helaan nafas lega, wajahnya sangat senang, aku menyeringai ." jangan senang dulu, meskipun ada pembantu tapi hanya bertugas untuk mengurus Elizabeth 3rd sementara masak dan menyiapkan keperluanku itu tugasmu," wajah sakura berubah 180 derajat, emeraladnya melotot indah.

"astaga tega sekali dirimu menjadikan aku sebagai pembantu."

"jangan protes, lagian itu sudah tugasmu sebagai istri, kan? Jangan berharap aku akan memanjakanmu meskipun aku orang kaya. Kau kira seperti Fifty Shades of The Grey yang sangat memanjakan Ana? Enak saja, aku bisa bangkrut."

"dasar orang kaya kere."

Hah, kere?!

"ah iya,saya lupa kalau Tn Han tidak mengerti bahasa gaul," oloknya sembari bangkit dari tempat duduk dan dengan cueknya meninggalkan aku sendiri menuju ke atas.

"Sakura kau mau kemana? Tidak sopan meninggalkan suamimu ketika sedang berbicara," teriakku.

"terserah!" sahutnya.

Dasar gadis bar – bar. Ucapku dalam hati sembari tersenyum. Lagi – lagi aku menggodanya, masa juga aku tega menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan semuanya. aku hanya bilang untuk memasak dan menyiapkan keprluanku. Dasar bodoh.

.

.

.

"ini," aku menyodorkan sesuatu yang aku beli untuknya tadi siang.

Sakura terpaku ketika melihatnya,"apa ini?" tanyanya curiga dengan mengambil ponsel dari tanganku.

"bom. Jangan bodoh Sakura."

"iya, aku tahu jika ini ponsel mahal. Maksudku kau tidak kerasukan, kan? Tiba – tiba memberiku ini."

Oh Tuhan demi apa, dia cerewet sekali. Biasanya seseorang akan senang menerima barang mahal, terutama wanita.

"kau tidak mempunyai ponsel, kan? Makannya aku membelikanmu supaya aku gampang menghubungi dirimu. Di situ sudah lengkap dengan simcardnya. Kau bisa menghubungi keluargamu lewat email yang baru." Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, "kenapa, apa kau tidak mau menerimanya? Sini aku ambil kagi," baru saja aku hendak mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil ponselnya kembali, dia keburu menepisnya .

"enak saja, hanya orang bodoh yang menolak barang berharga ini."

"kau termasuk diantaranya," olokku. Ia terlihat kesal.

"bukannya aku tidak mau. Hanya saja aku perlu curiga jika seorang lelaki membelikan barang berharga kepada perempuan, pasti ada maunya."

alasan yang masuk diakal untuk para lelaki hidung belang.

"terserah kau menafsirkanya, yang penting aku sudah menjelaskan alasanku. Sudahlah lupakan sebaiknya kita tidur aku mengantuk."

Sakura bedecih. Aku mengabaikannya, lebih baik segera merebahkan diri di atas kasur ini. Akan tetapi...

"astaga Sakura, apa maksudmu menaruh beberapa bantal dan guling di tengah seperti ini?" aku menunjuk perbuatanya. Benar – benar membuat emosiku naik.

"batas!" jawabnya singkat. Aku memijat panggal hidungku. Kesal dan gemas melihatnya.

"kau pikir aku akan berbuat macam – macam padamu? Sudah aku katakan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum – "

"aku mengerti, tapi aku perlu berjaga – jaga namanya lelaki kan tidak tahu. Mereka seperti Singa yang siap menerkam setiap saat."

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar. Sabar.

"terseralah, mau kau kasih batas tembok, jeruji besi terserah maumu," ucapku final. Aku benar – benar menyerah menghadapinya. Daripada berdebat lebih baik segera merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur, menarik selimut sampai sebatas bahu. Mata sudah tak dapat kompromi lagi.

Namun,

"astaga Sakura, bisakah kau tidak banyak bergerak? Aku merasa terganggu. Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, tidur di sofa sana. Aku benar – benar mengantuk," protesku kesal.

Sakura meminta maaf dan dia berjanji tidak akan bergerak. Akan tetapi, baru saja mata ini mau terpejam dia bergerak lagi. oh astaga, menggangu saja. saat hendak membuka mulutku untuk kembali protes, tiba -tiba...

"Jumin?"

" hmmmmm.."

Seperkian detik aku menunggunya kembali melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"seperti apa ayahmu?"

Jadi dia gelisah karena ini. Mungkin dia deg – degan.

"kau akan tahu sendiri besok malam, sebaiknya tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk."

Hening...perlahan mataku mulai terpejam.

Perempatan siku mulai muncul,

Aku segera bangkit dan mengacak surai hitamku, "oh astaga Sakura bisa tidak kau tidak beregrak?! Aku mengantuk!" hardikku kesal.

"maaf Jumin, aku tidak bisa tidur." Ujaranya sambil menegakkan tubuh ,"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,"

Aku menatapnya kesal,"apa?!"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia terlihat takut.

"ummmmm...apa yang dimaksud Hati dan Hourglasses?"

"hah?"

.

.

.

TBC :V

*hati yang dimaksud Seven itu saat kita chat room di game MM terus si MC atau main Charater itu membela salah satu tokoh gamenya. Misalnya saat kita Chat dengan tiga orang tokoh game, nah kan di sana biasaya saling debat kita dikasih hati jika kita mendukung ucapan salah satu tokohnya.

*Hourglasses itu semacam harta yang diberikan saat MC ini mendukung ucapan tokoh game tersebut. pokoknya yang sudah memainkan game MM pasti tahu hahaha.

Langsung chap 2 ya 😊


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura pov

Sialan aku bangun pagi terlambat. Ini semua gara – gara ulah si Jumin. Tadi malam aku diceramahi habis – habisan dan kami sampai bertengkar gara – gara aku menanyakan tentang Hati dan Hourglasses. Lah memang aku tidak tahu. Kalau ingin tahu aku disuruh main gamenya. sialan!

Mana pagi – pagi sudah bikin kesel! Permintaanya banyak banget, minta disiapin air hangat, baju buat kerja, dasi, sepatu bahkan sarapan. Kalau dia nurut sih, kagak apa – apa, nah ini, cerewetnya minta ampun.

Sudah aku siapin air hangat, dia protes terlalu panas, ya sudah aku ganti dia masih protes terlalu dingin. Masih bersabar, aku ganti sesuai yang diinginkan, eh masih protes lagi, sekali lagi protes, aku akan siram dia pakai air panas biat kulitnya melempuh. Tapi ternyata dia tidak protes.

Aman!

sekarang siapakan baju kerja, dasi, sepatu dia kagak terima. Yang warnanya terlalu mencoloklah,baju ini sudah dipakai dan masihhhhhhhh banyak alasan lain, kalau begini terus semakin terlambat masuk kerjanya. Dari sekian banyak baju yang aku pilihkan tidak ada yang cocok semua. Saking keselnya, aku menyuruhnya untuk memakai tas kresek saja.

 _ini sudah kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri masa kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada suamimu, kalau kau masih bersisikukuh sebaiknya berhenti bekerja saja._

itu yang dikatakannya ketika aku protes, benar keterlaluan. kalau aku berhenti bekerja memang dia mau kasih dwit? Bayangkan saja meskipun aku sudah sah jadi istrinya, dia tidak memberikan uang belanja, beda banget sama si Grey. Belum nikah saja Anatasia sudah dibelikan barang mewah plus tabungan yang banyak. Nah ini? Bikin emosi jiwa semakin meningkat saja.

Satu jam lebih aku mengurusi perihal pakaiannya, dan ahirnya kelar juga. Aku bernafas lega, namun hanya beberapa menit aku menikmatinya, Jumin minta dibuatin sarapan.

Oke, sabar Sakura.

Karena waktu sangat mepet, aku cukup membuatkan telor ceplok, nasi + kecap. Biar praktis.

Dan dia, tentu saja menyuruhku mengganti menunya. Dia ingin sarapan pancake. Astaga tambah lama, belum buat adonannya, nyetaknya ribet. Aku mencari – cari sesuatu yang praktis untuk di masak.

Dan teretterettttttttttttt!

Aku menemukan beberapa mie instan di dalam _kitchen_ set. aneh kenapa Tn sok kaya itu menyimpan mie instan? Dia kan tidak biasa makan makanan kampung? Jangan – jangan sebenarnya dia penggemar mie instan? Masa sih, si Jumin penggemar micin? Atau, punya pembantunya? Ah, sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikir ini mie punya siapa, yang penting segera di masak.

Hanya beberapa menit, mie sudah siap dan aku menaruhnya di atas meja pantry lengkap dengan satu piring nasi putih hangat. Terlihat menggiurkan, tapi aku harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Tanpa menunggu si Jumin keluar dari ruang kerjanya, aku segera kabur. Untungnya aku diberi tahu kode kunci liftnya.

Pintu lift terbuka, namun saat hendak masuk ke dalam tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan yang sangat familiar,

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

Sebaiknya lekas kabur.

.

.

.

Aku menjalankan mobil tuaku dengan kencang.

Kencang? Ralat. capslock saja ya, MOBIL INI TIDAK BISA KENCANG! Inget – inget itu. Meskipun mobil ini tidak bisa kencang tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Aku tidak menyangka Jumin tidak menjual mobil rongsokku, malah tadi pagi, saat menyiapkan baju Jumin, dia memberikan kunci mobilku. Ketika aku bertanya alasannya, dia beralasan untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa bareng satu mobil saat mengantarku berangkat kerja. Ya maklumlah pernikahanku tersembunyi dari publik. Mungkin dia butuh waktu, aku sih tidak masalah, malah lebih enak begini.

Tepat pukul delapan lebih lima menit aku tiba di kantor. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku meyambar tas sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil, dan setengah berlari aku menuju pintu masuk.

"Sakura? kau sudah pulang?" sapa seorang wanita di bagian resepsionis, aku memutar kepala sekejap ke arahnya semabari tersenyum.

"ah iya _Eonnie_ ," jawabku sekenanya sembari terburu masuk ke dalam lift saat pintunya terbuka. Dalam hati aku berdoa mudah – mudahan karyawan di sini tidak ada yang curiga tentang pernikahanku. Tapi aku ragu akan kasusku, apa mereka tahu tentang kasusku, ya? Berharap saja tidak.

Tak lama pintu lift terbuka, ku langkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju ke ruangnku. Untunglah disini orangnya tidak terlalu kepo, kecuali orang yang ku kenal saja. mereka bertanya padaku dan aku jawab dengan berbohong. tapi aku penasaran dengan si ular itu, apa dia tahu tentang kasusku, pasti si Jumin sempat memberitahu dirinya. bisa gawat ini, aku bisa dikasih SP. Entar tanya Jiho saja.

Cklek!

"Nee - _sannnnnnnnnn_!" Jiho dan Lee Sia tiba – tiba menyambut kedatanganku dengan sebuah teriakan.

" _Omo_!" aku memegang dadaku yang berdetak kencang karena terkejut, "kalian hampir saja membuatku mati mendadak." Jiho dan Lee sia serentak tertawa.

"jangan terkejut begitu, kita kan mau memberi kejutan pada Nee _-san_ , iya kan Jiho?"

Jiho menganguk membenarkan pernyataan Lee Sia dengan cengiran khasnya. Aku memutar bola mata kesal. Tanpa membalas mereka berdua aku menuju ke meja kerjaku, menarik kursi dan menghempaskan bokongku di atas kursi. ketika hendak menghidupkan komputer, kedua tangan bocah magang ini terulur tepat di depan wajahku, terrpaksa aku mengurungkan niatku dan mengalihkan atensi pada mereka. cengiran kuda lagi – lagi diperlihatkan.

"apa lagi?" sergahku gemas.

"oleh – olehnya? Hehehehe" ujar Jiho.

Aku berdengus kesal, "tidak ada aku lupa," timpalku cuek.

"kan Nee - _san_ baru pulang dari Jepang, masa tidak membawakan oleh – oleh?" kali ini gantian Lee sia yang menagih.

"maaf aku tidak sempat, tahu sendiri aku hanya sebentar di Jepang, " alasan praktis. Jiho dan Lee Sia terlihat kecewa, aku menghembuskan nafas lelah. "baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku lain kali aku traktir."

"beneran, Nee - _san_?" ucap mereka serentak. Aku meyakinkan mereka dengan anggukan mantap. Keduanya bersorak girang, "tapi jangan yang mahal," tambahku mengiatkan.

"hahhhhhhhhhh, " jawab keduanya lemas. Aku tertawa. Namun tiba – tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"oh iya, kalian berdua sudah membaca artikelku tentang Jumin? Apa kalian tidak mendengar desas – desus bagaiman sikap si ular setelah artikelku beredar?"

"emmmm tidak, semuanya baik – baik saja," jawab Jiho. "Malah artikel yang Nee - _san_ buat sangat bagus." Aku bernafas lega, jadi si ular itu tidak mengetahui jika aku di penjara gara – gara artikel sialan itu. ternyata Jumin tidak ember mulutnya. Baguslah.

"kenapa Nee- _san_?"

"ah tidak apa – apa Jiho, hanya saja –"

Terpaksa aku menghentikan ucapanku saat mendengar seseorang hendak membuka pintu ruang kami dari luar. Kami bertiga Saling berinteraksi menunggu dengan pasti siapa yang akan muncul. Jangan – jangan, bola mati kami terbeliak jika yang muncul adalah si ular. Lalu kami pun segera bergegas untuk mengejarkan pekerjaan kami masing – masing dan berpura – pura sibuk.

"SAKURA!"

Deg!

Perlahan aku mencoba memberanikan untuk melihat ke arahnya. Namun, aku sangat mengenal suara ini. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan,

"Ino. Nee - _san_ Ino!" ucap kami bertiga bersamaan.

Gadis blonde itu melihat tajam, tepatnya ke arahku.

"aku ada perlu denganmu, istirahat kau harus menjelaskan semuanya." Tanpa menunggu balasanku dia langsung pergi begitu saja. mengabaikan Jiho dan Lee Sia yang terbengong. dasar!

"ada apa dengan Nee - _san_ Ino?" tanya Lee Sia.

"entalah mungkin dia sedang PMS.'

"oooooooo" jawab keduanya serempak.

.

.

"jujur padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Jepang. Ponselmu tidak aktiv waktu aku hubungi. Dan kau tahu, kemarin aku menghubungi ayahmu, katanya kau sudah kembali ke Seoul. Bahkan aku mengunjungi apartemenmu. Kau tidak ada di sana." Cerocos Ino tanpa nafas.

"terus?"

"kau tahu apa jawaban ayahmu?"

"hemmm"

Hening.

"bisa tidak kau mendengarkanku tidak sambil makan?"protes Ino kesal.

Ku hentikan sejenak acara makan siangku untuk melihat ke arah gadis Blonde yang terduduk di sampingku dengan menahan geram"aku lapar Ino, tadi pagi belum sempat sarapan." Sergahku kesal. Ino terpengarah, mulutnya terbuka berbentuk huruf O.

"astaga Sakura, apa si Jimin sebegitu teganya tidak memberimu makan?"

Hah?! Jimin? Apa maksudnya?

Nafsu makanku tiba – tiba menguap begitu saja saat mendengar perkataaan Ino barusan."sebentar, apa maksudmu? Jimin?"

Ino memukul lenganku, "Jimin suamimu," Ino terhenti sejenak, tatapan matanya tiba – tiba terlihat lebih lembut, "kau sangat beruntung Sakura, bisa mendapatkan cintanya anggota BTS. Sudah tampan, terkenal pula. tapi kenapa pihak agensinya menyembunyikan perihal pernikahanmu? Dan aku tidak menyangka jika selama ini kau merahasiakan hubunganmu dengan Jimin. Pantas saja kau sudah move on dari Sasuke."

Kedua kelopak mataku mengerjap – ngerjap mendengar penjelasan Ino yang sangat, sangat absrud. Bolehkah aku membenturkan kepalanya? ini sebenarnya yang salah siapa. Ayah atau telinga Ino yang kongslet.

"kau tahu ingin rasanya aku menenggelamkan dirimu ke laut."

Ino melongo, "astaga Sakura, apa salahku? Tega sekali kau!" sewotnya.

Sejenak aku mengambil nafas dalam - dalam sebelum melontarkan kata – kata."dengar ya Ino, kalau aku menikah dengan Jimin aku pasti minta disiarkan secara live biar semua orang tahu." Balasku greget. Sumpah ini mahluk bikin kesal saja.

"hah? Kata ayahmu, kau menikah dengan Jimin –"

"bukan Jimin Ino tapi, Han Jumin."

Hening seketika.

Oh astaga, lagi – lagi aku keceplosan. Aduh bagaimana ini.

"sekali lagi, ucapkan sekali lagi. aku ingin mendengarnya dengan jelas," Ino menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga dan mendorongnya lebih dekat ke bibirku, "katakan sekali lagi, siapa nama suamimu?"

Aku berdecih, "maaf tidak ada siaran ulang." Ino menjauhkan telinganya sedikit menjauh dari bibirku. Mata hijau susunya menyorotkan suatu yang sedikit menakutkan saat melihatku. Aku memutar bola mata bosan.

Aku tahu dia mengancam padaku. Benar – benar menyebalkan. Sebaiknya aku ceritakan saja, supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Saat hendak ingin membuka mulutku, tiba – tiba ponselku berbunyi. Oh astaga mengganggu sekali. Ino menautkan sebelah alisnya saat aku mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. Dan mata dia berbinar tak kala mengetahui ponsel mahalku.

"astaga Sakura, ini kan ponsel keluaran terbaru. Keren!" aku menepis lenganya saat dia mau mengambilnya. Ino berdecih, sekali lagi aku memperingatkan dengan tatapan _deathglear_ , akhirnya dia mengalah juga membiarkanku untuk mengangkat telephon terlebih dahulu.

Oh astaga ini adalah pemanggilan pertama dari ponsel baruku, jangan bertanya siapa yang menelponku. Di layar tertera tulisan 'Papa Eli memanggil'

Dengan hati yang tak ikhlas aku menyentuh icon berwarna hijau.

"kau ini lama sekali mengankat telephonku!" ya begitulah dia, baru saja aku mengankat sudah terdengar suara protes seperti emak – emak bikin orang kesal saja, terutama gadis blonde di sampingku ini. Dia mendekatkan telinganya tepat ke belakang ponselku, astaga kepo sekali mahluk ini. Aku menjauhkannya dari Ino dan sekali lagi memperingatkan.

"Sakura, Sakura!" aku tersentak saat mendengar teriakan suara dari sebrang.

"ah, apa?!"

"astaga, kau tidak mendengarkanku bicara, ya?"

Aku mengelus dada, sabar Sakura...

"kau kira aku tuli? Oke aku minta maaf. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Sebentar lagi aku kembali bekerja."

"kau tidak lupa nanti malam, kan?"

"aku tidak pikun."

"baguslah," terdim beberapa detik," dan satu lagi, kau belum meminta maaf perihal tadi pagi. Kau pikir aku akan memakan makanan sampah yang kau buat."

Ingin aku getok kepala orang ini, jadi dia menghubungiku karena alasan sepele, "astaga kau masih dendam padaku, oke sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Puas!"

Pip! Tanpa menunggu jawabanya langsung aku putus secara sepihak, sembari menggerutu.

"cieeeee, pertengkaran pertama sebagai suami istri, ehem, ehem!" ini lagi masih sempat menggodaku dalam keadaan emosi sudah meluap. Aku mengacuhkan Ino. "sekarang ceritakan padaku secara lengkap kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan Han Jumin," jeda sejenak, "HAN JUMIN, SAKURA?! oh kau seperti memenangkan sebuah lotre," tambah Ino dengan mengguncang tubuhku. Sorotan matanya nampak berbina – binar.

"astaga, bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak, entar yang lain pada tahu! Ujarku sembari menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari bahaku.

"biarkan saja, lagian mereka tidak akan mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan," Ino membela diri. Iya sih, soalnya kami menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Tapi siapa tahu ada beberapa orang yang mengerti bahasa kita.

"oke, aku akan menceritakan semua, tapi sebagai imbalannya aku butuh bantuanmu."

Ino mengangguk mantap, dan akhirnya cerita panjang dimulai.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali aku mendengar kata 'WOAH' saat Ino memasuki apartemen Jumin. Aku terpaksa mengajaknya ikut denganku, karena aku sangat membutuhkan keahliannya. Soalnya dia ahli dalam berdandan jadi aku minta tolong padanya. Daripada pergi ke salon, kan sayang uangnya. Mana aku tidak dikasih lagi, jangangan itu, buat beli baju aja aku tidak diberi, benar – benar pelit. Makanya kalau ada suami yang protes terhadap istrinya yang tak pernah dandan ceburkan saja ke laut. Lah ngasih dwit pas – pas an buat makan, bagaiman mau beli bedak dan alat make up? Memang mau, dikasih makan pakai bedak? Mikir dung para suami, jangan kebanyakan cingcong.

Seandainya Jumin tahu aku membawa Ino pastri marah, ah bodo amat. Lagian salah dia sendiri. Dan aku yakin Ino tidak akan menyebarkan perihal pernikahanku, meskipun dia ratu gosip tapi dia sangat setia padaku.

Mata hijau susu Ino tak henti – hentinya mengedar melihat barang – barang mewah Jumin.

"kau tahu Sakura, di game tidak terlalu diperlihatkan isi rumahnya,ternyata aslinya lebih keren dari pada yang diperlihatkan dalam game," ucap Ino kagum. Aku hanya menghendikkan bahu, sembari melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar di lantai atas.

Saat hendak mau masuk ke kamarku, tiba – tiba muncul sesosok mahluk putih keluar dari dalam kamar sebelah yang aku tahu kamar milik Eli. Hebat kan, kucing sampai mempunyai kamar sendiri. Benar – benar gila.

"Elizabeth 3rd," sahut Ino riang. Aku menautkan sebelah alisku saat gadis itu tergesa menghampiri Eli. Dia membungkuk mensejajarkan posisi yang sama dengan Eli."hai Elizabeth 3rd, kau ingat siapa aku?" tanyanya bodoh, "aku ini istrinya Han Jumin dalam game, kau tahu kami berdua mencarimu saat kau mengilang. Dan Jumin sangat romantis menjagaku kyaaaaaaaa!" dia mulai gila. Eli masih terdiam melihat adegan absrud ini, mungkin Eli berpikiran jika gadis blonde ini gila. Saat Ino hendak menyentuh Eli, dia malah mencakarnya. Hahahah rasakan. Ino melihat ke arahku dengan menampilkan wajah cemberut.

"sudahlah Ino, sebaiknya kau abaikan saja dia," aku menujuk Eli. "ini hampir pukul enam, satu jam aku harus selesai." Aku memberi peringatan.

Dengan masih menampilkan wajah cemberutnya,Ino kembali berdiri, dia berjalan menuju ke arahku, aku mendesah panjang. Lama – lama aku bisa stress membiarakan mereka berinteraksi.

"meong~~" lagi – lagi aku mendesah panjang, saat mengetahui Eli mengikuti Ino, dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. Ya...tatapan andalanya.

"kau mau ikut masuk?"

"meong,"

"baiklah," Eli nampak terlihat senang, dia menggerakkan ekornya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sembari mengeong.

"kau hebat Sakura, baru beberapa hari menjadi istri Jumin sudah mengerti bahasa kucing," sahut Ino terkikik. Aku mendeathglear dirinya, "oke aku minta maaf," tambahnya bodoh. Dan tanpa bercakap – cakap lagi segera aku membuka pintu kamar. Eli langsung menyerobot masuk dan dengan santainya ia melompat ke tempat tidur. Aku hanya menggeleng melihat ulahnya.

Lagi – lagi Ino berdecak kagum, melihat interior kamar ini, bahkan dia sampai melompat ke tempat tidur dan mencium bantal Jumin. Sayang kalau tidak menyesap aroma Jumin, ini adalah kesempatan langka, katanya.

"kamarmu bagus Sakura, ah ralat kamar kalian berdua," Ino terlihat senyum – senyum sembari menatapku nakal. Aku memutar bola mata bosan.

"jangan berpikiran aneh," ujarku memperingatkan. Ino segara bangkit dan menuju ke tempatku berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"jangan malu padaku, bagaimana malam panas kalian? Apa Jumin sangat ganas, atau..."

"bisakah kau tidak menyinggung itu? kami tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan kau tahu alasannya. Tak perlu aku ceritakan lagi tentang pernikahanku dari awal, kan?"

Ino mangut – mangut, "ya siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran, kau tidak penasaran melihat dalamnnya Han Jumin?" goda Ino menaikkan kedua alisnya ke atas. Entah kenapa aku teringat tubuh Jumin saat _topless_ , dan sebuah tonjolan...kayu. astaga kenapa aku malah mengingat hal mesum.

"hentikan Ino, jangan bicara yang tidak – tidak," jawabku sedikit tegas supaya ia tidak mengetahui kegugupanku. Ino terkikik.

"wajahmu memerah, Sakura."

Aku mencubit lenganya. Dia mengaduh kesakitan, dan setelahnya aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya aku harus mandi air dingin.

.

.

.

Aku memperhatikan penampilanku lewat pantulan cermin besar. Riasan Ino benar – benar membuatku sedikit berbeda. Make up yang minimalis, rambut sebahu yang digelung rapi tak lupa diberi hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga sakura dipadu dengan dress lengan panjang berwarna pink pucat, bagian bahunya melebar. Lumayan masih terlihat wajar. Ino memang sangat the best.

"bagaimana?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"lumayan, aku jadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Ini mengingatkanku saat menikah," sesekali aku memutar – mutar tubuhku, takut masih ada yang kurang pas.

"sayang sekali Sakura, aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu," Ino berujar sedih, wajahnya terlihat sedikit murung dari pantulan cermin. Aku mengehala nafas, lalu aku memutar tubuhku menuju ke tempatnya yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Akupun ikut terduduk di sebelahnya.

" sudahlah Ino, tidak apa – apa. lagian pernikahan ini bukan rencanaku." Aku terdiam, sedih juga sih, saat hari bahagia kita tidak dihadiri teman – teman dekat. Padahal aku ingin juga memilih gaun pengantin, cincin serta kartu undangan. Pernikahanku benar – benar sial. Impianku dihancurkan oleh Jumin.

Ino menepuk pundaku, " aku yakin suatu saat nanti impianmu akan menjadi kenyataan dan kau akan bahagia " Ino mencoba memberiku harapan.

"ya, semoga saja, walaupun aku ragu bisa terwujud." Balasku tersenyum pahit.

"harapan pasti ada, jangan menyerah. Fighting!" Ino mengepalkan tinju ke atas.

"terima kasih. sudahlah lupakan. Sebaiknya kita bersiap turun ke bawah ini sudah pukul tujuh tepat. Sekalian aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ino hanya menggangguk membalas ucapanku dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Sementara Eli tertidur nyenyak.

Dan benar saja, ketika kami berdua sampai di bawah, mobil sudah tiba. Supir membukakan pintu belakang untuk kami. Sebelum masuk aku menyuruh supir untuk berhenti di daerah Dongdaemun karena apartemen Ino terletak di sana. Jumin tidak ikut bersamaku, sebelumnya dia menghubungiku via LINE jika akan menunggu di rumahnya. Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku malas satu mobil dengannya.

Hanya beberapa menit mobil yang kami tumpangi tiba di tempat tujuan. Agak sedih juga sih Ino meninggalkanku sendiri. Selama dalam perjalanan kami berdua mengobrol atau bercanda, terkadang Ino menggodaku. Jujur saja kehadiran Ino sedikit mengilangkan rasa gugupku. Maklumlah pertama kalinya aku di pertemukan dengan ayah Jumin. Jika dengan ibunya Jumin aku sedikit merasa tenang karena beliau orang Jepang lain dengan ayahnya. Soalnya orang Korea asli. Jadi was – was, takut salah ngomong.

"tenanglah Sakura, ayah Jumin tidak buruk amat kok. Sebenarnya dia orang baik jika kita bisa mengambil hatinya," ucapa Ino sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

"kau tahu dari mana?"

"dari game, hahahahhaah" astaga game menjadi patokan. Ku putar bola mataku kesal.

Ino menepuk pundakku, "good luck,"

"terima kasih," jawabku tersenyum kaku. Lalu ia pun keluar dari dalam mobil, dan tak lama mobilpun melaju ke tempat kediaman keluarga Han.

Rumah keluarga Jumin terletak di daerah Pyeongchang sekitar dua jam dari Seoul. Dan itu adalah daerah perumahan elit, Beverly Hills – nya orang Korea.

Jika kita ke Pyeongchang, sumpah tempatnya sangat bagus, pemandanganya sangat indah, udaranya sejuk dan kalau memasuki musim dingin suhu di sana di atas rata – rata. Mirip kampung halamanku dekat dengan pegunungan.

Aku beberapa kali pergi ke Pyeongchan untuk kepentingan wawancara atau meliput daerah itu. jadi sedikit tahulah dan sayangnya aku tidak tahu jika rumah keluarga Jumin ada di situ juga. Sekilas aku mencoba mengingat perumahan di sana dan menebak – nebak rumah Han Jumin. Tapi, gagal total. Nanti juga tahu sendiri.

Tanpa terasa kami telah tiba di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. aku terperangah melihat pintu gerbangnya sangat kokoh walaupun terbuat dari kayu. Dan ketika pintu gerbang terbuka aku lebih takjub lagi, rumah keluarga Han sangat sulit untuk ku miliki. Rumah Jumin berbentuk rumah tradisional Korea sangat besar, apalagi tempatnya di daratan yang cukup tinggi. Mirip seperti kastil. Keren pokoknya. Dulu waktu ke sini, aku tidak menyangka jika ini adalah rumah Jumin. Aku sempat berujar pada Jiho ingin masuk ke dalam rumah ini dan akhirnya kesampaian juga. Emeraldku tak henti – hentinya mengamati sekitar rumah ini.

Di halaman rumahnya terdapat taman yang sangat luas, yang ditanami beberapa pohon dan bunga, di tengah taman terpasang patung air mancur yang besar. Terlihat asri. Aku merasa familiar dengan rumah ini, terlihat hampir sama dengan rumah ibu Jumin yang di Jepang. Bedanya ini yang Korea. Jangan – jangan rumah ini yang merancangnya ibu Jumin

"silahkan Nona," aku tersentak dari lamunan tak kala supir membukakan pintu mobil. Dengan hati yang berdegup kencang aku keluar dari dalam mobil. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Krietttttt pintu utama ini terbuka dari dalam, aku terpaku ketika disambut beberapa pelayan perempuan yang berbaris rapi. Mereka menggunakan seragam pelayan jaman kerajaan. Aku seperti berada disebuah film. sedikit ragu saat para pelayan menyuruhku masuk. Namun akhirnya aku melangkahkan kaki juga. Aku berhenti sejenak takkala salah satu pelayan membantu melepas mantelku. Aku diam saja menikmati ini semua. Dalam hidupku tak pernah sekalipun aku diperlakukan seperti ini.

Setelah selesai, seorang pelayan lain menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa banyak tanya, aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Pasrah mau dibawa entah kemana. Ku coba untuk menahan emeraldku supaya tak tergoda melihat isi dalam rumah ini, namun tidak bisa. Sumpah! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci perabotan yang aku lihat, intinya terlalu mewah. Meskipun rumahnya berbentuk tradisional tapi perabotannya modern semua, paling hanya guci dan beberapa laci yang terlihat kuno. Pasti harganya mahal, maklumlah barang langka.

Hampir sepuluh menit aku berjalan mengikuti pelayan ini, dan akhirnya sampai juga di ruangan televisi, sebut saja begitu karena di sini terdapat televisi LED berukuran besar yang aku tidak tahu berapa ukurannya. Kalau punya televisi yang ukurannya sama dengan milik keluarga Han, sebaiknya lihatnya dari jauh, takut terkena katarak.

" _sajangnim_ , saya sudah membawa Nona Sakura sesuai perintah anda. Saya pamit undur diri," ujar Pelayan itu sopan pada sosok yang duduk membelakangi kami. Sosok itu hanya membelas dengan mengankat sebelah lenganya, bertanda menyuruh pelayan itu untuk pergi. Dan tanpa berkata apapun pelayan itu langsung pergi.

Aku memutar bola mata bosan, tak perlu menebak siapa dia sebenarnya. Sudah pasti,

Han Jumin. Suami brengsekku. Dia bangkit dari kursinya, memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan denganku. Sorot matanya tajam menatapku, ya...seperti biasanya. MENILAI. Namun, Aku meneguk ludah saat melihat menampilanya, dia memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua dipadu dengan celana kerja. Lengan kemejanya hanya digulung sampai di bawah siku, kancing atasnya dibiarkan terlepas memperlihatkan sedikit dada bidangnya. Oh astaga, dia terlihat sexsi berbeda dari biasanya yang selalu terlihat formal. Apaan ini? Kenapa malah aku yang mengagumi penampilanya?

"ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, Anata?" aku mencoba bertanya tentang penampilanku dengan memutar bola mata, menyembunyikan detakan jantung yang berdetak cepat gara – gara melihat penampilanya.

Jumin berdengus geli, mungkin karena dipanggil 'Anata' dia tahu kalau aku hanya meledeknya.

"tidak kok, hanya penampilanmu terlihat biasa saja," jawabnya enteng. Oh astagah, bela – belain berdandan hanya ini tanggapanya? Apa salahnya memuji sedikit saja. benar – benar tak ada simpatinya sama sekali.

"ya, harap maklum sih, soalnya tidak ada dananya, jadinya begini," aku membalasnya kesal dan sedikit menyindirnya. Jumin tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Tanpa membalas ucapanku, dia melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke tempatku berdiri. Wangi maskulin nan segar mulai mengganggu indra menciumanku. Enak sekali baunya. Jika wanita lain, mungkin sudah terpedaya oleh pesonanya.

Dan jantungku terasa berhenti tak kala jemarinya tiba - tiba menyambar jemariku. Oh astaga! Reflek aku menepisnya, namun dengan cepat juga Jumin kembali meraih tanganku dan mengemgam jemariku erat, lalu menautkan jari - jemarinya. Jantungku semakin tak karuan. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"sebaiknya kita segera pergi temui Ayah, dan bersikaplah yang wajar. Jangan membuatku malu," tuturnya memberi peringatan. Aku berdecak kesal, tanpa dikasih tahu, aku sudah mengerti.

"tapi, bisakah kau tidak menggegam tanganku,"

Jumin lagi – lagi tersenyum miring, "jangan banyak protes, sebaiknya kau ikuti saja perintahku," sekali lagi ia memperingatkan. Dan akhirnya aku mengiyakan daripada membalasnya entar malah panjang urusanya. kami berjalan menuju tempat Ayah Jumin sambil bergantengan tangan. adegan ini bagikan seperti film romance. Oh tidak, jantungku semakin berdetak keras kala merasakan aliran hangat tangan Jumin.

Tarik nafas Sakura, jangan gerogi anggap saja pria di sampingmu adalah emak – emak cerewet.

Sekali lagi aku mengambil nafas.

.

.

.

"Jumin Han putraku," sapa seorang pria yang keperawakannya sedikit pendek dan agak gendut, ketika kami tiba di ruang makan. Pria itu tak lain Ayah Jumin, beliau berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian saling berpelukan. Harmonis juga, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"seperti yang kau lihat _Aboji_ ," jawab Jumin sembari melepas pelukan Ayahnya.

"syukurlah, dan kau tidak memperkenalkan istrimu padaku?" Ucap Ayah Han Jumin sembari melihat ke arahku.

"ah, dia Haruno Sakura, istri sahku."

Aku segera membungkuk hormat pada Ayah Jumin. Beliau terkekeh, "nama yang cantik," aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujianya.

"namanya saja yang cantik orangnya kampungan," celetuk seseorang dari arah belakang, kami bertiga mengalihkan atensi pada suara tersebut. nampak wanita yang sama ketika mengunjungi apartemen Jumin sedang terduduk di kursi. wajahnya terlihat ketus tak ada bedaya dengan wanita yang juga terduduk di sampingnya.

"bisa kau menjaga mulut mu, Choi. Sakura adalah tamu dan dia istrinya Jumin, kau harus menghormatimanya," sergah Ayah Jumin. Rasakan!

"kau selalu saja lemah terhadap orang Jepang. Ya maklumlah, Tn Han yang terhormat ini tak bisa melupakan mantannya." Astaga dia berani sekali terhadap ayah Jumin. Ternyata melebihi Karin.

"sekali lagi kau berkata tidak sopan, sebaiknya kau tinggalkan tempat ini!" dan dia pun diam, mendengar ancaman Ayah Jumin yang tak main – main. Aku semakin tertawa puas di dalam hati. setelah dirasa tidak ada gangguan, Ayah Jumin mengajak kami menuju meja makan untuk bersantap makam malam.

Mati – matian aku menahan perutku supaya tidak berbunyi, hidangan di atas meja makan nampak terlihat lezat dan menggiurkan.

Sebelum acara santap malam dimulai, Ayah Jumin memperkenalkan kedua wanita Judes itu. yang ternyata mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik. Aku membungkuk hormat pada keduanya, dan seperti yang kuduga mereka membalasku dengan membuang muka. Sabar Sakura ini hanya ujian, bodo amat mereka bersikap seperti itu padamu, yang terpenting Ayah Jumin baik – baik saja. hiburku dalam hati.

Kami menikmati hidangan makan malam. Sumpah demi Eli, makananya sangat lezat. Sebenarnya aku ingin nambah, tapi aku ingat perkataan Jumin bahwa aku harus menjaga sikap. Seandainya boleh dibungkus, kan sayang sekali makanan lezat itu masih tersisah banyak.

"kau bekerja di mana, Sakura?"

Aku tersentak saat merasa kaki Jumin, menyepak tumitku. Aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihatnya dan dia memberi tanda melalui tatapan matanya dengan melotot. Oh astaga, aku baru tersadar.

"Ah, maaf Tn Han saya sedikit melamun –"

"dasar tidak sopan!" kali ini wanita yang berambut merah yang menyeletuk sinis. Yang aku tahu bernama Sarah Choi adiknya Glam Choi.

"dasar kampung!" balas Glam Choi dengan memandangku jijik. Astaga saling sahut – menyahut menghinaku.

"kalau kalian masih ingin berada di sini, sebaiknya tutup mulut kalian!" Ayah Jumin memperingatkan sekali lagi. Keduanya langung terdiam sembari menggerutu pelan. Hahaha makanya sekali diberi peringatan jangan diacuhkan! Ujarku dalam hati. Kemudian Ayah Jumin kembali menatapku sembari meminta maaf, ternyata dia benar – benar orang baik. Lalu kami pun mengobrol tentang pekerjaanku.

"bukannya seorang jurnalis itu tugasnya sangat berat?" tanyanya yang sekali menyesap anggur mahalnya.

"tidak juga Tn Han, apapun pekerjaannya kalau kita menjalani dengan ikhlas pasti terasa ringan dan menyenangkan," dan kau tahu, gara – gara pekerjaan itu aku jadi di penjara. Untung aku sabar. Lanjutku dalam hati.

Ayah Jumin terkekeh, "kau benar Sakura,dan satu lagi tolong jangan panggil aku terlalu formal, kau adalah istri dari putraku dan kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Han. Panggil aku 'ayah'."

Brakkkkkk! Kami semua terkejut saat Glam Choi menggebrak meja makan, wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan amarah.

"bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan menikahkan Jumin dengan Sarah!"protesnya.

"aku tidak lupa, tapi coba kau ingat, apa aku pernah berjanji padamu harus memaksa kehendak putraku. Ya, aku akui aku akan menikahkan Jumin dengan adikmu tapi jika Jumin belum mempunyai wanita yang akan dipilihnya." jelas Ayah Jumin tenang. Glam langsung terdiam sepertinya dia mencoba mengingat perkataan suaminya.

"tapi..."

"sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat dengan mu, apapun keputusan putraku kau harus menghargainya," ucap ayah Jumin final.

" kau setuju begitu saja, paman? Kau tidak tahu asal - usul istri Jumin, siapa tahu dia keturunan maling atau pembunuh," oh astaga, aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya Sarah. Dan aku ingin sekali membalas ucapanya, namun keburu diambil alih oleh Jumin.

"kau tahu, sebelum aku menikah dengan Sakura aku sudah tahu seluk beluk keluarganya. Dan mereka adalah keluarga baik, tidak seperti kalian yang silau akan harta. Benar kan, Aboji?"

Kami semua tertegun mendengar penuturan Han Jumin, terutama diriku, aku tidak menyangka dia akan membela keluargaku. Ternyata dia tak seburuk apa yang aku pikirkan.

Ayah Jumin terlihat sedikit tegang mendengar penuturan putranya, seperti ada rasa sesal yang terpancar dari tatapannya. "Jumin benar, aku percaya padanya. Jadi kalian diam saja dan pergi dari hadapan kami!" usir Ayah Jumin tegas. Nampak kedua kakak beradik itu terlihat kesal, wajahnya dipenuhi luapan amarah kekecewaan. Dengan kasar mereka berdua meletakkan gelas wine di atas meja. Kemudian mereka beranjak dari tempat ini, tapi sebelum benar – benar pergi, mereka menatapku dengan sorot kebencian.

"sudahlah Sakura, kau jangan takut pada mereka. aku yakin Jumin pasti melindungimu," ujar Ayah Jumin seraya menampilakan senyum wibawanya. Aku jadi lega mendengarnya.

"itu sudah pasti, Aboji."

Aku mebeliakkan bola mataku untuk yang kedua kali saat mendengar jawaban Jumin. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekai dia akan berkata seperti itu. apa ini hanya sebagai kedok atau mencari muka di depan ayahnya. Tapi dari nadanya tidak ada keraguan sama sekali, ucapannya benar – benar tulus. Entah kenapa hatiku berdesir hangat.

.

.

.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi melaju pulang, kembali ke Seoul. Setelah berbincang – bincang kami pamit undur diri karena waktu hampir larut malam, soalnya besok harus bekerja. Ayah Jumin mengerti. Sebenarnya beliau ingin kami menginap tapi Jumin menolak halus ajakan ayahnya, dia beralasan takut datang terlambat ke tempat kerjanya. Padahal bukan itu alasan sebenarnya, dia hanya malas mengantaku ke tempat kerja.

Aku mendesah panjang saat mengingat pesan Ayahnya sebelum kami berdua pergi, beliau berpesan untuk segera memberinya momongan. Oh astaga, tak ada bedannya dengan permintaan mantan istrinya. Bagaimana mungkin kami mengabulkannya? Kami kan belum...

Tidak – tidak Sakura, jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh – aneh. Sergahku dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak pada diri sendiri.

"kau kenapa?" suara dari samping mulai mengintrogasiku. Aku hanya meliriknya sebal, setelahnya acuhkan saja. "apa kau ingin mengabulkan perintah Ayah?" reflek kuputar kepalaku kearahnya, dia ngomong apa barusan? " kau itu gampang ditebak Sakura," tambahnya mendengus geli.

"jangan sok tahu."

"tertulis jelas di wajahmu."

"terima kasih," balasku dengan memutar bola mata, "kenapa kau tidak menjadi pembaca aurora orang lain saja, siapa tahu bisa menghasilkan uang."

"cukup kau saja yang aku baca," jawabnya dengan tertawa. Hah? Dia benar – benar aneh. Tapi, entah kenapa saat melihatnya tertawa aku merasa senang. Tawa jumin sangat lepas, seolah - olah beban yang ada di pundaknya terangkat. Aku jadi teringat pesan khusus Ayahnya saat kami sedang mengobrol berdua.

 _Sakura, apapun yang terjadi tolong jangan tinggalkan putraku. Saat Jumin bersamamu aku merasakan kalau dia sangat membutuhkanmu, dan dia mulai perduli terhadap orang lain, terutama padamu. Dan hanya kau yang bisa membahagiankan dirinya. aku sadar dari kecil dia tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagian, jadi ku mohon bahagiakan putraku. Tetaplah bersamanya._

Aku mendesah panjang, saat mengingat kejadian tadi. apa benar aku bisa membahagiankanya? Dan apa mungkin juga Jumin akan bisa bahagia denganku? Sungguh, aku benar – benar tidak bisa membaca pikiranya.

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada pria yang terduduk di sampingku dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di jok kursi penumpang. Bola matanya yang berwarna Grey terpejam. Lekat- lekat aku perhatikan wajah itu, rahangnya yang keras, bentuk tulang pipinya yang tegas, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang tipis yang selalu mengeluarkan kata – kata pedas. Namun terkadang keluar kata – kata yang sangat manis seperti saat dia melindungiku dari kedua wanita itu. aku tersenyum kala mengingat kejadian itu, Jumin terlihat sangat keren.

aku terus memperhatikan wajah pria ini, baru kali ini aku memperhatikan wajahnya secara detail dan lama. Semua orang mengakui dia sangat tampan, namun di baliknya tersimpan sebuah rahasia masa lalu yang ingin ia kubur hidup – hidup. Entah kenapa aku ingin menyelamatnya dan berharap membahagiakan hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengangkat lenganku. Entah seperti tersihir atau terbawa suasana tanganku mulai perlahan menuju ke arah wajahnya. Namun saat hampir sedikit lagi aku mencapainya, dengan cepat pula kutarik kembali. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku mulai gelisah. perasaan seperti ini kembali muncul. aku menggelengkan kepala cepat mencoba untuk menepisnya.

ku coba ntuk memejamkan kedua mataku, mengidahkan bayanganya. oh tidak jangan gegabah Sakura, tarik nafas dan tenang. Kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya.

Seandainya aku jatuh cinta dengannya bagaimana? Sementara Jumin tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Apa aku akan mengalami kepahitan cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya? Siapkah aku?

.

.

.

TBC :V

Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama. Langsung dua chapter sebagai permintaan maaf dari saya :D maaf kalau ada typo dan kata – kata asing yang tidak dicetak miring. oh iya mengenai tata bahasa saya di sini kan menggunakan dua pov jadi buat yang pov Sakura bahasanya saya campur antara baku dan non baku. buat Jumin dia selalu baku karena Jumin tidak mengerti bahasa gaul. jika ada kesalahan harap maklum saya masih belajar dalam buat fic ini hehe. satu lagi, mengenai tempat tinggal Jumin, di sini Sakura menyebutnya Apartemen dan Jumin beserta teman - temannya menyebutnya Penthouse. bagi Sakura apartemen dan penthouse tidak ada bedanya wkwkwk. salam damai :V

Dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang telah merepiu fic ini :

Lightining Shun, DcherryBlue, Yurirahmalika,Arisato yukito,Saisah,Shin-Meris,yuri rahma,Image28,Serizawa Natsu.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 6 😊


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer Cheriz dan Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan: typo, miss typo, Kata tidak baku, eyd Yang berantakan dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan menulis lainnya:v

Pairing: Han Jumin Haruno Sakura.

Bagi Yang tidak suka dengan fic saya silahkan undur diri daripada menggangu pencernaan Anda:D

DLDR

Chapter 6

Jumin pov

Aneh

Aneh

Aneh, dan

Aneh.

Itu yang aku rasakan,

Sejak pulang dari kediaman rumah ayah beberapa minggu yang lalu, sikap Sakura terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Gadis itu lebih banyak diam.

Tentu saja menurutku itu adalah hal aneh, walaupun diriku sendiri orangnya lebih ke arah pendiam. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan orang pendiam, tapi lihat orangnya juga. Jika memang dari awal sudah memiliki sifat pendiam kita bisa memaklumi, akan tetapi Jika tiba- tiba seseorang berubah menjadi pendiam patut dicurigai juga. Misalnya saja dengan Sakura, tidak ada angin dan hujan sifatnya jadi berubah draktis begini. Aku jadi heran dan bertanya - tanya, kenapa dia jadi begini? apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Atau tidak sengaja menyakiti perasaanya? Tapi aku rasa, tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, jikapun ada, itupun hanya bercanda saja, dan Sakura bersikap wajar malah balik membalas meledekku. Ini benar-benar aneh, oke aku masih bersabar membiarkan dia bersikap seperti ini, tapi lama – kelamaan tidak tahan juga karena sudah hampir sebulan seperti ini.

"Kau marah padaku, Sakura? " pernyataan pertama yang keluar dari mulutku. Sakura terdiam, dia masih saja menyibukkan diri mencuci peralatan makan, karena Kami baru selesai makan malam.

Aku masih bersabar, menunggu jawaban darinya.

Lima menit,

Sepuluh menit,

Dua puluh menit,

Masih tak ada jawaban, ia masih saja berkutik dengan piring dan gelas padahal sudah bersih mengkilat.

Ku hela nafas sejenak menetralkan batas kesabaran untuk menunggu jawaban darinya sampai kaki ini melangkah mendekat ketempat ia berdiri Karena tak ada jawaban.

menyandarkan pinggulku di pinggiran wastafel sembari memperhatikan dirinya yang masih memeperlihatkan adegan yang sama, yaitu mencuci piring.

Tiga puluh menit lewat dua detik, tak ada tanda-tanda darinya.

Dan,

Dengan gemas aku meraih pergelangan tangannya, Sakura memekik kaget, piring yang berada dalam genggamannya terjatuh. Terdengar bunyi 'prakk' aku tidak perduli mau pecah ataupun hancur, benar – benar tidak perduli. Kali ini kesabaranku telah dibatas limit.

Ku tarik dengan paksa pergelangan tangan Sakura, menuju kursi sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah penthouse dan memghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, ia merintih kesakitan sembari memegang pergelangan tangannya. Tidak ada omelan seperti biasanya, hanya melihatku sekejap dan setelahnya kembali terdiam. Melihatnya seperti ini,membuatku frustasi. gadis ini benar-benar membuat amarahku meledak. Ingin sekali aku mengacak – acaknya seperti tumpukan baju. Tahan, harus sabar. Kembali aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya untuk menahan amarah. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya dan menginginkan Sakura yang seperti biasanya.

Perlahan kujatuhkan bokongku di atas kursi sofa, melirik sebentar sebelum menggeser mendekat ke arahnya. Perempatan siku muncul saat wanita ini secara sengaja menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh.

"kau Kira aku kuman, Sakura? " tanyaku dengan menahan geram.

"iya kau memang sarang kumam, makanya aku takut ketularan, " kepalaku berkedut mendengar jawaban sengit yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi disaat bersamaan aku merasa lega mendengar jawaban darinya, tanpa ia sadari, Sakura sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya. Seringai tipis pasti tercetak jelas di sudut bibirku, kembali dengan sengaja menggeser dudukku untuk mendekat ke arahnya sampai paha kami berdempetan, dan tentu saja wanita ini melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, namun buru menahannya.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Merasa malu bersentuhan denganku?" protesku dengan masih menahan pergelangan tangannya, "Padahal setiap bangun tidur kau melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari ini. " aku mencoba mengingatkan tentang kebiasaan buruknya. Bukannya mau mengungkit kejelekannya, hanya 'mengingatkan'

Sakura hanya berdecak dan mengucapkan kata maaf dengan lirih sekali hampir tidak kedengaran. Wajahnya bersemu merah, mungkin dia malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri saat bangun tidur. Wajarlah, bayangkan saja aku dijadikan guling bahkan hampir tidak bisa nafas karena lengan nyamemeluk leherku terlalu erat.

"kau kenapa Sakura, akhir-akhir ini banyak diam. apa kau marah pada ayahku atau kesal sama Sarah dan Glam? "Kembali aku bertanya lebih lembut supaya dia mau terbuka.

"bukan, bukan karena itu aku hanya...sudahlah lupakan ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan keluargamu. Aku hanya kecapean, " jawabnya tanpa menatap padaku, gerak – geriknya tidak singkron dengan apa yang diucapkan barusan. Mungkin alasan kecapean masuk diakal karena beberapa minggu ini Sakura memang terlalu banyak keluar kota, belum lagi ia harus mengurusku. Tapi hati kecil berkata lain,bukan itu yang menjadi alasan utamanya.

"kalau kau kecapean, berhenti bekerja saja, " reflek Sakura memutar arah kepalanya cepat saat mendengar ucapanku barusan. Emeraldnya terlihat kesal.

"Enak saja menyuruhku berhenti, kalau aku berhenti bekerja siapa yang mau ngasih uang belanja dan memenuhi kebutuhan keluargaku? Kau sendiri tidak pernah memberiku uang belanja. Masa aku mau menjadi pengemis di jalanan," dia mulai kembali ke sifatnya, mengomel. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan sampai ia selesai."Padahal kenyataannya aku mempunyai suami paling kaya seantero Korea Selatan tapi pelitnya minta ampun... " inilah yang aku suka dari Sakura, selalu bicara terus terang meskipun terdengar menyakitkan, namun dia tidak munafik berbeda dengan wanita lain. sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya namun aku tahan.

"Oh, jadi kau marah gara-gara aku tidak memberikan uang belanja?" tanyaku dengan menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali bersikap seolah – olah baru tahu. memang sengaja tidak memberinya fasilitas keuangan, bukan karena pelit tapi aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kemandirian Sakura.

"bu, bukan begitu—"

"OK, tunggu di sini aku akan memberikan kamu sesuatu, " potongku cepat, " dan tetap di sini " perintaku telak saat mengetahui dia hendak protes, setelahnya segera bangkit dari tempat duduk menuju ruang kerjaku kemudian kembali dengan membawa sesuatu.

"ini, "

Emerald Sakura melotot tak percaya saat aku mengulurkan buku tabungan, ATM dan credit card platinum tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu memberiku ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk barang yang aku bawa.

"bukanya kau bilang barusan, tidak diberi uang belanja, makanya aku kasih ini. Ambilah. " Sakura diam terpaku, dia masih tidak mau mengambilnya. "ambilah Sakura, kalau kau tidak mau mengambilnya, berati sama saja kau mengolokku sebagai suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab. "

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya, "bukan begitu, hanya saja... "

"Kau tidak mau? baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa," Sakura menarik pergelangan tanganku saat hendak pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah aku terima hehehe, daripada mubazir, anggap amal saja." aku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti atas ucapannya. Dia menerima pemberianku dengan berseringai kuda, "Tapi kau tidak menganggapku perempuan matre kan? "

Matre?

"ah maksudku begini, ada uang suami disayang tak ada uang suami ditendang " jelas Sakura cepat, dia sudah dapat menebak dari raut wajahku yang terlihat kebingungan. Ya tahulah maksudnya apa. namun penjelasannya semakin membingungkan. "sudahlah lupakan, daripada kau bingung cari di google apa itu 'matre' " ujarnya dengan terkekeh. Aku berdengus kesal, lagi-lagi dipermainkan.

kembali aku menjatuhkan bokongku dan terduduk di sebelahnya. Ku lirik wanita yang masih terduduk di sebelahku dan menunggu reaksi darinya. Benar saja, emeraldnya terbeliak, mulutnya ternganga saat mengetahui jumlah isi dari tabungan miliknya.

"Oh astaga Jumin, kau tidak Salah memasukkan angka ini," ujarnya dengan memperlihatkan jumlah nominal yang tertulis di kolom kredit.

"Bagiku uang 30 juta won tidak ada apa-apanya. " jawabku santai.

"sombong. " balasnya dengan mencebikkan bibir. Aku tersenyum geli.

"aku tidak perduli uang, card credit kau gunakan untuk apa saja. Yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah memenuhi kewajibanku. " ucapku tanpa ragu.

"kau yakin memberiku ini semua, tidak takut bangkrut kan? " astaga ia masih mengingat tentang ucapanku dulu, lagian aku hanya bercanda.

"kalau kau protes lagi, aku akan mengambilnya kembali," protesku sedikit kesal.

"sama saja kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri," ia masih tetap tidak mau kalah.

"terserah," ucapku akhirnya. Lebih baik mengalah daripada berdebat, tidak akan selesai.

Hening...

"terima kasih," ucapnya lirih hampir tidak terdengar. Sakura tertunduk tidak berani melihat ke arahku, rona kemerahan tercetak samar di pipinya. Timbul niatku untuk menggodanya. ku dekatkan telingaku ke arah bibirnya dengan sedikit menunduk, Sakura terperanjat.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" ia menahan kepalaku supaya agak sedikit menjauh dari bibirnya.

"kau bilang apa tadi? aku tidak dengar," godaku.

"tak ada siaran ulang." Balasnya dengan memalingkan muka, jangan lupakan wajah yang masih merona.

Aku terkekeh. ku raih salah satu sisi kepalanya, mengarahkan kembali untuk menatap padaku. kali ini wajah kami saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Harum manis tubuhnya mulai menguar indra penciumanku, menyadari hal itu Sakura menarik kepalanya sedikit menjauh.

"kkkkk, kau mau apa? " tanyanya gugup.

Tanganku bergerak ke belakang lehernya, mendorong ke depan dengan sedikit tekanan supaya tidak menjauh lagi. Nafasnya begitu hangat menerpa wajahku. Sakura semakin gelagapan, kedua tanganya menahan dadaku.

Jantungku berdetak cepat, ku pandangi dengan seksama wajah Sakura, kedua alis yang berwarna senada dengan surai pinknya, emeralad yang sedikit bergetar, hidung mungil yang mancung, kedua pipi yang merona dan bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka. benar-benar manis dari sejak pertama bertemu aku memang mengaguminya. dan ini bukan pertama kalinya aku merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Tahan Jumin jangan sampai kau menciumnya seperti yang terjadi di pesawat, alam bawah sadarku memperingatkan.

"aku sudah memenuhi tanggung jawabku, sekarang..." ku hentikan sejenak ucapanku, ku bawa bibirku mendekat ke samping telinganya. Dan membisikkan kalimat lembut, "bolehkan aku meminta hak ku, Sa~ku~ra, " bisikku sensual. Emeraldnya membulat lebar.

"Bu, bukanya kau berjanji tidak akan melakukannya sebelum ada cinta diantara kita? "

Seringai tercetak di bibirku, ya aku tidak lupa dengan janjiku. Dan aku sangat menyesal mengeluarkan janji konyol itu. aku benar – benar menginginkan Sakura. tapi aku bingung memulainya dari mana.

"bukannya melakukan hal 'itu' tidak perlu memerlukan cinta, kan?" Mungkin dengan pernyataan ini dia sadar, bahwa melakukan hubungan suami istri itu sudah menjadi kewajiaban. Namun expetasiku tidak sesuai apa yang diinginkan, wajah Sakura berubah draktis, dengan keras ia mendorong tubuhku ke belakang sampai aku terjatuh dari atas kursi.

Aku terkejut menerima perlakuan yang tiba-tiba ini, dan lebih shocknya lagi, Sakura melempar buku tabungan,atm,dan card credit tepat di atas tubuhku.

"aku tidak butuh ini, jangan berharap kau bisa memuntahkan spermamu di dalamku dengan uangmu ini. Aku bukan pelacur," ucapnya tegas. aku terbengong melihatnya berlalu dari hadapanku.

Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?

Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi, Sejak kejadian semalam Sakura tidak bertukar sapa denganku. Dia benar-benar marah sampai tidak tidur satu kamar, ia lebih memilih tidur bersama Elizabeth 3rd. Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya dan dia masih tetap tidak bergeming. Padahal baru saja hubungan kami membaik tiba – tiba kembali memanas dan aku tidak mengetahui letak kesalahanku di mana. Apa perkataanku menyinggungnya? Jika ia tersinggung hanya karena perkataanku tadi malam, sungguh aku hanya berniat menggodanya, dan aku sudah menjelaskan itu semua, bukannya tambah mereda dia semakin menjadi. benar-benar merepotkan. Ku coba untuk menghubungi dirinya pada saat makan siang hanya suara operator yang aku terima, nomornya tidak aktiv.

Sialan!

Aku sudah menceritakan perihal ini pada Jaehee ya siapa tahu dia memberi jalan keluar, bukannya memecahkan masalah dia malah semakin membuatku tersudut dan kebingungan. Tidak hanya itu saja, Jaehee menyalahkanku. Astaga aku harus bagaimana?

Aku masih terus menghubungi Sakura, tapi kali ini melalui via line, ya aku tahu ini perbuatan yang sia-sia tapi yang namanya usaha harus tetap dilakukan siapa tahu ada hasilnya. Dan benar juga satu jam kemudian dia tidak membalas chat, namun tanpa aku duga dia langsung menghubungi vi telephon. Seperti sambaran kilat langsung ku sentuh icon dial berwarna hijau.

"permintaan maafmu aku terima,"

Tanpa basa – basi dia mengatakannya dan belum sempat membalasnya sambungan terputus. Kelopak mataku mengerjap beberapa kali, bingung. Oh Tuhan aku seperti anak ayam yang ditinggalkan induknya. Inilah kehebatan seorang Haruno Sakura, seberapun menyebalkan namun bisa membuat hatiku terasa lega seketika.

Benar – benar merepotkan!

Tepat pukul enam sore aku tiba di penthouse dan tepat dugaan Sakura sudah tiba terlebih dahulu. Saat ini dia sedang memasak untuk makam malam. Dalam hati aku berdoa mudah – mudahan sikapnya seperti biasa lagi.

Dengan santainya aku berjalan menuju meja pantry. Dia belum menyadari kedatanganku. mencoba berdehem mencari perhatian supaya ia menyadari kedatanganku. namun ia mengidahkan, deg! aku mulai was – was, jangan - jangan dia masih marah padaku. mata grey ku terus memperhatikan wanita yang sedang asik berkutik di dapur, ada yang aneh dengan sikapanya, itu kepalanya kenapa bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Karena penasaran, aku berjalan menghampirinya dan berhenti tepat belakangnya.

Bogo sipeun naui sarang

unmyeong ijyo pihalsudo eobtjyo

Every day I'm so Lucky sumgyeowatdeo

nae mameul gobaek halleaen neoreul saranghae ~~~

Astaga pantas saja dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku ternyata...

Dengan rasa kesal yang luar biasa segera kuraih earphone yang menyumbat pada lubang telinganya, dia sangat terkejut dan marah-marah namun amarahnya terhenti saat mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya.

"Hehehehe kapan kau datang? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? " akhirnya dia bersikap seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya ingin bertanya tapi kuurungkan. Lupakan saja, aku tidak mau merusak suasana yang kembali damai ini.

"mana mungkin kau tahu kedatanganku, telingamu di sumbat begitu. Mestinya suami datang sambut dengan hangat, buka sepatunya, jasnya dan siapkan segelas kopi. Malah bernyanyi tidak jelas. " protesku kesal, aku pikir harus bersikap seperti biasanya.

Sakura melipat kedua lenganya di depan dadanya, emeraladnya menatapku heran,"oh gitu, bukannya dengan bernyanyi juga disebut sebagai sambutan? contohnya saja kedatangan presiden yang berkunjung ke negara lain, malah ada yang nabuh gendrang segala. Mestinya kau bangga disambut begitu, sambutan yang anti mainstream. " pembelaan macam apa itu! Oh astaga jika diladeni bisa-bisa aku menjadi gila.

"Berdebat denganmu membuatku gila saja. Sudahlah jangan kebanyakan alasan, aku mau mandi siapkan air hangat,"

"Sudah boz, tanpa disuruh pun aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. " ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju kulkas. Aku tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sebaiknya lekas pergi saja meninggalkan dia, biarkan saja berkutik menyiapkan makam malam.

Dengan langkah tanpa beban kulangkahkan kaki menuju lantai atas, tepatnya kamarku.

"meong~~~ " oh Tuhan rasa lelah hilang seketika saat melihat kucing kesayangan menyambut kedatanganku. Elizabeth 3rd berlari menuju ke arahku, langsung saja aku raih dan menaruhnya di lenganku tak lupa dengan usapan lembut.

"hei, bagaimana keadanmu? Sudah makan? " Elizabeth 3rd mengeong seakan-akan mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan.

"anak pintar, tapi kau tidak dipukul sama wanita bar-bar itu,kan? "

"Tidak papa, Sakura hanya mau membunuhku, meong~~~" sahut suara dari belakang. Perempatan siku muncul, mana suaranya dibuat seperti orang kejepit lagi.

"Sakura! " saat hendak membalikkan badan, dia sudah kabur duluan. Kurang ajar!

Ada saja kelakuannya yang membutku kesal namun tertawa disaat bersamaan. jujur saja aku begitu menikmatinya. Ya, aku harus mengakuinya.

Entah ini sudah berapa kali aku menguap, rasa kantuk sudak tak terbendung lagi. kopi buatan Sakura sudah kandas. waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam,pantas saja mata sudah tak dapat kompromi. ku lepas kaca mata setelah mematikan laptop. Sebenarnya pekerjaanku tinggal sedikit lagi selesai, tapi sudah tidak kuat lagi. biarlah sisanya Jaehee yang menyelesaikannya. Ini semua gara-gara Sakura, jadinya pekerjaan yang seharusnya selesai di kantor aku kerjakan di sini.

Setelah kupastikan semua beres, segera aku pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja. Rasanya tempat tidur sudah melambai di depan mata. Kali ini aku tidak tidur sendirian lagi, ya walaupun aku harus bersiap dengan kram di leher pada waktu bangung tidur.

Pada saat hendak menuju lantai atas langkahku terhenti saat mata grey ku menangkap sosok yang sedang terduduk miring dekat kaca jendela besar sambil menikmati pemandangan malam dengan kedua kaki di tekuk sampai depan dadanya.

Tanpa ragu aku berbalik arah, menghampirnya dan dia masih tidak sadar dengan kedatanganku.

"belum tidur?" Sakura sedikit terperanjat saat menyadari kemunculanku yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, sebagian tubuh aku sandarkan di samping kaca jendela besar ini.

"pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Sakura balik tanya.

"tinggal sedikit lagi,sisanya biar Jaehee yang menyelesaikannya."

Tak ada tanggapan, ku lirik wanita yang masih dalam posisi sama ini. Dia masih betah memandangi suasa malam kota Seoul.

"maaf, gara -gara sikapku pekerjanmu jadi terbengkalai."

Aku mengeryit bingung, dari mana dia tahu?

Sakura terkekeh saat menyadari raut wajahku yang terlihat kebingungan,"nona Kang menelephonku dan memberi tahu jika kau uring-uringan terus kemudian membatalkan beberapa pertemuan penting," penjelasan Sakura membuatku mengangguk beberapa kali, jadi Jaehee yang memberitahu, kecewa juga.

"jadi hanya karena Jaehee lalu kau meminta maaf padaku." selidikku.

"bukan,"Sakura menggelengkan kepala cepat,"dari awal aku juga merasa bersalah padamu."

"maksudmu?" Sakura menghelan nafas panjang, tatapannya masih menatap lurus ke luar jendela.

"aku selalu berpikir orang yang berhubungan intim harus disertai cinta. namun aku menyadari saat mengingat pernikahan kedua orang tuaku yang menikah karena perjodohan, mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi ibuku tetap melayani ayah karena ibu sadar sebagai seorang istri harus melayani suaminya. Aku jadi malu pada diriku sendiri," jelas sakura tanpa jeda. Akhirnya dia mengerti juga maksud dari perkataanku, "maaf Jumin," wajah Sakura tertunduk. Baru kali ini Sakura terlihat serius.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan menyamakan posisi. Kuraih pergelangan tanganya, menautkan jari – jemari kami. Sakura terperanjat, emeraldanya sedikit bergetar saat menerima perlakuan dariku.

"tak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak salah. Lagian ucapanku kemarin malam hanya bercanda," kulepas tautan jemariku, beralih untuk menyentuh untaian surai pinknya, menyelipkan di belakang daun telinganya, muncul rona kemerahan dikedua pipinya, Sakura sangat terlihat cantik aku harus mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya,"tapi kali ini, aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu." Sakura menukikkan kedua alisnya, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih atas ucapanku barusan. Aku tersenyum penuh arti, " mungkin aku tidak bisa memegang janjiku, ya namanya lelaki tidak tahu kapan bisa menahan diri, aku lelaki normal. apa kau bersedia jika tiba – tiba aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi, Sakura?" Sakura sedikit terperangah mendengar ucapanku barusan, dia terlihat kebingungan. Dan aku yakin dia pasti menolak permintaanku. Terbesit rasa sesak dalam dada mengetahui kenyattan yang aku lihat."sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lagian aku tidak akan memaksamu, sebaiknya kita pergi tidur." Ya mungkin ini lebih baik, bagaimanapun juga aku harus menghormati keputusannya. Ku lepas jemariku dari untainya surai pinknya, beralih memegang pergelangan tangannya, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya bangkit. Namun dia menahannya, kali ini gantian aku yang menukkikan kedua alisku ke bawah.

"Jumin..." berhenti sejenak, pandangan emerladnya sedikit demi sedikit menatap greyku tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Lagii - lagi aku terpesona dengan tercetak jelas rona itu muncul walaupun lampu utama telah padam. "aku siap," Ucapnya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Jika aku anak kecil mungkin aku akan meloncat kegirangan, namun aku seorang pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun di mana harus bersikap dengan tenang dan cool untuk menutupi debaran jantung yang mulai mengila. Hanya senyum mengembang yang bisa aku perlihatkan padanya.

Tanpa menunggu, ku tarik pergelangan tanganya supaya bangkit, berdiri sejajar denganku. Sakura terlihat malu – malu. Tanganku berpindah posisi, meraih pinggangnya kemudian dengan lembut menarik supaya lebih mendekat. Nafasnya mulai hangat menerpa kulit wajahku. Tanpa sadar aku menyatukan kening ada reaksi penolakan dari Sakura.

"jadi, bisakahkah kita melakukanya sekarang?" emerald sakura terbuka lebar, dia mulai meronta berusaha melepaskan diri.

"maksudmu?" tanyanya pura – pura bodoh.

Aku menyeringai,"jangan berlagak bodoh, Sakura." lagi – lagi aku menggodanya dengan meniup daun telinganya.

Sakura langsung mendorong tubuhku, "kau gila, aku tidak mau."

"hah, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang, siap melayaniku?" tanyaku dengan menautkan sebelah alis.

"maksudku bukan sekarang," Sakura mencoba mengelak dengan memberi alasan yang menurutnya benar tapi malah terdengar tidak konsisten. Terbukti dia memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sangat merona. aku meraih dagunya dan memutar arah sembilan puluh derajat, tepatnya mengarah padaku. seringai kembali tercetak kala dia masih memutar arah emeraladnya, masih tidak berani menatap padaku. aku masih menunggu penjelasan yang masuk diakal. "ah, susah berbicara denganmu!" ucapnya final.

Aku terkekeh melihat reaksinya,"akhirnya, kau tidak berkutik dengan ucapanmu sendiri, hahahhaha – awwww!" aku berteriak kesakitan saat Sakura tiba – tiba menginjak kakiku. "kau mau kemana?" tanyaku dengan menahan rasa sakit, dia sudah terlepas dari cengkramanku.

"tidur," jawabnya singkat.

"hah? Kau tidak lupa dengan ucapanmu,kan?aku masih menunggumu, Sakura." teriakku dengan berjalan tertatih - tatih mengerjarnya.

"anggap saja saat aku mengucapkanya sedang tidak sadar," ia masih protes.

"kau curang."

"bodo amat."

Aku tertawa mendengar jawaban darinya, selalu saja berakhir seperti ini. Tapi aku merasa lega dan menikmati kebersamaan dengannya. Dan tanpa aku sadari Sakura sangat penting bagi hidupku, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya akan aku jaga rasa kebersamaan ini sampai aku yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan padanya.

"apa?! " aku terpekik kaget saat mendengar Sakura akan berada di Busan selama hampir satu minggu, jadi tidak selera memakan sarapanku. "tidak aku tidak setuju, bayangkan satu minggu Sakura?! "

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah tugasku. Soalnya sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival film internasional aku harus meliput artis-artis yang datang. "

"Bukannya diadakan bulan Oktober lalu? "

"tau sendiri waktu itu ada konflik jadi terpaksa diundur, "

Benar juga tapi kenapa harus Sakura yang meliput, padahal hubungan kami semakin baik tadi malam dia sudah tidur denganku, maksudnya tidur sekamar .

"kenapa, kau kesepian ya? " kali ini Sakura yang mulai menggodaku.

"bukan begitu, kalau kau pergi lama, aku akan kelaparan. " keluar begitu saja alasan yang tidak jelas.

"kan ada Ayame, kau minta saja Ayame pulang telat atau sebelum pulang suruh menyiapkan makan malam dulu. Tinggal kau panasi. Beres kan, "

Tepat sekali. Tapi aku tidak mau.

"bicara enak, kau tidak akan mengerti. " dengan kasar aku sedikit membanting garpu di atas piring.

"Maksudmu?"

Aku menatapnya kesal, dia tidak peka sama sekali. "Mana ada seorang istri meninggalkan suaminya selama itu, " Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya,jujur saja aku merasa berat ditinggal olehnya, Sakura menatapku dengan heran,"sudahlah lupakan, " akhirnya aku mengalah daripada harus berterus terang. Sakura berdecak mendengar alasanku. "kau meliput dengan siapa saja? " ku alihkan pertanyaan supaya situasi tidak semakin kacau.

"Shin Jiho dan Lee Sia. " jelas Sakura. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil piringku yang masih ada sisa sarapan, "kau tidak menghabiskanya? " tanyanya seraya berlalu menuju wastafel, aku mengabaikannya.

"Shin Jiho, dari namanya dia seorang pria kan? " tanyaku mulai curiga.

"yep, tepatnya pria brondong? "

"brondong? "

"Ah maksudku pria yang lebih muda dariku," jelas Sakura cepat. Aku hanya ber O ria.

"kau tidak menyukainya kan?"

Prakkkk! sedikit terkejut saat Sakura membanting sendok dengan keras dan dengan cekatan ia memutar tubuhnya, berjalan cepat menuju padaku yang masih berada di meja pantry. Kedua lenganya ia lipat di depan dada, mirip seperti seorang security.

"kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"ya siapa tahu." Jawabku sekenanya. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau lekas berangkat kerja, lama-lama aku bisa terkena stroke menghadapimu. " tunjuk Sakura.

Decakan kesal keluar dari dalam mulutku, "dan kau sendiri masih santai dengan baju tidur, apa kau tidak berangkat kerja? " balasku balik.

"aku langsung berangkat ke Busan nanti siang, sudahlah jangan banyak protes, sebaiknya kau berangkat kerja. " ingin aku membalas ucapanny namun dia keburu mendorong tubuhku dengan paksa menuju depan pintu lift dan pada saat pintu lift terbuka dia mencegah langkahku untuk masuk ke dalam. Ku putar tubuhku dengan kesal menghadap padanya.

"Kau ini aneh, barusan menyuruhku untuk segera pergi. Sekarang malah mencegahku, " Sakura masih terpaku di tempat, wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir. Timbul niat untuk menggodanya," jangan-jangan kau menginginkan ciuman sebelum pergi, " godaku dengan memajukan bibirku mendekat ke bibirnya, reflek Sakura memukul lenganku.

"bukan itu, kau tunggu di sini ada sesuatu yang aku buat untukmu, "aku mengerutkan kening heran. Tanpa menunggu, Sakura langsung beranjak dari hadapanku dan beberapa detik kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak makanan yang dibungkus kain. Ia menjulurkan kotak makanan itu saat tiba di hadapanku. Tapi aku masih ragu untuk menerimanya.

"apa ini? "

Sakura meraih pergelangan tanganku dan memaksa untuk menerima bungkusan ini.

"masa kau tidak tahu, ini Bento. Aku membuatkan untukmu. " jelasnya dengan tersenyum.

Aku menimang-nimang bento yang ada dalam gengamanku dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Jadi teringat masa lalu saat ibu membawakan bento ke sekolah dan aku diledek teman-teman karena isi bentoku aneh.

"kenapa mukamu terlihat aneh? Jangan kwatir bento buatanku tidak aneh – aneh kok," Sakura seolah mengetahui isi hatiku. Bukan karena bentonya,tapi jujur aku penasaran dengan sikapnya ini,

"tumben kau membuatkan aku bento?"

"jangan berpikir yang aneh – aneh, aku kwatir dengan makan siangmu. Nona Kang bilang terkadang kau tidak sempat makan." Jelasnya dengan sedikit rona kemerahan.

"ya,ya aku mengerti," jawabku sambil berjalan menuju pintu lift, dan lagi-lagi aku menghentikan langkahku sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam. Ku balikkan badan, berjalan cepat menuju ke tempat sakura yang masih berdiam diri.

Sakura menatapku heran, "kau kenapa?"

Cup! Sebuah kecupan singkat aku sematkan di bibir mungilnya.

Emerladnya terbeliak sempurna, salah satu tangannya terangkat menutup bibir yang barusan aku kecup, Wajahnya bersemu merah. Aku tersenyum padanya tanpa mengatakan apapun sampai masuk ke dalam lift.

Ketika pintu lift hampir tertutup kuangkat bento buatanya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan bersamaan itupula pintu lift tertutup sempurna meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tidak berganti posisi. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan kali ini aku bangga karena berani menciumnya secara terang-terangan tidak seperti kejadian waktu di dalam pesawat, seperti seorang pengecut.

dua hari rasanya seperti tiga minggu, dalam tiga hari ini aku selalu pulang larut menyibukkan diri bekerja. Hanya itu yang bisa mengusir kesendiria. Semua kulakukan supaya waktu cepat berlalu, mau pulang cepat percuma juga lagian Sakura tidak ada di penthouse. Jadi lebih baik menyibukkan diri. Terkadang teman-temanku berkunjung sembari membicaran pembaruan game yang kami buat dan setelahnya mengobrol sambil meledek, bukannya menghibur mereka malah semakin membuatku kesal. Daripada tambah pusing sebaiknya aku usir saja.

Begitupun malam ini, aku disambut suasana hening saat tiba di penthouse. Hanya Elizabeth 3rd yang menyambut kedatanganku, ada yang aneh dengan kucingku, biasanya dia terlihat ceria namun semenjak Sakura pergi ke Busan Elizabeth 3rd terlihat banyak diam.

"kau merindukan, Sakura kan?" tanyaku saat kami berdua sudah berada di atas tempat tidur. Elizabeth 3rd tidur di sampingku, tempat di mana Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya. Elizabeth 3rd mengeong lemah. Ku ulurkan lenganku untuk menyetuh kepalanya dan mengusapnya lembut. "aku juga merindukannya, bagaimana kalau kita menghubunginya?" lagi – lagi Elizabeth 3rd mengeong, kali ini suaranya terdengar lantang. Aku tersenyum padanya, jika sakura melihat adegan ini pasti aku dikatain gila. Untungnya dia tidak ada.

Ku raih ponsel yang tergelat di meja nakas, menyentuh kontak dan mencari nama istriku. Mudah – mudahan dia sedang tidak sibuk. Bisanya Sakura susah sekali dihubungi, baru hampir tengah malam dia mengankat telephon dariku. Ku lirik waktu yang teretra pada ponsel sebelum menghubungi Sakura, 11.35 pm. Pasti dia ada, mudah – mudahan belum tidur.

Terdengar suara nada dering saat aku menyentuh nama istriku.

Deringan pertama tidak diangkat,

Deringan kedua sama saja sampai deringan terakhir tak di angkatnya. Lagi – lagi seperti ini, segitu sibuknya apa, sampai tidak mengangkat telephon dari suaminya sendiri. Gerutuku kesal.

Aku tidak menyerah, ku hubungi via line dan mengrim stiker orang marah. masih menunggu balasan darinya sampai hampir satu jam. Saat mata mulai mengantuk, ponselku bergetar. Dengan cepat kuraih ponsel, pasti dari Sakura. tepat dugaan dia membalas pesan line ku dengangambar stiker boneka yang sedang menghadapi komputer, oh ternyata masih bekerja. Kasihan juga tengah malam masih berkutik dengan pekerjaan, walaupun aku sendiri terkadang lupa waktu jika sudah bekerja. Tapi masalahnya dia seorang wanita, salah nya juga disuruh berhenti tidak mau.

aku membalasnya dengan pesan texs.

Masih kerja?

Ya begitulah, belum tidur?

Tidak bisa tidur, aku lapar!

Aku kira dia marah saat membaca balasanku, tapi dia membalas stiker boneka bertuliskan 'sorry' Senyum simpul muncul di bibirku.

Kapan pulang? Elizabeth 3rd merindukanmu.

Eli apa dirimu yang merindukanku?

Dia tahu ternyata.

Elizabeth 3rd, Sakura.

Aku memperingatkan.

Kenapa, kau akan menuntutku lagi?

Aku berdecak,

Sudahlah, lupakan. kapan kau pulang?

Lagi – lagi aku menyerah berdebat denganya.

Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?

Pertanyaan yang mana?

Balasku balik.

Kau atau Eli yang merindukanku?

Elizabeth 3rd

Ku lirik kucingku yang sudah terlelap.

Masa?

Iya.

Bohong.

Tidak.

Han Jumin yang merindukanku?

Elizabeth 3rd.

Han Jumin.

Elizabeth 3rd

Han Jumin.

Eli, Sakura.

Sakura membalas stiker boneka yang sedang tertawa terpingkal – pingkal. Aku mengerut dahi bingung. Kemudian dia menuliskan pesan.

Akhirnya kau memanggil kucingmu 'Eli' aku akan melaporkannya ke polisi (emot tertawa)

Aku bedecak kesal, sialan dia berhasil membuat emosiku seperti rouler coster yang terjebak di atas rel.

Mungkin kau yang lebih cocok masuk ke penjara.

Hah?

Ya begitulah, karena kau menelantarkan suamimu.

Kau gila?!

Kali ini aku terkekeh.

Makanya cepat pulang.

Bilang saja kau merindukanku, anata?

Goda Sakura.

tidak

Terus kenapa menyuruhku pulang cepat?

Sudah aku bilang Elizabeth 3rd merindukanmu.

Oh

Oh?

Oh!

Jangan bercanda Sakura dan kau belum menjawab pertanyannku.

Pertanyaan yang mana?

Jika ia ada di sini mungkin sudah aku lempar kepalanya pakai bantal.

Kapan pulang?!

lusa aku sudah pulang pekerjaanku lebih cepat dari rencana.

Muncul seutas senyum di bibirku.

Pukul berapa kau sampai di Seoul?

sekitar pukul enam sore.

Aku akan menjemputmu,ku tunggu di depan stasiun.

Tak ada balasan sampai sepuluh menit kemudian,Sakura mengirimkan stiker dengan tulisan thank you.

Dan aku membalasnya dengan mengirimkan stiker boneka bertuliskan Kiss me.

Aku tertawa saat dia membalasnya dengan stiker bertuliskan NO.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur, ingin cepat memejamkan mata. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. sikapnya yang bikin kesal, bawelnya, senyumnya dan tatapan emeraldnya membuatku merindukannya. Terkadang aku sama sekali tak mengira akan tertarik padanya selain pada wanita itu. Namun Sakura mematahkannya, lama kelamaan bayangan dirinya mulai memudar dengan hadirnya Sakura disisiku dan aku berharap dia tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi.

Itulah harapanku.

"kau jadi menjemput istrimu? " tanya Jaehee. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gumamanya tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "pantas saja wajahmu terlihat berbinar, oh akhirnya Presdir Han bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya setelah beeabad-abad lamanya. "

Aku berdecak kesal mendengar leluconnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"kau perlu obat Jaehee? "

"bukannya anda yang perlu obat? " balas Jaehee tak mau kalah. Mata grey ku langsung menatap tajam padanya dia menunjukkan senyum kuda "obat rindu, hahahhaaaa " lanjut Jaehee sambil berlalu dari ruangnku.

Dasar tidak sopan, jika orang lain mungkin sudah aku pecat dia.

Namun hanya beberapa menit, dia kembali lagi masuk ke dalam ruangnku dengan wajah pucat. dahiku mengertit bingung melihat perubahan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba.

Merasa kwatir akan keadaanya, aku segera bangkit dari kursi kebesaran, berjalan menuju ke tempat ia berdiri.

"kau kenapa? Apa ada hantu yang mengejarmu? "Tanyaku bingung, dia masih terpaku dan kebingungan.

Oh Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"katakan Jaehee kau kenapa? " kuguncang pundaknya supaya dia segera sedikit ketakutan dia mendongkkan kepalanya menatap padaku, bibirnya bergetar air matanya terlihat mulai keluar dari sudut. Ini semakin membingungkan.

"Ju—

"Jumin Han!"

Duniaku seakan runtuh saat mendengar suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak ingin ku ingat lagi. Apa yang aku takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga.

Sialan!

TBC lanjut chapter selanjutnya hehehe. Btw itu lagunya Chen exo judulnya best luck ( gak ada yang nanya hehehe)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Peringatan : bacalah setelah pulang taraweh ya :V**

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

Tari nafas, buang,

Tarik nafas, buang,

Tarik nafas, buang.

Astaga aku seperti orang melahirkan saja. kenapa jadi seperti ini? sumpah ini adalah suatu yang sangat tidak ingin kuakui dan akhirnya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam aku...

Arghhhhhhhhhh!

 **Sakura pov**

Beberapa minggu terakhir setelah pulang dari rumah keluarganya aku memang lebih banyak diam, alasannya mungkin sudah terlalu bisa ditebak oleh sebagian orang. Apalagi kalau bukan urusan...

Dengan berat hati aku harus mengakuinya...

Cinta tentunya.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau begitu cepatnya menurunkan sesuatu yang ingin aku lupakan. lagi – lagi aku terjebab dalam frase ini, dan ujung-ujungnya salalu dari pihakku yang tersakiti. Sungguh gambaran yang sangat menyedihkan.

Aku mencoba untuk menepis perasaan ini, namun seberapapun usaha itu hasilnya tetaplah sama malah semakin bertambah kuat. Mungkin itulah misterinya tentang cinta, bahkan manusia jeniuspun seperti Albert Einstein bisa tahluk juga. Apalagi diriku?

Berbagai macam cara telah aku lakukan, salah satunya menghindarinya. Ya, itu cara terefektif daripada cara – cara yang lain. dan hasilnya tidak se - efektif yang aku kira, jadinya dia malah curiga akan sikapku. Daripada semakin ketahuan aku memilih untuk bersikap seperti biasanya, mungkin dengan jalan inilah akan baik untuk kelangsugan hubunganku. bukannya apa, aku sangat takut jika Jumin mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya dan seperti perjanjian awal kita akan berpisah. Jika hal itu terjdi, apa kata keluargaku? Jadi,sebaiknya lebih memilih menahan perasaan ini walaupun rasa sesak mulai hinggap dalam dada.

Tak apa sakura, bukannya kau dulu juga mengalami hal yang sama? Aku yakin kau akan kuat, monologku. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah tak ada pilihan. Mau tak mau aku harus bersiap dengan rasa sakitnya cinta untuk yang kedua kali.

Begitulah cinta deritanya tiada akhir, perkataan Cut Pat kay ada benarnya juga.

Namun aku juga merasa heran dengan sikap Jumin, akhir – akhir ini dia mulai bersikap manis padaku walaupun terkadang menyebalkan. Contohnya pada saat aku mau berangkat ke Busan jelas-jelas dia seperti keberatan mengijinkan ku pergi dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia menciumku walapun hanya sekilas. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih mengingat rasa bibirnya, kenapa dia melakukanya? Apa dia...ah jangan terlalu GR, mungkin saja itu hanya ucapan terima kasih karena dibuatkan bento olehku. Ya, seharusnya aku berpikir seperti itu lebih baik.

Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan biarkanlah semua ini mengalir dan tunggulah akan bermuara sampai mana. Jika aku di takdirkan untuk Jumin ya terima dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mungkin Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik buatku. Semoga saja.

Ku tatap pemandangan kota Busan dari kamar hotel tempatku menginap, pemandangan malam kota Busan sangat indah. Namun ini tidaklah seberapa jika dilihat dari apartement Jumin. Jadi mengingat kejadian waktu malam itu, kami berdua nampak terlihat begitu dekat. Tak sia – sia aku marah padanya karena pada akhirnya kita jadi semakin dekat dan intim.

Apa intim?

Oh aku baru sadar atas apa yang aku ucapkan malam itu, tanpa sadar aku sudah memberikan sebuah kunci gembok padanya.

Aku benar – benar telah gila. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak menyesal atas ucapanku. Aku sadar sepenuhnya karena aku mencintainya. Inilah kenyatan yang tidak bisa aku hindari.

Karena udara semakin dingin, ku langkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam. Kupastikan pintu beranda tertutup rapat sebelum menuju ke tempat tidur.

Lee Sia nampak tertidur pulas dengan wajah kecapaean. Wajarlah dalam tiga hari ini kami jarang tidur, meliput acara BIFF. Saking sibuknya sampai mengabaikan Jumin yang tiap hari menghubungiku, ya tahu sendiri dia ngomel kayak emak – emak. Mengingat akan hal ini, aku langsung meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas, dan benar saja enam panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan line. Emaraladku melotok sempurna saat mengetahui pukul berapa ia menghubungi diriku. Asataga, sudah hampir satu jam.

Ku buka isi pesan line nya, dia mengirimkan stiker orang lagi marah dengan wajah penuh api. Bukannya kesal, aku malah tertawa. dia seperti anak sma saja.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengoloknya namun kuurungkan, bisa panjang urusannya. Lebih baik kirim stiker boneka yang sedang berkutik dengan laptop. Dan dia membalasnya dengan pesan tulisan.

Kami saling balas pesan, ya seperti biasanya berakhir dengan candaan. Namun, ada suatu pesan yang membuatku terkejut, apa ini mimpi? ia akan menjemputku di stasiun. aneh? Tidak biasanya Jumin bersikap seperti ini, dia paling anti untuk menjemputku. Sikapnya tidak aku bisa baca sama sekali.

Tapi biarlah, nikmati saja. lagian jarang – jarang Jumin bersikap begini, anggap saja ia sedang kerasukan.

.

.

Saat hari kepulanganku tiba, aku menghubungi Jumin, namun tidak diangkat bahkan sampai berada di stasiun Busan, dia sama sekali tak menghubungiku. Kemana ni orang? Apa lagi sibuk?

Aku balik ke Seoul sendiri, sementara Jiho dan Lee Sia masih ingin menikmati sisa hari kerja mereka. Ya maklumlah anak muda, yang tua sebaiknya jangan mengganggu.

Tak berapa lama kereta yang akan memuju ke Seoul tiba. Aku mengambil tempat duduk sesuai yang tertera pada tiket yaitu tepat di pinggir jendela, lumanyalah sambil menikmati pemandangan.

Ponselku bergetar, kupikir Jumin yang menghubungiku. Namun saat melihat siapa yang menghubungiku ada sedikit rasa kekecewan, ternyata Ino yang menghubungiku. Ku sentuh icon dial sebelum menempelkan di telinga.

"ada apa, pig? "

"kau sudah pulang? "

"Hm"

"sendirian? "

"Hm"

"Naik kereta? "

"Hm"

"Kau lagi sakit gigi, Sakura? "

"Tidak"

"terus kenapa kau hanya menjawbnya dengan gumaman? "

Terdengar Ino sedikit kesal.

"sudah bicaranya?! "

"belum! "protes Ino. Aku menjawabnya dengan dengusan kesal. "kau tiba di Seoul pukul berapa? " lanjutnya kali ini Ino sedikit menurukan emosinya.

"sekitar pukul enam sore, kenapa? "

"aku akan menjemputmu, "

"tidak usah, aku di jemput Jumin, " klik, Ino menjawabnya aku buru memutuskan sambungan,tau sendiri dia pasti terus-terusan menggodaku. Jadi malas mendengarnya. Tapi jika di pikir aku keterluan juga,padaahl Ino masih memperdulikan diriku berbeda dengan Jumin sampai saat ini pun dia tidak menghubungiku. Jadi kesal sendiri,akibatnya Ino yang menjadi sasaran. Ini semua gara-gara Jumin.

Ahghrhhhhhh dia kenapa sih? Apa mungkin dia marah padaku? jikapun benar apa alasannya? Padahal kemarin dia masih menghubungi diriku. Apa kucoba menghubunginya via line saja, siapa tahu dibalas.

Dengan cepat jariku menyentuh aplikasi line dan masuk ke obrolan. Ku kirim pesan pada Jumin memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah naik kereta.

Lima menit,

10\. Menit bahkan saat tiba di Seoul dia tidak membalasnya. Di bacanya aja juga tidak.

Aneh? Apa mungkin sudah berada di tempat parkir tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu? Daripada menerka – nerka sebaiknya kususul langsung ke sana saja. Dan ternyata sama saja, aku sampai berkeliling mencari mobilnya tidak ketemu juga. Sekali lagi aku mencoba menghubunginya hasilnya sama saja, nomor tidak aktiv. Ku hentakkan kaki dengan kesal, maksud dia apa sih? Bukannya dia sendiri yang berjanji akan menjemputku tapi kenyataan nya? jika dia tidak bisa menjemputku, paling tidak kasih tahu!

Tahu gitu aku tidak akan menolak tawaran Ino.

Dasar maniak kucing!

Dengan langkah gontai aku menyeret kopor menuju halte, menunggu kedatangan bus jurusan Gangnam. Kepala aku gerakkan ke kanan dan kiri mencoba sekali memeriksa jalanan, siapa tahu mobil Jumin tiba – tiba muncul, namun sampai bus datang, ia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Aku mendesah panjang, sudahlah sebaiknya tinggalkan saja, seandainya kita berselih jalan, Jumin pasti menghubungiku. pintu bus otomatis terbuka sendiri saat hendak akan masuk ke dalam. penumpangnya tidak terlalu banyak, jadi bisa leluasa memilih tempat duduk. Ku pilih kursi sebelah kiri dekat jendela. Ya, seperti biasa melihat pemandangan luar.

Bus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju daerah Gangnam. Emeraldku tiada henti melihat ke arah luar jalanan, banyak sekali pejalan kaki yang memenuhi sepanjang trotoar hanya sekedar untuk menikmati suasana malam kota Seoul. Aku tersenyum kala melihat pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing ini. Dulu sebelum menikah dengan Jumin aku sering sekali jalan, seru - seruan dengan Ino, Jiho dan Leesia. Kangen masa itu. namun, Semenjak menikah aku jarang sekali berkumpul dengan mereka, tahu sendiri Jumin selalu menyuruhku pulang jika terlambat pulang sedetik saja. Tapi entah kenapa aku suka sikap dia yang seperti itu, terasa perhatian walaupun terlihat kasar, dan sekarang dia malah mengacuhkanku. sebenarnya dia kemana? Apa aku hubungi saja asistennya, tapi sebaiknya jangan, takutnya benar-benar sibuk dan Jumin malah marah - marah. Sudahlah sebaiknya jangan ganggu urusannya, lagian aku juga bisa pulang sendiri.

Ku sandarkan kepalaku pada senderan kursi penumpang dengan tatapan masih ke arah jalanan. Banyak mobil bergerak berdampingan dengan bus yang aku tumpangi. Dan secara bersamaan berhenti kala lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi warna merah. Emeraldku masih mengedar melihat mobil – mobil yang berjajar. Aku menyipitkan mataku tak kala melihat mobil yang sangat aku kenal sedang berdampingan dengan bus yang aku tumpangi. Aku perhatikan secara seksama siapa pemilik mobil ini dan aku terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang mengemudikiannya. Tepat kan dugaanku,

Driver Kim?

Ku kecek kelopak mataku beberapakali untuk memastikan pengelihatanku, siapa tahu salah. Namun, tetap saja wajah supir Jumin tidak berubah. Mau kemana dia?Jangan-jangan hendak menjempetku ke stasiun. Seutas senyum mulai menghiyas di sudut bibir, ternyata Jumin tidak bohong terbukti dia menyuruh supirnya untuk menjemputku walaupun terlambat. Ya tak apa meskipun tidak bersama Jumin mungkin dia sedang sibuk.

Saat hendak melambaikan tangan bermaksud menyapa driver Kim, mendadak aku urungkan tak kala menangkap sosok suamiku duduk di kursi belakang. Wajahku sumeringah seketika, ternyata dia ikut. Kembali aku hendak melambaikan tangan, dan kejadian yang sama terulang kembali tapi kali ini terasa mengganjal,emeraladku menyipit memastikan sosok yang terduduk di samping suamiku adalah perempuan. Hatiku mulai tak tenang dan bertanya – tanya siapa gerangan wanita cantik itu.

Aku terus memperhatikan kedua orang itu dan dengan cepat pula aku menarik kepala ke bawah, bersembunyi, saat sosok perempuan itu secara tiba- tiba mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping, tepat dimana aku mengawasinya. Bapak yang duduk di sebelahku menatap heran dan menanyakan 'apa aku baik-baik saja' aku menjawabnya dengan cengiran dan mengangkat salah satu jari jempolku. Bapak itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Hampir saja aku ketahuan. Tapi kenapa aku takut begini? Seolah-olah aku yang takut ketahuan, padahal aku adalah istri sahnya seharusnya dia yang malu karena telah berani menumpang mobil suamiku. Astaga aku mulai cemburu, tenang Sakura jangan berfikir macam-macam siapa tahu perempuan itu tersesat dan Jumin menolongnya anggap saja dia gelandangan, ya gelandangan cantik dan anggun.

Menggelikan!

.

.

Suasana sepi menyambut kedatanganku waktu memasuki apartemen Jumin hanya di sambut Eli. Dia mengeong dan menggerakkan ekornya ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah-olah senang melihat kedatanganku.

Ku raih tubuh kucing putih ini dan mendekapnya dalam gendongan. Alergiku lama-lama memudar karena sering berinteraksi dengan Eli, ya bagaimanapun aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

"kau merindukanku? " astaga aku sudah ketularan Jumin.

"meong~~~~ "

Aku tertawa, kucing ini benar-benar pengertian. Ku elus puncak kepala Eli sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, mengambil segelas air minum dan mengkandaskan isinya, kejadian tadi membuatku kehausan. Mana perut lapar lagi, sejak tadi siang belum sempat makan. aku berjalan ke arah kulkas bermaksud mencari makanan, mudah – mudahan Ayame menyimpan makanan dan benar juga saat membuka kulkas, disana sudah tersedia masakan yang dimasak Ayame, tinggal memanaskannya saja. Ku ambil masakan yang aku tidak tahu namanya, mungkin ini makanan Perancis karena aku belum pernah memakannya. Jumin kan seleranya masakan berkelas.

Eli turun dengan sendirinya saat aku hendak menyantap makan malam, kucing pintar.

"itadakimasu!"

dengan lahap aku menghabiskan makanan yang ada di atas piring, masakan Ayame sangat lezat. Padahal dia orang Jepang, kebetulan pembantu Jumin orang Jepang jadi bisa cepat akrab. Awalnya semua yang mengurus keperluan Jumin adalah Ayame, namun semenjak menikah denganku, aku yang mengurusnya. Ayame bagian bersih – bersih apartemen.

Setelah selesai makan, segera aku mencuci perlatan yang barusan aku pakai dan meletakkannya di tempat rak piring. Sebelum menuju kamar, sedikit kugerakkan tubuhku ke kanan dan kiri, bergantian. Terdenagr bunyi 'krek' badanku rasanya sakit semua.

Ku tarik koper yang masih tergeletak dekat ruang tengah, membawanya ke kamar untuk aku bongkar isinya dan menaruhnya di keranjang baju kotor. Sekalian mandi.

Selesai mandi dan berganti baju tidur, kurebahkan tubuh diatas kasur empuk ini, tak lupa eli juga naik dan tertidur di sampingku. Mata mulai terpejam, Namun entah kenapa sulit untuk nyenyak, pikiranku melayang pada kejadian tadi. kenapa jadi begini? Kulirik jam weker yang bertengger di atas meja nakas. Hampir pukul sepuluh malam, astaga dia belum pulang juga? Sekali lagi aku meraih ponsel dan mencoba menghubunginya, hasilnya tetaplah sama.

Kulempar dengan kasar ponselku di atas meja nakas, rasa kesal dan sesak mulai memenuhi dada. Daripada diam di sini sebaiknya menunggunya di bawah. aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke luar kamar.

Selama hampir dua jam aku menunggunya namun dia belum datang juga, mata mulai ngantuk namun aku masih menahannya. Kududukan diri di atas sofa karena lelah berjalan mondar – mandir. Mata semakin tidak kuat, jangan menyerah Sakura harus bertahan, bantinku memberi semangat. Untuk mengatasi rasa kantuk, aku menghidupkan televisi, lumayan bertahan. Namuan, hanya setengah jam, aku kembali menguap dan kali ini aku tidak tahan lagi, mataku sudah tak dapat di kompromi lagi. pada saat kesadaranku hampir hilang, samar – samar aku melihat bayangan Jumin berjongkok tepat di samping kursi sofa yang aku tiduri. Rasa hangat menjalar di keningku saat bibirnya dengan lembut menyentuhnya dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Setelahnya aku benar – benar sudah tak sadarkan diri, tertidur nyenyak.

Apa ini mimpi?

.

.

Kukerjapkan kelopak mataku berkali – kali saat melihat langit – langit kamar tidur.

Apa kamar tidur? Bukannya aku ketiduran di atas kursi sofa? Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?

Ku coba untuk bangkit, namun tertahan karena sebuah uluran lengan bertengger di atas perutku, mendekapku erat dari arah samping. Aku tahu pelakunya, jika bukan dia sudah pasti aku menyingkirkannya dengan kasar, tapi aku urungkan, tidak tega juga membangunkanya.

Perlahan kuputar tubuhku menghadap suamiku yang masih tertidur nyenyak, jadi dia yang telah membawaku ke sini? Pukul berapa dia pulang? Oh astaga jangan – jangan kejadian tadi malam bukanlah mimpi? Ku sentuh keningku, rasanya masih membekas. Tiba – tiba aliran darahku terasa menjalar hangat di kedua pipi. Aku yakin rona kemerahan akan muncul, beruntung Jumin sedang tertidur. Jika tidak, ia pasti menggodaku. Ku pandangi wajah Jumin yang terlihat polos disaat ia tertidur, dibalik sifatnya yang arogan ternyata menyimpan sisi kelembutan. Terbukti tadi malam sangat manis memperlakukan diriku.

 _Jangan merasa bangga_ dulu, _kau belum mengetahui secara_ _pasti siapa perempuan_ _yang bersama suamimu itu_. kata hatiku mengingatkanku. Benar juga, mungkin Jumin melakukan hal itu sebagai permintaan maaf.

Dasar modus!

Jika mengingat kejadian itu rasa kesal mulai menyesatkan dada. Ingin aku segera bertanya padanya, namun wajahnya yang seperti ini lagi - lagi membuatku tak tega.

Tanpa sadar, tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh bagian dari wajahnya secara bergantian. Gerakanku terhenti tepat di sudut bibirnya dan mengusapnya lembut. Lama aku memandangi wajah tampan ini.

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?" gumanku pada diri sendiri. Astaga, apa yang aku bicarakan? Jika dia mendengarnya pasti aku sudah di usirnya. Dengan sigap aku menarik tanganku dari sudut bibirnya, namun terlambat, dengan gesit pula Jumin meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menahanya. Emeraldku melotot sempurna, jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan. Oh Tuhan ternyata dia sudah bangun, bagaiman jika dia mendengar ucapanku? Astaga, astaga, bagaimana ini? Tubuhku mulai gelisah dan meronta supaya Jumin melepaskan cengkramannya. Tapi dia masih tetap tak bergeming, malah kini berganti melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat di area perutku, membawa tubuhku dalam dekapannya. Oh Tuhan, bagaiman ini?

Deg! kelopak matanya mulai terbuka dan kedua mata kami bertemu pandang, dia tersenyum miring. Tolong kuatkan aku Tuhan. Wajahnya benar - benar tampan.

"Jumin lepaskan aku, " Pintaku dengan memohon sambil terus meronta berusaha meloloskan diri.

"semakin kau meronta, semakin kuat dekapanku, Sakura. " bisik Jumin sensual.

Astaga aku seperti melayang saat nafasnya dengan hangat menggelitik wajahku.

"kau ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi lelaki normal saat digoda di pagi hari?" aku memggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti maksud pernyataanya. Jumin menyeringai, dan aku terpekik saat dia membawa tubuhku berada di atasnya.

"Apa-apan kau?!" aku mulai meronta dengan memukul dadanya. Namun dia hanya menanggapi dengan seringai.

"Ini akibatnya jika kau berani menggodaku," dan secara bersamaan, dia sengaja menekan pangkal pahanya,Aku mendelik saat merasakan sebuah tonjolan keras menempel tepat di bagian intim kewanitaanku.

Aku berusaha menarik diri, namun hasilnya sama saja. tenaga pria memang lebih besar dibanding wanita.

"lepaskan Jumin, " rontaku dengan memohon.

"tidak," aku mendelik padanya, dia lagi - lagi berseringai."kau tahu, libodo seorang pria akan naik pada saat bangun tidur di pagi hari, dan aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku ingin 'melakukanya' Sakura? " suaranya terdengar sensual dan parau.

Aku merasa hawa panas mulai menjalar di tubuhnya, astaga dia tidak bohong. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencegahnya?

"bukannya kau berjani tidak akan melakukannya sebelum ada cinta diantara kita, "mungkin dengan alasan ini aku bisa mencegahnya.

" kau yakin?" tanya Jumin dengan memicingkan mata, aku semakin bingung atas pernyataanya."dan bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang akan siap melayaniku? jangan pura – pura lupa, sayang," lagi – lagi ia berbisik dengan sensual, bulu kudukku mulai berdiri.

"sudah aku bilang bukan itu maksudku – " sebuah ciuman menghentikan ucapanku,"hmpfttt" kembali aku meronta menerima serangan yang tiba – tiba ini. Sumpah aku belum siap. Namun, Jumin tak perduli atas penolakanku, kedua tangannya kini beralih ke tengkukku, menekan kuat untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Minghisap bibir atas - bawah secara bergantian.

Aku masih berusaha menolak, namun karena suasana semakin intim akhirnya aku menyerah juga, memilih untuk membalas pagutannya. Ciuman Jumin membuatku melayang. Mengetahui reaksiku, pagutannya semakin berani dengan menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku mengerti tujuannya. Dan lagi – lagi aku menginjinkan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam, mengabsen seluruh bagian dalam mulutku. Oh, aku sudah gila seakan terbuai oleh permainnya. Sungguh aku sudah lama tak melakukan french kiss. Dan ini benar – benar hebat. Memang ini bukan pertama kali aku melakukan, sebelumnya aku juga pernah melakukan dengan Sasuke, tapi hanya sebatas ciuman. Tidak lebih.

Jumin merubah posisi tanpa menghentikan pagutan kami, kini aku yang berada di bawahnya. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua tanganku yang ditariknya tepat di atas kepala. sungguh ini posisi yang benar – benar panas. Sesekali kami melepas pagutan untuk mengambil oksigen, dan berpagutan kembali setelah oksigen dirasa cukup. Otakku benar – benar tak bisa berpikir lagi. aku benar – benar menikmati sentuhannya.

"Sakura, bolehkan aku melakukanya?" ujar Jumin disela aktivas panas yang ia lakukan. Suaranya terdengar parau akibat menahan gejolak gairah.

Bibirku serasa panas untuk menjawabnya, hanya sebuah anggukan menjadi jawabanya. Oh, kuharap aku tidak menyesal nantinya.

Mendapatkan tanggapan positif dariku, dia dengan sigap membuka baju nya sendiri, memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang terukir indah. Beberapa kalipun melihatnya aku masih terpesona. Emeraldku melotot sempurna kala ia dengan tanpa rasa malu melepas kain penutup terakhirnya, segera kualihkan arah pandanganku ke tempat lain. Aliran darahku terasa panas, jantung semakin memompa keras. Kenapa malah seperti ini?

"tatap aku Sakura," perintah Jumin tegas dan sexsi. Aku masih tidak bergeming, mengabaikan perintahnya. Sumpah aku sangat malu. Sentuhan jemarinya terasa lembut menerpa sisi kepalaku, mengarahkan untuk menatap padanya. Deg! kedua mata kami bertemu. Dia tersenyum miring seraya mengusap seluruh permukaan wajahku, "kau sangat cantik," tambahnya seraya melepas kacing bajuku satu persatu.

Apa yang dia bilang barusan? Dia memujiku?

Baru kali ini aku dipuji secara langsung olehnya. Terdengar manis.

Aku seakan pasrah, ketika dia berhasil melepas seluruh kain yang melekat pada tubuhku. Dan desahan keluar begitu saja saat mulutnya dengan lembut menyesap puncak dadaku, aku melengkungkan tubuhku sepersi busur menerima perlakuan darinya. bukan hanya itu saja seluruh tubuhku diberi tanda oleh mulutnya. Gila, aku seperti melayang dan benar – benar nikmat. Tapi aku...

"Jumin, " panggilanku menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, mata grey itu menatap padaku dengan tatapan memohon supaya jangan meminta menghentikan kegiatan ini, sebenarnya aku sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. namun, ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan supaya tidak merugikan satu pihak, terutama diriku. "siapa wanita yang bersamamu tadi malam? "

Kali ini tatapan mata greynya berubah, menatapku dengan terkejut, wajahnya juga terliahat pucat. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Kepalanya menunduk seperti terlihat menyesal. Aku semakin curiga.

"Darimana kau tahu aku bersama seorang wanita?"

Aku mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku yang telanjang sampai sebatas dada, lalu bangkit dan menyadarkan sebagian tubuh di kepala ranjang.

"waktu kau lupa menjemputku, aku melihatmu bersamanya dalam mobil. Siapa dia? " tanyaku hati-hati.

Jumin memutar arah kepalanya untuk melihatku secara langsung. Tatapan mata greynya terlihat sendu.

"dia bukan siapa-siapa hanya rekan bisnis," terdiam sejenak."Dan soal menjemputmu, aku minta maaf, " ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Aku menghela nafas. Melihatnya begini aku jadi malas untuk menanyakan lebih jauh lagi. mau tidak mau aku harus percaya padanya.

"kau sudah makan? " aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jumin mengerutkan kening heran atas perubahan sikapku, dan setelahnya dia terkekeh. salah satu lenganya terulur ke depan, menuju surai pinkku, mengusapnya lembut.

"bolehkan kita melanjutkan yang tadi, " mata Jumin melirik tempat tidur yang baru saja menjadi saksi kegiatan panas kami. Aku mendelik padanya dan tentu saja sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di lengannya.

"jangan bercanda sebaiknya kau lekas mandi, "

Tanpa menjawab, Jumin bangkit dari tempat dia duduk, reflek aku memalingkan wajah ke samping dengan pipi yang pasti merona,

"kau kenapa?"

Astaga dia pura – pura bodoh atau gimana sih, "pakai bajumu!" hardikku masih tetap tidak merubah posisi. Terdengar Jumin terkekeh.

Aku terperanjat saat jemarinya menyentuh daguku, sedikit memaksa untuk tidak berpaling. Mati – matian aku menahan supaya tidak melihat ke arah bawah.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku saat menyadari pria ini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jumin terkekeh, "tentu saja menciummu? "

Astaga ini orang, dengan cepat aku mendorong tubuhnya, menginjak kakinya pada saat membangkitkan diri kemudian berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang karena selimut sudah terlepas bersamaan ketika aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Langsung aku kunci dari dalam. Terdengar Jumin berteriak memanggil namaku.

Aman, ujarku mengusap dada. Jantungku berirama cepat, nafasku naik turun tak beraturan, kejadian barusan hampir membuatku mati saja. ku ambil udara untuk menetralkan perasaan ini. Setelah dirasa cukup, kulangkahkan kaki menuju bathup, menyalakan air hangat. sambil menunggu penuh, kulangkahkan kaki menuju cermin besar di belakang fastavel. Ku amati refleksi tubuhku di depan cermin ini emeraldku membulat penuh saat mendapati beberapa bercak kemerahan di bagian leher dan dada. Oh astaga, dia ganas sekali. Jadi begini jika lelaki sudah di tutupi hawa nafsu? Dasar mesum! Untung aku masih bisa mencegahnya.

Emeraldku beralih mengamati dalam kamar mandi ini, dan tak sengaja menangkap tumpukan pakaian Jumin yang ia kenakan tadi malam. ku langkahkan kaki menuju ke keranjang baju kotor, mengulurkan lengan untuk mengambil baju kotor itu bermaksud memeriksa. Ku cium kemeja dan jasnya, biasa saja tak tercium parhum wanita, biasanya kalau sedang bersama wanita lain ada tanda- tandanya. Ah, aku terlalu berpikir negatif, mungkin apa yang dijelaskan Jumin benar adanya. Aku harap begitu. Semoga saja.

.

.

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja, Sakura?" Jumin membuka percakapan saat kami berdua menikmati sarapan. Sikap kami biasa saja setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

Sebelum menjawabnya, satu irisan pancake masuk kedalam mulutku terlebih dahulu.

"hari ini aku sedikit lebih santai, mungkin agak siangan aku pergi ke kantor sekedar memeriksa kembali hasil kerjaku sebelum benar-benar diterbitkan. "

"kuharap dulu kau juga melakukanya, "

Aku tahu maksud arah pembicaraan ini. Dia menyindirku waktu aku mengerjakan artikel tentang dirinya.

"ya. Ya, mungkin jika aku memeriksanya kembali kau tidak akan menikah denganku, " jawabku santai dan sekali lagi memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut. Jumin berdecih, "sedangkan kau tetap bekerja di akhir pekan ini? " lanjutku.

"Tidak ada hari libur untukku Sakura, aku harus melakukan yang terbaik bagi perusahaan,nasib karyawan bergantung padaku, " dia terlihat berwibawa sekali saat menjawab pertanyaanku. Wow! Sangat keren.

"pukul berapa kau pulang? " aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengambil piring kotor kami kemudian membawanya ke wastafel.

"mungkin sekitar pukul tujuh. Kenapa? "

"oh begitu, aku akan membuatkan masakan spesial untukmu. " jawabku dengan tidak mengarahkan pandangku padanya. Sibuk mencuci piring.

"Kukira kita akan melanjutkan yang tadi pagi" bisiknya lembut. Aku terperanjat kala baru menyadari ia sudah berdiri di sampingku dan meniup daun telingaku. Sejak kapan ia berdiri di belakangku?

Lagi-lagi aku memukul lengannya. Dia sedikit meringis.

"sebaiknya kau lekas pergi ke kantor supaya pikiran mesummu lenyap, "

Jumin terkekeh, dia mengankat kedua lenganya sampai sebatas telinga sambil berjalan mundur. Sekarang aku yang terkekeh melihat ulahnya.

"Tunggu " Jumin menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya melalui isyarat mata. Aku berlari menuju kitchen set, mengambil sesuatu yang aku buat untuknya, setelahnya aku berjalan menuju ke tempatnya, "ini. Seperti biasanya. " ku ulurkan bungkusan bento untuknya, Jumin menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang. Kejadian sama terulang kembali, tapi kali ini bukan sebuah kecupan melainkan ciuman.

"selalu saja seperti ini, " gerutu kesal.

Jumin meraih pinggangku dan membawanya supaya lebih mendekat. Aku terpekik kaget, "kau mau yang lebih dari ini? " godanya.

"sebaiknya kau segera pergi, " kudorong dada bidangnya, namun dia tidak bergeming masih saja merengkuh pingangku erat membuat wajahku memanas.

Jumin memandangku dengan tajam, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku baca dari tatapannya ini. Aku berusaha menelan ludahku saat salah satu tangan menyentuh lembut helain rambutku dan menyelipkan di samping telinga, lagi – lagi perlakuan yang manis.

"Kau percaya padaku kan, Sakura? "

Aku mengeryitkan dahi bingung atas pernyataan yang tiba-tiba ini.

"suatu saat jika waktunya tiba aku akan mengatan semua padamu, " dan dia kembali menciumanku, aku benar-benar tidak berkutik sama sekali atas perlakukannya, "aku pergi. " dia melepaskan ciumanya dan berjalan menuju pintu lift. Sedangkan aku masih diam terpaku. Apa arti dari ini semua?

Astaga Jumin benar-benar membuatku kebingungan.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Jumin aku pun juga bersiap untuk berangkat kerja, namun di tengah perjalan aku urungkan. Lagian juga kantor libur, pasti hanya beberapa orang yang masuk. Lebih baik main ke apartemen Ino saja, ada banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan padanya.

Seperti biasa aku naik bus ke apartemen Ino. Tidak sampai dua puluh lima menit bus tiba di tempat pemberhentian. Pintu otamatis terbuka saat penumpang akan keluar.

Udara mulai hangat, musim semi sebentar lagi akan berakhir berganti menjadi panas.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju gedung yang tidak jauh dari pemberihentian bus ini. Nampak gedung yang berdiri kokoh di hadapanku tidak begitu tinggi. Di sinilah Ino tinggal. Semenjak aku menikah aku tidak sempat main ke apartemenya, kangen juga melihat isi apartemenya yang acak-acak an.

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka saat aku sudah berada di lantai lima. Kulangkahkan kaki keluar menuju kamar apartemen Ino dan langkahku terhenti tepat di depan pintu bernomor 314, ya itu nomor apartemen sahabatku.

Ku pencet tombol yang terdapat di samping pintu.

Satu kali, tak ada respon.

Dua kali, masih saja dan akhirnya berkali-kali baru pintu terbuka.

Aku menatap horor mahluk yang muncul di balik pintu. Rambutnya acak-acak an, bajunya sedikit terbuka, bibirnya terlihat membengkak, jangan – jangan dia habis habis bermain smack down.

"Kau kenapa? " tanyaku mengeloyor masuk tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Ino mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

Aku menghentikan langkah sejenak, melirik ke arah Ino yang kini sejajar denganku, "tidak boleh? "

"Bukan begitu hanya saja—"

" sayang kenapa lama, " aku mendelik ke arah Ino saat terdengar suara dari dalam kamarnya dan aku bertanya padanya dengan lirih hampir tidak kedengaran.

Ino memutar bola mata bosan, "ada pengganggu sayang, " jawab Ino mengidahkanku. Aku melongo. Astaga tega sekali dia mengatakan pengganggu. Memang iya.

Ino berjalan menuju kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka lebih dahulu. Muncul sosok yang tidak aku kenal dari balik pintu. Penampilanya sama halnya dengan Ino, berantakan. malah dia bertelanjang dada. Tak usah ditebak mereka pasti sedang melakukan perbuatan dosa.

"Maaf sayang, kau pulanglah dulu ada penggangu, "ino menunjuk diriku dengan seenak jidatnya. sosok lelaki itu mengarahkan arah yang ditunjuk Ino, dia tersipu saat pandangan mata kami bertemu, kami sama – sama tersenyum sebelum ia kemabali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Siapa dia? Sepertinya bukan Sai kekasihmu, " Ino dengan cepat meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di bibirnya, bertanda tutup mulut. Aku terkiki geli. Dasar.

Tak berapa lama, sosok lelaki itu keluar dengan pakaian lengkap. Ino menggandenganya sambil berjalan beriringan menuju ketempat aku duduk. Dia memperkenalkan pacar barunya, Nara Shikamaru, pasti orang Jepang. Kami berkenalan sebentar dan kemudian Shika berpamitan.

Ino mengantarnya sampai depan pintu apartement dan sebuah pemandangan yang tidak ingin aku lihat terpangang jelas. Keduanya berciuman mesra. Aku memutar bola mata bosan melihat ulah keduanya.

"sejak kapan kau mengenalnya? ".Tanyaku saat Ino sudah terduduk di sampingku dan membawa dua gelas cangkir kopi.

"Seminggu yang lalu," jawabnya dengan menyerahkan secangkir kopi capocino padaku, tentu saja aku menerimanya.

"Terus bagaimana nasib Si Sai?" ku suprut kopi buatan Ino, rasa hangat menjalar di tenggoranku.

"sudah aku buang ke laut, " aku hampir tersedak mendengar jawaban Ino. "astaga kau benar-benar wanita kejam, "

"Habisnya dia tidak pernah kembali dan hanya memberiku janji. Kau tahu, di PHP in rasanya menyakitkan dari pada sebuah penolakan, " aku membenarkan sedikit ucapan Ino. Jika dipikir ada benarnya juga. Jadi teringat status hubunganku dengan Jumin, ya walaupun kami sebagai suami istri tapi kami belum menyatakan secara jujur tentang perasaan kami masing – masing. Hubungan kami tidak ada kejelasan sama sekali.

"Ino, jika seorang pria melakukan ciuman, apa berarti pria itu mencintaki kita, " pernyataan ini terlontar begitu saja. dan tentu saja mahluk yang terduduk di sampingku melongo aku memutar bola mata bosan, "sudahlah lupakan pertanyaanku, " gerutuku.

"Sakura, jangan-jangan Jumin menciummu? " tanya Ino berapi-api.

"bahkan lebih, " Ino semakin melotot sempurna. Oh astaga apa yang aku bicarakan, mulutku benar-benar tidak bisa di rem.

"jadi...? " Ino memainkan kedua alisnya turun naik. Aku berdecak.

"Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh, aku tidak melakukanya, hanya **hampir.** " Aku menekankan kata hampir sembari melotot padanya.

Ino tersenyum penuh arti, "woahhhh bagaimana rasanya, ini kan pertama kali bagimu. " kenapa dia yang begitu antusias? "pantas saja lehermu penuh dengan bercak kemerahan," tambah Ino santai, aku mendelik kearahnya. Dia terkekeh seraya menyingkap switer bagian leher. Tangangku menepisnya.

"sudah aku bilang, aku hampir melakukannya. Lagian Jumin duluan yang memulai. " jelasku agak kesal. dan sedikit berbohong. Ino mencolek pinggulku, "hentikan Ino, " tambahku dengan menampilkan tatapan death glare.

Lagi-lagi Ino terkekeh, "cieeee yang sebentar lagi akan melepas masa keperawan," goda Ino, "kita harus merayakan, Sakura."

Merayakan? Memangnya keperawanku seperti perayaan kemerdekaan?

Kembali decakan kesal keluar. "kau belum menjawab pertanyanku, " aku memperingatakannya tentang pertanyaanku tadi.

"Yang mana?" balik Ino bodoh.

"Astaga yang—"

"ah aku tahu, " ino menjetikkan jarinya ke udara. Bertanda dia sudah mengingatnya. " kalau menurutku, Jumin mulai jatuh cinta padamu," aku melongo.

"darima kau bisa yakin?" tanyaku penasaran. Ino terdiam sejenak, bola matanya mentapku dengan tajam.

"aku sangat yakin Sakura, soalnya jika seorang pria melakukan hal yang seperti itu berati tandanya dia sudah mulai yakin dengan pasangannya. Hanya saja dia butuh waktu untuk mengungkapnya," jelas Ino, "kau tahu kebanyakan pria itu lebih suka tindakan daripada ucapan."

Aku terdiam mencerna penjelasan Ino. Jikapun benar apa yang diucapkan Ino, berarti Jumin secara tak langsung sudah mulai mencintaiku? Apa benar begitu? Tapi yang namanya wanita harus mengetahui kepastiannya. Dan apa alasaanya dia memilih untuk tidak mengungkapkan padaku? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya? Jadi maksud ucapannya tadi pagi itu apa? aku, disuruh menunggunya? Kenapa jadi rumit begini?

"Tapi apa kamu sudah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya? "Aku terkejut saat Ino dengan tepat menebak perasaanku pada Jumin. kusandarkan kepalaku pada sandran kursi sofa. Emeraldku terpejam merasakan perasaanku yang aku pendam. "aku takut Ino, kau tahu sendiri Jumin masih terlihat meragukan, " ku hembuskan nafas lelah, alasanku ada benarnya juga, sebelum kata cinta keluar dari mulutnya semuanya masih terasa hambar, "Dan kau tahu, kemarin aku melihatnya dengan seorang wanita cantik di dalam mobilnya. "

"mungkin itu rekan bisnisnya, kau harus mengerti pekerjaan Jumin. Wanita mana yang tidak ingin mendekatinya. Tampan, muda dan tentu saja kaya. "

"Kau benar," aku membuka kelopak mataku menatap langit-langit, " di game apa pernah dia mencintai seorang wanita? " hah! Kenapa tiba – tiba menghubungkannya dengan game? Tidak ada hubungan nya sama sekali.

"pernah, " aku langsung menegakkan kepala saat mendengar jawab Ino, "bahkan dia sampai melamarnya. "

Aku melotot sempurna, "serius Ino?! kenapa dia tidak cerita padaku, dan siapa wanita itu. " astaga aku tidak bisa menahan geramanku.

"aku, " jawabnya tanpa dosa tak lupa dengan suara cekikikan. Dengan gemas aku memukul lengannya.

"jangan bercanda Ino, aku bertanya serius. "

"aku tidak bercanda Sakura. Kau kan menanyakan dalam game. ya setiap MC yang mendapat rute Jumin dengan happy ending pasti berpacaran dengan suamimu, "

"Kau gila," gerutuku kesal. Orang bertanya serius jawaban Ino bikin kesel saja hampir saja jantungku terasa copot.

"Makanya kau sekali-kali mencoba main game buatan suamimu itu, siapa tahu Jumin langsung mengajakmu berbulan madu di penjara hahahahaha, "

"otakmu perlu di rehabilitasi Ino, " Ino semakin teetawa keras.

"Sudahlah kau harusnya percaya sama Jumin, aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah berselingkuh."

"yakin darimana? "

"Dari game," jawabnya santai. astaga game dijadikan patokan, tapi tak ada salahnya juga, terbukti bahwa ayah Jumin tidak terlalu galak. Mungkin aku harus sedikit percaya apa yang dikatakan Ino. "tapi Sakura sepertinya Jumin sangat mencintai seorang perempuan yang bernama Rika, "

sepertinya namanya tidak asing. "bukannya awalnya Jumin membuat game itu untuk Rika? " ino menganggup mantap.

"Rika itu orangnya sangat menyebalkan tapi Jumin sangat mencintainya, kau tahu kucing Jumin kan? "

"Kenapa dengan Eli? " aku semakin dibuat penasaran dengan cerita Ino.

"Elizabeth 3rd itu pemberian dari Rika. "

Emeraldku membulat penuh, pantas saja Jumin sangat menyayangi kucingnya. Jadi desas – desus yang aku dengar dari pemain game itu benar adanya. Jadi, wanita yang sangat dicintai Jumin itu adalah Rika. Deg! kenapa aku jadi semakin penasaran? Pantas saja ketika waktu wawancara dia tidak menceritakan tentang Rika.

Ino penepuk pundakku, "sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan lagian itu cuma game, jika pun Rika muncul dalam kehidupan nyata Jumin kau harus bersaing untuk mendapatkan Jumin. Anggap saja kau seorang Main chararter nyata hehehhe "

"Ini membuatku gila,"

Ino tertawa, "daripada mikirin tentang Rika bagaimana kalu kita pergi jalan - jalan, sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukannya, " tawaran ino terdengar oke juga. Lumayan untu mengalihkan sejenak pikiranku yang sedang kacau.

"baiklah," aku menyetujui tawaran Ino.

"tapi," Ino menatapku dengan tatapan memohon, aku tahu maksudnya.

"tenang saja aku akan akan mentraktirmu," terlihat wajah Ino berbinar.

"sekalian belikan aku baju," pintanya. Aku menatapnya horor. "ah ayolah jangan pelit begitu masa istri dari CEO dari perusahaan terkenal pelit begini, dan aku yakin suamimu pasti memberikan fasilitas keungan yang super." Oh rasanya aku ingin menjahit mulut sahabatku sendiri, tahu betul tentang fasilitas yang diberi Jumin. Setelah kejadian pertengkaran kami, tepatnya diriku yang marah padanya. tanpa sepengetahuanku Jumin mengembalikan buku tabungan, atm dan card credit di dalam tas yang biasa aku pakai. Tentu saja aku terkejut, mau aku kembalikan pasti dia menolaknya jadi dengan senang hati aku menerimanya kembali. Rezeki tidak boleh ditolak, kata ayah itu tidak baik hehehe. "bagaimana, Sakura?!"

"oke aku akan membelikanmu, tapi hanya satu pasang, " akhirnya aku menyerah juga. Wajah Ino semeringah seketika.

"siapppp nyonya Han, " Ino memberi hormat padaku layaknya seorang tentara. Dasar mata duitan, tapi hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah karena telah banyak membantuku.

"Segera kau pergi mandi, aku tidak mau masuk ke mall bau cairan sperma,"

"Woah, inikah kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut seoarang perawan, aku berdoa semoga Jumin cepat menyemburkan spermanya dalam dirimu," tak ayal bantal sofa mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Ino tertawa terbahak seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Lama-lama aku bisa gila.

.

.

Dari siang sampai sore kami berdua menghabiskan waktu berkeliling daerah gangnam, mencari baju yang cocok buat Ino. Sudah berapa toko yang kami masuki tapi semua tidak ada yang cocok kakiku sampai pegal, Padahal menggunakan menggunakan sepatu cats tapi masih kerasa.

"astaga Ino, aku capek. " aku mulai mengeluh,

"Ayolah Sakura, kita masih belum masuk ke semua toko, kita cari lagi ya?" pintanya dengan tatapan memelas.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah, "oke tapi jika kau masih tidak menemukanya aku tinggal pulang, " peringatku tegas, bukannya apa, nanti malam aku sudah janji dengan Jumin mau makan malam bersama dan sampai saat ini belum belanja.

Ino menganggukan kepala mantap. Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini Ino menemukan tempat yang sesuai keinginanya yaitu toko khusus perlengkapan wanita, mulai dari baju, aksesoris, sepatu, tas bahkan sampai pakaian dalam.

Kami berdua melihat-lihat gaun, astaga harganya mahal-mahal. Aku mencolek Ino.

"apa kau yakin akan membeli disini? "

"Iyalah, kau tahu gaun disini bagus-bagus dan dari merek terkenal. " pastinya dwitnya juga harus tebal, " bagaiman kalau aku beli ini? " Ino memperlihatkan long dress berwarna hitam yang bagian belakanganya bolong, aku sih tidak mempermasalhkan pilihanya hanya saja...

"kau gila, harganya hampir tiga juta won kau mau membuatku bangkrut, " emeraldku melotot sempurna saat melihat bandrol yang tertera di gaun yang dipegang Ino.

"dwit segitu tidak ada masalah bagi pemegang platium card, " sungutnya kesal. Dari mana dia tahu kartu creditku. Jangan – jangan tadi pada saat ke kamar mandi Ino mengacak isi tasku? Kulirik Ino dengan tatapan penuh amarah, dia menanggapinya dengan cengiran kuda, kedua jarinya ia angkat membentuk tanda peace. Kuputar bola mata bosan melihat tingkahnya.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau membelikan, cari yang harganya 100 ribu won atau tidak sama sekali, " perintahku mutlak.

Ino melongo, "mana ada gaun yang hargaya segitu. "

"ada, gaun lap, "

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di lenganku aku merintih kesakitan dan mendeath glare Ino. Tapi gadis itu malah mengeluarkan lidahnya, "dasar pelit, " bodo amat, lagian seenaknya jasa mengobrak – abrik isi tasku. Meskipun aku diberi fasilitas keuangan yang 'wah' tapi aku tidak boleh boros. Sebaiknya di simpan untuk kebutuhan lain.

"aku harap kau mendapatkan suami yang kaya supaya kau bisa poroti" ucapku sambil berlalu melewati Ino, mencari gaun yang lain. Ino masih tetap mengomel tidak terima. Dia akhirnya tidak selera lagi membeli gaun. Namun pilihannya jatuh pada pakaian dalam.

Aku terpaksa mengikuti dirinya yang melibat-lihat pakaian sexsi untuk wanita. Lingire.

Woah, bisa – bisa seorang pria tidak akan keluar kamar, saat para wanita menggunakan lingere sexsi ini.

Aku sedikit tertarik dengan lingire berwarna merah yang memeliki belahan dada rendah masih terlihat wajar namun tidak menghilangkan aura kesexsian pada saat memakainya, bagaimana reaksi Jumin jika aku memakainya, ya? Astaga aku berpikiran mesum. Beberapa kali aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikiran mesumku. Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

Pluk

Aku terkejut tiba-tiba Ino meletkkan sepasang pakaian dalam di atas tanganku.

"apa ini? "

"Kau tidak lihat itu sepasang pakaian dalam,"

Ino menunjuk benda yang kini berada tanganku. Kuperhatikan sepasang pakaian dalam yang berwarna merah ini, mengambil salah satunya untuk aku periksa. Dahiku mengeryit heran, apa tidak kejepit wanita yang memaki celana dalam ini? Karena bagian depan dan belakang sangat kecil tidak lebar seperti biasanya.

"jika kau memakainya pasti Jumin akan mengurungmu seharian, " bisik Ino. Aku menatap Ino horor.

"Buat kamu saja," ku kembalikan lagi sepasang pakaian dalam ini padannya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanya. Oh Tuhan aku rasanya ingin segera pulang, menyesal juga mengajaknya. Gerutuku dalam hati.

Akhirnya setelah berkeliling kami mendapatkannya juga, ya termasuk diriku. Ino akhirnya membeli Gaun yang masih bisa terjangkau walaupun aku dikatain pelit terserah yang penting uanganku masih dalam tahap wajar. Sedangkan aku, mau tidak mau aku harus membeli lingerie itu. Ino menggodaku habis-habiskan, lagian lingere itu bukan buat menyenangkan Jumin tapi buat diriku sendiri. Apa salahnya membeli lingerie, wajar kok.

Setelah selesai belanja kami berdua mampir di kafe terbuka sekedar untuk membeli minuman. Kami berdua memesan jus stobery. Saat pesanan tiba, aku pun langsung menyeruputnya, rasa segar mengalir di tenggorokan. Kemudian kami saling mengobrol membicaran tentang pekerjaanku waktu di Busan.

"Sakura?! " kami berdua langsung menghentikan percakapan saat seseorang dari arah belakang memanggil namaku. Aku menyuruh Ino untuk melihatnya karena dia posiainya tidak membelakangi si pemanggil.

Bola mata Ino membulat penuh, saat melihat ke arah belakangku. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa gerangan yang membuat sahabatku sampai seperti ini? Tanpa menunggu lagi, segera kuputar arah kepala tepat yang ditunjuk Ino. Kali ini emeraldku terbuka penuh, tidak percaya atas apa yang aku lihat. Oh Tuhan dunia seakan terasa sempit saat sosok yang tidak ingin aku temui muncul kembali.

Uchiha Sasuke?!

.

.

.

TBC :V

Oke saya akan beri penjelasan tentang fic saya ini, dan saya tegaskan ini hanya fic yang saya buat berdasarkan pemikiran saya. Jadi terserah saya mau buat Sakura karakteranya seperti apa. saya membaca komik Naruto sebelum ada serial animenya sekitar tahun 2001, 2002 (merasa tuwir hahahaa) lagian ini fic crossover tidak ada hubungan sama versi canon. Baru kalau saya buat versi canon ya saya sesuaikan dengan sifat asli Sakura. Sudah itu saja, sekian dan tidak, tidak terima gaji :V

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo, kata tidak baku dan kata asing yang tidak dicetak miring.

Terima kasih pada:

Image28,yuri rahmamalika, arletta lou, Lightning shun,guest,saisah,hoshizora51 dan yang telah memfav ataupun yang memfol, (bungkuk hormat)

Yang jelas Fic ini akan tetap saya lanjut sampai tamat. Tidak sampai puluhan, ya seperti drama Korea itupun kepanjangan hahahah salam damai. Dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Sampai bertemu di chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto dan cheritz**.

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Jumin Han pov**

Disaat kita sudah move on dari wanita yang pernah singgah di hati, tiba-tiba saja dia muncul seperti hantu. Apa yang harus dilakukan?

Menaburkan garam supaya hantu itu pergi. Atau meneteskan jeruk nipis? Konon katanya jika kita melaksanakan salah satunya hantu itu akan pergi.

Konyol, dan pastinya itu adalah pilihan dari Sakura.

Tapi seandainya saja itu adalah pilihan yang bisa membuat hantu itu pergi pasti akan kulakukan. Dan sebagai konsekuesinya pastinya Sakura menertawai diriku. Sangat menggelikan. Ayolah, seorang Han Jumin yang prefeksionis dan tidak percaya akan tahayul melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu?!

 _Aku sudah gila!_

Mungkin ini terpaksa dilakukan karena sudah tidak ada pilihan lagi. Dia memang benar-benar hantu masa lalu yang sangat, sangat ingin aku usir. Namun kenyataan tidak sesuai ekspetasi. Aku tidak berhasil mengusir hantu itu. Tepatnya kemarin, di sini, di ruanganku!

Oh, Tuhan aku seperti membeku saat dia berdiri dan memanggil namaku. Rasanya kaki ini seperti dihantam sebuah bongkahan batu yang jatuh dari tebing. Tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Rika? "

Hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar diantara rasa cekak yang kurasa.

Bingung,gugup dan jantung yang mulai berdetak cepat. Bukan, bukan karena merasa hati jatuh cinta lagi, melainkan aku sangat takut. Takut untuk bertemu dia kemudian menjadi lemah kembali. Dan ketakutan ini terbukti saat menerima ajakan Rika untuk pergi makan siang, mengobrol banyak tentang dirinya, dan diriku. 0h, dia bersikap seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jika begini aku harus bagaimana?

Sebenarnya ada berbagai macam pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepala. Contohnya: kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa ada masalah dengan kekasihnya? terus kabur dan menemui diriku, bercerita dan berkeluh kesah seperti waktu dulu, kemudian aku hanya mendengarkan dan menenangkan dirinya? Oh tidak, ini seperti gambaran drama Korea yang ditonton istriku. Terkadang Sakura sampai menghujat pemeran prianya gara-gara masih memberi perhatian pada wanita yang jelas – jelas menolaknya. Padahal sang pria sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang sangat mencintainya dan selalu ada untuknya. Gambaran menyedihkan, tentunnya. Cih! Aku tidak ingin menjadi pemeran pria itu. Jumin yang dulu sudah mati. Jangan berharap aku kembali seperti dulu yang terlalu bodoh dan naif! Astaga, baru menyadari jika diriku memang bodoh. Benar – benar BODOH! Tidak, kali ini aku tidak mau menjadi orang BODOH kembali.

'Brakkkkkkk'

Bantingan keras membuat tersentak dari lamunan, desahan nafas keluar begitu saja saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Dia, Jaehee Kang sengaja menutup pintu ruanganku dengan keras. Tanpa meminta maaf dia berjalan menuju ketempatku tanpa menatap. Ini terjadi sejak pertemuan dengan Rika, Jaehee sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa, dia hanya berbicara denganku seperlunya saja. aku tahu dia kecewa, tapi tidak begini juga. Sikapnya melebihi Sakura.

"hentikan sikapmu itu, nona Kang? " peringatan tajam keluar begitu saja saat wanita ini tiba di hadapanku dan meletakkan beberapa dokumen di atas meja. Hanya sebuah lirikan tajam menjadi tanggapanya. sedikit kucondongkan tubuh ke depan, salah satu sikut aku letakkan di atas meja untuk menyangga dagu, "kau itu melebihi istriku, Sakura baik-baik saja padahal dia tahu ketika aku satu mobil bersama Rika, apa kau tahu itu? "

Jaehee sedikit tersentak, mungkin dalam hati ia tidak menyangka akan sikap Sakura. Ya, aku tidak terkejut sama sekali atas sikap Jaehee. Seandainya Jaehee tahu aku berbohong pada Sakura, seribu persen yakin pasti menyalahkan diriku.

"apa kau yakin Tn, Han? " balas Jaehee dengan seringai menakutkan. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak kaca matanya, sikapnya persis seorang pengacara yang telah yakin akan kemenangan kasus. Jadi bertambah was- was. "wanita itu tidak akan bertindak bodoh sebelum menemukan bukti, _so_ sebelum Sakura mengetahui dari orang lain, sebaiknya anda bicara jujur padanya. " ludahku langsung serasa pahit, kali ini aku memandang Jaehee sedikit takut. " permisi, " lanjutnya tanpa melihat kearahku. Dan aku, hanya bisa memandangi sosoknya sampai menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan.

Kusandarkan punggung pada kursi kebesaran, memutar menghadap ke arah belakang, tepatnya di hadapan kaca jendela besar ini. Memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum bangkit, berjalan menuju lemari kaca kecil yang terletak di pojok ruangan, mengambil sebotol wine dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas cristal. Warna merah begitu menggoda untuk segera ku sesap.

 _Jumin, ini masih pagi!_

Tak kuhiraukan peringatan keras dari dalam hati. Mungkin dengan minum 'sedikit' bisa membuat pikiran tenang.

Langkah kaki aku arahkan menuju pinggiran kaca jendela besar ini, menyandarkan miring sebagian tubuh. Mata greyku menatap hamparan kota Seoul yang biasa kulihat dari lantai dua puluh sembari menikmati segelas wine. Rasa sedikit pahit menyapa tenggorokan saat aku menyesapnya.

Ucapan Jaehee barusan sangat mengganggu pikiran. Apa yang diucapkannya adalah benar adanya. aku merasa sangat bersalah. Hati ini rasanya sesak, aku belum siap untuk jujur pada Sakura.

Maaf.

Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir. Apa jadinya jika Sakura tahu aku berbohong, mungkin, dia tidak akan memaafkan diriku. Oh Tuhan, memikirkan hal itu membuat nyali ciut. Tapi jika dibiarkan tidak baik juga untuk kelangsungan hubungan kami. Sebaiknya bicara jujur padanya? Dan menjelaskan semua, aku yakin Sakura akan mengerti, bukannya semua orang mempunyai masa lalu? benar kan?

Berbicaralah jujur walaupun terasa menyakitkan. Dan, ya mungkin aku akan melakukan itu... 

Desahan nafas panjang keluar dari dalam mulutku sebelum kembali menyesap wine yang masih betah dalam gengaman jari-jemari. Pikiran benar-benar kacau. Di saat seperti ini entah kenapa aku merindukan Sakura. Senyum Sakura membuat ku merasa nyaman. Seutas senyum mulai sedikit tercipta dari sudut bibir tak kala mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, jika saja Sakura tidak bertanya tentang Rika, mungkin kami sudah melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Sialan!

Tidak, kali ini harus bersikap tegas dengan keputusanku, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menyatakan perasaan. Aku harus melakukannya supaya semua jelas. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura sendiri? Aku tidak yakin dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Jika begini aku harus kembali merasakan cinta satu sisi? Ck! Menyebalkan! Kenapa jadi ragu begini? _Tidak, kau tidak boleh menyerah Jumin, apapun perasaan Sakura terhadapmu kau harus tetap menyatakan. Pertahankan dia, jangan menyerah! FIGHTING!_

Wow, baru kali aku merasa sangat bersemangat. Ternyata begini rasanya jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya. Sungguh luar biasa!

Drttttttt,

Getaran ponsel dari balik saku setelan jas mengejutkanku, dengan malas ku selipkan jemari dan mengambil benda yang telah mengganggu. Decakan kesal terdengar begitu saja, ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghubungi diriku. Dia lagi? Sebenarnya aku sangat malas untuk menerima panggilan darinya,tapi...

"ada apa, Rika? "

Terdengar suara desahan panjang sebelum dia membalas, "ummm, apa aku mengganggumu, Jumin?"

Bolehkah aku mengatakan 'sangat mengganggu' namun, "tidak, sama sekali, ada apa? " kenyataan inilah yang keluar dari dalam mulutku. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"setelah pulang kerja, bisakah kau membantuku mencarikan apartemen? " aku Terdiam sejenak, berfikir. "tolonglah Jumin, hanya dirimu yang bisa aku andalkan? " rengeknya manja. Sungguh aku sangat muak mendengarnya, berbeda dengan dulu. Belum sempat membalas, Rika terus mendesak dan akhirnya kata 'baiklah' terucap begitu saja. Tentu saja dia mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan sangat bersemangat sekali. kemudian menutup sambungan telephon secara sepihak.

Lagi – lagi seperti ini, aku selalu bertolak belakang dengan kata hati.

 _Ikutilah apa kata hatimu, karena dia yang dirasa paling benar._

Ku pejamkan mata ini dan sekali lagi menyesap wine yang masih tersisa setengah, namun kali ini langsung mengkadaskan isinya. Kuabaikan rasa yang sedikit pahit bercampur manis menyapa tenggoran. Rasa kesal dan sesak mukai meresap dalam dada, kesal pada diriku sendiri yang lagi-lagi tidak tegas.

.

.

Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku langsung menepati janji untuk bertemu dengan Rika, dan sialnya dia menyusulku ke kantor tepat satu jam sebelum pulang kerja. Ya seperti biasa aku hanya bisa terdiam. Berbeda dengan Jaehee yang menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya. Terang-terangan dia memperingatkan Rika, jika mau bertemu denganku harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Namun, aku memperingatkan Jaehee supaya jangan menyamakan Rika dengan para client perusahaan. Jaehee sangat kesal. Terbukti dia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Biasanya sebelum pulang, Jaehee memberikan jadwal dan beberapa Dokumen yang siap aku periksa, tapi kali ini dia menyuruh seketaris Li untuk menggantikan pekerjaannya. Ya, aku akui dia sebenarnya tidak salah, semua ini memang salahku yang tidak tegas pada Rika, mau bagaimana lagi aku terpaksa melakukanya, kasihan juga dia. Sejak kembali ke Seoul dia tidak mempunyai siapa - siapa, orang tua Rika sudah meninggal. Keluarga satu – satunya hanya neneknya yang juga meninggal sebelum ia pergi ke London bersama kekasihnya inilah yang menjadi alasanku sebenarnya. Bukan karena masih mencintainya.

Dan di sinilah aku saat ini, berdua di dalam mobil bersama Rika. Ah ralat, maksudku bertiga dengan _Driver_ Kim. Kami menuju ke tempat kantor pemasaran yang ditunjuk Rika. Katanya di tempat itu apartemen yang akan ia sewa sesuai selera. Jika sudah pas, kenapa malah mengajakku? Sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya. Sejak kembali ke sini Rika masih menginap di Hotel.

"Ah, bukankah itu Nyonya Sakura? "

Driver Kim membuka suara saat mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti ketika lampu merah menyala. " arah jam sembilan lebih lima belas menit, Presdir, " lanjut _Driver_ Kim tegas. Ia tahu jika aku sibuk mencari istriku, tepatnya posisi. Dengan cekatan bola mataku bergulir ke arah yang ditunjuk _Driver_ Kim.

"siapa, Sakura? " tanya Rika penasaran, yang terduduk di sampingku. Namun aku mengidahkan, lebih sibuk mencari keberadaan istriku. Dan benar, di sana, tepatnya di sebuah kafe terbuka sebrang jalan, istriku sedang duduk sembari menikmati segelas es cream bersama wanita blonde dan...

Siapa itu?

Mata grey ku seketika menyipit tak kala menangkap sosok yang duduk berhadapan dengan istriku. Tidak jelas wajahnya karena posisinya membelakangi mobil kami. Hatiku mulai tak tenang ketika mengetahui sosok itu ternyata seorang pria. Dan lebih kesalnya dia terlihat akrab dengan Sakura.

 **Kau ada dimana?**

Tanpa dikomando aku menghubungi via line.

Lima menit kemudian, tak ada jawaban. Astaga dia tidak membalasnya, sekali lagi aku mencoba mengirimkan pesan yang sama. Namun kali ini penuh dengan _caps lock_. Aku sudah gila.

 **KAU ADA DIMANA?!**

Masih tak ada balasan.

 **PULANG SEKARANG JUGA! KAU TIDAK LUPA DENGAN JANJIMU KAN? PULANG!**

Dan masih tak ada jawaban sampai mobil kami tiba di depan kantor pemasaran.

sungguh aku tidak fokus sama sekali pikiran melayang ke arah Sakura. Tak henti-hentinya aku memeriksa ponsel dan sialnya masih tak ada balasan. Di baca juga tidak, sedang apa dia? Apa terlalu asiknya sampai tidak membaca pesanku?

"Jumin?! "

Aku tersentak saat Rika memanggilku. Segera kuarahkan atensi padanya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Ya ada apa, Rika?"

Wanita ini mendesah, "beberapa kali aku bertanya pendapatmu tentang type apertemen yang aku pilih. Hanya jawaban gumaman, kau tidak fokus sama sekali," protesnya.

"Ah maaf, aku memikirkan banyak pekerjaan. " bohongku. "Bolehkan aku permisi ke toilet sebentar," pintaku mengalihkan pandangan pada sales yang menjelaskan brosur apartemen.

"Ah, silahkan Tn, toiletnya ada di belakang. " tunjuknya.

syukurlah agak terlalu jauh. Tanpa menunggu aku segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk sales itu.

"kekasih anda pasti sangat menyetujui apartemen yang anda pilih, " samar-samar aku mendengar sales itu berceloteh. Apa? Kekasih? Ingin rasanya berbalik badan dan menjelaskan dengan lantang bahwa Rika bukan KEKASIHKU! namun tidak penting juga menjelaskan tentang statusku yang sebenarnya. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu semua...

Sakura!

Dengan gemas kusentuh kontak istriku ketika sudah berada di dalam toilet.

tersambung?

Tiga kali deringan baru diterima.

"kemana saja, kau tidak membalas pesan line ku! sekarang pulang! Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu untuk menyiapkan makan malam?! Pulang sekarang juga! " deretan kalimat penekanan langsung keluar begitu saja.

"hai sayang, iya aku tidak lupa kok. Kamu tenang saja. "

Aku melongo mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Sayang? Kau ini kenapa? "

"Oke sayang, aku akan pulang dan tidak melupakan janji kita," dia mengabaikan pertanyanku" I love u, sayang muach, muach,muach. "

Astaga apa ini?Belum sempat menjawab Sakura memutuskan sambungan.

Dia gila!

Tapi kegilaanya membuat senyum tercetak di bibir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana. Yang pasti hatiku bergetar saat Sakura mengatakan _i love u_. Walaupun aku yakin dia tidak serius mengatakannya. Sudahlah suatu saat aku pasti akan mendengar pernyataanya itu dengan tulus. Akan aku tunggu!

"Rika? " aku terperanjat mendapati Rika berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet dengan menampilkan wajah sedikit cemas.

"kau tak apa-apa,kan? Ku pikir kau tidak baik-baik saja karna lama sekali tidak kembali. "

Senyum kikuk aku tunjukkan, "ah, aku baik saja Rika, kau tak perlu kwatir. " sedikit aku memberitahu keadaan. Namun wajah Rika masih menunjukkan rasa kwatir. Mata hijaunya sedikit bergetar. Ah, mengingatkan pada Sakura. Jika begini aku ingin segera pulang. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita kembali. " ajakku dengan berjalan mendahuluinya. Mengabaikan dia yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu toilet. Sekilas aku menangkap gelisahan dari gelagat Rika. Entalah aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang jelas aku tidak ingin tahu.

.

.

waktu yang tertera di pergelangan tangan kiri menunjukkan Pukul 06.30 petang dan masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke Penthouse.

Setelah menemani Rika, aku langsung pulang dengan naik taxsi. Sebenarnya masih belum selesai, dia belum menemukan apartemen yang cocok. Karena waktu hampir petang terpaksa meninggalkannya bersama driver Kim. Rika terlihat kecewa saat aku pergi dengan alasan ada urusan pekerjaan, entah diterima atau tidak yang terpenting aku bisa segera pulang untuk makan malam bersama Sakura jadi semakin tidak sabar ingin cepat sampai.

Namun...

Tepat pukul 07.00 PM

Apa-apaan ini?!

"Ah, _Okaeri_!" sambut Sakura saat baru saja menginjakkan kaki di penthouseku. Dia tersenyum menyambut kedatanganku sembari berjalan mendekat. Melepaskan setelan jas. Dahiku mengeryit heran atas perlakuanya hari ini.

"kau sudah datang, sayang? " tambahnya, dan lagi-lagi panggilan manis itu. Dia tersenyum namun terlihat menakutkan. Baru saja mulut ini hendak terbuka hendak menanyakan langsung perihal sikapnya, dengan tenangnya dia menyelipkan sebelah tangannya tepat di lenganku. Membuatku semakin terheran.

"kau tidak sedang sakit kan, Sakura? "Tanyaku seraya meletakkan telapak tangan ke kening lebarnya. Sakura segera menepisnya, dan balik menatapku dengan tatapan _death glear_ , setelahya ia sedikit menyeret paksa diriku supaya mengikutinya. Dengan teratih – atih aku mengikuti langkahnya. Oh Tuhan, sikapnya membuatku sedikit kesal. Dan lebih kesalnya lagi saat mendapati sesosok mahluk yang tidak aku kenal terduduk tenang di atas kursi sofa, tepatnya di ruang tengah.

Siapa dia?

Kulirik istriku yang masih dengan posisi sama untuk meminta penjelasan lebih. Dan dia mengabaikannya, lebih memilih menghampiri sosok misterius itu, tentunya bersama diriku.

Lekat-lekat kuperhatikan sosok yang terduduk membelakangi kami. Sepertinya tidak asing, seperti dejavu. Posisi yang sama, baju yang dipakainya bahkan sama persis. Tunggu? Bukankah sosok ini yang bersama istriku, tadi?!

Jantungku mulai tidak tenang, aliran darah mulai terasa panas. Mencoba menebak siapa gerangan pria itu? jangan – jangan dia mantan Sakura? ah kenapa malah muncul pertanyaan seperti ini? Berfikir positif, mungkin dia saudara Sakura? atau temannya. Tapi tidak mungkin,

Dan...

Oh Tuhan!

"Sasuke _kun_? "

Aku seperti mendapatkan sebuah hujanan batu, ketika pria ini berdiri, memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan kami.

Uchiha Sasuke?!

Sebenarnya berbagai macam pertanyaan sudah menumpuk dalam kepala, namun sebaiknya ditahan sampai nanti setelah pertemuan sialan ini selesai. langsung mengintrogasi Sakura karena dialah penyebabnya. Sekarang konsentrasi pada pria yang berdiri di hadapanku.

Uchiha Sasuke, dia berpenampilan berbeda dari biasanya, terlihat santai dengan memakai atasan switer dan bawahan celana Jeans.

onix Sasuke sedikit bergetar ketika bertatapan dengan mata greyku. Dia sepertinya terkejut sama halnya dengan diriku. Namun hanya seperkian detik. "ah Tn Han, saya tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, dan lebih terkejutnya lagi, ternyata anda istri dari Sakura. "

sedikit kusunggingkan senyum kala suarnya terdengar sedikit bergetar, biasanya sikap seperti itu menandakan bahwa seseorang mencoba untuk sebisa mungkin menahan perasaan. Entah itu perasaan marah atau yang lain karena mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerka – nerka. Apa mungkin dia...Oke kita tes seberapa dekat dia dengan istriku."ya, begitupun saya. " jawabku tenang." dan saya tidak meyangka anda mengenal Sakura, tahu begini saya akan mengundang anda di pernikahan kami, **" pernyataan memancing.**

Sasuke tertawa hambar, "pasti saya akan datang. Dan sayangnya Sakura tidak mengundang saya, apa kau melupakan diriku, Sakura? " semakin jelas dari cara dia membalas pernyataanku ternyata mereka berdua mempunyai hubungan spesial di masa lalu. Aku harus berhati – hati pada pria yang masih berdiri tegap seraya melihat ke arah Sakura yang tersenyum kikuk sembari mengusap belakang lehernya dan setelahnya Sakura memutar arah kepalanya ke samping, tepatnya ke arahku.

"jadi kalian saling mengenal?" pernyataan ini mestinya terlontar dari bibirku dan sayangnya sudah diwakilkan Sakura.

"tentu saja Sakura, beberapa minggu lalu aku bertemu suamimu dan membicarakan bisnis. Dan..." Si Uchiha kembali melirik ke arahku," game yang dibuatnya."

"benarkah?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Uchiha mengangguk mantap," malah aku ingin mendaftar untuk diikutsertakan dalam permaianan gamenya, siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu jodoh. Jangan - jangan kau bermain game buatan suamimu sendiri makanya kau bisa menikah dengannya. Wow?"oh Uchiha sialan, halus sekali ledekannya.

"enak aja, meski aku seorang jomblo akut tidak tertarik sama sekali bermain game buatanya. " astaga tega - teganya Sakura memberikan jawaban dukungan pada Uchiha itu.

"eh, bukannya kau pernah bilang padaku ingin sesekali memainkan game buatan suami mu sendiri? " sahut wanita blonde yang tiba - tiba muncul dari arah dapur.

"kapan? Jangan mengarang Ino. Kau tuh yang sering main game buatanya, " tunjuk Sakura pada wanita bernama Ino, "malah kau sampai seperti orang gila karena Jumin melamar dirimu di Verona." wajah wanita blonde itu memerah dia sesekali mencuri arah pandang terhadapku. "nih, kau bertemu langsung dengan yang asli. Katanya mau minta foto bareng?"

"bolehkah? " Jawab Wanita itu malu - malu.

 _Ini gila!_

"sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu," langsung kualihkan suasana. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Sial malah aku diserang balik sama istriku sendiri. Sebenarnya dia berada dipihak mana? Dan lebih menyebalkan sekilas aku menangkap senyum miring dari Uchiha brengsek itu. Sialan! Sebaiknya abaikan saja, semakin dilawan bertambah berantakan.

.

Suasana makan malam terasa hening, kami berempat, aku,istriku, wanita blonde yang ternyata bernama Ino dan juga Uchiha brengsek ini menikmati masakan yang dibuat Sakura. Harus aku akui masakan yang dibuat istriku sangat lezat, padahal tidak dibantu Ayame. Semua dia yang memasak, hanya dibantu Ino, itupun wanita blonde ini hanya menyiapkan peralatan pelengkap saja. Sungguh, Sakura sangat luar biasa, Jika begini aku pasti akan sering makan di rumah. Tapi kenapa pada saat kami berdua dia hanya bikin nasi goreng? Apa ini semua gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke? Benar-benar tidak adil!

"Terima kasih atas makam malamnya Sakura, makan malammu sangat lezat, lain kali aku pasti tidak keberatan untuk diundang lagi olehmu, "

Dalam mimpimu Uchiha!

"ah jangan terlalu memujiku Sasuke Kun," jawab Sakura tersipu.

"masakanmu tidak berubah dari dulu, jadi ingat tentang masa lalu,"

"ah jadi kangen, kau tahu aku selalu membuatkan – "

"EHEM!" Sakura langsung terdiam, dia melirikku tajam dan sekalian aku memperingatkan dirinya melalu isyarat mata. Dia berdecih.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya Sasuke kun, pasti lain kali aku akan mengundangmu lagi. " lanjut Sakura, dia mengidahkanku.

"Ok, baiklah aku permisi dulu Sakura. "

Bagus cepat pergi sana, aku sudah muak.

"kenapa keburu Sasuke kun? "

"Biarkan saja Sakura, lagian ini sudah malam," peringatku tak lupa dengan delikan.

"tapi, "

"Suamimu benar Sakura, kau sudah menikah sekarang. Berbeda dengan yang dulu jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintah suamimu, "

Cih! Uchiha mencari perhatian.

"baiklah, kau hati - hati" ucap Sakura akhirnya. Sasuke tersenyum sembari berjalan mendekat ke tempat di mana istriku berdiri, mata greyku ini terus memperhatikannya, dan...

Bola mataku melotot sempurna saat pria itu berhenti,sebelah lenganya ia arahkan menuju tepat di depan wajah Sakura kemudian salah satu jemari telunjuknya terangkat untuk mengetuk dahi lebar istriku! Ayolah Jumin, jangan terlalu berlebihan hanya 'mengetuk, hanya mengetuk'. Anggap saja dia mengetuk pintu, kau tahu sendiri dahi lebar istrimu, mungkin Uchiha gemas ingin mengetuk karena di rumahnya tidak mempunyai pintu, sebaiknya berpikiran absurd begini. Namun, ketika wajah Sakura menunjukkan warna kemerahan pikiran absurdku melayang seketika. Entah kenapa aku merasa perbuatan Uchiha itu terasa spesial bagi Sakura.

"Ehemmmm! " peringatan keras langsung keluar begitu saja. Keduanyapun menyadari dan secara bersamaan mengarahkan atensinya padaku. Sebuah delikan tajam ku arahkan pada mereka, Sakura terlihat panik berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum santai menanggapinya. Mengabaikan diriku, ia malah memutar arah kepalanya pada gadis blonde yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau ikut aku, Ino?" astaga dia malah mengalihkan suasana.

"tentu Saja Sasuke, " jawab Ino sambil mendekatkan diri pada pria itu. Mata hijau susunya sekilas melirik istriku. Dia mengerjapkan beberapa kali kelopak matanya. Seolah – olah memberi tanda pada Sakura dan istriku juga ikut – ikut an. Sekali lagi aku berdehem, keduanya pun menyudahi perkacapan isyarat mereka. kali ini ganti aku yang memberi tanda isyarat mata pada Sakura, menyuruhnya untuk segera mengantar tamu yang tidak di undang sampai depan pintu lift. Dengan desahan nafas berat akhirnya Sakura melaksanakan apa yang aku perintahkan.

Pintu lift terbuka ketika aku menyentuh tombol panah bawah,"Wow, sungguh Pentbouse yang luar biasa, kau sangat beruntung mempunyai suami seperti Tn Han, Sakura. " celutuk Uchiha sebelum melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam lift tak lupa dengan tatapan mengerling ke arah istriku. Sialan!

"terima kasih, " jawabku menggantikan Sakura. lenganku terasa sedikit sakit saat merasakan sebuah cubitan kecil, jangan tanya siapa pelakunya. Aku menangkap senyum miring Uchiha, sepertinya dia mengetahui ulah Sakura.

"oke, aku pulang dulu, jangan kapok mengundang diriku lagi, Sakura."

Jangan harap! Jawaban itu yang sebenarnya aku harapkan dari Sakura namun...

"baiklah lain kali kami pasti mengundang dirimu," ingin rasanya mengacak rambut pink noraknya, Tapi aku tahan, dikira kita tidak akur.

Dan lagi – lagi aku dibuat kesal oleh sikap kurang ajar Uchiha ini. Dia melembaikan tangan ke arah istriku sebelum pintu lift benar – benar tertutup sempurna. Sabar Jumin...

Ku lirik Sakura yang membalas lambainnya, hembusan nafas kesal keluar begitu saja melihat ulahnya. Dengan kesal kutepis telapak tangannya, dia sedikit meringis. Saat hendak memprotes segera aku cegah,

"cukup jangan protes, sekarang ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Uchiha itu? " tanyaku langsung to the poin.

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan.

"Oke setelah aku membereskan itu semua, " tunjuk Sakura ke arah dapur. Aku tahu maksudnya dan memilih mengabaikannya, "kau mau kemana? " tanyanya saat mengetahui langkah kakiku menuju lantai atas.

sejenak berhenti, memutar arah kepala pada istriku, "bereskan sendiri, aku menunggumu di kamar. " setelahnya langsung pergi meninggalkanya. Tak kuhiraukan dia mengomel dan berteriak memanggilku. Rasakan! Yang berbuat harus bertanggung jawab. Coba kalau hanya kita yang makan malam pasti aku bantu. Itulah akibatnya jika melawan.

.

.

Sekarang, kami sudah berada di dalam kamar. Dan masih menunggu Sakura menjelaskan semuanya, dia masih kesal dengan sikapku tadi.

Mata grey ku terus memperhatikan sosok wanita yang memakai gaun berbahan satin dari pantulan cermin meja riasnya.

"ceritakan padaku Sakura, ada hubungan apa dirimu dengan Uchiha?! " desakku tak sabaran.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?!" balasnya ketus sembari menatapku sejenak lewat pantulan cermin.

Aku berdecak, "kau sudah selesai kan? "

"belum, " jawabnya singkat.

aku tunggu, namun setelah lima menit berlalu dia masih saja berkutik dengan wajahnya. Dengan tidak sabaran aku bangkit dari atas ranjang, berjalan menuju tempatnya, meraih pergelangan tanganya, menyeret ke tempat tidur. Tak kuhiraukan teriakan dia. Sedikit gaun tidur berwarna merah tersingkap memperlihatkan sebagian paha mulusnya saat tubuhnya terhempas di atas ranjang. Membuat darah kelakianku bergetar.

"astaga Jumin, kau mau memperkosa ku? " protesnya.

kucondongkan tubuh untuk mendekat ke arahnya, hembusan nafas hangat Sakura mulai mengelitik wajahku. Harum tubuhnya yang manis mulai menguar memenuhi indra penciuman. Seringai mulai tersemat dari sudut bibir ketika dia membenahi bagian gaun tidurnya yang tersingkap. Sepertinya dia dapat merasakan hawa panas tubuhku.

"kau memacingku sayang, " bisikku tepat di samping telinganya, membuat warna telinganya berubah.

Dengan sedikit agak keras Sakura mendorong tubuhku supaya menjauh, "kau selalu saja menggodaku, "sungutnya kesal. Aku tertawa melihat ia tersipu." Baiklah sebaiknya aku ceritakan," lanjutnya dengan raut wajah sama.

Sebelum mendengar penjelasannya, ku langkahkan kaki menuju sisi tempat tidur, tepatnya di samping Sakura, merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dengan menyandarkan sebagian tubuh di kepala ranjang, sama persis dengan posisi Sakura.

"Sekarang?"

Perempatan siku muncul, "tidak bulan depan! " sahutku gemas. Sakura terkikik melihat sikapku.

"astaga kau terlihat lucu, "

"Bisakah kau memulainya, Sakura?" tatapku kesal. Sakura mengangguk sembari menahan tawa. Tidak lucu!

"oke, aku akan langsung saja," terdiam sejenak seraya menghembuskan nafas,"kau pernah berkata padaku pada awal kita menikah, tentang orang yang dicintai olehku, kan? Istilah lainnya 'mantan kekasih" ku tatap lamat – lamat wajah istriku dengan serius, mencoba mengingat atas apa yang aku ucapkan. Satu menit kemudian...entah kenapa wajahku terasa kaku tak kala mengingatnya. Air ludah terasa cekat di tenggorokan. "yap, kau benar. Dia mantan kekasihku. " tanpa menjawabnya Sakura langsung menebak. Mungkin sudah terbaca dari gelagatku.

Hatiku langsung berdenyut nyeri mendengar kenyataan yang terasa , aku tidak menyangka bahwa Uchiha itu mantan kekasih Sakura. sangat – sangat tak percaya. Jujur saja aku tidak bisa terima, kenapa harus dia?! Seandainya bukan Uchiha yang menjadi mantan kekasih Sakura mungkin tidak akan setakut ini. Oh! aku masih mengingat dengan jelas saat dia mengatakan akan merebut mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin itu yang menjadi alasan utama ketakutanku, bukan karena dia tampan atau kaya. Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. aku tidak akan melepaskan Sakura walaupun aku harus menanggung sakitnya cinta satu sisi dan akan berjuang mendapatkan cinta Sakura.

"tiga tahun lalu aku putus denganya, tepatnya dia yang memutuskan hubungan ini, aku berusaha untuk melupakannya tapi tanpa aku duga dia tiba – tiba muncul pada saat aku dan Ino sedang duduk di sebuah cafe. Kemunculannya membuatku kebingungan, pikiranku benar – benar buntu. Jujur saja aku sudah merelakan dia namun..."Sakura menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. tatapan matanya masih lurus ke depan. Aku masih menunggu dia berucap kembali, Jantungku rasanya berdebar tak karuan, berbagai presepsi mulai hinggap dalam pikiran.

"kau masih mencintainya, kan?" sambungku. Inilah presepsi yang paling utama muncul dalam benak kepala.

Sakura terdiam pandangannya dengan cepat beralih padaku, kedua iris kami langsung bertemu. Emeraldnya sedikit bergetar mendengar pernyataanku tadi. jantungku semakin tertompa keras. Dalam hati aku berdoa supaya tidak mendengar kata 'masih' agak lama kami saling menatap sampai emerald itu sedikit bergulir ke arah depan ada sebuah guratan keraguan dari wajahnya.

"Jumin, aku..."Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Sakura," panggilku dengan lembut. Tak ada jawaban darinya. Selama lima menit kami terdiam dalam keheningan.

"apa kau masih mencintai wanita yang pernah kau cintai?" Sakura membuka pertanyaan yang membuatku sedikit terperanjat."kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, kan?" aku masih terdiam, "begitupun dengan diriku."

"berarti kau masih mencintainya, kan?"

Sakura tertawa renyah,"kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan mengerling kearahku. Ku hembuskan nafas lelah tanpa menjawabnya. "jangan selalu menyimpulkan tanpa mengetahui kebenaran. Setiap orang pasti punya alasan sendiri. Aku hanya butuh waktu."lagi – lagi dia terdiam. Dan aku sedikit tersentak tak kala merasakan sebuah gengaman hangat yang tersalur dari jemari Sakura saat menyentuh jemariku. Mata greyku mengarah padanya, dia tersenyum. Astaga jantungku semain berdebar tak karuan."aku menunggumu," ucapnya.

Tenggoranku seakan keluh, rasanya persendianku terasa kaku. Hampir selama satu menit aku mencoba mencerna atas apa yang diucapkannya barusan, setelahnya...sebuah senyum terukir dari sudut bibir. Tanpa berkata segera ku angkat jari telunjukku dan kuarahkan ke jidatnya yang lebar, menyentilnya persis yang dilakukan Uchiha itu. Sakura berteriak kesakitan.

"apa yang kau lakukan? sakit tahu!" protes Sakura sembari memegang bekas sentilanku.

Sebelah alisku terangkat melihat reaksinya,"kau tidak protes waktu Uchiha itu melakukan hal yang sama padamu?"

Sakura berdecak,"kan beda sensasinya," jawabnya cuek.

"astaga kau itu sebenarnya istri siapa?!"

"kau marah?"

"tentu saja aku marah. " jawabku spontan.

"Marah apa cemburu? Goda Sakura

"marah. "

"cemburu. "

"marah, "

"Cemburu!"

"Hentikan Sakura!" gertakku. Sakura terkikik.

"kau tahu marah sama cemburu tidak ada bedanya, "

"kata siapa? "

"Kata aku hehehe,"

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tidur! " aku mengalihkan situasi, kubaringkan tubuh dan menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada. Sakura masih menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya. "tidur Sakura, ". Perintahku.

"Tidak mau! Kau belum mengatakannya padaku, " dia merengek.

Dengan gemas ku raih pinggangnya, membawa tubuhnya untuk ku dekap erat. Sakura terpekik dan berusaha melepaskan diri namun tidak berhasil. kembali Ku tarik selimut sampai menutupi tubuh kami berdua.

"lepaskan Jumin, " pintanya memohon.

"Tidak. Semakin kau berusaha meloloskan diri semakin kuat rengkuhanku! Jangan salahkan aku jika kejadian tadi pagi terulang kembali, " ancamku.

"awas kalau kau melakukannya, aw! Hentikan Jumin. " ronta Sakura saat jemariku menyentuh perpotongan pinggannya. Dia geli.

"makanya kau harus diam, aku sudah mengantuk! "

Sakura mendesah, dia akhirnya tenang.

Hening, hanya suara detak jantung kami yang terdengar berirama cepat. Wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa centi. Nafas Sakura terasa sedikit memburu menerpa kulitku. Jemariku terangkat menuju ke wajah cantiknya, menyikirkan beberapa helai surai pinknya ke belakang telinga. Suhu semakin memanas di bawah selimut yang sama. Diantara gairah yang semakin bertambah, ku pejamkan mata supaya menahan diri untuk tak menyerangnya.

"jangan kembali padanya Sakura. " ucapku dengan mata tertutup. Rengkuhanku semakin mengerat untuk menyesap aroma manis Sakura, begitu enak."aku pasti akan mengatakannya, jadi tunggulah aku dan percayalah."

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman lirih. Sebelum benar – benar aku hilang kesadaran, dan diantara alam bawah sadarku dapat kurasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat nan lembut hinggap di bibirku. Ah, sebuah mimpi yang indah.

.

.

Aku merasakan tubuh ini melayang tak tentu arah, terbang seperti seokor burung dan berhenti tepat disebuah taman yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon sakura. Kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan menimpa wajahku, wangi bunganya terasa manis mengiatkan pada aroma istriku.

Mata greyku bergulir menatap sekitar, sepi hanya ada aku. Heran kemana pengunjung yang lain? Apa mereka tidak tahu jika ada taman seindah ini? Tapi syukurlah dengan begini hanya aku satu – satunya pengunjung taman ini.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kursi kayu panjang yang terletak tepat di bawah pohon Sakura, namun langkah kaki terhenti tak kala menangkap dua sosok pria dan wanita menuju ke arah yang sama. Mereka terlihat tertawa riang seraya bergandengan tangan. Lekat-lekat kupandangi sosok mereka seolah-olah aku mengenal kedua sosok itu.

Mata hijau, rambut pink sebahu dan senyum itu, senyum yang membuat hatiku bergetar. Sejak awal bertemu aku sangat menyukai senyumnya dan senyum itu pula yang membut diriku jatuh cinta pada sosok itu. ah, jadi teringat akan , bukankah dia itu istriku? Sedang apa dia di sini bersama lelaki dan bergandengan tangan pula.

Derap langkah kaki segera melesap ke tempat kedua sosok itu, sesampainya di sana segera ku raih lengan Sakura dan mencengkramnya erat. Gadis itu terpekik seraya memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Dia terlihat marah.

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan tanganku Tn, " ujarnya sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Apa – apaan ini,"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, sedang apa kau di sini? Pulang! " perintahku dengan menyeretnya, Sakura meronta sembari memukul lenganku. Aku tidak perduli dan terus menyeretnya.

"Tn, lepaskan istri saya." Langkah kaki langsung terhenti seketika, saat mendengar suara bariton yang terasa tidak asing bagiku. Dan apa katanya, istri? Tubuhku langsung berputar menghadap asal suara itu.

Hah, Uchiha Sasuke? Dia lagi? mau dia apa sih?

"apa kau bilang, jangan mengaku-ngaku Uchiha. Sakura istriku! Istriku! " kali ini suaraku naik seribu oktaf. Jelas-jelas Sakura itu istriku.

Uchiha berdecih "jika kau memang benar suaminya mana buktinya? Foto pernikahan saja tidak ada, undangan pernikahan juga tidak ada dan cincin juga tidak ada? Masih mengaku sebagai suaminya? " balas Sasuke ketus.

Apa dia bilang?

"Memang dengan foto, undangan, dan cincin adalah bukti untuk mempertegas pernikahan kami, orang jaman dahulu tak perlu menunjukkan itu semua, " jelasku tak mau kalah.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kun, " bela Sakura, ku alihkan tatapan pada istriku ini. Dia memandangku dengan penuh kebencian. "benda itu sangat penting untuk membuktikan bahwa kau adalah suamiku. " tambah Sakura.

"hah? "

"sekarang lepaskan aku, dan jangan mengaku-ngaku sebagai suamiku, Tn! " tunjuk Sakura.

Aku menahan geraman amarah, "oke akan aku tunjukkan dokumen kita dan foto pernikahan kita. Semuanya ada di Penthouse. Sekarang pulang dan ikut aku! " dengan gemas kuseret Sakura kali ini terasa kasar. Dia berusaha meloloskan diri. Namun aku tak memberinya kendor seditpun. Sasuke berteriak memanggil Sakura, aku semakin mempercepat langkah supaya Uchiha itu tak mengejarnya. Namun,

"Aw! "aku mengaduh kesakitan saat merasakan benda tajam singgah di lenganku, segera kuputar arah kepala melihat gerangan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Astaga, istriku sendiri mengggit lenganku seperti anjing. Gigitanya semakin dalam, terpaksa aku melepaskannya. Dia langsung berlarih ke arah Sasuke dan kemudian mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan diriku sembari bergandengan tangan.

Diantara rasa sakit yang aku tahan, kukejar mereka dan berteriak memanggil nama istriku. Namun kedua sosok itu semakin pergi menjauh.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sakura! " teriakku memanggil namanya, "aku mencintaimu, Sakura! SAKURAAAAA! "

Aku berlari mengejar istriku, dan pada saat hampir meraih lengannya tiba-tiba...

Gedebuk!

Aku terjatuh di atas tanah dingin. Apa dingin? Ku kerjapkan kelopak mataku berkali – kali saat melihat langit – langit. Mana langit birunya? Kenapa malah berubah menjadi langit-langit kamar?

Satu menit kemudian...

Ternyata ini hanya mimpi, sial! Tapi Syukurlah kalau begitu.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuh, aku membangkitkan diri bermaksud kembali tidur di atas ranjang.

astaga, bola mata sukses melotot sempurna saat mendapati tubuh istriku terlentang menguasai sebagian ranjang. Gaun tidurnya tersingkap memperlihatkan paha mulusnya dan belahan dadanya. Jangan salahkan aku jika menyerangnya, ya tahu sendiri aku lelaki normal. Sebaiknya lekas pergi mandi dengan air dingin. Ku lihat waktu yang bertengger di atas meja nakas. pukul 06.00 pagi. Lebih baik pergi mandi daripada tidur lagi, takutnya mimpi itu hadir kembali. Benar – benar mimpi buruk!

Dengan lesu kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi, berendam sebentar supaya pikiran tenang. Setelahnya pergi joging di pinggiran sungai Han. sebenarnya Ingin mengajak Sakura, namun saat melihat dia tertidur nyenyak jadi tidak tega. Biarlah pergi sendiri saja.

Kurang lebih satu jam aku kembali ke penthouse. Jaket Hodieku penuh dengan keringat, sudah lama tidak pergi joging. Biasanya jika ingin berolah raga cukup pergi GYM alasanya karena tidak terlalu ramai berbeda dengan tempat umum. Tadi juga hanya sebentar, pengunjung sudah pada berdatangan. Sungai Han diakhir pekan memang ramai pengunjung.

Masih sepi saat memasuki penthousku, lagi – lagi Elisabeth 3 rd yang menyambut kedatanganku. Oh, kucing pintar berbeda dengan Sakura. istri macam apa jam segini belum bangun. Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Setelah minum segelas air putih, aku menuju ke kamar, namun langkahku terhenti saat hendak menapaki tangga pertama. Tanpa sadar atensiku terarah pada ruang tengah, tepatnya di dinding. Di sana hanya terdapat beberapa lukisan antik yang ku pesan langsung dari Italy. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran tentang mimpi tadi. Tanpa menuggu waktu aku langsung berbalik arah menuju ruang kerja bermaksud untuk mencari benda yang setidaknya menjadi bukti tentang status kami.

Setelah menemukan benda yang aku cari, segera membawanya keluar dan memasang benda ini di dinding ruang tengah. Tak butuh waktu lama, aku berhasil memasang bingkai foto berukuran besar, bahkan kurelakan untuk mencopot lukisan berhargaku. Tak apa, dengan begini si Uchiha brengsek itu tahu jika Sakura sudah sah menjadi istriku. Senyum puas tercetak di bibir saat melihat foto pernikahan kami, walaupun aku terlihat dingin namun tidak mengurangi ketampananku.

Sebenarnya foto ini tiba di Seoul pada waktu Sakura berada di Busan. Jadi dia tidak tahu. Sakura pasti terkejut, ya hitung- hitung bikin supraise buat dia.

Awalnya aku ingin memasang di kamar tidur atau ruang kerja, tapi setelah mendapatkan mimpi buruk, pikiran berubah.

"apa yang kau lakukan? " sedikit terperanjat, ketika suara dari arah tangga menyapa. Sejenak mengarahkan kepala pada pemilik suara itu, nampak Sakura berdiri di ujung tangga dengan penampilan berantakan. Mengabaikanya, kembali ku arahkan arah pandang pada bingkai foto yang telah susah payah aku pasang bermaksud memeriksa kembali dengan melangkahkan kaki mundur beberapa jengkal.

"kapan foto pernikahan kita tiba? "Terdengar lagi suara, kali ini sudah berpindah tepat di samping kanan. "miring itu, " lanjutnya santai.

Lagi – lagi aku putar arah kepala pada wanita berhelaian soft pink ini, "Benarkah?"

"Ya itu terlihat miring," tunjuk Sakura pada bagian bingkai yang terlihat miring. Mataku menyipit, memastikan apa yang diucapkan Sakura. Benar terlihat sedikit miring. Kakiku bergerak maju, membetulkan letak kemiringanya.

"Kurang ke kiri," Sakura memberi interuksi, dan kembali membetulkannya.

"kurang ke kanan. "

Ok,

"Kurang ke tengah."

Ok,

"masih miring, "

Ok,

"masih miring ke kiri. "

Ok,

"Masih miring ke kanan."

Perempatan siku mulai berkedut, namun masih tetap bersabar.

"kurang ke kanan. "

Masih bersabar,

"Kurang ke kiri."

Dan,

"kau saja yang membetulkan! " sergahku dengan menatapnya kesal, kesabaran sudah habis, dia mau niat membantu apa mengerjaiku?

Sakura sedikit menahan senyum, sudah kuduga "hehehe maaf,habisnya lucu melihatmu yang berpeluh keringat melakukan hal ini. Dan aku tidak sangka kau repot-repot memajang foto pernikahan kita. Aku kira kau akan membuangnya. " wajah Sakura sedikit merona saat mengucapkannya. Timbul dalam hati untuk menggodanya.

Seringai tercetak, Sakura terlihat gelagapan saat aku berjalan mendekatinya. Mengetahui situasi yang sebenarnya dia berbalik badan bermaksud menghindar. Segera kuraih pergelangan tanganya, menariknya supaya mendekat. Tubuh kami saling menempel. Perlahan pergerakan tanganku berpindah ke bagian pinggannya.

Sakura menahan dadaku dengan kedua tanganya, tatapan emerladnya terlihat bergetar. "mau apa kau? "

Harum tubuh Sakura sangat manis, lekat-lekat kuperhatikan penampilannya. Gaun tidurnya bagian atas sedikit tersingkap memperlihatkan sebagian bahu mungilnya. Darah kelakianku mulai berdesir. Sedikit ku dekatkan wajahku, kini kami hanya berjarak beberapa inci. Nafas Sakura mulai mengelitik wajahku.

"kau tahu kan, apa akibatnya jika menggodaku? "

"Si, si, siapa yang menggodamu?"

Aku berseringai, "lihatlah gaun tidurmu, " kutunjuk gaun tidurnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan isyarat mata.

"tidak ada hubunganya, " balas Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya. Kembali rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya. Aku semakin gemas melihatnya.

salah satu tanganku terangkat untuk menangkup dagunya supaya tetap menghadap padaku. Wajah Sakura semakin merona.

"Lepaskan Jumin," pintanya dengan memohon. Kugelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum miring. Sakura masih memohon dengan tatapan emerlad yang begitu terlihat menggmaskan seperti seekor kucing. Jantungku berdetak cepat, pasti dia mendengarnya dan aku tidak perduli. Jika begini,pertahananku sudah melampaui batas limit.

Dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir ranumnya. Sakura nampak terkejut atas serangan ini. Reflek dia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tanganya, emeraladnya membulat penuh menatap ku. Melihatnya seperti ini semakin tidak tahan untuk kembali menyerangnya.

Kusingkirkan dengan lembut tangan yang menutupi bibir itu berganti dengan sebuah ciuman. Sakura meronta, namun aku semakin menekan pinggangnya.

Aku sudah terbawa suasana, ciuman kini semakin liar. Awalnya Sakura menolak, namun seiring ciuman yang semakin intens akhirnya dia mengikuti permainanku. Ini persis kejadian kemarin pagi.

Kami berdua saling melumat sampai bermain lidah. Sakura sangat berpengalaman, berbeda dengan diriku. Jujur saja aku sangat gugup ketika pertama kali melakukannya. Namun, aku berhasil mengatasinya. Tidak sia-sia belajar dari video yang diberi Seven. Dan aku melakukan dengan sempurna seperti seorang yang mempunyai pengalaman banyak. Terbukti Sakura menerima cumbuanku.

Kami saling berpagutan, sesekali kami melepaskan untuk mengambil oksigen dan setelahnya kembali berpagutan. Dan tanpa sadar pakaian kami sudah terlepas.

Ku raih tubuh Sakura ala bridal style dan membawanya ke atas kursi sofa, sudah tak sempat membawanya ke kamar.

Tah henti-hentinya kupandangi tubuh indah Sakura. Beberapakalipun melihat Sakura telanjang tak membuatku bosan. Indah, sangat indah sampai membuat jantung ini terasa mau melonjak keluar.

Dengan gemas ku kecup nipple yang terasa menegang, Sakura mendesah, bibirnya berbentuk huruf O. Dia terlihat menggairahkan. Di bawah sana semakin tegang, terasa nyeri.

"Sakura, bolehkan aku—"

dia tersenyum seakan pasrah akan semuanya. Pangkal pahaku semakin berdenyut. Mungkin ini saatnya, ku posisikan kejantananku tepat di bagian intim Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti kulesapkan ke bagian inti terdalam Sakura, ia menjerit.

"Jumin ah... "

"Jumin, Jumim, Jumin Han! "

Aku tersentak tak kala sebuah interuksi suara yang terdengar nyaring sangat menggangu penderangan. Mata grey ku menyipit menyadari Sakura berteriak memanggil namaku dan mengibaskan salah satu telapak tanganya tepat di depan wajahku, "kau tak apa-apa kan? " tanyanya sedikit kwatir.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyingkapi ini semua. Dan decakan keluar begitu saja dari dalam mulut, sial hanya bayanganku saja! Dengan gemas ku acak surai hitamku. Kedua kelopak mataku terpejam untuk menetralkan semua.

 _Sebaiknya aku harus segera mandi air dingin._

Tanpa meperdulikan Sakura kulangkahkan kaki menuju lantai atas.

"Kau mau ke mana? Ini masih miring," ucapnya santai. Aku masih mengabaikan dan terus berjalan.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki Sakura mengejarku.

"Kau mau kemana?" dia masih tidak mau menyerah. Terpaksa kuhentikan sejenak langkah kaki, sedikit memutar tubuhku ke samping, melihat Sakura yang menatap heran.

"Mau mandi! " jawabku singkat.

"hah, tapi foto kita masih terlihat miring. "

"kau saja yang betulkan, aku mau mandi. Atau kau ingin mandi bersamaku? " godaku. Sakura langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Dan tanpa protes dia segera pergi dari hadapanku.

"jangan lupa siapkan sarapan! " tanpa mengarahkan kepalanya, Sakura memberi tanda 'ok' dengan mengangkat jari jempolnya. "dan setelah itu kita akan pergi, " istriku mengehentikan langkahnya dan mengarahkan arah kepalanya ke belakang, menatapku dengan pandangan tanya, "jangan banyak tanya, sekarang cepat siapkan sarapan! " Sakura mengoceh. Namun aku mengabaikannya, memilih segera untuk pergi mandi untuk menurunkan suhu. Jika begini terus, aku pasti akan terbakar.

Sebaiknya cepat bergerak.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 2

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing Narusaku, Slight Naruhina**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy~~~~~

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya wanita berambut blonde yang terduduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Sebuah map berwana coklat terlihat berada dalam gengaman tanganya. Ia juga memakai jas dokter. Mata hijau susunya sangat terlihat kontras dengan warna rambutnya, wajahnya mirip turunan orang luar, mengiatkan pada Naruto. Bedanya Naruto memang campuran. Ayahnya asli Amerika sedangkan ibunya orang Jepang, makanya Pria itu memakai nama belakang ibunya. Uzumaki. Sedangkan wanita blonde itu asli orang Jepang.

Wanita yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan desahan nafas lenganya ia lipat, persis seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Mata emeraladnya masih setia fokus pada catatan data pasien yang terletak di atas meja.

"Apa Naruto meninggalkanmu lagi? " tebaknya. Danbenar sekali. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, ia sudah biasa ditinggal Naruto untuk bekerja, ada hal lain yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya semenjak seminggu terakhir ini. Kelopak matanya terpejam, kepalnya ia sandarkan pada kursi putarnya. Bau aroma obat sangat dominan di ruang ini. Mungkin bagus untuk aroma terapi.

"ya, hari ini ia harus pergi ke Hokaido," desahnya lelah.

"terus? " perempuan berponitail itu masih menggali apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura. Karena ia tahu bukan itu yang menjadai penyebab utama sahabat karibnya ini terlihat resah. "hei, bagaimana pertemuan pertama dengan calon anak tiri mu? Aku harap berjalan lancar? "Lagi-lagi terdengar suara desahan lelah keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Tepat dugaanya, Sakura memikirkan hal itu. "melihat reaksimu, sepertinya tidak berjalan baik. "

Tak ada jawaban darinya.

"Benar kan?"

Akhirnya sebuah anggukan memperjelas rasa penasaran wanita blonde.

"Kau tahu Ino, mereka monster yang menyamar seperti anak kecil."

Ino terkekeh,"Terus tanggapan kekasihmu, bagaimana?" dan dia masih penasaran.

Sakura mengerling ke arah Ino, "Naruto bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan masih akan mempertemukan kita lagi. Nanti."

Ino manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi dan tak ingin melihatnya lagi, " lanjut Sakura tegas.

"hei, jangan pernah katakan 'tidak' _forehead_ , " Ino mengiatkan Sakura dengan tatapan jenaka. Namun sayang, Sakura tak melihatnya. Tatapan wanita itu kembali memeriksa data pasien.

Getaran ponsel di balik saku jas dokternya membuat wanita bersurai pink itu sedikit tersentak, sejenak ia mengidahkan dari kegiatan semula dan mengambil benda yang sedang bergetar.

Wajahnya seketika berbinar saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya, dengan cekatan pula jemarinya menyentuh _icon dial_. Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Hai Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sakura antusias, senyum lebar menghias di sudut bibirnya. Namun hanya seperkian detik, wajahnya berubah lesu.

Ino yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening, "ada apa? " tanyanya saat Sakura menyudahi obrolannya dengan Naruto, ia sedikit mendengar Sakura berbicara 'ini sulit' selebihnya ia tak ingin terlalu lebih mendengarkan.

Emeradnya berputar menatap Ino, "kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak pernah berkata 'tidak' "

Ino terkikik, "jadi? "

"Aku akan bertemu dengan monster kecil itu lagi, Ino." Desah Sakura sembari bangkit tanpa menunggu tanggapan Ino, Ia melepas jas dokternya, menyerahkan begitu saja pada Ino, setelahnya bergegas pergi keluar ruangnya, Ino menganga melihat ulah Sakura.

"Hei kau mau kemana, bukankah belum waktunya pulang? " teriak Ino mengingatkan Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dan menepuk jidat lebarnya, astaga ia sampai lupa. Bagaimana ini? Jika tetap disini, kasihan juga mereka. Baikalah... Sakura memutar tubuhnya, emeralad bening itu menatap Ino dengan tatapan memohon. Kali ini Ino yang memutar bola matannya, ia tahu arti tatapan Sakura.

Ino melirik waktu dipergelangan tangan kirinya, "Ok, pergilah, lagian juga tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi tugas kita berakhir... " Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya saat menyadari sosok Sakura sudah menghilang dari ruang UGD. Oh Tuhan cepat sekali menghilangnya. Kekuatan cinta benar-benar luar biasa. Sudahlah biarakan. Batin Ino.

Atensinya Ia kembalikan pada jadwal buat besok. Dahinya mengkerut seketika saat mengetahui,"oh astaga. " gumannya pada diri sendiri. Tanpa menunggu, ia segera bangkit, bergegas mengejar Sakura mudah-mudah an masih keburu.. dan untung saja sahabatnya itu masih berada di ujung lorong rumah Sakit. "jangan lupa tugas seminar kita. Besok. " teriak Ino mengingatkan Sakura. gadis itu hanya menjwab dengan mengangkat jari jempolnya bertanda 'ok' Ino memggeleng kepala sambil menatap sosok Sakura sampai menghilang.

" _Good luck,"_ guman Ino.

.

.

Sakura mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Setalah mendapat telephon dari Naruto ia bergegas menuju suatu tempat yang...sungguh ia malas untuk mendatangainya, jika bukan karena permintaan kekasihnya ia tak mau melakukanya. Tapi jika dipikir mungkin ini menjadi peluang bagi dirinya untuk semakin dekat dengan mereka, 'mungkin saja' benar kan? Tetap optimis.

Tak berapa lama mobil Sakura berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah. Wanita cantik itu keluar dari dalam mobil, berjalan menuju di mana para moster itu berdiri. Melihat siapa yang menjemputnya keduanya langsung pasang muka kesal.

"Mana,ayah? Kenapa kau yang menjemput kami?" pertanyaan yang sangat tajam keluar dari anak Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan Boruto. Sakura sadar, sejak awal Boruto terlihat tidak suka padannya. Ya, wajarlah mungkin Boruto menganggap dirinya sebagai perebut perhatiaan ayahnya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, berusaha bersikap tenang,"dia berada di Hokaido saat ini dan mama kalian tidak bisa dihubungi, "Sakura memberitahu alasan sebenarnya supaya mereka mengerti.

"aku tidak mau pergi dengan penyihir jahat! " kali ini Himawari yang menyahut, bocah kecil itu memasang muka masam dengan melipat kedua lenganya di depan dada mirip seorang guru yang memarahi muridnya, bukannya kesal mendengar jawaban Himawari Sakura malah tersenyum, wajah Himawari terlihat imut. Mirip Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, hanya aku yang berada disini. Ayo pergi, " ajak Sakura sembari memutar tubuhnya, untuk berjalan menuju mobil. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari kedua bocah itu masih berdiam diri di tempat. Sakura menggeleng cepat, dan tubuhnya terpaksa berbalik kembali menuju ketempat mereka. Oke baikalah, jika begini sebaiknya menghubungi Naruto. Dan beruntungnya kekasihnya sudah sampai di Hokaido, prianya sedang memeriksa kamera lensanya. Bersiap – siap untuk memotret.

"Hai sayang, ada apa? Apa semua baik-baik saja? " suara dari sebrang terdengar kwatir.

"aku sudah bilang kan, Naruto. Ini sulit. " tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya, ia memberikan ponselnya pada Boruto. Biarkan ayahnya yang menjelaskan.

Bocah itu menerimanya dengan kesal, "ayah, seharusnya kau yang menjemput kami, bukan dia. " netra Boruto tertuju pada Sakura sinis, namun Wanita itu tak memperdulikan ia malah asik memainkan kukunya. Santai menanggapi sikap Boruto yang tidak sopan.

"maafkan ayah Boruto, ayah tidak bisa menjemput. Sekarang ayah berada di Hokaido, Ponsel ibumu tidak aktiv. Jadi ayah menyuruh Sakura menjemput kalian. " jelas Naruto.

"kami tidak mau pergi dengannya ayah! " Boruto masih mempertahankan keras kepalanya, membuat pria di sebrang telephon terdengar menarik nafas panjang. Ia sebenarnya tau apa yang dipikirkan putranya.

"Boruto, Sakura tidak seburuk apa yang kaupikirkan. Kau tahu, dia sampai meninggalkan pekerjaanya demi menjemput kalian. Maka dari itu biarkan Sakura menjaga kalian. Kau sebagai anak tertua, mengertilah sedikit. " pinta Naruto hati-hati, ia tidak ingin Boruto seperti minggu lalu.

Boruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "baiklah, " setelahnya ia memutuskan sambungan dan mengembalikan ponsel pada Sakura. Wanita itu menerimanya dengan diam. Dan sedetik kemudian senyum simpul tercipta dari sudut bibirnya saat kedua bocah itu berjalan memasuki mobilnya. Akhirnya berhasil juga.

Wanita itu segera menghidupkan mesin, kemudian menjalankan menuju ke tempat tinggal Naruto.

Himawari dan Boruto berlari riang ketika tiba di tempat ayahnya, Sakura mengikuti dari belakang. Ketika keduanya akan masuk ke kamar ayahnya, buru Sakura mencegah.

"Hei _kids,_ tunggu dulu. Aku akan membereskan kamar ayah kalian. " sergah Sakura. Boruto dan Himawari menatapnya heran, namu ia mengidahkan, berjalan terus melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar kekasihnya.

Berantakan! Ya ini akibat ulah tadi malam. Dengan cepat tangan mungilnya membereskan tempat tidur. Setelah dirasa rapi, ia memanggil Himawari dan Boruto untuk masuk.

Himawari langsung meloncat-loncat di atas ranjang. Bocah perempuan itu sangat gembira.

"ok kalian akan tidur disini," Jelas Sakura.

"Sedangka kau tidur dimana? " pertanyaan Boruto membuat Sakura sedikit gugup. Boruto tidak bodoh, ia mengetahui jika Sakura tinggal bersama ayahnya.

"ummmmm, mungkin di kamar tamu. " jawab Sakura sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. "oke sekarang kalian istrihat, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, " lanjut Sakura mengalihkan ucapanya, dan setelahnnya ia bergegas pergi dari tempat ini karena Boruto menatapnya tajam.

"oni-chan, aku menemukan sesuatu? "

Seketika langkah Sakura terhenti. Deg, jantungnya sedikit berdekup kencang. Tiba-tiba pikiranya jadi tidak tenang. Segera ia berbalik badan melihat apa yang ditemukan Himawari. Emeradnya melotot sempurna melihat gadis itu mememgang sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura melesat seperti anak panah menuju ke temapat Himawari dan merebut benda tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, oh astaga kenapa Himawari menemukan sisa kondom yang masih terbungkus rapi. Naruto benar-benar ceroboh.

Boruto berdecih, " Dasar perempuan tidak tahu malu! " olok Boruto.

Mendengar kata kasar Boruto, Sakura lebih baik tak membalasnya. dijelaskan percuma. Lebih baik ia memilih meninggalkan mereka dan menyiapkan malam.

.

.

"kenapa ponsel ibu dimatikan? " Boruto menanyakan perihal ponsel ibunya yang tiba-tiba tidak aktiv.

Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam tersenyum, ia berjalan menuju ke tempat mereka sembari membawa menu makan malam. Saat ini kedua bocah itu sedang berada di meja pantry terduduk manis menunggu makan malamnya.

"Entalah, mungkin kalian terlalu mengganggunya,jadi ia pergi sementara" kedua bocah itu menatap Sakura tajam, seolah-olah tidak menyukai jawaban wanita itu, "hei, aku hanya bercanda, " ucapnya berusaha menenangkan mereka. Bukannya senang mendengar sanggahan Sakura kedua bocah itu malah cemberut. Sakura menggeleng lemah, sabar. Untuk mengalihkan ia meletakkan makan malam yang dibuatnya di atas meja.

Netra Himawari menyipit melihat makan malam buatan Sakura, "apa itu? " tunjuk Himawari.

"Spageti! " jawab Sakura semari tersenyum lebar, ia pikir Himawari menyukainya. Biasanya anak-anak paling suka spageti.

Himawari bergidik ngeri, "jika makan ini aku akan menjadi putri salju dan tertidur selama seratus tahun, "

Himawari mengeluarkan hayalannya, Sakura jadi tahu jika putri Naruto ini sangat menyukai dongen tentang princess,"tidak akan, maka dari itu cobalah, " Sakura menuangkan sesendok spageti ke piring Himawari.

"ini menjijikan, dan aku ingin makan dengan piring barbieku, " Himawari masih protes. Ia teringat akan piring kesayanganya.

"Cobalah dulu, " paksa Sakura lembut. Himawari menggelengkan kepala dan mendorong piring itu menjauh ke depan. Sakura menghela nafas, emeraldnya beralih pada Boruto dan bocah itu sama saja tidak mau menyentuh spageti buatannya. Astaga jika kedua bocah ini anaknya pasti sudah diomelin. Sabar, Sakura anggap mereka pasien kecil yang takut sikap mereka, Sakura berbalik badan menuju ke dapur mengambil buah.

Timbul dalam pikiran Boruto untuk mengerjai Sakura, boruto menatap Himawari, ia menyuruh adiknya untuk mengambil sejumput spageti melalui isyarat mata. Tentu saja Himawari langsung tanggap maksud dari kakaknya, bocah kecil melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kakaknya.

Merasa sesuatu benda yang mengenai surai pinknya, Sakura membalikkan badan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Boruto dan Himawari langsung bersikap seolah tak ada apa2. Sebenarnya Sakura mengetahui ulah mereka dari benda yang mengenai rambutnya, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan meraka. Namun ia membiarkannya dan memilih untuk melnajutkan niatnya semula.

Merasa menang, Boruto dan Himawari kembali melemparkan spageti, kali ini tidak sejumpuk melainkan segemgam penuh. Dan puk! Spageti itu mengenai wajah cantiknya saat Sakura membalikkan badan. Boruto dan Himawari nyengir kuda, mereka berhasil mengerjai Sakura.

"oh Tuhan, tolong hentikan! " teriak Sakura panik, kedua lenganya menutupi bagian wajahnya saat bertubi-ubi spageti mengemai bagian itu. "Hentikan, atau kutampar kalian! " lanjutnya tegas.

Kedua bocah itu langsung mengehentikan kenakalan mereka. Shaprine Boruto menatapnya tajam, ia langsung berdiri tegap,"jangan pernah menyentuh kami! Kau bukan ibu kami, mengerti?! " tunjuk Boruto kesal.

"Aku tahu, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi ibu kalian. Terima kasih Tuhan!" balas Sakura dengan penuh emosi. Nadanya tanpa terasa ia naikkan beberapa oktaf. Kenakalan mereka sangat tidak sopan.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepakah kata, Boruto segera menarik lengan adiknya. Dan membawa menuju kamar ayahnya. Memang siapa dia? Berani sekali membentakku!Batinya kesal.

Brakkkkkk! Suara bantingan pintu terdengar keras, Sakura terperanjat. Oh Tuhan ia bisa gila jika begini terus. Kesal dan marah bertumpuk dalam dadanya, sungguh ia tidak yakin akan bertahan. Benar-benar sulit. Lebih baik ia menghadapi pasien yang cerewet dibanding mereka berdua. Di saat seperti ini ia butuh Naruto, namun percuma saja pasti tidak akan diangkat, tahu sendiri jika Naruto bekerja, pria itu tidak dapat diganggu. Kecuali urusan yang benar-benar _urgent._ Apa ditinggal kabur saja, semakin panjang masalahnya. Bahkan Naruto pasti memyalahkannya.

 _Aku tahu mereka pasti butuh waktu untuk menerimamu, tapi setidaknya_ _dekatilah mereka_ _dan jadikan mereka temanmu_.

Perkataan Naruto seminggu lalu membuatnya tersadar, pria itu berusaha memberi semangat padanya.

Masa dia harus menyerah? Tidak, bagaimanapun juga ia harus segera minta maaf. Ya, tidak ada salahnya meminta maaf duluan. Terima atau tidak yang penting ia sudah berusaha.

Sejenak Sakura menaruk nafas panjang, menetralakan rasa kesal dalam dirinya. Ia harus menekan rasa ini. Ya dia harus malakukanya, namun sebelumnya ia harus membereskan ini semua. Berantakan! Bertambah lagi pekerjaanya. Gadis itu mendesah panjang dan setelahnya ia membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat anak Naruto. Hari yang melelahkan!

Setelah berganti pakaian dan membereskan ruang dapur, Sakura segera membuat sanwich untuk mereka berdua. Gadis itu mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, meskipun tak ada sahutan tapi ia memilih untuk tetap masuk dan beruntungnya tidak terkunci.

Kedua sosok mereka tertangkap netranya, Boruto sedang membaca buku sedangkan Himawari asik menggambar. Lagi-lagi tak ada tanggapan saat ia memasuki kamar.

"pergilah! " usir Boruto saat dirinya terduduk ditepian ranjang. Sakura menghela nafas.

"maafkan aku, seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu, " sahut Sakura sambil meletakkan sepiring sanwich di depan mereka.

Boruto terdiam, ia masih tak bergeming. Bukanya ia tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura, ia mengetahuinya. Netranya mencuri pandang dengan kekasih ayahnya. Jujur saja Sakura sangat cantik dan muda pantas saja ayahnya kembali jatuh cinta. Mencampakkan dirinya, Himawari dan ibunya. Benar-benar tidak punya perasaan, terutama wanita ini. Berani sekali menggoda ayahnya walaupun telah berpisah. Apa tidak ada lelaki lain? Dan apa itu? Saphire Boruto mengarah apa yang dibawa Sakura, jangan harap ia dan adiknya bisa disogok dengan makanan sampah seperti itu. Masakan ibunya lebih enak daripada wanita ini.

"Makanlah," Sakura memberikan dua potong sanwich buatannya pada Boruto dan Himawari, namun mereka mengabaikannya. Menganggap Sakura tak ada. Ia mendesah, entah sudah berapa kali desahan itu keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak, berulang kali kata hatinya meneriakkan kata 'sabar'. "kalian belum makan, paling tidak makanlah sedikit, " perintah Sakura lebih lebih lembut. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Sudahlah mau makan atau tidak terserah mereka yang penting ia sudah menyiapkan. Kembali Sakura meletakkan sanwichnya di atas piring. "dengar, aku minta maaf! Sejak kita bertemu selalu terjadi hal buruk. Ketika aku bilang tak akan menjadi ibu kalian... " Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia harus mengatur kata-kata supaya mereka tak salah paham, "... maksudku bahwa kalian sudah memiliki ibu, aku memang tidak akan bisa menjadi ibu kalian. TapI, bisakah kita berteman? " Sakura mengulurkan tangannya tepat di depan Boruto seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak akan pernah," balas Boruto cuek.

"Kau seharusnya tak mengatakan 'tidak' " Balas Sakura dengan nada lembut. Merasa tak ditanggapi, ia mengarahkan pada Himawari. Bocah itu hanya melihatnya sekilas setelahnya kembali melanjutkan menggambar lagi. benar-benar sulit. Mungkin mereka butuh waktu, ia tak akan memyerah. "selamat malam, " ujarnya seraya bangkit meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Himawari segera mengambil sanwich yang dibawa Sakura saat wanita itu benar-benar menghilang. Ia memakannya lahap membuat Boruto membulatkan netranya melihat ulah adiknya.

Dasar, tidak mengerti sama sekali! Gerutu Boruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jari jemari Sakura bergerak lincah di atas _keybord._ Gadis itu sedang mengerjakan tugas seminarnya untuk besok, tinggal sedikit lagi. ia dan Ino ditunjuk untu membuat bahan materi. Maka dari itu Sakura tidak mau main – main.

Deringan telephon mengintruksi pekerjaannya, ia segera meraih gangang telephon yang terletak di sebelahnya tanpa berpaling dari layar laptop. pasti Naruto, tumben pria itu tidak menghungi lewat ponsel.

"aku akan membunuhmu, Naruto. Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan anak - anak, " protes Sakura. Walaupun ia tahu alasan Naruto sebenarnya namun ia masih saja kesal dengan kekasihnya.

"Mana Naruto?" alis Sakura menukik mendengar suara seorang perempuan dari sebrang.

"Siapa ini?" ia balik tanya.

Wanita disebrang telephon itu sejenak memejamkan matanya, ia mengenal suara yang menerima telephonya walaupun hanya bertemu satu kali. Hati kecilnya terasa sesak, jadi mereka sudah tinggal bersama?

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak-anakku? " tanya suara dari sebrang terdengar cemas. Sakura jadi mengerti siapa yang menghubunginya. "mana suamiku? "

"Mantan Suami!" itu lebih tepatnya.

"apa?! " Hinata terkejut, oh astaga ternyata perempuan itu berani menantangnya.

"Naruto ada di Hokaido, ia sedang ada pemotretan, semuanya baik-baik saja disini, kau tak perlu kwatir Hyuga - san. " jelas Sakura cepat, kali ini nadanya terdengar sedikit lembut. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan Hinata.

Hinata mendesah panjang, saat nama belakangnya disebut wanita itu. Ya, Sakura tak salah. Kini nama Uzumaki sudah tak disandangnya lagi setelah bercerai. ia harus menerimanya.

"dimana anak-anakku aku ingin bicara dengan mereka, " akhirnya Hinata mengalah. Ia sangat memikirkan kedua anaknya. Ya, itu tujuan utama ia menghubungi Naruto yang sayangnya mantan suaminya tak ada di tempat.

"anak-anak. Ibu kalian menelepon, bicaralah padanya, " teriak Sakura dari ruang tengah.

Mendengar teriakan Sakura, Himawari langsung mengambil telephon pararel yang terletak di atas meja nakas.

" Halo mama, penyihir jahat itu menculik kami, " mendengar aduan Himawari Sakura menggeleng kepala, ia sudah dicap sebagai seorang penyihir. daripada hatinya kesal lebih baik ia tidak mendengarka percakapan mereka, fokus pada pekerjaanya.

"hentukan, Hima - chan, " sergah Boruto sembari meraih ganggan telephon. "Ibu, kau dimana? Kenapa melakukan hal ini pada kami? "

Hinata mendesah, "maafkan ibu Boruto, ibu tak tahu jika ayahmu tidak datang. " jelas Hinata. Ia benar tidak mengetahui jika Naruto pergi mendadak.

"kemarilah sekarang dan bawa kami pergi, " pintanya lelah.

"maafkan sayang, ibu terjebak dirumah bibi dan berjanji untuk memginap. Dan dia sendirian. "

"Tapi ibu sudah berjanji... "

Belum selesai Boruto berbicara, Himawari merebut gangang telephon dari gengaman kakaknya. Boruto mendetglear adiknya, namun Himawari mengacuhkan.

"kapan mama pulang? " tanya Himawari.

"Besok sayang, mama janji ok?"

"aku kangen mama, jika aku membawa tongkat sihirku pasti mama akan datang kesini, tapi aku lupa membawanya. "

Hinata tersenyum mendengar aduan putri tercintanya,"sayang, kita tak perlu tongkat sihir untuk melakukannya."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" balas Himawari antusias.

"dengan sihir, " Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "tarik nafas dan tutup kedua matamu, " perintah Hinata lembut dan Himawari menuruti perintah ibunya, "fokus dan konsentrasi, kau akan melihat awan besar mendekat, di atas awan ada meja dan di atas meja itu ada kue yang besar. Apa kau melibatnya? "

"tidak mama, " jawab Himawari polos.

"sabar sayang, kau akan melihatnya. " Hinata terdiam sejenak, ia juga ikut memejamkan kelopak matanya sebelum melanjutkan kata – katanya ,"dan ketika awan mendekati bulan, kau akan melihat dengan jelas—"

"Mama, aku melihatnya sekarang, " teriak Himawari riang," itu kue stroberi, kan? " Hinata terkekeh, " ada es craem banyak. Mmmmmm...ayo cepat mama, es creamnya akan meleleh! "

"Ambilah sayang, kau harus hati-hati, itu dingin, apa kau lupa ini es krim? " Hinata masih tetap dengan fantasinya.

Himawari mengucek kelopak matanya seolah-olah seperti orang yang bangun tidur, " ohhhhh ho mama, tapi ini hanya mimpi. " suara Himawari terdengar lesu.

" yaaa ini hanya mimpi. " desahnya dengan air mata yang mulai berlinang.

"Nyonya, kami siap, kau harus ganti pakaianmu dengan ini." Terdengar suara interuksi dari arah samping, buru ia memutuskan sambungan setelah berpamitan pada Himawari. Maafkan mama Boruto, Himawari aku terpaksa berbohong.

"Yaaa, " jawabnya lemah.

"Ikuti kami," dan ia pun bangkit mengikuti sosok itu.

.

.

Pagi hari, Sakura masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya ia masih betah di depan laptopnya. Semalam ia hanya tidur sebentar, karena hari ini, tepatnya pukul 8 ia harus pergi ke tempat seminar dan gara-gara kejadian kemarin pekerjaanya terbengkalai.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, anak-anak masih belum bangun dan ia membiarkanya. Jika jam setengah delapan mereka belum bangun terpaksa Sakura membangunkanya.

Kriettt terdengar pintu kamar Naruto dibuka dari dalam. Sakura meliriknya sekilas, nampak disana berdiri diambang pintu dua monster kecil dengan pakaian tidur. Tanpa menyapa Sakura keduanya berjalan menuju meja pantry, bermaksud mencari makanan buat sarapan. Namun sayangnya mereka tidak menemukannya. Boruto berdecak kesal.

"kau tidak membuat Sarapan? " tanya bocah itu saat tiba dihadapan Sakura.

"Ya tidak ada, " jawab Sakura singkat. Ia masih terpaku pada layar laptonya.

"kenapa? " tanya Himawari.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatanya, ia menatap Himawari dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis mungil itu, "apa kau sudah menggosok gigi? "

"Tidak,"

"Maka dari itu tidak ada sarapan. Inilah aturan rumah ini. Aku bekerja, jadi kalian harus melakukannya sendiri. " jelas Sakura santai.

Boruto dan Himawari terdiam. Namun netra Himawari menangkap sepotong sanwich yang berada di dekat Sakura. Tadi malam ia makan sanwich buatan Sakura dan rasanya enak.

"Itu Sanwich apa?" tunjuk Himawari.

Dengan sedikit menggoda Sakura mengambil sanwich itu dan membawanya di depan hidung Himawari. "telur, tomat, keju dengan tambahan mentega dan... " Sakura mengambil saus tomat kemudian mengoleskannya pada Sawinch. "saus tomat, " dan dengan santainya ia memakan di depan Mimawari, gadis kecil itu menelan ludahnya.

"Oke aku akan kembali setelah gosok gigi," dan setelahnya ia berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sakura tersenyum, akhirnya berhasil juga.

Sementara itu Boruto yang melihat Sakura berhasil memerintah adinya merasa kesal. ia tidak akan melaksanakan perintah Sakura, memang siapa dia. Lagian ini apartemen milik ayahnya. Tidak ada keharusan mengikuti aturannya.

Dengan muka masih bersungut kesal, ia berjalan menuju dapur bermaksud memeriksa isi kulkas siapa tahu ada makannan. Meskipun Sakura tak menyiapkn sarapan dia bisa sendiri, lagian juga ia tak butuh. Boruto mengeryitkan kening saat pintu kulkas tak bisa dibuka, astaga kurang ajar sekali wanita itu.

"kenapa kau menguncinya? Aku akan menelopon ayahku, " ancam Boruto. Mungkin dengan mengadu, ayahnya pasti memarahi Sakura. Pikir bocah itu.

Sakura sejenak mengarahkan atensinya pada Bocah itu,"silahkan, telephon ada diruang tamu, kau tahu nomornya? " jawab Sakura santai sembari kembali melanjutkan melahap sanwich.

Boruto semakin geram, ia tidak menyangka Sakura berani menantangnya, "kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, ibu akan marah. "

"aku juga punya no telephon ibumu, apa kau mau? " Sakura kembali membalas Boruto dengan santai. Tak ia perdulikan tatapannya yang terasa menusuk.

Dengan menahan amarah, Boruto begegas memuju ketempat Sakura, "apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa melakukan hal ini? " tanya Boruto gemas.

Sakura memutar kepalanya ke arah Boruto, "sedikit kesopanan akan lebih baik untuk dimulai, kau mengerti? "

Alis Boruto mengkerut manatap Sakura. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan ia yakin jika Boruto tahu maksudnya.

Keduanya terdiam sampai Himawari muncul, berlari menuju ke temapat Sakura, "aku sudah menggosok gigiku, iiiiiiiiiii, " Himawari memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya pada Sakura. Wanita itu tertawa sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Himawari.

Melihat ulah adiknya, Boruto merasa kesal, "Himawari tidak perlu mendengarkan dia, ingat dia yang merusak kue mu, " Boruto memperingatkan Himawari tentang insiden ulang tahun.

"Tapi aku lapar," jawab Himawari polos, Boruto berdecak kesal.

Sakura tersenyum, ia mengacak surai Himawari, "oke aku akan membuatkan Sarapan. " Sakura bangkit, mengacuhkan Boruto yang menatapnya geram."oke, kalian punya waktu lima belas menit, jam delapan aku harus pergi ke kampus. Ibu kalian belum datang jadi kurasa kalian harus ikut denganku, " jelas Sakura sembari menyiapkan sarapan.

Boruto yang masih mempunyai dendam terhadap wanita itu timbul niat untuk membalasnya. ini kesempatan baginya mumpung Sakura sibuk. Nertanya mengedar mencari sesuatu, dan ia menyeringai saat netranya menangkap secangkir kopi tepat di samping laptop Sakura. dan tanpa dengan sengaja ia menumpahkannya di atas keyboard laptop.

Sakura yang mengetahui perbuatan Boruto langsung pucat seketika, ia segera melesat untuk memeriksa laptopnya. Jemarinya mencoba untuk menghidupkan laptop dan sialnya tidak menyala.

"oh tugasku, " ujarnya panik.

"Upps! Aku minta maaf," ucap Boruto cuek, seolah – olah ia tidak sengaja melakukanya.

Bukannya Sakura tidak megetahuinya itu perbuatan Boruto, ia tahu. Ingin marah, namun urusannya pasti panjang. Lagian percuma juga marah, toh laptopnya tetap tidak bisa dihidupkan. Jika ia terlepas kendali, dia juga yang disalahkan. Tenang Sakura, berpikir. Jangam emosi! Perintah hatinya. Ah bukankah ia sempat memyimpanya di USB. Emerladnya beralih pada tepiaan laptop, mencari benda yang sangat berharga. Tapi... wajahnya semakin pucat saat tak menemukan USB miliknya. gawat? Tamat riwayatnya jika benda yang sangat berharga melebihi emas itu tak ditemukannya, keriernya bisa habis. Sakura terus mencarinya, mengacak meja dan hasilnya tetaplah nihil. ia yakin USBnya masih menyatu dengan laptopnya. Apa dia yang lupa? Jangan - jangan di ruang kerja Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia kembali melesat ke ruang kerja Naruto. Mencari benda tersebut dan hasilnya tetaplah sama.

Boruto menyeringai melihat Sakura yang sedang kebingungan, dengan santainya ia menuju kamar ayahnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping tempat sampah dan membuang benda yang Sakura cari.

"rasakan, makannya jangan bermain-main denganku, " gumannya.

.

.

Sakura melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan dia atas rata-rata. Membuat kedua anak itu memekik ketakutan. Sakura tak perduli, ia harus cepat sampai tujuan. Hari ingin sangat sial baginya, laptonya tidak bisa diperbaiki dalam waktu satu jam. Ia benar-benar putus asa, tugas ini sangat penting, jika ia gagal, Shunade akan memindahkan dirinya ke pulau terpencil selama satu tahun. Tidak ia tidak mau. Ia sudah menghubungi Ino dan beruntungnya Ino menyimpan file yang sebagian telah dikirimkan oleh lega, tapi sisanya ia masih bingung. Jika memungkinkan ia akan mengejarkan sisanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Himawari sembari memeluk bonekanya.

"jangan banyak tanya dan ikuti aku, " perintah Sakura tegas. Mobil semakin melaju kencang, Sakura benar-benar mengejar waktu. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati mudah2an masih terkejar.

Ban mobil berdecit saat wanita itu menginjak pedal rem. Dengan tergesa ia keluar dari dalam mobil, begitupun dengan kedua anak Naruto.

Setengah berlari wanita itu menuju gerbang kampus, Seminarnya diadakan di Universitas Tokyo. Tepatnya di gedung aula milik fakultas kedokteran. Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat mengetahui waktu di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan angka delapan lewat lima belas menit. Masih tersisa empat puluh lima memit lagi. Pikirnya.

"Sakura! " Ino memanggil sahabatnya saat sosok itu tertangkap mata hijau susunya.

Sakura mengarahkan atensinya pada Ino, wanita blonde itu telah rapi dengan setelan jas dokter. Langkah kakinya begegas menuju sahabatnya yang menunggunya di pintu masuk aula.

Peserta seminar telah berdatangan, dan yang datang banyak sekali, bukan hanya dari mahasiwa sini saja, melainkan dari universitas lain. dr Shunade memang namanya sangat terkenal, beliau juga direktur utama di tempat Sakura bekerja. Maka dari itu Shunade menunjuk Sakura dan Ino, terutama Sakura karena dia yang paling dipercaya Shunade. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang, oh jika ia tidak tidak berhasil, habislah sudah.

"oh jadi monster kecil yang merusak laptopmu? " tanya Ino memandang Boruto dan Himawari bergantian.

"kau memanggil kami MONSTER? Itu kasar! " protes Himawari.

Sakura mendesah sembari menatap Himawari, "kau juga menyebutku penyihir jahat, apa itu tidak kasar? " balas Sakura. Himawari terdiam.

"Oh Tuhan, ternyata hubunganmu dengan mereka tidak sebaik dengan ayahnya, " Sambung Ino terkikik geli.

Sakura mendeathglear Ino, wanita blonde mencebikkan bibirnya, Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "sudahlah, mana laptopmu, aku ingin menyeselaikan dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. "

Ino menghendikan bahu, sebelum pergi mengambil laptonya dan tak lama kembali dengan wajah pucat.

Sakura menyiptkan kedua matanya, "ada apa? " tanyanya saat Ino sudah tiba di hadapannha.

"oh Tuhan ini bencana Sakura, seminar akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi, Dokter Senju memajukannya " jelas Ino dengan wajah pucat tak ada bedanya dengan Sakura.

Tanpa menunggu, ia menyambar laptop Ino, menghidupkanya. Emerladnya melebar, saat melihat isi filenya. Oh Tuhan masih banyak kekurangnya. Bagaimana ini? Ia mulai kebingungan. Wajahnya seperti mayat hidup, inilah akhirnya.

Melihat Sakura kebingung, Himawari merasa kasihan. Meskipun awal pertemuan dengan Sakura tidak baik, tapi Himawwri menyadari bahwa Sakura sebenarnya orang baik. Gadis kecil itu bangkit, menuju ketempat Sakura yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ia menarik baju Sakura.

"sebentar Himawari, " Sakura mengacuhkan Himawari. Namun Himawari terus menerik baju Sakura membuat wanita itu berdecak, ia terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaanya, menatap Himawari kesal "ada apa? "

Himawari terdiam, ia melirik Boruto sebelum menyerahkan benda yang ada di dalam gengamnya. Spahire Boruto melotot sempurna saat Himawari memberi benda yang telah dibuangnya. Ia merutuki sikap adiknya, jemarinya tergepal erat.

"Oh Tuhan, ternyata ada pada dirimu, kenapa bisa? " tanya Sakura penasaran. Himawati tak menjawab, Saphirine melirik takut pada jadi mengerti, siapa pelaku sebenarnya.

Sakura mengecup pipi Himawari dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Pandangannya beralih pada Boruto yang sepertinya tidak mau meminta maaf. Sakura sebenarnya ingin marah, akibat ulahnya ia hampir saja gagal. Tapi walaupun Boruto berbuat salah, ia tak ingin melawanya. Semakin dilawan bocah itu semakin berontak, jadi biarkan saja, toh USB nya sudah berada di temukan. Mengabaikan rasa amarahnya ia mengajak Boruto untuk ikut ke dalam bersama Himawari. Dan seperti biasa bocah itu menolaknya, lebih baik menunggu di luar.

"Terserah, aku tidak akan memaksamu," tanpa menunggu jawaban Boruto Sakura mengajak Himawari untuk masuk.

Boruto masih cuek, ia bertekad untuk diam sendiri disini daripada ikut dengan wanita itu. Namun, saat melihat keadaan kampus yang terlihat sepi, ia jadi takut. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia bangkit menyusul Sakura, malah ia mendahului Sakura saat hendak akan masuk.

Sakura dan Ino menggelengkan kepala melihat ulah Boruto,

"mungkin, ayahnya bersikap sama seperti dia waktu kecil anggap saja dia itu Naruto kecil, Sakura. " bisik Ino. Sakura memukul lengan Ino tak terima dengan pernyataanya. Apaan, Naruto disamaain sama Boruto? Ya, kalau surainya memang mirip Naruto tapi wajahnya mirip ibunya, Hinata. Dan juga, kekasihnya itu sangat baik."huh, tidak terima nih ye. " gadis blonde itu menggodanya. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan lirikan tajam "Oh bagiku Naruto adalah sosok yang sempurna, maka dari itu aku sangat mencintainya, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, sayang " Ino merentangkan kedua tanganya ke samping, seperti memperagakan pertunjukan opera sabun. Sakura menginjak kaki Ino, tak ayal gadis blonde itu menejrit kesakitan. Beruntungnya peserta seminar sudah masuk semua, tinggal dirinya, Ino dan Himawari. Gadis kecil itu melihat Ino dengan tatapan heran.

"jangan dilihat Himawari, bibi itu gila, " ucap Sakura seraya berlalu menggandeng tangan Himawari membawa kedalam.

Ino melongo, "Hei? " dan iapun menyusul Sakura dengan hati dongkol.

.

.

Seminar berjalan sukses, Sakura memdapat pujian dari donter senju.

"Selamat ya Sakura, beruntung kau mempunyai malaikat penolong," Ino melirik Himawari yang sedang terduduk manis.

Sakura tersenyum, ia arahkan atenseinya pada sosok gadis kecil itu. Ino benar, berkat Himawari dirinya jadi selamat. Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju ke tempat Himawari, menyamakan posisi dengan berjongkok di depan putri Naruto

"aku berhasil karenamu, jadi sekali lagi terima kasih dan selamat, " ucap Sakura dengan senyum menawan.

Himawari menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, "terima kasih oke. Tapi kenapa memgucapkan selamat padaku? " Sakura terkekeh. Anak ini benar-benat cerdas.

"karena kita partner. Kita salaman, ". Sakura menjulurkan tanganya, Himawari dengan riang menerimanya.

"Tos atas, ". Perintah Sakur sembari memgankat telapak tanganya sebatas wajah. Seolah mengerti, Himawari menepuk telapak tangan wanita itu, "tos bawah, dan tos sayang," keduanya saling menguncupkan jari mereka mirip orang sedang berciuman. Dan keduanya tertawa bersama. Sakura merasa bahagia, ia mulai dekat dengan Himawari.

"Parter? Sebagai pratnermu, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu? " pinta Himawari kemudian.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan!" jawab Sakura.

Himawari nampak berpikir keras, Sakura menunggunya dengan memasang wajah pura-pura penasaran.

"Makhota dengan berlian, rubi dan mutiara asli. " pinta Himawari.

"oke sepakat, tapi butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkanya, "

"kenapa? " wajah Himawari terlihat kecewa.

Sakura mencari jawaban yang tepat supaya diterima gadis kecil ini, "kita sihir dulu seorang putri, setelah tertidur kita akan mencurinya, " sekarang Sakura tahu jika bocah ini senang dengan yang namanya fantasi, maka dari itu ia mencari jawaban yang bisa diterima Himawari, dan bocah kecil ini mangut-manggut mendengat penjelasan Sakura, "apa es cream bisa menggantikanya? " tawar Sakura.

Wajah Himawari seumeringah,. "es cream, wowwwwww. Aku mau, " teriak Himawari gembira.

"Ayo kita pergi partner," ajak Sakura lembut.

"Baiklah D,"

Sakura menyipitkan kelopak matanya, "D, artinya? "

"Penyihir," jawab Himawari tertawa.

"kau! " Sakura dengan gemas mengeliti tubuh Himawari, bocah kecil itu tertawa. "ayo, " ajak Sakura seraya meraut pergelangan tangan Himawari, memgajaknya untu bangkit. Dengan senang hati, Himawari menuruti Sakura, keduanya bergandengan tangan untuk membeli es cream. Namun langkah Sakura terhenti, begitupun Himawari. Keduanya dengan kompak mengarahkan atensinya pada sosok bersurai pirang yang terduduk dengan muka masam. "kau mau ikut? "

Boruto berdecak kesal, ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan memgikuti Sakura. Sejak pagi ia memang sudah kesal terhadap Sakura, ditambah dengan melihat kenyataan bahwa Himawari terlihat cepat akrab dengan Sakura. Tapi jangan harap dengan dirinya. Ia bukan anak kecil yang gampang kena tipu, wanita itu berbuat baik pasti ada maunya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menganggap Sakura bagian dari keluarganya. Mimpi!

Setelah berpamitan dengan Ino, ketiganya berjalan keluar di sekitaran Universitas Tokyo mencari es cream. Di cuaca panas ini, mudah sekali menemukan penjual es cream.

Sakura menggengam tangan mungul Himawari, gadis kecil itu terlihat gembira. "kau mau rasa apa? " tanya Sakura pada Himawari.

"Aku ingin seperti warna rambutmu, D?". Jawab Himawari sekenanya. Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Oke, apa kau suka dengan warna rambutku? "

"Sangat menyukainya, seperti es cream stroberi," Boruto terbeliak mendengar jawaban Himawari. Ia melirik ke arah sdiknya dengan tatapan tajam, namun Himawari mengabaikan. Ia malah asik bercoleh dengan Sakura.

"baikalah aku akan membelikan rasa stroberi. " Himawari meloncat kegirangan," dan kau rasa apa, Boruto?"

Tak ada jawaban, oke Sabaiknya biarkan saja. Boruto masih marah padanya.

"oke kalian tunggu disini, aku akan membelikan es cream, " perintah Sakura saat emerladnya menangkap penjual es cream. Setelah memastikannya aman, ia meninggalkan kakak beradik itu.

Himawari memandangi Sakura saat wanita itu berjalan menuju penjual es cream. Saphirenya begitu mengagumi penampilan Sakura yang memakai dress musim panas bercorak bunga-bunga. Surai pinknya dihiasi dengan bandana berbentuk bunga Sakura. Mirip seorang princes.

"wow dia keren, " Guman Himawari. Boruto menatap Himawari dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hima - chan, dia itu tidak lebih baik dari ibu. " balas Boruto kesal.

Himawari mengerucutkan bibir, " tapi dia baik oni - chan. Mama tidak akan membiarkan kita makan es cream sebelum makan siang. D, benar-benat keren, mirip seorang princes. "

"diam!" bentak Boruto tegas, "apa kau tidak lihat apa yang dia lakukan? "

"Dia memberikan es cream, " jawab Himawari polos. Boruto menggeleng mendengar jawaban adikanya, Himawari tidak mengerti sama sekali dibalik Sakura membelikan es cream.

"kau bodoh, Hima - chan. Dia ingin menikah dengan ayah dan ingin merebut ayah dari kita. Itu sebabnya Sakura mendekati kita. Jika ayah sampai pergi, itu semuanya karena dirimu! " tunjuk Boruto dengan amarah.

Himawari terdiam, ia terlihat kebingungan. Air matanya hampir keluar. Ia tidak ingin papanya meninggalkan dirinya. jika papanya meninggalkan dirinya, pasti ia akan dibenci sama mamanya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Boruto Himawari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara Sakura kembali dengan membawa dua es cream. Dengan wajah gembira. Ia memberi es cream rasa coklat untuk Boruto, tapi bocah itu tidak mau menerimnya. Siapa tahu Sakura memasukkan sesuatu pada es cream itu. Sakura mendesah, "ini es cream bukan racun, jadi terimalah, " ucap Sakura yang seolah-olah mengerti pikiran Boruto.

"Siapa tahu kau memasukkan racun disitu," balas Boruto tak kalah sengit.

"ya benar, itu sebabnya aku tidak menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, " kali ini Sakura tak mau kalah. Sikap Boruto sudah keteraluan.

Boruto terdiam, ia masih tak mau menerima es cream pemberian Sakura membuat Sakura mengalah. Wanita itu menggeleng lemah melihat ulah Boruto. Apa waktu kecil sifat Naruto seperti ini, ya? Kan biasanya buah tak jatuh dari pohonnya. Jikapun benar, mungkin saat dewasa sifat Boruto seperti ayahnya. Apa mungkin? Ah sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, apapun kesaaman mereka berdua yang penting Naruto baik padannya. Ya syukurlah kalau sifat Naruto yang saat ini menurun pada Boruto. Mungkin akan sedikit menghargai orang.

"dan ini untukmu, Hima—" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya saat menangkap sosok kecil itu tidak ada ditempat. "dimana Hiamwari? " Tanya Sakura panik.

Boruto terkejut, ia sama sekali tak menyadari adiknya menghilang. Ini pasti gara-gara tadi.

Tanpa sadar es cream yang dipegang Sakura terjatuh, ia sudah tak memperdulikanya. Pikirannya kacau. Sakura mengajak Boruto menacari Himawari disekitaran situ, namun hasilnya nihil. Wajah Sakura pucat, ia bingun harus berbuat apa.

"Aku akan lapor polisi," gumannya resah, nafasnya turun naik, peluh membanjiri kedua sisi pelipisnya.

"Hubungi ayah dan ibu juga," perintah Boruto.

Sakura terlihat bingung, jika menghungi Naruto ia tak keberatan, tapi bagaimana dengan Ibu mereka? Pasti dirinya yang disalahkan.

"Cepatlah!" desak Boruto,

Dan dengan berat hati Sakura menghubungi keduanya.

.

.

Hinata yang mendapat kabar dari Sakura tanpa pikir panjang segera menuju kantor polisi. Sementara itu Boruto dan Sakura terus mencari Himawari.

Naruto begitu mendengar kabar putrinya menghilang langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan, semua pekerjaanya ia serahkan pada asistenya. Pria itu langsung terbang menuju Tokyo. Jika perihal anaknya Naruto sangat peduli sekali, karena bagaimanapun juga Naruto sangat menyayangi mereka.

Selama hampir satu jam Sakura mencari Himawari, wajah putihnya penuh dengan keringat. Deringan ponselnya berbunyi, dengan cepat jari lentiknya memgambil ponsel yang ia taruh di dalam tas selempangnya. Sakura mengeryit heran saat nomor yang tidak ia kenal tertera di layar. Dan wanita itu bernafas lega saat polisi memghubunginya, memberi tahu bahwa Himawari telah ditemukan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura dan Boruto segera bergegas menuju kantor polisi.

"oh, terima kasih, dimana anda menemukannya? " tanya Hinata saat dirinya tiba dikntor polisi. Wanita itu mengecup kening putrinya.

"kami menemukannya di taman bermain dan dia membicaraka keinginanya dengan anak-anak yang bermain di situ. " jelas salah satu petugas kepolisian.

Hinata bernafas lega, "syukurlah kalian menemukannya, "

"ibu, " teriak Boruto saat mengetahui ibunya sudah berada di situ. Bocah itu segera berlari menuju ke tempat ibunya dan memeluknya.

"Syukurlah kau berada disini, Himawari pasti aman bersamamu, " Boruto melirik ke arah Sakura yang berdiri dengan gugup. tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya. Kalimat Boruto sedikit menyinggung Sakura mengtakan seolah – olah ia tidak becus menjaga Himawari, dan Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mana Himawari? " sosok Naruto muncul dari balik pintu kantor polisi. Pria itu langsung menuju ke sini tanpa berganti pakaian. Wajahnya terlihat kwatir. "Oh thanks GOD, " ucap Naruto saat melihat putrinya baik-baik saja dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Kita hampir kehilangan dia, Naruto-kun! " Hinata berujar sedikit tegas. mata lavendernya tak lupa melirik ke arah Sakura.

Sakura bergegas mendekati Naruto untuk menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya, "Naruto, aku bersumpah hanya sebentar meningalkanya, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud... "

"papa, papa, " panggilan Himawari menghentikan ucapan Sakura. Gadis kecil itu berlari menuju ke tempat ayahnya. Dan tentu saja pria itu merengkuhnya. "Oni - chan bilang, Sakura akan membawamu jauh dari kita. Apa itu benar papa? "

Naruto mendesah panjang mendengar ucapan polos yang keluar dari mulut putrinya. sebelum menaruh tas warna coklat berisi camera yang bertengger di bahunya ke lantai, ia melirik ke arah Hinata dan Sakura secara bergantian. Dan ia pun berjongkok menyamakan posisi dengan Himawari. "tentu saja tidak sayang, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kalian dari papa, papa mendadak harus pergi ke Hokaido dan papa mengirim Sakura untuk menjaga kalian, kalian mengerti kan? " Himawari mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Pria itu mencium kening putrinya sebelum kembali bangkit. Saphirenya menatap Hinata dengan lembut. "aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku datang. "

"ya, seharuanya kau datang, " balas Hinata kecewa. Wanita itu sangat kecewa dengan Naruto, tega-teganya menitipkan kedua anaknya pada kekasihnya. Apa dengan cara ini Naruto mendekatkan anaknya dengan Sakura? Oh ia benar-benaf tak habis pikir, "bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan anak-anak dengannya, Naruto - kun? Apa yang dia ketahu tentang anak-anak. Dia berprilaku seperti anak-anak. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengurus anakku? " curahan hati Hinata terdengar kecewa.

"anak kita Hinata, " Naruto memperingatkan.

oh ini persis saat Sakura mengiatkannya, "kau tahu apa yang bisa terjadi hari ini? "

"ya, tapi tak ada yang terjadi kan? "Naruto membalikkan pertanyaan dengan sedikit penekanan. Saphierna kali ini menatap Hinata tajam, ia sedikit kesal kerena Hinata sepenuhnya menyalahkan Sakura dan Dirinya. sedangkan dia sendiri tidak sadar atas kesalahannya. inilah yang membuat mereka selalu bertengkar saat menjalani kehidupan pernikahan. Hinata terlalu overprotektiv pada dirinya dan juga anaknya. Selalu dicurigai jika dirinya pulang telat. Padahal ia hanya bekerja. "aku tahu kau takut, begitu juga aku. Tapi Sakura tak sengaja melakukanya. Kau tahu itu? Demi Tuhan, dia tidak sengaja melakukannya, Hinata. Jadi berhentilah menghakiminya."

Hinata menggeleng kepala melihat Naruto membela wanita itu, segitukah besarnya cinta Naruto pada Sakura? tapi jujur saja hati kecilnya memperingatkan bahwa Sakura memang tidak sengaja melakukanya, wanita muda itu terlihat cemas saat tiba di kantor polisi. Namun, egonya mengalahkan hati nurainya.

"mungkin. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanya lagi. Aku akan menemui pengacaraku, " ucap Hinata final. Kini ia sudah tak perduli lagi, ia merasa dicampakkan. Dengan rasa kesal Hinata meraih tas dan jaketnya, Naruto menggeleng tak percaya akan keputusan wanita itu.

"Hentikan ini Hinata, kita telah berjanji satu sama lain, " Sekali Naruto memperingatkan. Memang saat bercerai hak asuh sepenuhnya dipegang Hinata, dan Naruto menyutujuinya asalkan ia bebas bertemu kedua anaknya.

"Jangan luapkan kemarahammu padanya." Kali Sakura memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Sakura kau diam saja," perintah Naruto. Namun Sakura mengacuhkan.

"Itu tidak mudah bagi kami," lanjut Sakura.

Hinata menatap tajam sakura, aurora kebencian mulai menggelayuti hatinya. "Jadi aku akan membuatnya mudah untuk. kalian, besok kuminta surat dari pengadilan, bahwa anak-anakku tidak dapat bersama denganya" ancam Hinata, kali ini tatapan tajamnya beralih pada Naruto.

Wajah Naruto pucat seketika. Itu berati ia semakin sulit untuk mendekatkan anak - anaknya dengan Sakura. Dengan kata lain ia tak bisa menikah dengan Sakura. Apa gunanya ia menikah dengan Sakura sedangkan anak - anak tak boleh bersama wanitanya. Ini tidak adil. Naruto berusaha keras membujuk Hinata. Namun Hinata tak perduli ia terus melangkah keluar dengan menggandeng Boruto dan Himawari.

"Naruto, " ujar Sakura kwatir.

"Kau jangan kwatir, aku harus berbicara dengan Hinata. Tunggu aku di apartemen, aku berjanji akan menyelesaikanya. " Naruto menenangkan Sakura sebelum berlaru mengejar mantan istrinya.

Sakura melihat kepergian Naruto dengan cemas.

.

.

"Hinata aku mohon jangan temui pengacara, pikirkan perasaan anak-anak." Naruto membujuk mantan istrinya saat keduanya berada di rumah Hinata. Dulu rumah itu Naruto yang membeli, namun saat bercerai ia serahkan semua pada Hinata.

"itu yang aku pikirkan, " jawab Hinata berkilah.

Naruto menganguk lemah mendengar jawaban mantan istrinya, ia sebenarnya tahu ke arah mana wanita ini berpikir. "tapi bukan hanya mereka, kau tahu mereka akan baik-baik saja. Ini tentang Sakura, kan? "

Hinata langsung menggeleng cepat sembari memutar bola matanya kesal. "aku tak perduli padanya, " Sanggahnya. Bohong Hinata berbohong, perkataan Naruto benar adanya.

Naruto mendesah, "aku mencintainya, Hinata. " air mata Hinata hampir jatuh saat mendengar pengakuan dari mantan suaminya. Untung Naruto tak melihat, karena posisi Hinata membelakangi pria itu.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan Sakura dan juga anak-anak," terdiam sejenak, "aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja. " lanjut Naruto lirih.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit dalam dadanya. "saat kita tak berhasil, mengapa kau berpikir akan berhasil dengannya? " suara Hinata sedikit gemetar.

"entalah...aku ingin mencobanya sekali lagi, " Naruto menyentuh Pundak Mantan istrinya lembut, "kumohon jangan temui pengacara, " pinta Naruto.

Hinata mendesah panjang, ia meraih tangan Naruto dan menyingkirkanya secara pelan, "tanpa izinku Sakura tak boleh menemui anak-anak "

"terima kasih, " ucap Naruto, sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya, melihat pria yang dicintainya kini berpaling, dadanya merasa sesak. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali Naruto kini melupakan dirinya, melupakan tentang kenangan mereka. Ya, itu hak pria itu. Ia tak menyalahkan Naruto sepenuhnya, ia hanya minta Naruto tetap sendiri walaupun sudah berpisah sama seperti dirinya. egois memang jika berpikir seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menerima jika pria itu sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Naruto hanya mengagap dirinya hanya a ibu dari kedua anak - anaknya. Hanya itu saja tidak lebih.

Air mata Hinata terus mengalir deras. Ah percuma menangisinya, Naruto tak akan pernah kembali padanya. Sekarang ini yang terpenting adalah kedua anak2nya. Mengingat akan hal itu, Hinata berjlan gontai menuju lantai atas dimana kedua anaknya tertidur, hanya mereka yang membuatnya tetap semangat menjalani ini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan anak-anaknya, karena itu meruoakan bukti cinta Naruto padanya.

Wanita bermata lavender itu membuka pintu kamar Himawari, dan mendapati putri kecilnya sedang tertidur nyenyak. Perlahan langkah kakinya ia seret menuju tepian ranjang. Senyum menghiyas di sudut bibirnya melihat putri kesayanganya. Sungguh ia tak sanggup jika suatu saat berpisah dengan Himawari, air matanya kembali terjatuh saat mengiat ia terpaksa berbohong. ia tak punya pilihan lain, karena tak ingin membuat mereka kwatir. Tidak, ia harus otimis, lagian hasil labnya belum keluar. Dengan cepat ia memghapus air matanya, mengecup kening putrinya lembut sebelum pergi meninggalknya menuju kamar Boruto, namun sayang bocah remaja iti tidak ada di kamar tidurnya. Hinata mencari putranya, dan mendapati bocah itu terduduk sendirian di kursi taman. Perlahan ia menghampiri putranya kemudian mengambil duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Boruto bukanya tak menyadari kedatangan ibunya namun ia memelih untuk diam.

"kenapa ayah meninggalkan ibu?" Boruto membuka pertanyaan dalam keheningan malam.

Hinata sejenak terdiam, "kami sering bertengkar, bertengkar tentang masalah apapun. " jelas Hinata, menjelaskan penyebab dirinya bercerai dengan Naruto.

Boruto masih tak beranjak, tatapanya lurus ke depan. Pikirannya menerawang tentang kejadian tadi dan baru pertama kali melihat kedua orang tuanya bersitegang. Jujur saja selama ini tak pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya seperti tadi. Sebelum orang tuanya bercerai mereka terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan ia sangat terkejut saat Hinata menggugat ayahnya. Selama ini ia pikir tak ada apa, kedua orang tuanya sangat pintar menyembunyikan permasalahan mereka di depan ia dan Himawari.

"kenapa ibu selalu bertengkar dengan ayah? "

"kadang orang dewasa itu sulit dimengerti, tak selamanya hidup yang kita impikan akan berjalan mulus. "

Boruto mendesah, "aku tidak ingin menikah setelah dewasa, "

Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan putranya. Ia mengerti inilah resiko yang harus ia terima saat mengambil keputusan bercerai dengan Naruto. Perceraian akan meninggalkan bekas luka yang membekas dalam hati putranya.

"Tentu saja kau akan menikah, Boruto. Ibu yakin suatu saat kau akan menemukan wanita yang akan kau cintai dan aku akan mendampingimu,melihatmu memakai Hakama. Kau pasti tampan sama seperti ayahmu, " Hinata membelai surai pirang putranya lembut. Air matanya mulai membendung dari sudut matanya.

Boruto langsung merengkuh tubuh Hinata. "ya, ibu aku akan menantikan itu semua. "

Hinata mengecup puncuk kepala putranya.

"ibu bagaimana jika ayah mencintai Sakura melebihi kita? "

Pertanyaan Boruto membuat air matanya perlahan mengalir, ada dasarnya putranya menyimpulkan pertanyaan seperti itu, Boruto merasakan jika Ayahnya sangat mencintai Sakura karena putranya merasakannya juga saat Naruto membela Sakura, "itu tidak akan terjadi, ayah dan ibu akan selalu ada untuk kalian. " Hinata meyakinkan Boruto walaupun hati kecilnya menolak.

"Aku membeci dia ibu, karena dia ayah berpaling dari kita. "

Hinata terdiam, ia tak bisa berkata apa lagi-lagi. Jika ia Boruto pasti mengatakan hal yang sama.

.

.

Shaprinya mengedar ketika ia tiba di apartemenya, mencari sosok Sakura. Merasa tak menemukan, ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh. Mungkin sudah tidur, diliriknya waktu yang tertera pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih pukul sembilan. Setelah dari rumah Hinata Naruto tak langsung pulang, ia mampir dulu di studionya, bermaksud memeriksa hasil jepretanya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tega mengatakanya pada Sakura. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah keputusan Hinata ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Hei, kau sudah pulang? " Sapa suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Naruto memutar arah kepalanya ke asal suara itu, nampak sosok Sakura berjalan menuju padanya. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat wanitanya terlihat cantik memakai gaun tidur tanpa lengan berbahan satin, tubuhnya terlihat sempurna dengan gaun tidur berwarna pink, sangat serasi dengan surai wanitanya. Jika begini ia ingin melupakan kejadian tadi.

Pria itu langsung meraut pinggang Sakura, memangut bibirnya lembut ketika wanitanya tiba di hadapanya. Pagutan lembut dan hangat terasa manis, membuat keduanya enggan untuk melepaskan.

"jadi? " Sakura mempertanyakan hasil pembicaaran kekasihnya saat keduanya selesai bercumbu.

Naruto mendesah, wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ia melepaskan rautan dipinggang Sakura, berjalan menuju kursi sofa. Sakura mengikutinya dan terduduk di samping Naruto.

Melihat reaksi Naruto, membuat ia semakin penasaran, "bagaimana hasil pembicaraan kalian? " desaknya.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain?" tawar Naruto, saphirnya menatap lurus ke depan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

Sakura merasa kasihan pada Naruto, dan tak ingin menannyakanya tapi ia harus mengetahuinya, karena ini penting untuk melangkah kedepannya.

"kau tahu, cara bicara mantan istrimu sangat konyol. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannyma. Dan kau tahu Naruto, semua berjalan baik bahkan Himawari mulai berteman denganku. Hanya karena kejadian tadi aku janji akan tetap berteman dengan mereka. " jelas Sakura, meyakinkan Naruto. Ia menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan telapat tanganya. Shapirenya kali ini bergulir menatap wajah cantik Sakura, "aku tahu Sakura, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. "

Dahi Sakura mengkerut, emeraldnya menatap tajam Naruto, "maksudmu? "

"Kau harus menjahui anak-anak. Aku berjanji pada Hinata tanpa ijinnya kau tidak boleh mendekati mereka,"

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "itu tidak adil. aku tahu, aku melakukan kesalahan, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Naruto, dan kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa anak - anak. Bagaimana ini bisa berjalan, Naruto? " Sakura mulai gusar. Jika Hinata tak mengijinkan dirinya bertemu anak mereka, sama saja menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari Naruto. Tidak, ia tidak akan bisa. Selama ini ia menerima Naruto apa adanya, ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan Naruto saat menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua anaknya. Bahkan saat ulang tahunnya Naruto tak hadir karena sedang menemani Himawari jalan-jalan. Ia tak mempermasalhkan, karena ia mencoba untuk mengerti diposisi Naruto. Butuh kesabaran saat pria itu mau memperkenalkan dirinya pada kedua anaknya. Bahkan ia rela sampai dikatain Boruto, semua ia terima. Dan saat dirinya mulai dekat dengan Himawari malah jadi seperti ini? Benar-benar tidak adil.

"aku mengerti Sakura, tapi itu permintaan Hinata. Kita tidak ada jalan lain. Biarkan Hinata merawat anak-anakku karena dia ibu yang baik."

"ohhh, dan aku tidak...aku memang bukan seorang ibu, jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa? " Sakura masih tetap dengan pendirian.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Tolong berhentilah menyangkal kata-kataku? " sergah Naruto mulai gemas. "jika kalian berdua memberi saran yang berbeda untuk anak-anak, mereka akan bingung dan itu tidak baik untuk anak - anak ". Naruto berusaha memberikan penjelasan yang tepat dan masuk diakal. saat kedua anaknya bersama Sakura, wanita ini pasti mengasuh dengan cara dia sendiri. "Biarkan Hinata menangani anak-anak dan kau tidak usah mencampurinya. "

Air mata mulai mengenang, "lalu apa yang kau lakukan denganku? Ini juga tidak baik untuk anak-anak. "Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura, "Jika aku tidak baik untuk anak-anak kenapa kau tidak memutuskan hubungan ini dan kembali pada mereka?! " Lanjut Sakura dengan sedikit menaikkan suara volumenya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Sakura—"

"Tapi itu kenyataaanya, " potong Sakura cepat. "kenapa kau tidak kembali padanya, kenapa, Naruto?! "

Perkataan Sakura membuatnya sedikit tercubit, jemarinya ia angkat untuk memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia mulai kwalahan berdebat dengan Sakura. selama ini Sakura selalu mendengarkan perkataanya, tapi kali ini wanita ini benar-benar menunjukkan sisi keras kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sakura, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia seperti seorang pecundang.

"Tolong mengertilah, Sakura," pinta Naruto.

Sakura terdiam beberpa menit, wakahnya tak menunjukan exspresi. Datar.

Sampai akhirnya ia bangkit menuju kamar Naruto, pria itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"kau mau kemana? " tanya Naruto saat Sakura memgambil semua pakaianya dan memasukkan ke dalam koper.

"Aku butuh waktu, Naruto. " jelas sakura tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kau jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. " Naruto berusaha mencegah Sakura untuk pergi.

"Ya, dan aku bukan seorang ibu, " jawab Sakura pedas. Setelahnya ia segera pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

Naruto memdesah panjang, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Satu sisi ia tidak ingin kehilangan anak – anak, satu sisi ia sangat mencintai Sakura. sudahlah, biarkan Sakura untu menenangkan diri dulu. Mau bagaimana lagi ini adalah jalan satu – satunya yang harus mereka jalani. Mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu Hinata akan berubah pikiran. Ya, ikuti saja semua sampai bermuara dimana.

.

.

Hinata seperti terduduk di kursi pesakitan. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Keringat perlahan mulai menguar di bagian pelipisnya. Mata lavendernya menatap sosok berpakaian khas rumah sakit. Saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit Tokyo.

"bagaiman hasilnya dokter, aku melakukan semua yang kau sarankan. Obat, diet dan semuanya. Apa hasilnya baik-baik saja? " tanya Hinata penasaran.

Dokter bernam tag Kabuto itu mendesah panjang. Ia melihat cemas ke arah perempuan yang juga sahabatnya dibaik kaca mata bulatnya. Sebuah hasil CTSCAN milik Hinata masih tak beranjak dari gengaman tanganya."maafkan aku Hinata, tepat dugaanku kau menderita kanker servick stadium akhir, "

Hinata terlihat bingung, bibirnya bergetar. Sungguh ini bagaikan ia sedang dihantam batu besar, vinis yang tiba – tiba ini sangat membuatnya shock. "k...kau tidak salah kan? " tanyanya dengan gugup. Detak jantungnya semakin berirama cepat. Bagaimana bisa ia menderita kanker servic? memang selama ini ia mendaptkan menstruasi yang terlampau banyak, dan punggunya terasa nyeri. Namun ia mengabaikanya, mungkin ia kira hanya kelelahan. Ia sudah berkonsultasi dengan Kabuto, dan pria itu menyarankan untuk memeriksakan diri. Namun, ia mengabaikan, sampai pada saat ia merasa sakit yang luar biasa di area pingganganya dan hampir pingsan. Akhirnya ia mengikuti saran Kabuto memeriksakan diri, tepatnya seminggu lalu. Dan hasilnya benar-benar membuatanya tak percaya. Ia ingin menangis dan berteriak namun semuanya terasa keluh. Hanya rasa sesak yang terasa amat sangat yang ia rasakan. Tidak, ia harus tetap optimis untuk kesembuhan dirinya.

" jadi Apa aku harus dioperasi, dokter? " tanyanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Kabuto menggeleng lemah, "tidak ada operasi Hinata, kau harus memulai radioterapi, " jelas Kabuto dengan suara yang terdengar khawatir. "Hinata, aku pikir kau harus memberi tahu Naruto, sekarang. "

Hinata terlibat bingung, dan ketakutan mulai muncul dari hatinya, "apa aku akan mati dokter? "

Kabuto menggeleng lemah, ia memegang lengan Hinata untuk memberinya kekuatan, walaupun ini terasa menyakitkan bagi Hinta tapi ia harus mengatakanya, "tidak. Kau akan hidup selama yang kau bisa, tabahlah mungkin kurang lebih sekitar satu tahun. "

Air mata mulai mengalir, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. vonis yang diberikan sangat tidak adil baginya. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padanya? Apakah ini adalah hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya? Hidupnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menderita. Ia bisa menerima saat pernikahanya hancur, sekarang ia harus menelan pil pahit untuk yang kedua kali. Apa salah dia?

Katanya Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan melebihi batas kemampuan manusia. Tapi kenyataannya?

Hinata terduduk lesu di kursi makan, wajahnya terlihat pucat, sehabis dari rumah sakit pikiranya benar-benar kacau. Sampai saat ini ia masih tak percaya dirinya akan mati. Jika dia meninggal nanti bagaimana nasib kedua anaknya? Baginya anak-anak adalah hal yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, melihat senyum mereka adalah kekuatan terbesar bagi dirinya.

"Tuhan, aku tidak ingin mati, aku takut, sangat takut... " air matanya terus mengalir. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, secepat inikah ia pergi?

 _Aku masih ingin melihat anak-anakku tumbuh dewasa, dan_ _melihat mereka menikah. Tak_ _bisakah Kau memberiku kesempatan sampai saat itu? tak bisakah?!_

Brakkkkkkkk! Hinata meluapkan kemarahan dengan menghempaskan benda yang berada di atas meja makan, hatinya terasa sesak, ia menangis tersedu-sedu dan jatuh bersimpuh di atas lantai. Ini sungguh sangat berat baginya... penderitaan tak cukup sampai disini. Sungguh ia dalam kekalutan yang sangat menyesatkan dada, ia tak sanggup untuk ini semua, tidak akan pernah sanggup...

.

.

Naruto bergegas keluar dari studionya. Ia berencana akan menuyusul Sakura setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Sudah seminggu tak ada kabar dari Sakura, wanitanya benar-benar marah padanya. Beberapa kali Naruto menghubungi, namun tak pernah digubrisnya, mungkin dengan menemuinya secara langsung, kemarahan Sakura akan reda. Ia akan meminta maaf pada Sakura karena bagaimanapun ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Sakura. Jika orang menanyakan seberapa besar cintanya antara keluarga dan kekasihnya ia pasti memilih keluarga dalam artian untuk anak anaknya. Sedangkan Hinata, ia mencintainya tapi cinta seperti saudara.

Getaran ponselnya berbunyi dari balik jaket kulit berwarna coklat yang ia pakai. Naruto menyelipkan jemarinya untuk memgambil benda itu dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Dahinya mengerut saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya, segera ia sentuh _icon dial._

"Ya Hinata ada apa? Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu? "

"oke baiklah aku segera ke sana. " ucapnya seraya menutup sambungan telephon.

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengemudikan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Dalam perjalanan pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan, salah satunya: kenapa Hinata berkunjung ke apartemnya? Baru kali ini Hinata mengunjungi dirinya. Setelah bercerai dengan istrinya, Hinata tak pernah sekalipun berkunjung ke tempatnya, hanya anak-anak, selebihnya ia yang sering berkunjung ke rumahnya jika mempunyai waktu luang. Ada apa ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada manta istrinya? Saat Hinata meneleponya suaranya terdengar serak seperti habis menangis. Ia jadi khawatir. Meskipun kini ia tak lagi mencintai Hinata setidaknya ia masih memperdulikan keadaan mantan istrinya karena bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah bagian dari masa lalunya yang pernah ia cintai.

"Hinata? " Naruto bergegas saat menangkap sosok mantan istrinya berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping pintu apartemen. Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat, "kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Hinata hanya mmenganguk lemah.

"Masuklah" ujar pria itu setelah membuka pintu apartemenya. Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata masuk terlebih dahulu.

Pandangan mata Hinata mengedar melihat isi apartemen Naruto. Terlihat rapi dan terdapat sentuhan perempuan. Pasti Sakura.

"Apa Sakura ada?"

Naruto menggeleng, " Dia sedang bekerja Hinata, "Hinata mengangguk lemah. "Duduklah, aku akan membuatkan minuman... "

"tidak perlu Naruto - kun, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. " ucap Hinata dengan bibir gemetar, wajahnya terlihat takut dan gugup.

Menyadari hal itu,Naruto mendekat ke arahnya. Menunggu wanita itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Hinata mencoba untuk menahan air matanya supaya tak jatuh. Pandanganya mulai meredup akibat air mata yang mulai teregenang. sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengatakan ini pada Naruto. Namun, ia terpaksa harus mengatakanya demi kebaikan kedua anaknya. Desahan nafasnya terdengar sebelum wanita itu berbicara.

"Kemarin aku periksa di rumah sakit—"

"Kau sakit?" potong Naruto cepat.

Air mata Hinata mulai jatuh, "ya, aku terkena kanker servic stadium akhir Naruto - Kun, anak-anak butuh dirimu makanya aku—"

Kalimat Hinata terputus saat mantan suaminya memeluk tubuhnya. Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Naruto. Aroma Naruto tidak pernah berubah, membuat dirinya sedikit tenang.

Kabar ini sangat membuat Naruto shock, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? selama ini Hinata tak pernah mengeluh tentang kesehatanya. Dan sekarang? Oh Tuhan ia merasa bersalah pada Hinata, tak bisa menjaga wanita ini.

"Maafkan aku Hinata," ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan, perlahan pelukannya terlepas, berganti dengan menangkup kedua sisi kepala Hinata. Pria itu melihat wajah Hinata sangat pucat dan ketakutan, dalam keadaan begini wanita ini butuh dukungan darinya, maka dari itu inilah keputusannya, " aku akan kembali."

Hinata terkejut,"Lalu bagaimana dengan, Sakura?"

"itu sudah tidak penting lagi, yang terpenting aku akan merawatmu dan anak-anak, " sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi Hinata.

"jangan katakan ini pada Sakura, " pinta Hinata.

"Baiklah,"

Dan keduanya kembali berpelukan saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Air mata sudah tak dapat dibendung, entah ini air mata kebahagian atau kesedihan, Hinata tak tahu. Meskipun Naruto kembali, ia tahu Naruto hanya kasihan padanya. Apapun alasan Naruto, yang penting ia bisa bersama pria yang sangat dicintainya disaat ia akan mati. Hinata tak perduli.

Takdir seakan tak pernah memilih pada siapa akan menentukan kisahnya. Buruk atau baik semuanya pasti akan menimpa manusia. Dan kita tidak bisa memilih, takdir baik atau buruk yang akan menimpa kita. Inilah permainan takdir yang masih menjadi misteri bahkan otak jenius manusia tak akan bisa memecahkannya. Apapun yang menimpa pada diri kita, terima walaupun terasa sakit.

.

.

.

TBC 😜

Astaga wordnya hahahahaha maunya ditamatin sampai chapter ini pas lihat jumlah wordnya kagak jadi. Mungkin chapter depan bisa tamat hehehe.

Btw makasih yang telah memfav, memfolow bahkan sampai repiu makasihhhh banyak. Maaf kalau ada typo, kata tidak baku eyd yang berantakan soalnya saya cuma memeriksa hanya sekali hehehe.

Oh iya bagi yang bertanya kenapa saya mengetag Hinata, karena Hinata disini perannya tidak sedikit. Jadi gitulah:D jadi saya minta maaf buat penggemar Hinata, saya tidak bermaksud untuk menistakan dia. Ini sesuai dengan kebutuhan fic saya, dan sekali saya menegaskan ini hanya fic tidak mempengaruhi ke canonan mereka. saya juga tidak masalah di fic NHL mereka ngetag my princessku malah sampai menistakan Sakura, ya saya tidak baca hahahahaha jadi kalau tidak suka yo wes ojo diwoco, kan onok tulisan **DLDR,** kan? Ngerti ora artine? gak usah ribet dadi uwong. oke kayaknya bacot saya sudah banyak, jadi cukup sekian dan tidak terima berlian wkwkwkwk

Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir? love u NSL


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Di sinilah aku saat ini. Sedang terduduk disebuah restoran Cina. Menunggu asisten Jumin, Kang Jaehee. Karena penasaran tentang wanita bernama Rika aku menghubungi nona Kang dan membuat janji dengannya. Semua ini terpaksa dilakukan karena aku benar benar penasaran dengan perempuan itu. aku tidak perduli jika terlalu ikut campur tentang masalah pribadi Jumin, lagian aku hanya ingin kepastian supaya menjadikan hubungan ini lebih jelas dan bisa mengambil keputusan. Sungguh lebih baik berpisah daripada harus digantung. Oke, jangan mengambil suatu kesimpulan yang belum pasti, ingat Sakura, bukankah Jumin sudah menjelaskan jika wanita itu rekan kerjannya? Jadi, berpikirlah positif, jangan gegabah! Kata hati ini selalu meyakini diriku, namun kepercayaan ini sedikit luntur saat mengetahui sikap Jumin padanya. Dan entah kenapa terbesit keyakinan jika mereka berdua mempunyai hubungan dimasa lalu. Mengingat saat Zen menyebut nama wanita itu sikap Jumin terlihat kikuk. Pikiran negatif mulai bermunculan tapi aku tidak mau berspekulasi terlalu jauh sebelum tahu kebenarannya. Katankalah dalam game Rika itu memang wanita yang dicintai Jumin akan tetapi itu kan di dalam Game? Bukankah game dan kehidupan nyata itu berbeda?

Baiklah, sebaiknya berpikir seperti itu? mungkin akan membuat lebih baik. Tarik _nafas Sakura, yakinlah_ _pada suamimu sendiri dan ingatlah apa yang diucapkan suamimu_ _tunggu aku Sakura_ meski aku belum spenuhnya paham maksud perkataanya. Jangan jangan dia menyuruh untuk menunggu memutuskan hubungan? astaga jadi aneh, tidak tenang begini. Arghhhhhhhhhhh! Bingung!

Hembusan nafas keluar begitu saja saat memikirkan semua ini. Sungguh, aku ingin cepat cepat mengakhiri kisah yang tidak jelas ini, berputar seperti lingkaran, sulit untuk menemukan titik tengah. Kamisama masih betah menguji kisah cinta ini. Sudahlah semua pasti akan ada akhirnya, tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.10 menit, lewat sepuluh menit dari penepatan janji. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Kuraih gelas yang berisi minuman teh cina, meneguk isinya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang, padahal ini masih sore kenapa mata tidak bisa berkompromi, mungkin faktor capek sangat mempengaruhi. Ku letak gelas kecil berukiran naga terbang ke tempat semula saat mengkandaskan isinya. Ya, lumayan mengobati rasa kantukku. Sesekali arah pandang kualihkan ke arah luar. Kebetulan tempat duduk yang aku pesan terletak di samping jendela. Jadi, bisa leluasa melihat orang-orang yang berlalung di depan restouran Cina ini.

"maaf, aku terlambat Sakura. " sedikit terperanjat ketika sebuah intruksi suara menyapa diriku. karena keasikan melamun tanpa sadar nona Kang sudah tiba di hadapanku. Aku sedikit terperangah melihat penampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dia memakai dress sebatas lutut. Kaca mata yang biasa ia gunakan tak bertengger di hidung mungilnya. Terlihat cantik."ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? " dia menyadari.

Aku menggeleng sembari tersenyum simpul, "anda terlihat berbeda," dia terkekeh sambil menarik kursi di hadapanku kemudian menjatuhkan bokonganya di atas kursi itu. Tas tanganya ia letakkan di atas meja sebelum melihat ke arahku dan sebuah senyum aku balaskan padanya.

"ok, mau pesan apa?" tanyaku sembari meraih buku menu dan melihat beberapa jenis makanan yang tidak membuat kebingungan.

"terserah kau saja," jawabnya santai.

setelah memantapkan pilihan menu, segera kupanggil pelayan dan memesan dua buah cap cay dan jus jeruk.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakura? " nona Kang langsung membuka pertanyaan. Sebelum menjawabnya kutempatkan kembali buku menu di atas meja. Baru saja hendak membuka mulut, dia..."apa kau ingin menanyakan perihal tentang, Rika? "Emerladku langsung terbuka lebar, menatapnya tak percaya. Dia tersenyum miring, "sudah aku duga. "

"ya, begitulah." jawabku gugup. _Ambil nafas_ , " mengenai Rika, siapa dia sebenarnya? " ku buka pertanyaan setelah kami terdiam beberapa menit.

Nona kang mengambil nafas gusar, mata ambernya menatap ragu padaku, "apa kau yakin akan mendengarnya? "

Aku menganggup mantap.

" baiklah, kita mulai dari mana dulu, ya... terdiam sejenak. Duduknya mulai gelisah, bola matanya bergulir seakan -akan mencari sebuah kalimat yang tepat dan aku masih menunggunya dengan sabar, kau ingat waktu mewancarai Jumin dan bertanya tentang Rika padanya? " akhirnya dia menemukan pertanyaan yang dirasa pas.

Dahiku mengeryit mencoba mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu,"ya, namun dia terkesan menghindarinya."

Nona kang menghembuskan nafas, raut wajahnya terlihat berat." Rika adalah wanita yang membuat Jumin terpuruk beberapa tahun lalu. Dia... " Nona Kang menggantungkan kalimatnya saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kami.

"sangat mencintainya kan? " lanjutku setelah pelayan itu selesai menata pesanan kami dan berlalu pergi.

Mata amber itu menatapku tanpa berkedip seolah -olah memberitahu bahwa pernyataanku barusan benar adanya. tanpa menjawab dia memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, selamat makan, ujarnya. Lagi - lagi hembusan nafas keluar begitu saja entah bagaimana lagi aku menanggapi.

Menyadari akan kenyataan yang baru saja aku terima, selera makanku jadi memudar dan hanya memandangi makanan lezat yang tersaji di depan mata. Jika Jumin masih mencintainya, Lalu apa arti dari sikapnya selama ini? Seolah olah sikapnya membuat diriku salah. Oh Tuhan, aku merasa sangat,sangat miris.

"tapi, setelah mengenalmu dia berubah," sedikit terperangah mendengar perkataan Nona Kang, entah kenapa dada ini rasanya lega namun seperkian detik selanjutnya kembali perasaan was was mulai mendera dan berpikir jika wanita ini menghiburku.

Aku tersenyum kecut, "terima kasih nona Kang,"

Nona kang mendesah panjang, pancaran sinar matanya terlihat sendu menatap diriku. " Sakura, aku mohon padamu," nona Kang mengulurkan sebelah tanganya dan meraih tanganku meremas jemari ini erat "tolong jaga Jumin, apapun yang terjadi tetap bersamanya. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. " pintanya.

Menjaganya? Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga hatiku?

"Aku mencintainya."

Hah?!

Terdiam beberapa detik mencoba untuk tidak melonjak atas apa yang aku dengar barusan. Sekali lagi mencoba untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya supaya tidak pingsan. Astaga, astaga bagaimana bisa? Ku kerjapkan kelopak mataku beberapa kali melihat wanita di hadapanku ini, mencoba membaca pikirannya bahwa semua perkataannya adalah bohong. Namun, tak menemukannya. Oh Tuhan, aku bingung harus menyingkapinya bagaimana. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menatapnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"aku tahu kau pasti terkejut mendengarnya, dan tak menyangka sama sekali akan perasaanku. Namun inilah kenyataanya dia tertawa renyah melihat reaksiku." aku sangat mencintainya,tapi jangan kwatir Sakura, aku tidak akan menjadi sainganmu karena Jumin hanya mengagapku sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Dia menarik nafas panjang, sekejap memejamkan kelopak matanya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bayangan masa lalu tentang Rika begitu kuat dalam hati jumin. Bahkan aku sudah berusaha untuk menghiburnya namun, dia tetap tak mau berubah. Sampai suatu saat dia melihat fotomu yang dikirim oleh editor majalah Seoul Times, "

Keningku mengkerut, "tunggu, editorku memgirimkan fotoku padanya? " astaga aku baru tahu tahu jika si ular itu mengirimkan fotoku.

Jaehee mengangguk sembari membetulkan posisi duduknya, "yep, pada saat editormu menghubungi pihak kami untuk meminta izin mewancarainya, Jumin tak serta merta setuju begitu saja. Dia mengajukan syarat, lagi lagi keningku mengerut, ya, dia meminta semua foto jurnalis yang akan mewancarainya. Tahu sendiri dia orangnya sangat merepotkan. " keluh Nona Kang. Aku mengangguk mantap, menyetujui pernyataannya seribu persen. "dan aku terkejut saat dia bersedia di wawancara asalkan kau yang jadi jurnalisnya." Sekali lagi aku terpaku mendengar penjelasan Panjang darinya. Emeraldku sedikit bergetar menatap dirinya tak percaya, "dia memilihmu sejak awal Sakura."

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasannya. Benarkah dia memilihku? Jika benar begitu tapi...

"sudahlah jangan ragu, yakin dan percaya pada Jumin"

Percaya? Ingin rasanya mempercayainya. Namun, saat Jumin belum sepenuhnya berkata jujur padaku, bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkan hati untuk percaya padanya.

"aku tahu Jumin berbohong mengenai Rika padamu, " dia tertawa renyah sembari melihatku jenaka "dan karena alasan itulah kau mengajakku untuk bertemu di sini. Benar kan?" kepalaku megangguk lemah. Nona Kang menghela nafas, sedikit ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Mata ambernya masih setia menatap tajam padaku, "mungkin ia punya alasan tersendiri berbohong padamu, aku yakin Jumin tak berniat untuk menyakiti dirimu, "

Hembusan nafas keluar, sejenak aku memejamkan kelopak mata meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang diucapkan Nona Kang adalah benar adanya. Namun entah kenapa aku masih merasa berat untuk menerimanya sebelum Jumin mengatakan alasan dia berbohong padaku, dia tidak jujur.

Bukankan cinta itu berawal dari kejujuran? Jika dia sudah tidak jujur, bagaimana cinta ini akan terus berlanjut?

Entalah memikirkannya aku sangat takut. Takut akan kehilangan dirinya.

.

Sekitar pukul delapan kami mengahiri acara makan malam. Nona Kang mengajak untuk pulang bersama, namun aku menolaknya, beralasan mau mampir ke tempat Ino. Padahal...

Disinilah aku saat ini, terduduk disebuah kedai. Beberapa botol Soju menjadi teman kegaulan. Sesekali aku memeriksa ponsel berharap mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari suamiku. Namun, dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Apa, sebaiknya mencoba menghubunginya? Baiklah sebaiknya begitu. Baru saja hendak menyentuh namanya ku urungkan niat. Enak saja, kenapa juga harus diriku dulu yang melakukannya, bukankah ini salahnya? Bodoh amatlah sama si maniak kucing itu. mau mati juga aku tidak akan perduli lagian juga dia tidak memperdulikan diriku! Sedikit ku banting ponsel ke atas meja, benda tak bersalah itu menjadi pelampiasan.

Pikiran benar-benar kacau, ditambah dengan perasaan asisten Jumin. Oh Tuhan, hidupku rasanya benar benar sulit. Namun aku tak habis pikir dan masih tidak percaya jika Nona Kang mencintai Bosnya. Kenapa bisa? Ya tentu saja bisa, cinta itu datang karena terbiasa. Mungkin perasaan cinta Nona kang tumbuh karena sering bersama Jumin bahkan rasa cinta yang dimilikinya sangat besar dibandingkan dengan diriku yang hanya mengenal Jumin hanya dalam hitungan bulan. Contohnya saja dia masih percaya saja pada Jumin.Satu dibanding sepuluh. Bayangkan saja, bertahun-tahun dengan sabar dia menunggu Jumin. Bahkan dia mempunyai kesempatan saat Rika menolak cinta Jumin, namun kenyataan Jumin malah memilih menikah denganku. Astaga aku merasa jahat sekali, jika Jumin tidak bertemu dengan diriku pasti Nona Kang menyatakan perasaanya dan lambat laun Jumin akan sadar tentang cintanya Jaehee, karena Jaehee lah yang selama ini ada di sampingnya, mendukung dia dan memberinya semangat. Kemudian akhirnya mereka menikah. Seperti drama Korea What Wrong Secketary Kim. Astaga pikiran apa ini? Selalu dikaitkan dengan drama Korea. Hidup itu tak seindah drama Korea hiks, benar-benar menyesatkan.

Lagi-lagi aku melirik ke arah ponsel, bermaksud memeriksa kembali dan sayangnya dia belum menghubungi diriku.

Sedang apa mereka? Apa si maniak kucing itu tak mengingat akan statusnya? Giliran aku tidak pulang ke rumah tak henti-hentinya menghubungi diriku. ukhhhhhh!

"Dasar maniak kucing BODOH! "

Glek, glek, glek!

"nona pelan-pelan minumnya, pakai gelas. " intruksi seorang pelanggan yang terduduk di sebelahku mencoba memberi peringatan secara halus. Dan sayangnya aku tak menggubrisnya, membalasnya dengan lirikan tajam sosok bapak -bapak itu.

" _Ahjuma,_ tambah lagi! " perintahku pada bibi pemilik kedai.

"maaf nona anda sudah mabuk, sebaiknya segera pulang. Kau sudah menghabiskan lebih dari lima botol, " ucap bibi penjaga kedai itu terlihat kwatir. wajahnya sedikit buram dan bergerak tak simetris. kepala mulai terasa berat, perut semakin terasa ditekan -tekan.

"aku tidak mabuk, kau tahu _Ahjuma_ aku hanya kesal, Dadaku terasa sesak-" ku letakkan tanganku dia atas dada sembari melihat bibi yang terbengong dengan wajah masih bergerak, "- merasakan ini semua. Huhuhuhuhu, pria yang aku cintai lebih memilih wanita yang dicintainya. Aku selalu menderita karena cinta _Ahjuma._ Pertama ditinggal begitu saja oleh Sasuke _kun,_ dan sekarang lebih menyakitkan lagi huhuhuhuhuhu aku tidak sanggup _Ahjuma_ hiks!"

"meong, " kualihkan atensinku pada suara yang tak asing. Kucing? Ku kucek mata saat mendapati Eli sedang terduduk di sampingku sembari menikmati sebotol soju. Aneh?

"Eli?" tak ada jawaban, kucing putih itu hanya menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan. Astaga dia semakin mirip majikannya, "kenapa kau menatapku? Apa ada yang aneh?" masih tak ada jawaban. "kau mendengarkanku,kan?! Masih tak ada jawaban dia malah tersenyum miring, mengiatkanku pada majikannya lagi. Jadi semakin kesal, "kau tahu, gara-gara kamu aku menikah dengan majikanmu. Semuanya gara-gara kamu. Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja pada majikanmu yang dulu, kembali sana! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu, kau kejam Eli, kau kejam. Setidaknya biarkan aku bebas dan menikah dengan oppa Song Jong Ki huwaaaaaaaaa! Jong Ki kenapa kau menikah deng Hyo Kyo? Jika kau tidak nikah aku pasti menikahimu dan tidak akan menikah dengan maniak kucing BODOH itu, JUMIN BODOHHHHHHH! " PRANGGGGG!

Tiba-tiba semuanya menggelap, tubuhku rasanya berat. Sebelum kesadaranku hilang samar-samar terdengar orang berteriak mengerubungi diriku dan di antara sekumplan orang-orang ini aku melihat wajah yang tidak asing.

Jumin? Seutas senyum terukir dari sudut bibir. Akhirnya dia menjemputku. Hati ini rasanya menghangat seketika. Air mata mulai merembes dari sudut, aku benar-benar bahagia. Meski terasa berat untuk mengangkat salah satu lenganku, namun aku tetap berusaha untuk mengankat dan menggapai sisi rahang pipinya, membelainya dengan lembut. Aku ingin mengucapkannya, tak perduli dia menerima apa tidak, yang terpenting kata ini harus terucap karena aku sudah tak bisa menahanya. Jumin...

"aku mencintaimu, " dan setelahnya hanya kegelapan yang aku rasa.

.

 **Jumin Han Pov**

Aku merasa sangat bersalah terutama pada Sakura. Bayangkan saja, aku pergi meninggalkanya. Bersama Rika, oh Tuhan aku benar-benar tak punya hati.

Ini semua seperti di luar kendali, tiba-tiba Rika datang ke apartemen tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Aku seperti membeku melihat kedatanganya, lebih parah daripada saat ketika pertama kali bertemu.

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku mengantarkan dia pulang ke apartemennya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran, yang jelas hanya ingin dia secepatnya pergi dari penthouseku. Namun, melihat kesedihan dalam raut wajahnya aku tidak tega meninggalkan ia sendiri. Merasa kasihan, hanya itu. Jika begini apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sakura. Sebelum pergi aku sempat melihat wajahnya yang terlihat kesal dan kecewa padaku. Oh astaga tanpa sadar aku telah menyakiti perasaanya. Bagaimana jika ia membenciku?

Tidak, aku ingin segera pulang dan menghubunginya. Dan sialnya pula, ponsel ketinggalan.

"kau terlihat gusar, apa kau memikirkan istrimu? Jika merasa khawatir pada istrimu sebaiknya pulang saja. " terdengar suara Rika sedikit berat.

Aku melirik wanita yang terduduk di hadapanku sembari menyeruput secangkir kopi. Mata hijaunya menatap ke depan, terlihat sayu.

Setelah tiba di apartemenya kami berdua mengobrol, dia banyak tanya mengenai pernikahanku sampai lupa waktu.

"baiklah, aku pamit. " tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung bangkit berjalan menuju pintu apartemenya.

"Jumin, " panggilnya. Ku hentikan langkah, berbalik badan mengarah padanya, kali ini ia berdiri dengan meremas kedua tanganya yang dikatupkan. Dia terlihat gugup.

"ada apa? " tanyaku dengan mengangkat salah satu alisku.

"semenjak aku datang ke Seoul, sikapmu banyak berubah? "

"maksudmu? "

Dia tersenyum kecut, "kau tidak seperti yang dulu lagi. Apa ini semua karena Sakura?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Ke hembuskan nafas lelah, dia menyadarinya, syukurlah. "entahlah, hanya orang yang bisa menilainya, Rika, " ku hendikan bahu sembari tersenyum.

"apa kau mencintainya? "Tatapan mata hijaunya begitu menusuk seolah-olah sangat mengharapkan jawaban dariku.

"ya. Aku sangat mencintainya." tanpa ragu aku mengucapkannya di depan wanita yang dulu pernah menjadi belahan jiwa.

Dia sedikit tersentak, namun setelahnya dia menunjukkan senyum yang sangat terpaksa, "syukurlah, kau bisa bangkit dari masa lalu. "

"ya, berkat masa lalu aku bisa mencintainya." balasku dengan sebuah senyum, sungguh aku benar-benar tanpa beban mengungkapnya. "tapi kau jangan kwatir, aku akan tetap membantu, jika kau butuh bantuan pasti aku bantu."

"terima kasih Jumin, kau memang dari dulu tidak berubah selalu perduli padaku, " suaranya terdengar sedikit gemetar.

"ya begitulah, hanya sekedar itu, tidak lebih. Aku pergi. " tanpa menunggu balasannya kuraih handel pintu dan membukanya dan selanjutnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Sejenak aku pejamkan kelopak mataku sebelum benar-benar pergi dari apartemen Rika. Mengambil nafas panjang dan memghembuskan perlahan. Rasa sesak yang selama ini aku tanggung bertahun -tahun akhirnya menghilang. Bagiku sekarang Rika cuma bagian masa lalu. Tidak lebih. Jika Jaehee mendengar ucapanku barusan dia pasti memuji diriku, sayangnya dia tidak ada di sini. Ya, aku tidak menyangka akan berkata seperti itu. Sungguh sangat tak kuduga.

Baiklah, masalah dengan Rika sudah beres tingal satu masalah lagi, Sakura. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya, meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya supaya dia tidak salah paham. Namun sayangnya saat sampai di penthouse dia tidak ada.

Sepi.

Kulirik waktu yang menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh malam. mungkin dia sudah tidur?

Tidak ada?

Sakura tidak ada di manapun, semua ruangan telah aku periksa dan sosoknya tak diketemukan. Pergi ke mana dia jam segini?

Ku ambil ponsel yang tertinggal di atas meja nakas, bermaksud memeriksa siapa tahu ada panggilan. Dari sepuluh panggilan tak mendapati nama istriku. Astaga dia tega sekali, setidaknya dia menghubungi diriku. benar benar keterlaluan. Karena merasa khawatir segera kuhubungi dia, namun saat hendak menyentuh nama istriku, tertera nama _my wife_ _calling._ Panjang umur.

Ku sentuh icon dial berwarna hijau, "kemana saja kau, ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam, cepat pulang! " begitu ponsel menempel di telinga, langsung saja mengintruksinya. Khawatir, marah, bingung semuanya tertumpuk dalam dada.

"maaf, Tn Han. " dahiku mengeryit tak kala mendapati suara bariton menyapa dari sebrang telephon. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini, namun aku tidak mau menebak asal, takutnya salah.

""ya benar, siapa anda. Kenapa ponsel istri saya ada pada anda? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada istri saya?" beberapa rentetan pertanyaan mulai keluar tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"ah, Tn Han, ini saya Uchiha Sasuke. "

Apa? Dia lagi? Kenapa selalu dia yang muncul dan juga ponsel Sakura ada pada pria brengsek ini!

"mana Sakura?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku!"tanganku terkepal erat menahan emosi.

"tenang Tn, Han. Sakura baik-baik saja, dia ada bersamaku. Datanglah ke hotel Grand Hyatt. Aku akan menunggumu,"jeda sejenak, " dan Juga istrimu."

Tenang Jumin, jangan emosi. Kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam hanya mendengar kata 'Hotel' Siapa tahu mereka berdua hanya kebetulan bertemu membicarakan masa lalu sampai lupa waktu terus Sakura ketiduran. Oke, sebaiknya berpikir seperti itu, jangan yang lain. Kata orang, apa yang ada dalam pikiran kita itulah yang terjadi.

Berpikir positif,

Berpikir positif.

Ambil nafas dan tenang.

"aku akan ke sana, Uchiha! "

Bersamaan dengan itu langsung kuputus sambungan telephon. Bergegas pergi ke hotel Grand Hyatt dengan naik taksi.

Tiga puluh menit lewat sedikit aku tiba di depan pintu bertuliskan angka 4441. Uchiha brengsek itu memberitahu lewat Line milik Sakura. Sialan berani sekali dia membuka Line istriku. Apa-apaan ini? Kemana Sakura? Dia sungguh sangat keterlaluan menyuruh Uchiha menghubungi diriku, apa sebegitunya dia marah padaku? aku memang sudah keterlaluan tadi, tidak begitu juga dia membalasnya. Sialan!

Ku ketok pintu kamar dengan rasa tak sabar, ini gila. Aku seperti seorang rentenir.

"masuklah, " sosok itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan memakai jubah tidur dengan sedikit memperlihatkan bagian dada. Senyum khas lelaki bad boy tercetak dari sudut bibirnya. Cih, dia pikir terlihat tampan?

"mana Sakura, suruh dia keluar! "

"masuklah, dan jangan berteriak, ini bukan lapangan, " peringatnya. Oh, bagus berani sekali dia membentakku. Tanpa memperdulikannya segera melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam kamar hotel tempat dia menginap. Tak usak aku ceritakan secara detail interior dalam kamar ini. Karena bagiku sudah tak ada istemewanya walaupun Hotel ini untuk kalangan atas. Tujuanku satu mencari keberadaan istriku.

Mata greyku seketika melotot sempurna, saat sosok yang aku cari sedang tertidur damai di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya tertutup selimut sampai dada, aliran darahku mulai naik ke ubun-ubun. Marah? Ya tentu saja aku marah, meskipun pernikahan yang awalnya tidak didasari cinta, setidaknya ia menjaga kesetiannya sampai kita berpisah. Tidak, jangan berpisah. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganya.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju ke tempatnya, Uchiha juga mengikuti.

Sesampainya di sisi ranjang, kusibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan kasar, hah?

"jangan khawatir kami tidak melakukannya, meskipun dia menggodaku. " sahut suara dari arah samping, dia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku, "aku bukan pria brengsek Tn Han, " tambahnya.

Kuputar tubuh mengarah padanya. Mata kami saling bertemu pandang, dan sama - sama menatap tajam.

"menggodamu?"

Dia terkekeh. "bukan hanya aku yang digoda, tapi semua pria yang ditemuinya. Ternyata kebiasaan mabuk Sakura dari dulu masih sama, tak berubah. "

Mabuk? Sakura mabuk?

"dan anda tahu, berkat ulahnya aku mengeluarkan dua juta won. Dia hampir menghancurkan kedai di pinggir jalan."

"oke, aku akan menstrasfer ke no rekening perusahanmu, sekarang juga." aku tidak mau berhutang budi padanya. Ku raih ponsel di balik jaket, mengetik nominal yang ia sebutkan.

"tidak perlu Tn Han, aku tahu uang segitu tidak ada artinya bagimu dan bagiku juga. Anggap saja itu hadiah yang aku berikan pada Sakura atas pernikahannya." balasnya santai, wajahnya terlihat datar.

 _Oh dia menghinaku,_

"sama saja dengan anda Tn Han. " oke, sekarang dia jadi paranormal ternyata.

"wow saya terkesan dengan anda, bisa membaca apa yang saya pikirkan."

"tertera jelas di wajah anda, " dia menyeringai.

"baguslah kalau anda mengerti tanpa mengucapkan, anda pasti mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran saya mengenai...Sakura. "

Dia terdiam sembari memperhatikan diriku, oke aku tidak takut. Dia menyeringai, "tanpa membaca pikiran anda semua pasti tahu jika Sakura adalah istri sah anda."

"oh baguslah kalau anda tahu, dengan begitu anda harus menjauh dari nya dan jangan mendekati istri orang. Dia milikku, Uchiha! "

Uchiha mengaguk -angguk, sebelah tanganya ia letakkan di bawah dagunya. Terlihat angkuh.

"milikku?" dia terkekeh seolah-olah ucapanku barusan adalah lelucon. "dia memang milik anda,lalu bagaimana dengan hatinya? "

Sedikit terhenyak mendengar balasan darinya. Namun aku harus tetap tenang, jangan terlihat gugup di hadapannya.

"apa anda pernah mendengar pepatah cinta, Uchiha san?" alisnya menukik ke atas, sekarang dia penasaran dengan maksud kata-kataku. Seringai mulai terukir di sudut bibir, "bahwa yang selalu ada mengalahkan yang istemewa, anda mengerti kan maksud dari pepatah itu?" ku abaikan onix yang bergetar itu, memutar tubuh untuk menghadap Sakura, mengulurkan kedua lengan menyelipkan di balik pinggangnya,meraih tubuhnya dan menggendong ala _briday style_. Berlalu begitu saja, dan mengabaikan keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke.

"apa anda yakin? " dia tetap tak mau kalah, aku ladeni. Ku putar arah kepalaku sedikit miring ke kanan, ekor mata melirik ke arah Uchiha. Sambil menampilakan senyum miring,

"sangat yakin, karena aku pun mengalaminya." jawabku penuh percaya diri.

Dia terkekeh, "baiklah kita lihat saja, apa pepatah yang anda ucapkan itu benar atau hanya sebuan omong kosong belaka."

Tanpa membalasnya aku pergi meninggalkan kamar hotelnya.

Jangan harap kau merebut Sakura dariku, langkahi dulu mayatku, Uchiha!

.

.

Sakura sedikit mengelitat saat aku melucuti pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Bau alkohol begitu menyengat hidung, sedikit aku mengheryit. Dia minum berapa botol? Kenapa dia jadi begini? Selama menikah, Sakura tak pernah sekalipun minum.

Sedikit menahan nafas ketika melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Walaupun ini sudah kesekian kalinya namun jantung ini rasanya bergejelok hebat dan rasa panas mulai menjalar Baikalah jika begini, pejamkan kelopak mata, hirup nafas dalam dalam untuk bisa tetap tenang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, oke beres. Aku bernafas lega. Ku pandangi wajah cantiknya, dia terlihat damai saat tidur.

"Jumin jangan pergi, " dia mengigau. Aku tersenyum, ku ulurkan sebelah tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya, menyingkirkan beberapa helai surai pink yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Jemariku perlahan bergerak, mengabsen satu - persatu semua yang melekat pada wajah cantik ini, membelai dengan lembut. Jemariku berhenti tepat di sudut bibirnya, mengusapnya beberapa kali. Bibir ini yang membuatku candu untuk selalu mengecup dan menciumanya bahkan aku mencuri ciuman untuk pertama kali. Dan sekarang aku melakukanya lagi, kembali aku mengulangi adegan yang sama, mengabaikan rasa soju yang masih melekat pada bibirnya. Terasa manis.

"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sakura. " ucapku dengan tersenyum sembari membelai sudut bibirnya sebelum bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Malam semakin larut, bulan terakhir di musim semi menunjukkan keindahannya. Sebentar lagi musim akan berganti. sakura mulai berguguran, meski begitu tak akan membuatnya mati. sakura akan tumbuh kembali, sekarang waktunya untuk istirahat menyiapkan diri untuk berbunga di musim yang akan, bermekaran lagi dengan indah. Selamanya akan seperti itu. Keindahannya tak akan lekang oleh waktu.

.

.

Brukkkkk! aku terbangung seketika saat mendengar suara benda berat jatuh ke lantai. Ku tegakkan badan dengan setengah duduk, memaksa mata yang masih mengantuk untuk mengobservasi sekitar, melihat gerangan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku mengeryit heran saat tak mendapati tubuh sakura kini tak lagi tidur di sampingku. Kemana dia? Apa pergi ke kamar mandi?

"aduhhhhhhh... _ita_ _i_ (sakit)" terdengar suara rintihan dari sisi bawah ranjang. Karena lenasaran, kubawa tubuh ini untuk merambat ke sisi samping ranjang melihat apa gerangan yang terjadi.

Astaga! Di situ, tepatnya di atas lantai marmer tergeletak sosok tubuh berhelaian soft pink dengan penampilan sangat terlihat acak-acak an. Dia merintih sambil memegangi kepala.

Aku langsung melonjak turun ke tempatnya, "Sakura kau tak apa-apa, kan?" ku ulurkan tangan bermaksud untuk membantunya. Namun, ia hanya melihatku sejenak, mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali. Terlihat bingung.

"ini ada dimana? " tanyanya dengan emerlad yang bergulir memperhatikan sekitar.

"di kamar mantan kekasihmu, " jawabku sekenanya. Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya mendengar jawabanku.

"maksudmu?"

Desahan nafas panjang keluar dari dalam hidungku, mangabaikan pertanyaanya aku merubah posisi yang sebelumnya berdiri kini berjongkok. Sakura masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama.

"apa maksudmu? Jika ini kamar Sasuke _Kun_ , ku harap kau berubah menjadi dia. " pernyataannya membuat ku sedikit menahan nafas.

"kau masih mabuk dan berhalusinasi? aku harap kau tidak mengulainginya lagi. " sekali lagi ku ulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri dan dia menepisnya begitu saja.

"aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kau ucapkan." oh dia masih keras kepala dan pura -pura tak ingat jika tadi bersama mantan kekasihnya.

Decihan keluar begiti saja dari diriku, "sudahlah lupakan, bagus juga kau tak mengiatnya. Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu, sekarang bersihkan dirimu. " ku lirik waktu yang menunjukkan pukul lima subuh. Sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan, tanggung jika mau kembali tidur. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi aku bangkit, bermaksud meninggalkan kamar namun,

"kau yang mengganti bajuku? " ku hentikan langkah sejenak, sedikit memutar tubuhku ke arah Sakura yang masih tetap tidak merubah posisi.

"sudahlah jangan bersikap seperti seorang perawan, lagian aku sudah beberapa kali melihat tubuhmu." setelahnya aku pergi meninggalkannya.

"hei, aku masih seorang perawan, brengsek! " balasnya dengan berteriak. Sejenak aku tersentak mendengar pernyataannya namun setelahnya senyum kebahagian tercetak, merasa lega disaat bersaaman mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

 _aku bersumpah akan menjadi yang pertama buat Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya. Aku harus bersabar menunggu itu semua._

 _._

 _._

Suasana sarapan pagi ini terlihat canggung, Sakura lebih banyak diam walaupun bersikap seperti biasanya. Menyiapkan pakaian, sarapan dan sedikit membersihkan kamar. Dia juga menyapa Elisabeth 3rd.

"ini, " dia menghentikan kegiatanya mencuci bekas peralatan yang kami pakai tadi. Sedikit memutar arah kepalanya ke samping, emerladnya menatap benda yang aku berikan, tepatnya minuman. Wajah dia masih terlihat sedikit pucat.

"apa ini? " tunjuknya.

Aku berdecak, "yang jelas bukan racun, minumlah, minuman ini bagus untuk penawar rasa mabuk, tadi saat aku kembali ke kamar kau muntah-muntah." dia berdengus, setelah kembali ke posisi semula. Lagi-lagi mengabaikanku. Aku tahu dia masih marah karena tadi sempat berdebat mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Kuletakkan gelas minuman yang aku buat di atas meja pentry. "kau masih marah padaku, Sakura? bukankah aku sudah minta maaf padamu," dia masih tetap tak menggubris masih sibuk mencucu piring, tepatnya pura-pira sibuk. "Sakura? " panggilku. Tak ada tanggapan bahkan sampai selesai dan berjalan meninggalkan diriku. Dengan sabar aku mencoba untuk menahan rasa kesal, lebih memilih untuk mengikutinya seperti seekor anak anjing. Aku benar-benar dibuat gila akan sikapnya.

Sakura meraih tas kerjannya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dan aku masih setia mengikutinnya. Getaran ponselnya membuat ia berhenti, meraih dari saku celana jeans yang ia pakai, emerladnya menyipit saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"ya Sasuke _kun,_ "

Apa? Bola mataku pasti terbuka lebar saat mengetahi siapa yang menghubunginya.

"ya, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, jika tidak ada dirimu. aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ya kau tahulah kebiasaan mabukku tidak berubah hehehe."

Aku masih memantaunya,

"sebagai rasa terima kasihku. Aku akan mengundangmu makan malam." dia meliriku sejenak, "ah tidak di rumah, di restauran Jepang, bagaimana? Itupun jika kau tidak sibuk... "

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi mendengarnya, dan tanpa sadar ku raih ponselnya, memutuskan sambungan kemudian menghapus daftar kontak milik Uchiha Sasuke. Rasakan!

Sakura merebut ponselnya, dia menatapku nyalang, "apa maumu sih?!"

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu, seenaknya saja mengundang seorang pria tanpa meminta izin dariku. Kau itu sudah mempunyai suami, Sakura.

"tidak berbeda dengan dirimu."

Aku mengeryit heran, "maksudmu? "

Sakura berdecih, dia melipat kedua lenganya."jangan pura-pura lupa dengan sikapmu kemarin, Tn Han. "

"bukankah tadi kita sudah membicarakannya, dan aku meminta maaf padamu, kurang apa lagi? " sergahku gemas. Sakura terdiam, "jadi jangan membahasnya lagi, oke."

"bukan hanya itu, kau... " Sakura menggantung kalimatnya, "sudahlah lupakan, aku pergi. " ucapnya seraya berlalu.

Karena penasaran aku mengerjarnya, meraih pergelangan tanganya ketika dia hendak masuk ke dalam lift, Sakura melirikku tajam.

"katakan!" dia meringis saat merasakan cengkraman telapak tanganku. Namun tak kuhiraukan sebelum dia memberitahu diriku.

"aku sudah tahu tentang Rika,"

Deg! Jantungku rasanya berhenti seketika, cengkraman tangan mulai mengendur. wajahku pasti terlihat gugup. Kali ini ada rasa takut saat menatap emerlad yang terlihat begitu tegas.

"kau bohong padaku, aku sangat kecewa padamu Jumin. " suara Sakura terdengar bergetar. Aku sudah tak berkutik saat menangkap sebutir air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. inilah ketakutanku. Sial kenapa aku tidak berkata jujur saja padanya.

"Sakura..." sungguh aku tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata kata. Bibir ini rasanya berat untuk terbuka untuk sekedar menjelaskan semua.

"aku pergi, kerja." Kali ini gengaman tanganku terlepas, aku hanya bisa memandangi punggung mungilnya, "aku akan telat pulang, jadi tak usah menungguku." tambahnya tanpa melihat ke arahku

Lagi-lagi hembusan nafas keluar begitu saja, kali ini lebih panjang. Jemariku meremas erat surai hitamku, pikiran sangat kacau. Aku sangat menyesal, jika waktu bisa diundur aku ingin kembali saat itu dan berkata jujur dan kejadian buruk ini tak akan terjadi.

Baru kali ini aku merutuki kebodohanku dan menyadari ucapan Jaehe benar adanya,

Bahwa wanita tidak akan bertindak gegabah sebelum menemukan bukti yang nyata.

.

.

Seharian ini aku benar-benar tak fokus, beberapa kali pertemuan penting aku cancel, pikiranku bercabang. Jika begini aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Ku raih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja kerja. Tak ada balasan dari Sakura, pesan line ku tidak dibacanya, kali ini dia benar-benar marah.

Tut, tut, tut

Deringan ketiga langsung diangkat,

"Jumin, bagaimana kabarmu? " terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan.

"baik, bu. Kabar ibu dan nenek?" kuputuskan untuk menghubungi ibu.

"baik juga Nak, bagaimana kabar Sakura, ibu sangat merindukannya. Kau tahu, nenek ingin sekali bertemu dengan istrimu."

"Sakura baik baik saja, Bu. Pasti akan aku bawa menantu ibu untuk bertemu nenek" jawabku dengan menghembuskan nafas dan sedikit berbohong.

"apa ada masalah dengan istrimu? " ikatan batin memang tak pernah salah. Ibu tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Terdengar ibu mendesah, "Jumin, kau sudah dewasa dan bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri. Yakin dan percaya kau dan Sakura pasti baik baik saja. ibu selalu mendukung kalian berdua."

"terima kasih, bu,"

Aku yakin ibu tersenyum di sebrang telephon, ibu selalu mendoakan yang terbaik buatmu dan menantu ibu

"apa itu cucuku Jumin yang menelpon? Benarkah itu Kurinai?!"

Sedikit ku jauhkan ponsel dari telinga ketika terdengar teriakan yang sangat khas.

"ibu jangan berteriak...hei jangan mengambil ponselku" teriak ibu memperingatkan nenek. Sedikit terkekeh mendengar keributan kecil dari sebrang telephon.

"Jumin, cucuku. Apa kau baik baik saja? kenapa kau balik cepat ke Seoul tanpa menunggu wanita renta ini. Padahal nenek ingin sekali bertemu dengan istrimu, dia sangat cantik. Ibumu memperlihatkan foto istrimu." Sekali mengambil alih, nenek tak berhenti mengoceh.

"pasti aku akan memperkenalkan pada nenek dan dia lebih cantik daripada yang terlihat di foto." jawabku sembari tertawa lirih. Selalu saja ramai jika ada nenek dan sayangnya waktu aku pulang ke Jepang nenek tak ada. Aku yakin jika bertemu Sakura pasti tambah seru.

"pokoknya nenek mau bertemu dengan istrimu, Kurinai kita harus ke Seoul, "

"iya ibu, sekarang berikan ponselnya, "

"kamu ini selalu saja tidak menginjinkan berbicara dengan cucu tersayangku, " nenek mulai mengomel.

"dasar, " gerutu ibuku, "Jumin, kau masih di sana kan, nak" kali ini ibu kembali mengabil alih, nenek masih terdengar menggerutu

"hm"

"baikalah. Jaga dirimu baik baik. dan ibu berharap hubungan mu dan Sakura baik - baik saja. Kau tahu, sejak menikah dengan Sakura sikapmu berubah banyak tidak seperti dulu lagi. Ibu merasa lega,kau terlihat bahagia nak.

"ya, ibu memang benar. Aku sangat bahagia.

dan Ibu akan menunggu kebahagian yang lain dengan hadirnya cucu ibu.

Aku terkekeh mendengar harapan ibu, pasti, secepatnya impian ibu akan tercapai. Jaga diri ibu dan juga nenek. dan kuputuskan sambungan telephon setelah Ibu membalas.

Ku tatap sejenak ponsel yang berada dalam gengaman sebelum menaruhnya di atas meja kembali. Menyandarkan kepala di sandaran kursi kebesaran, ku tutup mata sejenak, menghirup udara sebanyak yang aku bisa.

Semua biarkan mengalir seperti air tenang. Pasti suatu saat akan tahu bermuara dimana. Sama halnya dengan cinta.

.

.

Sebelum pulang Jaehee memberiku beberapa dokumen yang harus aku tanda tandangi, dia kembali bersikap seperti biasanya. Bahkan dia mengantikan _driver_ Kim.

"kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan saat berada dalam mobil.

"aku tidak bisa marah terlalu lama padamu, kau tahu sendiri kan, " dengan santai dia menjawab tanpa melihat ke arahku. Ya, aku sangat mengenal sifat Jaehee dia memang seperti ini. Mengenal selama hampir enam tahun membuat tahu akan sifatnya.

"terima kasih nona Kang, sekarang giliran Sakura yang marah padaku, " keluhku. Dia tertawa renyah. Alisku menukik tajam,"ada yang lucu? "

"makanya sudah aku bilang, kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Seandainya kau jujur dari awal dia tidak akan marah padamu. "

"apa dia benar-benar marah padaku Jaehee? " tanyaku serius.

Jaehee menghendikkan bahu, "mungkin hanya kecewa."

"ya mudah - mudahan saja. Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya dia memafkan diriku? "

"lakukan yang biasa Sakura lakukan, ambil hatinya dan katakan terus terang tentang perasaanmu," Jaehee memberiku jalan keluar.

"bisakah? "

"coba saja, jangan takut. Aku yakin Sakura pasti menghargai usahamu."

Aku mengangguk mendengarnya mencoba mencerna penjelasan Jaehee barusan. 'lakukan apa yang Sakura lakukan'

Berpikir keras, dia selama ini menyiapkan makan malam, air hangat dan bersih-bersih rumah. Apa aku harus melakukannya? Baiklah aku akan mencobanya.

.

.

Tepat pukul enam aku sudah tiba di penthouse. Seperti biasa di sambut Elizabeth 3rd. Biasanya jam segini Sakura sudah pulang, namun hari ini dia pulang telat.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, kulangkahkan kaki menuju dapur, membuka kulkas mencari bahan yang ingin kubuat makan malam, biasanya ini tugas Sakura. Namun kali ini biarkan aku yang mengerjakan tugas dia, seperti apa yang diucapkan Jaehee. Hitung - hitung sebagai permintaan maaf juga.

Setelah satu jam kemudian, aku menggeleng melihat ulahku sendiri, BERANTAKAN. Mana masakan tidak jadi padahal aku sudah mengikuti interuksi dari YouTube. Ayam gosong, sayur juga gosong, semuanya gagal total. Padahal cuma mau masak nasi goreng.

Meong~~~

Elizabeth 3rd mengeong, ku pandangi kucing putih yang melihat dengan tatapan kasihan.

"hei jangan menatapku seperti itu,"

Meong~~ Elizabeth mengerakkan ekornya ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari berjalan memutar di sekitar kaki.

"tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, " Elizabeth 3rd berhenti mengintari diriku, kali ini ia setengah duduk, mata birunya menatap dengan bulat. "terima kasih, " aku tahu arti tatapan itu, dia memberiku semangat.

Meong~~~

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, kucing pintar. Dan setelahnya aku kembali berusaha memasak nasi goreng.

Selama dua jam lebih akhirnya nasi goreng buatanku jadi, walaupun dapur sudah seperti gudang. Tidak apa-apa yang penting hasil akhirnya.

Ku bawa dua piring nasi goreng ke meja pantry, menatanya seperti di restoran. Oke semuanya beres. Dua gelas wine, lilin dan bunga mawar. Tidak jelek juga, aku harap Sakura menyukainya. Baiklah aku foto dulu dan kirim lewat line dia supaya cepat pulang.

Cklik,

Send,

Oke beres.

Satu jam kemudian, dia membalasnya.

Aku tersenyum lebar, namun saat membuka pesannya.

 _Fotomu ngeblur, tidak jelas._

Balasnya,

 _ **Makannya cepat pulang.**_

 _Maaf_ _Jumin,pekerjaanku menumpuk. Jika kau ingin makan malam pesan dulu. Aku masih lama._

 **Jam berapa kau pulang?**

 _Entalah, mungkin sekitar pukul sepuluh malam._

Apa? Tanpa membalasnya langsung aku menghubunginya. Sampai deringan terakhir dia tidak mengakatnya, aneh padahal dia online. Jangan-jangan masih marah padaku?

 **Kau marah padaku? Kenapa tak dijawab?**

 _Tidak. Aku lagi sibuk. Kamu tenang saja, aku pasti pulang. Oke?!_

 **Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan jangan ngebut.**

Sakura mengirim stiker boneka bertuliskan oke sembari meloncat-loncat. Aku bernafas lega, syukurlah dia tidak marah lagi jika begini aku merasa tenang dan berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatnya kecewa lagi.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi untuk mengusir kebosanan sampai mataku sudah tak dapat dikompromi lagi.

Tertidur.

Tubuhku terasa hangat dan berat saat merasakan sebuah benda menimpa tubuh ini. Ingin rasanya tetap seperti ini, namun saat samar samar melihat sinar mentari dari balik celah gorden, segera membangkitkan diri walau terasa berat. Ku kerjapkan kelopak mata beberapa kali, mengobservasi sekitar, ternyata masih di tempat yang sama. Tapi siapa yang memberiku selimut? Perasaan tadi malam aku tidak memakainya. Jangan-jangan Sakura?

Dengan malas, ku bangkitkan diri setelah menyibak selimut. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki bermaksud mencari keberadaan istriku, sebelah tangan terangkat menuju belakang leher, memijat pelan karena terasa kaku. Setelah dirasa nyaman, kugulir bola mata mencari keberadaan ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja, meraihnya dan melihat waktu. Hah? Sudah pukul tujuh pagi? Astaga ternyata sudah siang, mungkin karena kecapean aku langsung tertidur nyenyak.

berjalan cepat menuju lantai atas. Namun langkahku terhenti saat melewati dapur. Mengeryit heran ketika mendapati semua telah rapi dan bersih. Apa Sakura yang membersihkan?

Kuurungkan langkah kaki menuju lantai atas beralih menuju dapur, tepatnya meja pantry. Di sana aku mendapatkan secarik kertas memo. Kuraih kertas memo dan mulai membacanya.

 **Terima kasih makan malamnya, aku sudah menghabiskannya walaupun rasanya...TIDAK ENAK**

kekehan kecil keluar begitu saja sebelum melanjutkan membaca pesan Sakura,

 **Ps: aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan juga pakaian, sepatu** **,** **tak lupa air hangat. Maaf aku tidak tega membangunkanmu karena tidurmu nyenyak.**

 **Pss: aku berangkat pagi karena dikejar deadline s** **e** **pertinya nanti malam pulang terlambat lagi. Maaf.**

Pesan terakhir membuat sesuatu dalam dada tiba-tiba bergejolak, entah ini marah, kesal atau bingung aku sendiri bingung menyingkapinya, yang jelas aku tidak suka dia terlambat lagi? Baiklah kali ini aku harus bersabar.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu kejadian sama terulang kembali, Sakura selalu pulang terlambat. Terkadang aku sama sekali tak bertemu denganya. Pulang terlambat, berangkat sebelum aku bangun. Di telephon tidak pernah diangkat, tapi anehnya jika kirim pesan line dia membalasnya. Apa sebenarnya maunya dia? Ini seperti dia menghindar , ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Baiklah, kita lihat nyonya Han. Siapa kali ini yang lebih pintar.

Hari ini aku sengaja mengirimkan pesan line memberitahu jika pulang tengah malam karena berada di Jeju dan seperti biasa dia membalas pesan lineku, memberitahu akan pulang terlambat juga. Seringai tercetak kala aku membaca pesanya. Dia masuk perangkap!

kita mulai saja.

Aku sengaja pulang lebih awal, menunggu kedatangan dia. Mobil yang biasa aku tumpangi tidak terpakir di Basement dibawa driver Kim ke apartemenya. Biar dia tidak curiga.

Tepat pukul lima aku tiba di Penthouse. Sakura belum pulang. Seperti biasa, aku melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari, mandi dan berganti pakaian. Namun belum sempat aku mengganti baju kerja, terdengar pintu lift berdenting.

Mataku menyipit, siapa yang datang? Selain istriku dan juga Ayame tidak ada yang tahu kode kunci lift. Apa mungkin dia? Jika memang benar, rencanaku berhasil juga. Aku tunggu dia di sini.

Cklek,

Pintu kamar terbuka dan...sosok yang aku rindukan akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu dengan emeralad yang terbuka lebar. Terkejut, pastinya. Belum sempat kusapa dia sudah balik badan, hendak kabur. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan. Dengan cekatan aku mengerjanya dan berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya saat ia hendak menurungi tangga, sedikit menyeret,membawanya kembali ke kamar kami. Tidak perduli dia meronta.

Tubuh Sakura terhempas di atas ranjang saat sedikit melemparnya. Terdengar suara rintihan kecil, sebenarnya tidak tega juga, namun terpaksa aku melakukannya. Karena tahu sendiri sikap dia bagaimana.

"kamu sengaja melakukannya? " dia pasti tahu maksud pernyataanku.

Sakura terdiam, tanpa menjawab pernyataanku dia meraih ponsel yang berada dalam tas kerja selempangnya. Oh Tuhan, sangat gemas melihat tingkahnya, malah bermain ponsel, mengabaikan diriku. Belum sempat membuka mulut, getaran ponsel dari balik saku setelan mengurungkan niatku. Disaat seprti ini siapa yang menghubungiku?

Dengan rasa kesal kuselipkan jemari mengambil benda yang telah mengganggu kami tanpa sedikitpun mengarahkan pandangan mata darinya. Namun terpaksa ku alihkan atensi pada ponsel bermaksud melihat siapa gerangan yang menghubungi. Mataku menyipit tak kala mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Sejenak ku alihlan tatapan pada Sakura sebelum kembali pada layar ponsel. Pesan line dari dia?

 **Aku tidak marah padamu, aku bermaksud kembali ke sini karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.**

"benarkah? "

Lagi-lagi dia mengirimkan pesan line untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku masih bersabar.

"jangan berbohong padaku, Sakura? "

Dan kejadian sama terulang aku berbicara dia membalasnya melalui pesan line.

Cukup! aku sudah tidak tahan.

Dengan gemas ku raih ponselnya, tepatnya merampas paksa kemudian menyimpanya di balik setelan jas. Dia terkejut dan manatapku nyalang. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Ya, aku rasa dia kesal setengah mati.

"hentikan sikapmu itu? Jangan seperti ini?!" perintahku. Dia mengabaikanya malah balas menatap nyalang. Dengan kesal dia bangkit dari atas ranjang, berjalan cepat menuju nakas, membuka laci bagian atas. Mata greyku menanti apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

 **Kembalikan ponselku!**

Kali ini dia menulis di atas kertas memo. Oh Tuhan beri aku kesabaran menghadapi istriku ini. Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju ketempatnya, bermaksud merampas kertas memo yang ia pegang. Sayangnya, Sakura lebih cepat menghindar menyembunyikan kertas memo di balik punggungnya. Dengusan kesal keluar begitu saja, aku menunggu dia lengah beberpa menit. Dan...

Hup!

Kembali dia berhasil menghindar. Aku tidak menyerah. Selama sepuluh menit kami saling berebut memo yang dia pegang dan lagi-lagi Sakura berhasil menghindar bahkan kami saling berkejaran di dalam kamar. Oke, aku ladeni.

Dan...

Brukkkk! Dia terjatuh di atas ranjang saat hendak naik karena salah satu kakinya terselip, aku tidak menyiakan kesempatan ini. Segera ku raih pergelangan tangannya, melintirnya ke atas kepala. kemudian membalik tubuhnya supaya terlentang. Salah satu kaki aku selipkan diantara kedua pahanya. Sedikit kucondongkan wajahku untuk lebih mendekatkan diri tepat di depan wajah putihnya.

Mata kami saling bertemu pandang, hembusan nafas hangatnya mulai menggelitik. Dia hendak bangkit namun sayangnya cengkramanku semakin kuat.

Kuperhatikan wajah cantik istriku yang terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Jantungku mulai terpompa keras. Harum tubuhnya mulai menguar memenuhi indra penciuman, oh Tuhan tolong kuatkan diriku. Tahan Jumin!

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona samar yang mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. Senyum miring mulai menghiyas di sudut bibir.

Perlahan ku lepas cengkraman tanganku, dia sedikit meronta ingin melepaskan diri namun di bawah sana kaki ku berhasil menahannya.

Aku menunggu reaksi dia beberapa menit. Setelah dirasa aman, ku ulurkan sebelah tanganku, meraih dagunya, memutar dengan lembut supaya menghadap padaku. Sejenak Sakura menatapku sebelum bola mata emeralad itu mengerling ke arah lain.

"kau masih marah padaku, Sakura? " ku coba bertanya dengan lembut supaya dia mau membuka suara.

Tak ada jawaban,

"Sakura... " kali ini suaraku seperti terdengar memohon.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Dengusan nafas lelah keluar begitu saja.

"bukan maksudku untuk membohongi dirimu, aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir." terdiam sejenak sembari mengambil nafas,"karena bagiku Rika hanya bagian masa lalu dan tidak penting juga untuk memberitahu dirimu. Percayalah rasa cinta ini sudah tak aku rasakan lagi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya ke arahku, menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya besar. Aku tertawa lirih, entah menertawai diriku atau melihat ulah dia.

"Sakura, waktu aku bilang padamu untuk menunggu kau tahu maksudanya apa? "

Sakura menggeleng lemah, aku tersenyum sembari membelai lembut wajah cantiknya. Sakura sedikit terkejut menerima perlakuanku. Namun setelahnya dia kembali bersikap tenang.

"benar kata pepatah cinta, yang istimewa akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada, kau tahu siapa yang selalu ada untukku? " Sakura menggeleng lemah. Senyum tulus aku hadirkan. Jemariku dengan lembut membelai helaian pink sebahunya, menyelipkan beberapa helaian yang menutupi wajah cantiknya ke belakang telinganya. Wajah Sakura merona, melihat reakasinya, semakin ku dekatkan wajah ini pada wajahnya, nafas hangatnya semakin hangat mengelitik wajahku..."KAU, HARUNO SAKURA!"

Emeralad Sakura terbeliak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, aku menunjukkan senyum "kau tahu artinya apa? " jantung ini mulai memompa keras, inilah saatnya, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan perasaan ini dengan mengajaknya makam malam yang romantis. Namun semuanya gagal.

Ku kecup bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan kata - kata, gila jantungku benar-benar serasa ingin keluar. Wow sangat luar biasa. Jadi begini rasanya menyatakan perasaan.

"Haruno Sakura aku men... "

Deringan telephon sialan menganggu! tapi bukan bunyi ponselku? Segera ku raih ponsel yang sedang berbunyi nyaring dari balik saku setelan jas. Belum sempat melihat siapa pengirimnya, Sebuah tangan menyambar ponsel yang berada dalam gengaman tanganku."ya, baiklah aku tidak lupa. Aku akan sampai ketemu di Hotel Grand Hyatt"Ucapanya menyudahai obrolan, terkesan santai, mengabaikan diriku yang menatapnya tajam. Grand Hyatt? Jangan jangan dia...

"apakah itu Uchiha?" selidikku, tanpa menjawab Sakura menyingkirkan tubuhku, bangkit dari atas ranjang dan berjalan santai memuju kamar mandi. "Sakura, jangan mengabaikanku!" teriakanku tidak digubris. Segera aku bangkit menyusulnya, dan sayangnya pintu kamar mandi ke buru ditutup dan terkunci dari dalam.

Sambil menunggunya keluar, aku sempatkan untuk berganti pakaian.

Lima belas menit kemudian, dia muncul dari balik kamar mandi dengan memakai jubah mandi. Kepalanya dililit dengan sebuah handuk. Tanpa memperdulikan diriku dia masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

Masih sabar menunggunya. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu kaca lemari terbuka. Sosok yang aku tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Kali ini mataku melotot sempurna melihat penampilan Sakura, dia memakai gaun long dress berwarna putih dengan kerah berbentuk v, sedikit memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

Sakura berjalan dengan anggun menuju meja rias. Merias wajahnya dan sedikit menata surai pink dengan menggelungnya. Sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk tusuk konde dengan aksen bunga sakura bertengger di surai pink itu. sungguh, dia terlihat sangat cantik dan sexsi. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menemui Uchiha dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Segera aku bangkit dari tepian ranjang, melangkah kaki menuju pintu kamar, menguncinya.

Cklek!

Berhasil, akhirnya aku mengunci pintu kamar. Dari pantulan cermin, bola mata Sakura melotot sempurna padaku menyadari perbuatanku. Mengetahui hal yang aku perbuat dia bergegas bangkit, berjalan cepat menuju ketempatku berdiri. Tanpa berucap dia berusaha merebut kunci yang aku pegang, namun secepat pula aku berhasil menepisnya.

"jangan harap kau bisa pergi bersama Uchiha dengan penampilan seperti ini," peringatku dengan memperhatikan panampilan Sakura. Harum tubuhnya terasa manis membuat semakin tak ingin membiarkanya pergi, mengurungnya di kamar ini hanya berdua denganku.

Sakura sekejap memejamkan kelopak matanya dan berdesah saat kelopak itu terbuka. Emerlad itu menatap tajam padaku. Namun hanya sekejap dia mengarahkan ke tempat lain sembari berucap,

"ah, Rika san!" tunjuk Sakura tepat di sebelah sampingku.

Segera aku mengalihakan atensi ke arah yang di tunjuk Sakura.

Dan...

Ckelk!

Astaga! Aku lengah, dia berhasil merebut kunci kamar dan berhasil membukanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, segera berlari keluar mengerjarnya. Sakura sudah menyadari dari awal dia berlari terlebih dahulu dengan menjinjing kedua sepatu _high hellsnya_.

"Sakura!" dia semakin kencang menambah kecepatan larinya menuju pintu lift dan dengan cepat pula masuk ke dalam.

Ting!

Sialan pintu lift segera tertutup sebelum aku tiba. Dengan rasa kesal pintu lift kutendang. Amarahku sudah tak bisa di bendung lagi, rasanya sudah berada di puncak kepala.

Aku tidak akan menyerah dan akan terus mengerjanya untuk mencegah ia pergi ke tempat Uchiha. Segera ku langkahlan kaki menuju tangga tepatnya di bawah tangga yang dimana terdapat pintu darurat yang langsung terhubung dengan tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Oh Tuhan tabahkanlah diriku ini. Dengan berlari sedikit kencang kuturuni tangga ini.

Gila! nafasku hampir putus saat tiba di basement parkir mobil. Mengabaikan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuh serta nafas memburu, ku alihkan pandangan pada deretan mobil milikku yang terpakir rapi, mencari sosok istriku.

Brukkk! Brummmmm!

Dan lagi-lagi aku terlambat mengerjarnya, dia sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

dengan kecepatan tanpa batas aku berlari menuju lobi apartemen. Tak aku perdulikan tatapan security yang melihat heran ke arahku. Terus bergegas keluar mencari taksi untuk mengejar mobil Sakura yang baru saja melintas di halaman lobi.

" _Ahjushi,_ cepat kejar mobil pw itu, " perintahku saat sudah berada dalam mobil taxsi.

"baikalah Tn,"

"cepat, _ahjusi._ "

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, sopir taxsi ini segera melajukan kemudinya mengejar mobil Sakura yang terpaut beberapa jarak.

Taxsi yang aku tumpangi terus mengikuti mobil Sakura.

Hampir tiga puluh menit kami mengerjanya dan taxi ini tidak dapat mendahuli mobil sakura, lihai juga dia mengemudikan mobil tua itu. Bahkan kami kehilangan dirinya. Beruntungnya aku mengetahui tujuanya. Grand Hyatt.

Aku meraih kenop pintu mobil, saat taxi ini sudah tiba di tempat yang dituju. Namun saat hendak keluar, sebuah intruksi dari arah samping, tepatnya kursi pengemudi membuat niatku terurung. Sedikit kuputar arah tubuh ke samping, melihat _Ahjusi_ yang masih terduduk di belakang kemudi.

"ada apa, _Ahjusi? "_

"sebelum keluar, bayar dulu Tn." ucapanya. Aku bernafas lega, oh hanya itu, aku kira apa.

Ku lirik prince yang tertera di alat khusus yang biasa kita lihat saat naik taksi. 20 rbu won. Hanya segitu? Tak masalah sekalian aku kasih tiga puluh ribu won sebagai bonus.

Tanganku meraba saku celana, di mana biasa dompet aku taruh. Tapi...

Beberapa kali memastikan tapi dompet tidak ada. Mungkin di saku yang lain dan sayangnya dompetku tidak di temukan juga. Apa aku lupa? Astaga karena paniknya aku sampai lupa bawa dompet. Bukan hanya dompet, bahkan ponsel juga. Lebih mengerikkan lagi aku sampai lupa tidak memakai alas kaki. Oh Tuhan, sangat sial hari ini.

"jangan bilang kau lupa membawa dompet Tn? " suara _Ahjush_ _i_ terdengar mengerikan kali ini.

Perlahan aku mengangkat wajah, berusaha tetap tenang.

"apakah anda punya ponsel, _ahjushi?_ Saya akan menghubungi istri saya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil dompet..."

"hentikan ocehanmu, sekarang ikut aku ke kantor polisi! "

"tu, tunggu dulu _Ahjusi,_ saya akan membayar anda dua kali lipat. " aku berusaha memberikan pengertian namun sayangnya Ahjushi ini tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dariku, dia lebih memilih keluar. Kemudian berjalan memutar menuju ke sisi penumpang. Pintu mobil terbuka, belum siap, Ahjusi ini meraih pergelangan tangan dan sedikit menarik paksa tubuhku supaya keluar.

"jangan banyak omong, sekarang ini banyak penipu. Aku tidak mau ketipu untuk yang kelima kalinya. "balasnya sembari membawa diriku kekantor polisi terdekat. Sialan! Jika dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, pasti akan bersujud minta maaf.

Selama hampir satu jam aku diintrogasi di kantor polisi. Mereka tidak percaya jika aku adalah Han Jumin, malah mereka meledekku.

"kau kira kami bodoh, Han Jumin mana mungkin berpenampilan seperti ini. Dan Jika dia kau, aku akan meminta uang padanya. Dasar Han Jumin kw Hahahahhaha" ingin sekali aku melempar polisi ini ke tengah laut. Dia kira aku palsu."sekarang cepat hubungi keluargamu?" perintahnya dengan menggeser telephon duduk mendekat ke arah ku.

Aku ingin menghubungi Jaehee namun lupa no tlpnnya. Yang aku ingat hanya nomorku dan tentu saja no istriku karena aku sendiri yang memilih no nya.

Deringan telephon terdengar saat aku memencet no yang sangat hapal di luar kepala. Jantungku mulai berdebar keras. Entah takut, atau gugup.

" _namoseo_ , " sebuah suara terdengar dari sebrang, aku yakin itu suara Sakura bukan orang lain. Lega.

"Sakura, ini aku suamimu. Datanglah ke kantor polisi distrik Yongsan -gu. Cepatlah aku menunggumu. " belum sempat dia menjawabnya segera aku putus sambungan telephon.

Polisi yang mengintrogasiku tersenyum simpul.

"ada yang lucu? " tanyaku dengan mengankat sebelah alis.

"tidak, hanya saja saya masih terasa geli, ketika anda mengaku Han Jumin, mana mungkin orang terkaya Se Korea berada di sini, jangan gila Tn, saya mengerti obsesi anda ingin menjadi orang kaya. Daripada berhayal mending bekerja. Jika anda butuh pekerjaan saya akan membawa anda pada seorang kenalan. " dia terdiam sebentar, mata hitamnya melirik nakal ke arahku. Sedikit memundurkan tubuh saat petugas polisi ini mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke depan tubuhku. Dia terus memperhatikan penampilanku,"kau mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan muda cocok untuk menemani wanita tua kaya kesepian. Bayarannya banyak. Bagaimana? " lanjutnya dengan memainkan kedua alisnya.

Gila polisi ini, aku dijadikan gigolo. Harus diberi pelajaran,"jika atasan anda tahu, pekerjaan sampingan anda. Anda tahu apa yang akan terjadi? "wajah polisi itu mulai pucat dia mengarahkan arah pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri takut ada yang menguping. Untung hanya kita berdua yang berada di sini.

Aku menyeringai melihat polisi yang seumuran dengan ayahku. Sudah tua masih saja bermain dengan api.

"kau i - "

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"masuk! " perintahnya.

Cklek, pintu terbuka. Ku arahkan arah pandangan pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka dari luar. Mata grey ku menangkap dua sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dadaku terasa lega saat mengetahui kedua sosok itu yang salah satunya sosok Sakura. Aku kira dia ditemani Uchiha Sasuke ternyata seorang polisi setengah baya.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke tempat kami, sekilas Sakura melirik ka arahku, sebelum beralih pada polisi yang mengintrogasi diriki. Matanya membulat penuh melihat penampilan Sakura. Deheman keluar sedikit keras memberi peringatan pada polisi tua itu. Dia melirikku tajam.

"silahkan duduk nona, " perintahnya. Sakura mengangguk hormat sebelum ia terduduk di sebelahku. "apa benar lelaki ini suami anda nona... "

"Sakura!" potong Sakura cepat sembari tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi polisi setengah baya ini terpukau. Gila!

"woah apakah anda gadis Jepang?"

"darima mana anda tahu _,_ _ahjusi_?"

"nama anda cantik seperti bunga Sakura, begitupun dengan orangnya. " pujinya. Cih sudah bau tanah masih merayu.

"terima kasih, _ahjusi -_ -"

"sudahlah sayang, cepat kau bayar supir taksi itu dan segera pergi dari tempat ini." kali ini aku yang memotong pembicaraan. Sakura melirikku tajam.

"maaf sebelumnya," sambung paman polisi, "apakah Tn ini benar -benar suami anda nona, Sakura? "

Sakura mendesah, "benar Ahjusi, maafkan kesalahan dia, saya akan menyelesaikan semuanya."

Sejenak polisi itu menatapku, raut wajahnya tergambar jelas sangat kecewa. Rasakan!

"baikalah kalau begitu, sebaiknya anda tanda tangani dokumen ini dan bayar dendanya. " polisi itu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sakura. Dan dengan cepat pula Sakura menerimnya, membacanya sekilas kemudian membayar semua denda.

"janga. Khawatir, aku akan menggantikan dua kali lipat, sayang. "

"nona anda sebaiknya bersabar mempunyai seorang suami yang terobsesi menjadi kaya. Saya mengerti perasaan anda." sahut polisi tua ini.

Ku arahkan arah pandangan pada pria tua ini. Kurang ajar dia masih belum percaya pada ku? Jika aku bawa dompet, akan aku tunjukkan 'black card'milikku.

Sakura terkikik geli, "terima kasih Ahjusi, dia memang begitu, oke semua sudah selesai. Kami pamit undur diri. "

"hati-hati di jalan Nona, kuharap kau bisa membimbing suamimu, dan bahasa Hangul anda sangat lancar." tak ayal Sakura tertawa lepas. Ingin aku membalas perkataan pria tua itu. Namun saat melihat Sakura tertawa lepas, ku urungkan niat semula. Entah kenapa hati rasanya menghangat seketika.

Setelah semua selesai kami pergi.

"kenapa kau bisa sampai ke tempat ini?" tanyannya di sela perjalanan menuju parkiran mobil, "lihatlah penampilanmu? Oh astaga Jumin kau terlihat seperti gembel, tahu begitu aku akan membiarkanmu mendekam di dalam penjara, supaya kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku"ini adalah percakapan pertama secara langsung denganku meski terasa menyakitkan untuk didengar.

"ceritanya panjang, yang jelas ini semua gara-gara kau." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Decakan keluar dari mulut, ku hentikan langkah memutar balik badan, kemudian meraih pergelangan tangannya, sedikit memaksa untuk segera melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil.

"Ju, Jumin... " belum sempat ia protes, ku paksa tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah memastikanya aman, pintu kututup, kemudian berjalan memutar menuju sisi kemudi.

"mana kunci mobilnya? " ku ulurkan telapak tangan. Sakura berdecih, sambil mengoceh dia mengambil kunci mobil di dalam tasnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"antarkan ke Grand Hyatt, acaraku belum selesai." mendengar hal itu segera ku putar arah kepala ke samping, menatapnya tajam."Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Kurang jelas apa yang aku ucapkan barusan? Antarkan aku-"

Humpttttfff!

Belum selesai dia berbicara, langsung ku lumat bibir manisnya. Supaya terdiam. Sakura memukul dadaku berusaha melepaskan diri, namun kedua tanganku meraih pergelangan tanganya mencegah dia supaya tak berontak. Ciumanku semakin liar membuat Sakura semakin terdesak dan akhirnya dia membalasnya. kami benar benar sudah tak perduli jika ini masih berada di dalam mobil dan untungnya tak ada gangguan dari luar. Maklumlah hari sudah mulai beranjak malam, mungkin orang tak menyadari kegiatan kami.

Selama beberapa menit aku menyudahi mencumbunya, karena butuh pasokan oksigen. Mata kami saling menatap, nafas saling memburu. Wajah Sakura merona merah dan penampilannya terlihat acak-acak an. sebelah tanganku terulur untuk meraih wajahnya dan mengusapnya lembut, Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"jangan pergi ke tempatnya. Kau milikku, Sakura." dan lagi-lagi sebuah ciuman aku sematkan di bibirnya dengan lembut, kali ini Sakura sangat merespon ciumanku."aku membutuhkan dirimu dan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan. tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya,

Emerladnya sedikit terbeliak. Aku tersenyum miring. "sekarang ayo kita pulang, " sebelum menghidupkan mesin mobil ku kecup sekilas bibirnya, kemudian memasang _seatbelh_ _,_ melajukan mobil dengan...

"Jumin, tunggu. Kenapa mobilnya oleng begini?!" Sakura membuka percakapan, dia terlihat panik tak ada bedanya dengan diriku. "jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa... "

"jangan panik Sakura!"

"kau yang terlihat panik, bilang kalau kau tidak bisa menyetir!" teriak Sakura. "oh astaga, pinjak remnya!" intruksinya. Aku bingung."bodoh, kenapa malah menginjak pedal gasnya!

Reflek kuarahkan kepala padanya, kau mengataiku, BODOH?! sungguh tidak bisa diterima

awas Jumin ada mobil! " kali ini reflek pandangan beralih ke depan. Dan di depanku yang berjarak sepuluh meter melaju mobil truk kencang menuju ke arah mobil kami. Aku semakin panik dan bingung. Sakura memegang alih kemudi, salah satu kakinya menginjak sesuatu di bawah sana. Dia membanting setir ke Kiri dan...

Brakkkkkk! Benturan sedikit keras menghantam tiang listrik membuat kepalaku terbentur keras menyentuh kemudi. Ada rasa hangat mengalir keluar dari lubang hidung. Merasa penasaran ku bawa jari telunjuk untuk menyentuh cairan ini. Pandangku sedikit buram melihat warna merah yang menempel di jari telunjuk. Samar-samar aku mendengar teriakan Sakura memanggil namaku. Apakah aku akan mati? Tidak sebelum mati, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Biar arwahku tenang.

"Sakura... Aku mencintamu! "

Kemudian aku merasa melayang di kegelapan menuju sebuah titik cahaya. Akhirnya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang.

.

.

TBC :D

Akhirnya bisa update juga hehehe maaf lama ya. Terima kasih banyak yang telah meriview, memfolow dan memfav fic abal saya, hiks terharu. Yang jelas saya akan menamatkan fic ini karna ini fic kesayangan. Pokoknya saya akan menamatkan meski sangat sibuk. Paling ini tinggal beberapa chapter lagi kok. Dan Insyaallah saya akan langsung menamatkannya pas up date. Sekali lagi maaf kalau lama menunggu. Btw,jika masih banyak typo, kata tidak baku dan eyd yang berantakan saya minta maaf, maklumlah saya masih author abal - abal Wkwkwkwk. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya hehehe. Kecup satu satu.

 **Terima kasih pada: Image28, yuri rahmamalika,saisah,white lentlily,DcherryBlue,Lightning Shun** **.**


End file.
